The Uses of Enemies
by Knis
Summary: Rikkai's captain Yukimura Seiichi and vice-captain Sanada Genichirou were known as the best players in the middle-school tennis league and never failed to achieve a victory. Only one problem: they hate each other. /*Shonen-ai, Rikkai-centric*/ Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story will feature boyXboy pairings. I'm sure you can all guess the pairings already since I'm just _that_ predictable. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters kthxbai. **

* * *

><p>It was a well-known fact at Rikkaidai middle school that the two most popular students from the tennis team, Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou, did not get along.<p>

In physical appearance, they were close opposites. Yukimura was pale and skinny; an altogether fragile appearance that was only countered by his strength on the tennis court. He had wavy dark blue hair that fell around his chin, giving him a rather feminine appearance. He was kind and understanding, but had a brutally manipulative and stern attitude hidden behind his smiles.

Sanada Genichirou on the other hand was tall and strong with a well-toned and muscular body. He had typical short black hair hidden by a black cap. He was every bit the strict and demanding person he appeared to be, often ordering others on the team to stop slacking off and even slapping them if it came to that. He lived by strict policies and was harder on himself than others. He enjoyed traditional practices of kendo and calligraphy that often helped him control his short temper.

And today was one of those days that was testing Sanada's temper in the worst way.

"Yukimura, for the millionth time, I don't want to play doubles. It is a complete waste of my abilities." growled Sanada. "Akaya can play doubles once in a while too. It would teach him a lesson or two about sportsmanship."

Yukimura rolled his eyes. Sanada was being annoying as usual. He was probably just upset because he had played nothing but doubles with Yanagi during last year's National tournament.

"I'm captain, I decide." Yukimura said. Sanada sighed. It was always Yukimura's excuse. The bluenette was the captain; therefore he got to decide the order. Sanada was the vice-captain, the second in command under the mighty Child of God Yukimura.

It was not the first time they disagreed. The two had grown up together, against their wishes. Ever since Yukimura had defeated Sanada during tennis lessons when they were both 4 years old, Sanada had greatly disliked the bluenette. They didn't get along one bit and were rivals in nearly everything they did (at least in Sanada's mind they were rivals even if Yukimura always won). Sanada hated Yukimura's cheekiness and power abuse. Yukimura was always sure to use his popularity to his advantage, since he was the beloved Child of God, adored by many students and teachers who didn't know the bluenette's true evil and manipulative personality.

Yukimura in turn was not too fond of Sanada's no-fun and strict policies. Just because of that, Yukimura loved to tease Sanada about how much of an old man he was. As much as the teasing was fun, Sanada took everything way too seriously and never let them have a single second of free time or happiness during practice to catch their breath.

Well, whatever. The first tournament was still far away, thought Sanada. If Sanada defeated Akaya enough times, then Yukimura will have no excuse to not put him in a singles match once the tennis season starts.

They were finally third years now and had authority over the other players in the club. The only thing Sanada had not been happy about was finding out yesterday, on the first day of school, that he was now the vice-captain, under Yukimura's direct command.

He had had a reason not to obey Yukimura the previous years. But now that Yukimura was captain, Sanada was sure he was in for living hell.

And now, although it was only the second practice of the school year, Sanada was already feeling his temper rising as he was forced yet again to train with Yanagi, playing doubles against Marui and Jackal.

* * *

><p>"Doesn't it piss you off, Renji?" asked Sanada the next day in the school hallway. At least Yanagi was a good friend and a good player, so playing doubles together wasn't so bad. "You are a good player too. We should have a chance to play singles as well."<p>

"I understand, Genichirou. But really, it's only the third day of class. I know tennis is your life, but can you at least give it a rest for a few minutes?" asked Yanagi.

"…I'm just angry."

"You're always angry, Genichirou." stated Yanagi. "Besides, if we do not play doubles, who will?"

"I dunno. Put Niou in with Akaya… no wait, that's a bad idea…" Sanada stopped to think. Their team was him, Yanagi, Yukimura, Marui, Jackal, Akaya and Niou. Marui and Jackal were already in doubles… and Yukimura would never agree to play doubles… hmm…

"You see, Yukimura is only thinking logically. We make a strong doubles team and Niou and Akaya have never lost a singles match either." said Yanagi. "Don't despair. Doubles is important as well, Genichirou."

The data player was right. Sanada huffed, still not happy that his friend was defending Yukimura. Unless Sanada or Yanagi played doubles with either Niou or Akaya, neither of them would get to be in singles.

"So, what are your goals for our last year in middle school, Genichirou?" asked Yanagi pleasantly. It was a bright and sunny day and Sanada should not be frowning so much. The vice-captain looked like he had aged twenty years since Yukimura became captain.

"My goal is to defeat Yukimura. This year for sure." said Sanada, determination in his voice as he clenched his fist.

Yanagi sighed. Well, so much for a change of topic.

"You know, Yukimura's not even that good of a player." continued Sanada. "He only wins because of that blasted technique… the Yips. If he didn't practically cheat by rendering his opponents unable to move, he would never win a match. Take away the Yips, and he's nothing."

"I know Genichirou. You told me that already." said Yanagi, already half listening. Really, Sanada talked way too much about someone he was supposed to hate.

"He thinks he's so great because he's the captain and has a fanclub. Who the hell even gave him a nickname like the _Child of God_? That's so idiotic and pointless and-"

"Sanada Genichirou!" came a haughty voice from behind the capped teen and Yanagi. They both turned around and came face to face with a male with glasses and perfectly placed straight brown hair.

"What is it, Yagyuu?" asked Sanada, knowing exactly what this was about.

"Your hat. It is prohibited to wear caps indoors. Take it off this instant before I confiscate it again and report you to the student council." said Yagyuu, pushing up his glasses.

Sanada sighed wryly and took off his hat. Yagyuu gave an approving nod and continued walking, probably patrolling the hallways for the student council.

That damn Yagyuu. Sanada was sure that the conceited and so-called gentleman was out to get him. It was not the first time this has happened. Yagyuu took every single chance he had to tell off Sanada for wearing his cap indoors. Why did the whole world have a problem with his cap?

"Genichirou, Yagyuu's just being fair to the rules. No need to glare holes into his back." chuckled Yanagi.

"Are defending all my enemies now?" asked Sanada wearily.

"No, but Yagyuu's a good and serious student. You two could get along if you tried."

"Over my dead body. He's an ass. Unless Yagyuu takes a sudden interest in tennis and joins the tennis team, thus giving me the ability to assign him laps…" Sanada smiled, liking this fantasy. Then, he imagined becoming the captain and assigning laps to Yukimura as well.

Sanada and Yanagi heard the first bell ring, signalling the end of their break. The two of them began walking back to class.

That's when Sanada's most hated person came into view.

Yukimura was there, with Akaya and Niou, hanging out around a windowsill. All three were laughing at whatever stupid joke had been said. Akaya and Niou both didn't like Sanada, just like how Yukimura disliked the vice-captain as well. It was probably a dislike they picked up from hanging around Yukimura so much. Of course, those three were being trailed by fangirls as usual.

Then, Akaya nudged Yukimura, pointing at Sanada. The bluenette turned around, locking eyes with the vice-captain.

"Oh my, Sanada! I almost didn't recognize you without your cap." Yukimura said, smiling pleasantly. It was a smile filled with fake sweetness. "I sincerely thought you had a bald spot under there. Although, at the rate you're going, you'll be reaching fifty in a few days. Baldness won't be far, so don't worry." Akaya and Niou snorted and high-fived a smug looking Yukimura.

Sanada scowled, making a mental note to give Akaya and Niou some laps later.

"Ignore them." muttered Yanagi.

Instead, Sanada stopped walking and engaged in a glaring contest with the bluenette. Yanagi shook his head.

"You think you're so great with your… sparkly blue hair and… your girly traits. Really, you could wear a dress and everyone would think you were a girl." said Sanada. Yanagi facepalmed, knowing that insulting Yukimura's masculinity would never work.

"Oh? Well this girly person beat you in tennis with a score of 6-0, so I don't think it's an issue. My appearances didn't give me the skills to defeat you, Sanada. Calling me a girl just means you are admitting to having lost to a girl." said Yukimura, walking away to his own class.

Yanagi pushed Sanada forward until they were a good distance away from Yukimura's classroom.

"Really, Genichirou. Yukimura only bugs you like that because you show reactions. Don't let it bother you and just ignore him." said Yanagi.

"But, that's- No! I'm not as dishonourable as to ignore him!" shouted Sanada.

"Then he'll continue doing it." stated Yanagi. "Really, you are both excellent players. I sure you can both get along if you tried."

"I did try! In second grade, I offered to share my cookies with him. It ended with my cap on the school roof." said Sanada, scowling again. Why did Yanagi think he could get along with anyone? It was so not true.

Yanagi rolled his eyes… or something like that, since his eyes were closed. "Come on, Genichirou. Class is starting." he said, pushing Sanada forward once again.

* * *

><p>Stupid Yanagi and his stupid 'You can get along with anyone if you try to control your anger!' attitude.<p>

Just because Yanagi had somehow managed to become friends with Akaya and most of the team didn't mean Sanada had to try too. Akaya hated his guts. The devil ace only took a liking to Yanagi because the data player tutored him in English once before.

Sanada continued looking angry; hitting the ball against the wall as hard as he could while still looking around to make sure no one was slacking off during practice.

And then Yukimura decided to walk over to his isolated corner. Sanada saw the bluenette from a distance and he turned around.

"What is it?" he asked rather rudely.

"I have to leave practice early." said Yukimura, not bothered at all by Sanada's tone. "I trust you can look after the team for an hour and close up the locker rooms without bringing total disaster and chaos to the school?"

"As course I can." snapped Sanada. "But wait, where are you going?"

"I have… an appointment." said Yukimura hesitantly. With that, he walked away. Sanada saw the bluenette grab his bags and exit the premises.

Hmph. Looks like Yukimura was as uncommitted as ever. Leaving early on their third day of practice? Really, what a slacker, thought Sanada.

"EVERYONE, DON'T BE A SLACKER LIKE YOUR TARUNDORU CAPTAIN! COME ON, MOVE FASTER! WORK HARDER!" Sanada shouted, immediately taking charge of the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**ohi ther~**

**So for this story, I need you all to pretend very very hard that Yukimura and Sanada actually are rivals who hate each other.** **o_o Okay? Good. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the fabulous responses for the first chapter~ I hope this story will get as much love as my previous ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Yes, I have nothing amusing to put here anymore. **

* * *

><p>Yukimura was acting strange and Sanada noticed it immediately.<p>

The vice captain had crossed paths with Yukimura exactly three times at school that day and the bluenette had ignored his presence.

Such a thing had never happened before. Yukimura would always proceed to bug, tease or insult Sanada whenever they passed by, which would always make Sanada retort angrily. Either that, or Yukimura would get Niou to plant some prank on Sanada later.

Well, whatever. It was not like he cared. If Yukimura finally got bored of his little games, then Sanada was fine with ignoring the bluenette's presence for the rest of his life. However, there was not much chance of that happening, especially since he and Yukimura had the tennis club to look after together.

He didn't think too much about it. Sanada had school and tennis to occupy his thoughts.

That afternoon was all sun and clear skies with no wind. It was the ideal weather for tennis matches.

Sanada was able to have a singles match against Akaya. Yukimura was watching, along with observing many other matches at the same time. Sanada was ready to prove himself once again to be the better player. Without hesitation, the vice-captain unleashed his full abilities in the form of his FuuRinKaZan. Akaya was powerless against the might of his invading fire.

Sanada was winning 4-0 when Akaya's eyes suddenly became bloodshot and scary. Sanada didn't let it affect his concentration, but he could immediately tell that Akaya how somehow gotten faster and stronger. The younger player was hitting the ball painfully on Sanada's body; mostly around the knee.

In no time at all, Akaya had won one game and was laughing maniacally about it too.

And so Sanada also increased his pace, not paying attention to the knee Akaya had hit eight times already. Sure, it was painful but he's had worse.

The vice-captain managed to win the next game after receiving much more blows to his knee. Sanada took his position on the line and was about to serve when Yukimura stopped the match.

"Alright, that's enough." said Yukimura, stepping onto the court. Sanada looked bewildered at the bluenette's sudden appearance. No one had never interrupted his match before.

"Yukimura, get out of the way and let us finish." said Sanada, eager to prove his superiority. Even Akaya seemed to want to continue.

Yukimura shook his head. "We all know you will win this match, Sanada. Now go treat your knee before it gets worse. You're bleeding all over the courts."

Looking down, Sanada realized that his knee was leaking blood quite a bit. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed.

"B-But, captain!" whined Akaya.

"No Akaya. Do not use your devil mode on fellow regulars, especially not at the beginning of the tennis season. We don't need any injuries on our team." said Yukimura.

"Yukimura, the rest of the match will only take a few minutes. I'll defeat the brat and then it'll be over. Leaving a match unfinished is not something I like to do." growled Sanada. "Now get out."

Yukimura turned and unleashed the full power of his glare on Sanada.

"Sanada, go take care of your injury. Akaya, leave now or else you will be running laps until you never want to see a tennis court again." said Yukimura menacingly. Akaya whimpered before turning around and running from the court immediately.

Sanada was now angry, stomping forward. "Hey, what gives? That was our match and you had no right to interfere!" shouted the vice-captain.

"I had the complete right because I am the captain and it is my job to look after all my players, even if said players happen to be obnoxious oafs." said Yukimura.

"You and your stupid 'I am the captain' excuse. Authority isn't everything." Sanada 'hmph'ed and began walking away.

Yukimura's voice stopped him from going too far. "Sanada, I told you to go make sure your leg is alright."

"It's fine. I've had worse." Sanada said, waving it off.

The vice-captain was surprised to feel a small, cold, yet powerful hand seize his arm, stopping his movements. Yukimura pulled at Sanada's arm.

"Sanada, I said go treat your fucking injury because I swear to god I will drag you to the bench myself." said Yukimura's commanding tone. Sanada turned and looked straight at Yukimura's navy eyes. They were filled with strong determination as Yukimura began pushing Sanada towards the sidelines. The capped teen did nothing but walk slowly, letting the bluenette drag him by the arm and wondering why on earth Yukimura was being so insistent.

Sanada didn't understand. What was the big deal? It was sport so of course one was bound to hurt themselves once in a while.

Sanada sighed and sat on the bench. Yukimura opened his large school bag and took out a first aid kit before crouching down in front of his vice-captain. Sanada raised an eyebrow. Was Yukimura seriously this concerned? What the hell?

The bluenette applied disinfectant to a towel and pressed it to Sanada's bleeding knee, not being gentle at all. Sanada hissed at the sting on his leg, but he once again said nothing. He would not admit that it hurt. Real men don't feel pain.

"I hate people like you." said Yukimura in a harsh whisper that Sanada was just able to catch. "You… you have a perfectly abled body, yet you don't take care of it. You don't think of the consequences. What if it had gotten worse and became a fractured knee? Honestly…"

Sanada blinked rapidly. Was Yukimura _lecturing_ him?

Yukimura continued. "Really, why would people harm their own bodies on purpose? You only have one body so you better take damn good care of it." Yukimura's face held a pained expression. The bluenette carefully wiped the wound clean and took out bandages, wrapping Sanada's knee expertly. "You know, some people are not as lucky as you, Sanada. Some people would love to have a healthy body but… they can't because of some… illness or a sudden incurable disease… you don't realize how blessed you are, Sanada, to be in good health. Sometimes you don't realize it until it's gone."

The capped teen couldn't help thinking how… vulnerable and sad Yukimura looked as he finished wrapping the bandages.

"There, it's done." Yukimura stood up, once again glaring at Sanada. "And don't expect me to mother you and treat your injuries every time from now on. Be more careful."

Sanada fought the urge to yell back and remind Yukimura that it had been Akaya's fault.

But then he recalled the expression full of intense sadness that had coated Yukimura's face.

"Also, run 50 laps around the courts." said Yukimura.

Forget it. Yukimura was still the same bastard as always. "Why should I run laps for nearly winning the match?" demanded Sanada. "You expect me to run laps because I got injured?"

"No." said Yukimura. "I expect you to put on your wrist and ankle weights and _then_ run laps. And it's 60 laps now since you are objecting to my absolute command."

"But-"

"Seventy. Don't make me continue, Sanada."

The vice-captain clenched his fist, swore under his breath and fought the urge to tarundoru!slap Yukimura. He checked the clock. Crap. He's going to have to stay longer to complete all these laps. At least running helped his endurance and made him stronger but this was completely unfair. Akaya never got laps from Yukimura.

As Sanada watched Yukimura walk away, jacket blowing in the wind on the bluenette's shoulders, he wondered why Yukimura had suddenly lectured him so intensively. And then he decided that it didn't matter because Yukimura was such a soulless muffinhead anyways.

* * *

><p>The next day had been normal and… quite boring. Nothing had happened. There were no new rumours around school and no interesting event coming up. It was basically a dull day. Even the weather was cloudy and grey.<p>

And then Niou decided to change that with a sudden realization. Everyone was changing in the locker room after practice at the time when Niou broke the silence.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Niou out of nowhere, in the middle of putting on his school shirt.

Heads turned in the trickster's direction. Yukimura raised a slender eyebrow. "What is it, Niou?" asked the bluenette.

Niou's expression looked shocked, as if he was surprised at himself. "Dude, I just realized that I like guys." he said.

Jackal choked on the water he had been drinking. Several first years backed away with fear in their eyes. The other regulars seemed to be debating about whether Niou was joking or not.

"…What makes you say that, Niou?" asked Yukimura kindly.

"I just realized that I have a major crush on this one guy." replied Niou. Because Niou didn't know what it meant to have a sense of privacy.

"Really?" asked Marui with sudden interest. "Who is it?"

"Oh fuck, this isn't good." continued Niou. The trickster now seemed to be talking to himself and not caring about who heard. "Crap crap crap. I'm in love with a strict guy with a stick up his ass."

Yanagi blocked Akaya's ears with his hands because of Niou's swearing.

Marui snorted. "You're in love with vice-captain?"

Niou turned around and looked at Marui with a disgusted look. "Eww, of course not. Who would fall in love with Sanada? No. The guy I like is not on the tennis team." Everyone seemed to relax at that. "Well… not _yet_ anyways." Niou smirked dangerously. "I'll definitely get him on the team and make him fall in love with me."

Sanada decided to ignore the attention-seeking trickster. Really, listening to Niou never did any good to Sanada's self-esteem.

"Hmm… well I wish you luck then, Niou." smiled Yukimura. "Who knows, maybe your crush will be a good addition to the team."

Sanada rolled his eyes, doubting that statement. Really, if Niou liked someone, than that person was sure to be as annoying as the trickster. The vice-captain groaned, not wanting to have to deal with two tricksters on the team. He already had his hands full with Niou, Akaya and Marui.

"So, who is it, Niou?" asked Marui eagerly.

Niou pressed a finger to his lips and winked. "It's a secret." he said. Marui pouted at that. "But, I'll introduce him to you all by the end of the week since he'll be joining the tennis club."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do, puri~ But you better all keep your hands off of him. He's mine."

Jackal laughed loudly. "Don't worry, Niou. None of the others on the team share your sexual orientation. Right guys?"

Everyone on the team turned to stare at Jackal like he was crazy. Even Sanada, who was surprised that Jackal actually thought that they were all straight.

"G-Guys?" whispered Jackal.

"Err… Jackal… we've been doubles partners for over two years and you never noticed that I like men?" asked Marui.

"Yeah, Jackal-senpai, you are the only one on the whole team. I like guys, just like captain does! Right, Yukimura-senpai?" said Akaya.

Yukimura nodded with an apologetic expression in Jackal's direction.

"E-Everyone…? But… even you guys?" Jackal asked Yanagi and Sanada.

"Yes. So what's the problem?" asked Sanada. He had figured out his sexual orientation ages ago, around the same time as Yanagi since they had grown up together.

"Jackal, according to my data, you are one of very few heterosexual players in the entire middle school tennis league." stated Yanagi. "And that number has now decreased once again now that Niou has come out of the closet."

Jackal looked genuinely shocked and had to lie down on the nearest bench to catch his breath.

"So anyways, about your crush, Niou… does this guy like men too?" asked Marui.

Niou shrugged. "Does it matter? Either way, I'll make him fall in love with me."

"Yeah… right…" Marui said, suddenly feeling sorry for whoever Niou's crush was. The guy Niou liked will now have to deal with the trickster for who knows how long, possibly getting pranked and teased until he agreed to go out with Niou.

What a horrible fate it was to be put through such torture just because Niou Masaharu suddenly took a liking to you.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**To answer iloveknis' question, updates will be the usual one chapter every 2-3 days, except for when my life gets a little busy because of college. **

**SO, Halloween is just around the corner! Anyone here going trick-or-treating? I wanted to go but my friends are L-A-M-E and think that we're too ~*mature*~ for trick-or-treating. -_- Losers. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Some Yagyuu in this chapter. **

**...**

**Yes, Yagyuu must come with a warning. Because he is Yagyuu. That is all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yagyuu. Or any other characters. Or Prince of Tennis in general.**

* * *

><p>Sanada blinked rapidly, hoping that what he was seeing in front of him was not reality. It was the end of the week and Niou had returned with the new recruit (or Niou's 'soulmate', according to the trickster himself) for the tennis team, just as he had promised.<p>

"Everyone, this is the guy I've been telling you about." said Niou, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "I'll be personally training him to make sure he's up to the standards of the team."

The teen next to Niou had light brown hair, glasses and a straight posture as he bowed respectfully. Sanada more than recognized the person.

"My name is Yagyuu Hiroshi. Nice to meet you and thank you for accepting me on your team." said Yagyuu. The others all beamed, internally giggling at finally being able to meet Niou's future lover. Yagyuu was, of course, totally ignorant of everything.

"Aren't you on the golf team, Yagyuu?" asked Sanada grumpily, not happy at all that all his enemies seemed to be joining the tennis team.

Yagyuu practically glared at Sanada's cap. "I quit the golf team. Niou-kun convinced me that joining the tennis team might be fun and different." said the gentleman. "Tennis is quite an elegant sport as well and I am hoping to learn much more about it."

"Don't be rude, Sanada." scolded Yukimura. "I'm sure it will be great to have you on the team, Yagyuu. You can go in the locker room and get changed. Locker 567 should have a uniform in your size. When you come back, you can start your training. I'm sure Niou will be happy to teach you, so just follow his lead."

Sanada was pretty sure that anyone following Niou's lead was not a good idea.

"Of course. Thank you." Yagyuu walked off in the direction of the locker room. Niou looked far too pleased with himself.

"Hey, Niou. Aren't you going to follow him?" asked Marui.

"Nah. I'll only be molesting him in the locker room starting next week. I don't want to freak him out too early. It's all planned out." smirked Niou.

"Right…" Marui blew a bubble with his gum. "So uh… why him? I mean, he's so… serious-looking. He's only fourteen, yet he looks like a freaking lawyer."

"I know. That's exactly what I love." Niou licked his lips. "I want to break that serious façade. I want to watch him squirm and blush red and make him show me faces that no one else will ever be able to see. I want him to cry out my name uncontrollably in hazy desire."

Everyone backed away from Niou.

"What? Is that weird?" asked Niou.

Sanada sighed before shouting, "Tarundoru! If you have time to be talking about your fantasies, you have time to be running laps. We are still in the middle of practice if you haven't noticed!"

The rest of the team gulped and immediately went back to work before they could earn themselves laps.

* * *

><p>Was it just him, or was everyone out to get his cap? wondered Sanada.<p>

Really, Akaya and Yukimura both called him old and made fun of him for always wearing it. Yanagi kept on talking about how his head needed proper ventilation. Niou's pranks often involved stealing or hiding the cap until Sanada went berserk and slapped Niou senseless. And Yagyuu was dead set on confiscating it for the day whenever Sanada was seen wearing it in the hallways or in class.

Or was he just being paranoid, he wondered? … Sanada decided to keep a close eye on his cap either way. He just hoped Niou didn't attempt to light his head on fire like last time.

Sanada went through practice as usual: trying to ignore most of the team and then yelling at the idiots who purposely bothered him or slacked off.

Since he was feeling particularly suspicious of people today (he swore that Niou was up to no good, especially with the way the trickster was grinning), Sanada decided to practice by himself against the tennis ball machine that way he could keep an eye on the rest of the team.

He was smashing tennis balls so hard against the fence that the ball shot right through the metal wires. First years looked at him with awe in their eyes. Sanada yelled at them to stop slacking off.

He looked around swiftly to make sure no one else was being a lazy ass during practice.

And that's when he witnessed Yukimura collapsing to the ground.

The effect was immediate. Sanada hadn't been the only one to notice. The regulars gathered around the bluenette in a hurry. Sanada ran forward, barking at everyone to get out of the way. Yukimura was still passed out, eyes closed and not getting back up.

Akaya started crying. Loudly.

"Renji, get Akaya out. The rest of you, make some room." said Sanada, immediately taking charge. The rest of the regulars made way for Sanada, giving worried looks in Yukimura's direction.

The vice-captain crouched down next to the bluenette. Yukimura wasn't moving at all.

"What happened? I-Is he dead?" asked Marui.

"Of course not, you idiot." said Niou. "It's probably just a heatstroke or something."

Sanada furrowed his eyebrows, touching Yukimura's forehead. The bluenette was not warm… in fact, he was quite cold and pale. Touching his wrist, Sanada was at least able to know that Yukimura hadn't died. But still... this was unnerving.

"I'm taking him to the infirmary. The rest of you can clean up and go on home. Renji, I'm leaving you in charge for now." said Sanada. Practice would be finishing in ten minutes anyways. They could always make up for it some other day.

Sanada delicately leaned down, picking up Yukimura's body in his arms, being extra-careful. The captain was quite light. Akaya went to follow when Sanada began walking towards the school.

"No Akaya. Your obnoxious crying will not help. If Yukimura is sick, then obviously he needs peace and quiet. I'm just going to hand him over to the nurse. Finish practice, then you can go see him if he wakes up." said Sanada. "Renji, make sure he obeys."

Yanagi nodded, turning Akaya around and telling the younger boy not to worry. Akaya sniffled, his hands clutching at Yanagi's jersey.

As Sanada walked up and into the school, he couldn't help but feel glad that most students were not around at this time of day. The few that crossed his path were either fangirls who grinned creepily, or regular looking guys who stared at Sanada like he had just murdered someone. Well… he was holding his unconscious enemy in his arms so that was probably the reason. At least he was sure to have an alibi if people began suspecting him of something.

He finally reached the second floor, where the nurse's office was. He entered the room and the elderly school nurse fluttered around nervously.

"Oh dear, what do we have here? A sports injury?" asked the old nurse.

"Uh, no. He just collapsed suddenly." said Sanada, standing there awkwardly with the bluenette in his arms.

"Put him down on the bed then." she said. Sanada did just that, gently putting down his captain on top of the closest bed.

He was about to leave the room, but curiosity got the better of him. Sanada turned back around and sat on the chair next to the bed. The old nurse fluttered around, taking Yukimura's pulse and temperature among other things.

Then, she stopped and frowned, a worried expression on her face. Suddenly, Sanada felt slightly concerned. As much as he didn't like Yukimura, he didn't want there to be something seriously wrong with him either. The tennis team could not afford to lose such a skilled player, much less their captain.

"Is he alright, nurse?" asked Sanada.

"That's…" the nurse sighed. "I think I'm going to have to call his parents and see if they know about this before I make any conclusions." she said. "I'll be right back."

The nurse left the room in a hurry. Sanada raised an eyebrow. Was Yukimura genuinely sick?

The room was silent except for the soft breeze that flew in from the window. Sanada looked down at the bed next to him. Yukimura lay there, quietly breathing.

Has… Yukimura always looked so pale? Sanada knew that no, Yukimura's skin had always been light, but never as pale as now. Not only that; he also looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes. Was Yukimura not sleeping well? Had he collapsed out of exhaustion? Sanada couldn't help but think of how fragile and vulnerable the captain looked. It was so strange to see him this way, so different from his usual invincible Child of God persona.

The bluenette shifted a bit in his sleep, eyelids fluttering. Sighing, Sanada got up and walked to the sink. He filled up a glass of water and turned back to sit at his chair again.

By this time, Yukimura's eyes were open. The bluenette sat up, shaking his head and groaning, a hand rubbing at his temples.

"Here." Sanada held out the glass of water to Yukimura. "Drink." he commanded.

Yukimura looked briefly in his direction before taking the glass with a trembling hand. Yukimura lifted the drink, taking in a few sips at a time.

"Why are you here?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada rolled his eyes, guessing it was too much to have expected a thank you. "You fainted in the middle of the court. I carried you to the infirmary."

Yukimura was silent, staring out the window.

"You know, for someone who scolded me the other day about not taking care of my body, I'd say you're doing an even poorer job at it." said Sanada.

That seemed to hit a nerve. Yukimura turned around, anger bright on his face.

"_Don__'__t __you __dare __tell __me __that_." snarled the bluenette. "I… I didn't ask for this! Don't say such things about me when you know nothing!"

Sanada jumped back at the sudden outburst. But he then came back with a strong surge of rage.

"Well I think you need to learn some damn respect for your vice-captain who carried you here and stayed to make sure you were fine!" shouted Sanada.

"Shut up. I didn't ask you to do this. I will show you respect when _you_ show _me_ some." growled Yukimura, his head swaying as Yukimura began looking faint again. "You have no business saying such things about me."

Sanada looked at Yukimura, hatred in his eyes. He didn't know why Yanagi insisted he get along with Yukimura. The bluenette obviously wanted nothing to do with him either. They had been rivals their entire lives and it certainly was not going to change anytime soon. So much for trying to do something nice.

Sanada rose from his chair and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He waited a while outside the infirmary until he saw the nurse returning. Then, he left for good and went back to the tennis grounds to make sure everything was nice and fine.

The courts were all cleaned up. Sanada spotted Akaya and Niou making their way back to the school, probably to see if Yukimura was okay.

The only person left in the locker room was Yanagi, who was obviously waiting for him to return and get changed.

"Sorry for taking so long." said Sanada. "You did a good job making sure everything is picked up nicely. Thanks."

Yanagi nodded. "How is Yukimura?" he asked.

Sanada shrugged. "If he has enough strength to yell at me, then he's fine."

"Genichirou…"

Sanada kicked his locker, hard. It left a dent. "No, it's not my fault! Yukimura hates me and I hate him! No amount of niceness and favours will change that. We are not meant to get along so stop trying to change that!" said Sanada. He was sick of Yanagi telling him to try and get along with Yukimura. It was not happening. _Ever._

"Perhaps I will talk to Yukimura about this." said Yanagi.

"No! Just… just give it a rest." said Sanada. "You don't understand."

"This could benefit you both and more importantly: the team. The team needs a good chemistry and teamwork to win the nationals. We can't do that if the team is split in two. As vice-captain and captain, you both should at least pretend you get along for the sake of the team." said Yanagi.

Sanada didn't want to talk about it. Yanagi let Sanada leave with a loud door slam that made the whole room shake, nearly making a trophy fall off its shelf. Yanagi knew it was no good to try and talk sense into Sanada when he was in such a foul mood.

Yanagi counted to one hundred before he grabbed his own bag and locked up, heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Boo it's Halloween and I have no costume. Looks like it's going to be the usual Halloween in which I sit on my front porch while angrily throwing candy at kids and basically acting like an angsty teenager. **

**Actually, screw that. I think I'll keep all the candy to myself. Happy Halloween everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of TENISSSSSU.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura had been the first one to challenge the tennis captain in their first year of middle school. At the beginning, Sanada had thought that Yukimura was simply seeking attention and wanting to break the rules, especially when the bluenette had announced that he wanted to be put in the regulars if he won.<p>

Tarundoru, Sanada had thought. First years were not allowed as regulars. Sanada had not questioned it and had intended to take his time and join the regulars when it was his turn. There were rules and only delinquents and low-lives broke them.

Instead, Yukimura had thoroughly defeated not only the third-year captain at the time, but _all_ of the regulars on the team. While the entire school had been in awe at Yukimura's skill, Sanada had felt betrayed that the Rikkai tennis team was so _weak_ as to lose to a first year.

Sanada had ended up challenging the regulars himself as well, winning with ease against everyone except Yukimura, who remained undefeated. What prompted Sanada was not the desire to copy Yukimura. He didn't even to it because he wanted to compete with the bluenette. He joined the regulars as a first year because the team was so incompetent and they obviously needed his help.

Yanagi had followed soon after with similar results. And with three first-years on the team, they had won the Nationals.

The second year had passed in the same way, with Akaya, Marui, Niou, and Jackal joining the regulars as well. They had no trouble taking the championship that year either. Yukimura had still remained undefeated. Sanada should have seen it coming when it was announced that Yukimura would be the captain for the following year, but that didn't stop Sanada from disapproving and feeling angry at the news.

And now, it was their third year and they were planning on making history by winning the Nationals for the third consecutive year. It was no secret. Yukimura often talked of it. Sanada agreed because he did not want to lose after having gone so far. No one likes losing. Some may say they play for fun, but no one would continue playing something they are lousy at if all they do is lose.

So Sanada supposed it was logical that they should try to get along at least on the courts in order not to deter the team's game. It would be best, for the sake of their third championship.

"Yanagi talked to me this morning." said Yukimura, bringing Sanada's mind back to the present. The two didn't look at each other. Yukimura was staring out the window. Sanada was sitting at his desk and eating his lunch nonchalantly.

"Hn." Sanada gave only a small grunt to show he was listening. Yukimura looked a lot better today. Whatever had caused him to faint yesterday probably wasn't very serious.

"And as much as it pains me to try and agree or get along with you, Yanagi has a good point." said Yukimura. "I don't want something as ridiculous as our inability to get along to mess with the team's improvement and development that will lead us to the championship."

Sanada ate a large piece of rice.

"So during tennis practice, let's try to not go at each other's throats, okay?" Yukimura turned to finally look at him, holding out his hand to seal the deal.

Sanada stared at the hand, chewing slowly and swallowing at an equally sluggish pace.

"It's not me who should be agreeing to this. You are the one who keeps on bothering me to no end." said Sanada. If Yanagi were here, he would have facepalmed and told Sanada to quit being so stubborn and dwelling on past events.

A twitch appeared in Yukimura's eye, bringing a sudden look of irritation on his feminine features. The bluenette's jaw tightened, his teeth clenching as if trying not to shout something right back at Sanada. Well, this was a _great _start.

"If you weren't such a grouchy and short tempered git, than maybe you wouldn't take offence to everything I tell you." said Yukimura. "Now do as I say. For the team."

Sanada snorted. "Or what? You'll use your authority as captain again and force people into doing what you want. I'm sure the team can survive, _captain_. Rikkai isn't as fragile as to be so easily affected by such a minor detail."

Yukimura slammed his hand on Sanada's desk, only an inch away from the vice-captain's lunchbox. "Are you defying your captain?" Yukimura demanded, all impressions of niceness gone. God, what an _ass_, thought Yukimura. Sanada always managed to bring out the worst in him.

"Outside of the courts, you have no authority over me." said Sanada, angrily, slamming his chopsticks down. The classroom was now quiet. Other students had stopped their conversations and were now staring at the captain and vice-captain of Rikkai's famous tennis team as if a fight was about to break out.

Actually, Yukimura and Sanada had broken out into a real physical fight only once previously, three years ago. With Sanada's hot-headedness, it was a wonder how it didn't happen more often. Yukimura had ended up getting a black eye from a hard slap after having tried to push down Sanada. However, the capped teen was much stronger physically; there was no way he would lose in a fight. Sanada in turn had gotten a suspension for school for a week. Yukimura had only recieved a few detentions.

They had both silently agreed to no more physical fights after that. Yukimura couldn't stand the thought of losing to Sanada in anything and Sanada didn't want to get suspended again. It was pretty much the only thing they had ever agreed upon.

"Forget it." Yukimura turned around. So much for that. See if he ever tries to get along with Sanada again. "Nice to see that you can't even do this much for the team. You better be ready to run a shitload of laps this afternoon." said Yukimura.

"Whatever. I least I don't have to rely on my position to be obeyed." said Sanada.

"Right. Because violence and terror is _so_ much better." said Yukimura, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "At least the team respects me." The bluenette marched off and out of the classroom.

"Oh, they are more scared of you than you think." whispered Sanada to himself, helping himself to another large bite of rice with chicken.

* * *

><p>Yukimura remained true to his word.<p>

Sanada had to run a fairly large amount of laps before Yukimura was satisfied, a sadistic grin plastered across his face as Sanada was finally able to rest and drink water. Yanagi looked at Sanada, sighing and seeing that his talking to Yukimura had not helped afterall.

Really, those two were completely hopeless, thought Yanagi as Sanada began cussing out at Yukimura for purposely hitting a tennis ball towards him.

This was going to be a long practice.

After the third time, Yanagi stopped attempting to break off Yukimura and Sanada's fighting and instead settled for standing next to an amused looking Akaya on the sidelines. It wasn't that Yanagi blamed Sanada. Certainly Yukimura had a knack for igniting Sanada's anger, but the vice-captain did have a short-fuse and make a big deal out of everything Yukimura did. If Yanagi didn't know any better, he'd say that Sanada was purposely looking for a reason to verbally fight with Yukimura, observing him closely as if looking for something wrong with the bluenette.

Yanagi reminded himself to never mention such a thing in front of Sanada. Merely hinting that Sanada had slightly stalker-like tendencies when looking at Yukimura was enough to get Yanagi slapped so hard that his jaw would get dislocated. And the data master was not willing to take that risk.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a groan coming from the much shorter body next to him.

"What's wrong, Akaya?" asked Yanagi.

"It's nothing. I remembered that I have this huge English assignment due tomorrow. I totally forgot about it until now. It's gonna take me all night to finish." said Akaya, groaning again.

Ah, that's right. English was Akaya's worst subject at school. "I'm sure you'll get through it just fine as long as you put in some effort, Akaya." said Yanagi.

Akaya snorted. "Yeah. I bet I'll give it five minutes and then give up to play video games instead. It always happens. I just suck at English."

A loud shout of TARUNDORU! sounded through the courts. A tennis shoe then came flying across the sky from who-knows-where and hit a freshman on the head.

"It's not good to do that, Akaya." Yanagi scolded. "If your grade lowers too much, the school has the authority to remove you from the tennis team."

Akaya's green eyes widened, shocked to hear such a thing. "T-They can do that?" he asked. Yanagi nodded gravely. "Oh crap crap crap, I'm so screwed. That's really bad. Captain's gonna have my skin if I get kicked off the regulars!"

The second year boy looked quite conflicted and rather stressed. Yanagi wondered when exactly he had begun developing a weakness for those panicking green orbs, but he soon found himself offering his services.

"I can always help you, Akaya. I have done so before." said Yanagi. "I do not have much homework tonight myself, so perhaps I can come to your home and assist you?"

Akaya's face lit up, brightening up the court. "Really? You'd do that senpai?"

Maybe this wouldn't be too terrible, thought Yanagi after seeing Akaya's happy face. It was like hearing a baby's laugh; guaranteed to put you in a good mood. "Yes. But you have to be willing to work without slacking off to video games." warned Yanagi.

"I won't!" said Akaya, delighted as he lurched forward and hugged Yanagi around his mid-section. Yanagi's let a small smile emerge on his face, patting Akaya's head as he began feeling a fuzzy warmth spreading through him.

The moment was ruined when the two honourable and strongest players of the Rikkai tennis team made their appearance known once again as they began a scream-fest. Apparently one of the ball machines had broken when Sanada shot a tennis ball at it with his strong serve. Sanada blamed Yukimura, the original target, because the bluenette had moved out of the way and had made the ball strike the machine. Yukimura yelled back that Sanada was clearly the one at fault for having such lousy accuracy. Even Akaya looked annoyed at the childish behaviour as he broke apart from Yanagi.

"So… why are you best friends with vice-captain, Yanagi-senpai?" asked Akaya, not seeing why anyone would willingly stand next to such a high-tension anger machine like Sanada.

Yanagi shrugged, glaring daggers at his best friend for ruining his happy moment with Akaya. "I sometimes wonder the exact same thing." he muttered.

Slowly but surely, all of the other players evacuated the premises and went to the further courts. The D and E courts were not as well-maintained or as clean as the main ones but at least they had no danger of accidentally falling victim to Yukimura and Sanada's clash.

Forget the long practice. This would be a long _year_ if those two were going to keep this up the whole time.

Sanada and Yukimura both arrived into the locker rooms much later than the rest of the team. Nearly everyone had already finished showering and changing back to their regular uniform and even more vanished when Yukimura and Sanada entered the room.

Yukimura stomped off into the showers, all the while assuring the team that they would all get laps for having moved to a different court without his permission. Sanada looked equally furious, his anger having not at all dissipated from the long confrontation with Yukimura. He nearly ripped out his lock when the door to his locker had a hard time opening.

"Good practice?" asked Yanagi, almost mockingly. Niou and Akaya snickered in the background.

"Hn." Sanada grunted. He said it in a short and quick way that meant _no_, he did _not_ have a good practice. "It was completely unproductive." he replied.

"I estimate it would have been about 57% more productive had you and Yukimura not fought the entire time." said Yanagi. It had actually been quite a while since those two had spent the entire practice fighting. Hopefully it wouldn't be happening for another long while.

"Tell that to our idiot captain." said Sanada, once again certain that everything had completely been Yukimura's fault; including the broken ball machine. "So would you like to come over tonight? I feel like I need more actual tennis practice so maybe we can find a street court and play a match or two."

"I'm afraid I can't. I have a prior engagement." said Yanagi quickly.

And then Sanada watched, dumbfounded, as Yanagi went to talk to Akaya. The devil ace and data master left the locker room together, shocking Sanada in the process. Since when has Yanagi, Sanada's best friend, become acquaintanced with that brat Akaya to the point that they walked home together?

Sanada couldn't stop the sense of uneasiness floating through him as he walked home alone. He felt empty, realizing for once that he did not have other friends outside of Yanagi. If Yanagi took a habit of hanging out with Akaya, than Sanada would see his best friend less and less.

The thought didn't rest well with him at all. Like hell he was about to let Akaya steal his best friend away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I'm going to have to apply to University soon. o_o ****And I decided to go into education studies! **_**Because who wouldn't want a yaoi-crazed fangirl who writes M-rated fanfiction to teach their young children about life in general? **_

**(oh god, children are not safe around me. I will corrupt young minds. Run awaaaay!) **

**So here was the introduction to the great and almighty Kinky Pair. So now I think everyone knows the three pairing in this story. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I dedicate this chapter to my history teacher. If she weren't sick with the flu and cancelled class, I would not have written this chapter on time. Yes, I'm a bad person for being happy at the fact that my teacher is sick. D; Less class time for me.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le prince de tennis. And I suck at writing in french.**

* * *

><p>A loud yelp echoed throughout the locker room.<p>

"Oh, looks like it's starting." said Marui.

The yelp had obviously belonged to Yagyuu. Niou had gone in the direction of Yagyuu's yelp only seconds previously. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened; Niou had finally moved on to the 'Molest Yagyuu while he is Changing' part of his plan.

To no one's surprise, Niou's advances towards the gentleman had been well under way for the past few days. Niou spent most of his practices standing too close to Yagyuu, 'showing' him various tennis moves by holding his arm or hips. And the flirting had been more than obvious. Yagyuu had not backed off, which was what surprised many. No one would have guessed that the famed gentleman of Rikkai, member of the student council and respectable honour student, would actually be reacting splendidly to the trickster's very forward actions.

Sanada had a bad feeling about having Niou, the well-known trickster of Rikkai, and Yagyuu, Sanada's cap's mortal enemy, becoming friends so quickly. This could not be good for his blood pressure.

"I bet you 500 yen that Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai will be a couple by the end of the week." said Akaya, grinning confidently.

Marui snorted. "I think you and Yanagi are even closer to becoming a couple actually. Isn't that right, brattling?" he said, ruffling Akaya's hair playfully.

Akaya's cheeks flushed bright red.

No no no _NO!_ Sanada mind kept on screaming internally. This was not good. It was worse than Niou and Yagyuu. This was really really bad. The vice-captain slammed his locker, hard and stomped out of the locker rooms.

Sanada saw Yanagi up ahead but he didn't move nor acknowledge the data master in any way. He simply kept on walking, feeling the anger seething out of him.

"Genichirou?" said Yanagi before jumping out of Sanada's way. What the hell? Why was Sanada ignoring him all of a sudden and nearly walking into him? "Genichirou, I'm talking to you!" Yanagi grabbed Sanada's shoulder and turned him around. "Really, what has gotten into you? All day you've been acting this way."

"What do you care?" said Sanada lowly, staring down.

"Well I feel bad about having said no to you all week." said Yanagi. Everyday after practice, Sanada had asked Yanagi if he wanted to come over or go to eat somewhere. In fact, Sanada had become more and more insisting lately. But Yanagi had said no each time, having already had plans with Akaya instead.

And then Sanada would watch from a distance as Yanagi and Akaya walked off together, feeling more and more alone as the days passed.

"So I thought we could finally go to that restaurant you wanted to go to at the beginning of the week." said Yanagi.

Sanada turned back around, pressing the brim of his cap lower on his head. "No thanks. I don't want to." said the vice-captain.

"Genichirou, you are just acting like a child." said Yanagi, frowning. Sanada had been bothering him all week. The odds are, Sanada still wanted to go somewhere. The capped teen began walking off but Yanagi grabbed his shoulder again.

To his shock, Yanagi's hand was slapped away by Sanada. "Genichirou, what-"

"_Why __don__'__t __you __just __go __hang __out __with __Akaya __again_?" shouted Sanada, furious eyes meeting Yanagi's closed ones. "You've been with him everyday this week. So why don't you go with your _new_ best friend?" He didn't stop walking this time, ignoring all of Yanagi's shouts of his name as he stormed out of the gates.

He hated this. Sanada had been so worried about losing his best friend and even if he tried to stop it, it was like Yanagi was pulling away. He couldn't believe that he was actually losing Yanagi over this. And to someone like Akaya of all people! He knew his social skills were not the best, but he had been confident that Yanagi would at least always be there.

Not anymore. Ever since Yanagi had gone to Akaya's house that first night last week, everyday since had been the same thing. Just one excuse after the other. Sanada was sick of it. He was not the type to give up... but what else could he do when his friend was so obviously avoiding him to go to Akaya's house instead?

He didn't need Yanagi. He didn't need this stupid fake friendship. If Yanagi preferred Akaya over him, then fine, let him. See if he cared. Sanada kicked a can that was in his way. It flew down the street and a driving car ran over it. He could be alone. Who needs people anyways? Relying on others is a weakness. Sanada would be independent again, just like the times before having met Yanagi.

The Sanada dojo was filled with shouts of Tarundoru! and sounds of sword slashes all evening. The infuriated vice-captain did not even join his family for supper. All he felt like doing was staying in the backyard's dojo and continuously slash everything in sight with his sword. Who needs friends? All he needs is kendo and tennis. His love for physical exercise is way more reliable than having a friend who is going to ran off and join your enemy's group.

It was a full 3 hours later when Sanada finally stopped his attacks, panting and covered in sweat. He wondered where Yanagi was. Probably Akaya's house. It seemed those two had really been eloping lately. As Sanada went to grab his bottle of water, he heard his cellphone ring. Raising an eyebrow, Sanada considered ignoring it.

However, the caller was insistent. Whoever was calling kept on re-dialing again and again, the rings blaring through the otherwise silent dojo. Growling, Sanada took his phone out of his backpack and opened it roughly.

"What?" he said.

"There is a 78% chance that you have cooled down enough for me to be able to talk to you." came Yanagi's voice. "But I am feeling a little too impatient to wait for the odds to rise."

Sanada clenched his teeth, frozen. "What do you want?"

"Don't hang up on me, Genichirou." said Yanagi, as if knowing that Sanada had been about to do so.

"What. Do. You. Want." said Sanada again, rude and coarse.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I did a miscalculation." said Yanagi. Sanada nearly did a double-take. Yanagi Renji was saying he was sorry? Impossible. In all the years Sanada had known him, Yanagi would always find ways to prove himself innocent, using his famous data and statistics.

"And I do not blame you for acting this way. Looking back at this week, I can see why you may feel rather betrayed by me. So I am very sorry, Genichirou." said Yanagi.

Sanada exhaled loudly, breathing in deeply again to bring down his level of anger. Deep breathing was something Yanagi had told him to do each time he felt like exploding.

"I think my infatuation with Akaya got the better of me. I didn't expect to like him this much." said Yanagi. "It wasn't at all planned, and I ended up ignoring you instead."

"…It's the first time I've seen you like this." said Sanada, relaxing a bit. If Yanagi had gone through such lengths to put up with his anger bouts and even apologize, then the least Sanada could do was listen.

"Yes. Well…" Yanagi's smile was nearly audible. "I've never liked someone this much before either."

"Hn." said Sanada. "I don't understand what you see in that brat." He knew he was being selfish by acting this way, by trying to keep Yanagi away from someone the data master liked very much. Sanada was just afraid of being left alone once again, friendless and lonely. He did not socialize very much, but anyone would feel alone if they had no friends to talk to.

"Some things are not always comprehendible through logic. Laws of attraction are some of them." replied Yanagi. "It's hard to explain unless one had experienced it. But Genichirou…" Yanagi's tone turned serious. "As much as I like Akaya, you still remain more important. You have been around longer and I do consider you my best friend. The last thing I want to do is make you upset."

Sanada sighed. "You know perfectly well that I would be a lousy friend if I stopped you from seeing Akaya." he said. "I'm just… a little unsure because I don't want our friendship to pull apart and diminish because of this."

"Hmm, yes. Infatuation is often all-consuming." murmured Yanagi. "Many people go through such a stage in which their friends, schoolwork and other responsibilities are put on hold while undergoing this type of crush."

It certainly didn't take much for even Sanada to see that Akaya and Yanagi were indeed on fast track to becoming more than friends. It was so obvious that Akaya returned Yanagi's feelings. Heck, even Sanada of all people had noticed.

"Just… I won't stop you." said Sanada. "And I know you will be busier if you do end up going out with Akaya… but I don't wish to be cast aside like a used tissue, Renji."

"I completely understand." said Yanagi. "And I agree. You still remain my best friend, Genichirou. I won`t let years of friendship be so easily replaced by a few day of crushing on someone.

"So what is your solution?"

"I propose a simple promise. If ever you feel like I am being too distant, then I personally give you the right to tell me so to my face and I will not be offended nor will I be upset at you." said Yanagi. "And I think we should promise each other that we will continue hanging out outside of school. How often would be good enough for you?"

"Once a week is fine." Sanada said gruffly. He didn't like putting their friendship out like this, as if spending time as friends was something that was scheduled, but it was a safe way of maintaining their friendship regularly. "Just don't expect me to start hanging out with Yukimura's group." he growled.

"Genichirou…"

"No. You can if you want, but there is no way in hell I will be going close to them just because your future boyfriend is one of Yukimura's friends." said Sanada.

"What a shame. I thought if the team could all be united together, than maybe the enemies within the team would also become friendlier." said Yanagi, almost teasing. "It's all right, Genichirou. I know this is not your cup of tea to begin with so I won't force you to do something as dramatic as forcing yourself to become friends with someone you despise. But if you do choose to try and get along, that will be good as well."

"Hn. Don't count on it." said Sanada.

"I won't. The chances are extremely low afterall. It is simply a shame that our team must be this way when we could all just be getting along."

Sanada groaned in irritation. Leave it to Yanagi to put in a speech about how he should get along with Yukimura for the team. Sanada hated these. It always made him feel guilty, like it was his fault they couldn't get along.

"I'm not the only one at fault, Renji." said Sanada. "Yukimura's done more than his fair share to make me despise him. Don't just scold me."

"Yes, all right. I'll scold Yukimura tomorrow then." said Yanagi. There was a small pause before he added, "It's getting late."

Sanada nodded, seeing the dark night sky through the dojo's sliding doors. "Ah."

"I suppose I will see you tomorrow." said Yanagi.

"Yeah… and uh," Sanada coughed lightly, "Good luck with umm… you know, with Akaya."

Yanagi chuckled lightly. "Yes, thank you." he said. The line went quiet so Sanada was about to hang up. But then Yanagi spoke up once again. "Do you… really think Akaya likes me back, Genichirou?"

"I do." said Sanada shortly. There was no question about it.

The vice-captain could hear Yanagi's breath of relief.

"Yes, I think so too. Good night, Genichirou." said Yanagi before the phone line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Thank you so so so x1000 much for all the fanfuckingtastic reviews! It makes my writing so much more fun when I know people are happy to see new chapters. **

**So that was some Sanada/Yanagi friendship. It's a rather slow chapter if you ask me, but it was necessary for plot progression and all that silly stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Tennis of Prince doesn't belong to moi. **

* * *

><p>As the team had anticipated, Yanagi and Akaya announced they were dating not even two days later.<p>

Sanada tried to be happy for Yanagi. And he was… to some degree. Seeing Yanagi's happy face was good until Sanada was reminded that the happiness was because of the presence of Akaya, diligently clinging to Yanagi's arm like a leech. Sanada hoped they wouldn't be like those mushy couples who kiss all the time and speak in baby voices to each other. Luckily, that did not seem to be the case at all. So far, they could only be seen holding hands (or in Akaya's case, clinging tightly to Yanagi's arm) and occasionally giving each other content smiles.

Sanada did not like change. Maybe that's why people tell him he is an old-fashioned kind of guy, but changing something that was already fine the way it was… well it was something he didn't like. He preferred something to be carved in stone and to remain that way for an eternity. Sanada knew it was a little silly to not want any change, since everyone changes whether they want to or not, but that didn't mean he was happy that Yanagi was now hanging out with Akaya a lot more.

Because it essentially meant Sanada would be seeing a lot more of the brat in general.

"What did you get on question number 5?" asked Sanada once he had finished his math assignment.

Yanagi tore his eyes off of Akaya, who was reading some manga and looking bored out of his mind just from being inside a library, and looked down at his own notes.

"I got -56." said Yanagi.

Sanada groaned, having gotten a different answer. And any answer different from Yanagi's was bound to be the wrong one. Sanada proceeded to erase his work and started over.

Akaya sighed. Loudly. "We're gonna be here forever at this rate." he complained. "Sanada-senpai's gotten every single question wrong so far and redoing all of them until he gets the right answer is taking too long. Can't you just give him the answers, Yanagi-senpai?"

"No I cannot, Akaya. Genichirou would learn nothing that way." said Yanagi.

Sanada shot Akaya a dirty look. "As if your grades are better than mine, Akaya."

The younger boy opened his mouth to retort but then stopped and closed it. Akaya gave an expression that looked like he was biting his tongue.

"Oh, so your grades are worse than mine." said Sanada.

"N-No."

"Liar." Sanada grinned.

"Akaya's math grades are 2% higher than yours, Genichirou." said Yanagi, not looking up from his textbook. Sanada's face fell. It was then Akaya's turn to grin. "In turn, Akaya's English grades are lower than yours by 16%."

"S-Senpai!"

"Whatever. I'm still better on average." said the vice-captain. As if he would ever lose to Akaya.

Akaya turned to Yanagi, clinging to his arm like he had taken a liking to doing lately. "Senpai, can I please just kick him or swear at him? Just once." asked Akaya.

"No Akaya." said Yanagi. "We've been over this."

"But he's so annoying and he's insulting me!"

"Hey, you are a thousand times more annoying than me, so you better-" began Sanada.

"Enough." Yanagi said, putting his pen down with a sharp snap. "We are in a library, so will you both please be quiet before we all get thrown out. Genichirou, control your anger. Akaya, I told you the terms of our dating and they still apply."

"But-" Akaya pouted. "He started it!"

Sanada raised an eyebrow. "What 'terms of dating'?" he asked.

"Akaya knows what if we are going to be dating, than he needs to show some respect towards my friends, Genichirou." said Yanagi. "And he best remember that." Yanagi shot Akaya a look that made Akaya grimace and stick out his tongue at Sanada. Sanada did not see anything close to respect coming from Akaya. "But if it is too much for you both to be in the same room together, than I suppose I can always hang out with you both separately. Of course, it is rather inconveniencing… and oh, how I so wanted my boyfriend and best friend to get along. Looks like I won't be getting my desired wish."

Akaya immediately felt guilty. Sanada did feel it too even if he knew Yanagi was saying all this on purpose.

"S-Sorry Yanagi-senpai." said Akaya in a small voice, looking down. "And sorry to you too Sanada-senpai."

The data master smiled gently and stroked Akaya's hand with his own. He then looked at Sanada expectantly.

Sanada sighed, knowing it would do no good to resist. "Yes, I'm sorry too." he grumbled.

Yanagi chuckled lightly. "Somehow, it seems like you don't get along with Akaya either, just like Yukimura. Am I the only one you can stand, Genichirou?"

"Sanada-senpai doesn't like captain because he's jealous of captain's tennis." whispered Akaya, barely audible but loud enough for Sanada to hear.

Sanada snapped.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU DUMB BRAT?" Sanada thundered, actually getting up from his chair and unleashing his full fury on Akaya, who began hiding behind Yanagi.

"You heard me." Akaya said, looking far too pleased with himself.

Sanada was about to reply with more screams, telling Akaya to say that to his face, but the librarian decided she couldn't take it anymore. The three of them were soon kicked out of the library, holding all their pencils and papers awkwardly as they were dumped into the hallway outside.

Yanagi looked very angry. Sanada and Akaya both swallowed nervously and said their quiet apologies.

* * *

><p>It happened again.<p>

Once afternoon tennis practice had ended, most of the team went to the train station to take the train home. Marui and Niou were the only ones who didn't go that day as they had gone off to some arcade. Jackal had to go help out his father at home so he was at the train station, not tagging along with his doubles partner for once. Yagyuu was there, waiting for the train while reading his book. Yanagi had been there too, accompanied by Akaya who was going to the data master's house for a study date. Sanada always took the train directly home and never was sidetracked to go elsewhere.

Yukimura arrived at the station a little later than everyone else after closing up the locker rooms. The captain of Rikkai arrived just in time as the train they were all going to board was coming around the corner.

It was in that instant that everything changed. Sanada had spotted Yukimura running to catch the train. In one second, Yukimura was up on his legs. Then the bluenette's eyes went wide, whole body tensing. Yukimura soon fell to his knees and then completely collapsed on the floor, tennis bag scattered from his limp body.

"Yukimura!" Sanada shouted, having an immediate reaction. He completely forgot about their rivalry for a second, focusing solely on the fact that another human being had just collapsed and was not getting back up.

"Yukimura!" "Captain!" Other shouts joined his until the members of Rikkai were crowded around Yukimura, still lying on the floor. The outburst attracted a crowd of people, but none of the strangers remained for long as they all boarded the train.

This was just like last time, thought Sanada. Yukimura's face was lined with cold sweat and he was pale as death. But there was no way Sanada would be able to carry Yukimura all the way back to the school infirmary now. And it looked like it was worse this time.

"Quick, call an ambulance!" shouted Sanada. Yanagi nodded, taking out his phone and lightning quick speed and dialling the emergency numbers.

Sanada was very bothered. The first time it had happened was no big deal. Yukimura had recovered quickly afterwards. The vice-captain had even thought that Yukimura had done it for attention.

But now, this kept on happening. Was Yukimura truly sick? Was it something very serious? Perhaps Yukimura did need to go to the hospital.

They waited for an ambulance to show up together. No one on the team talked, the silence heavy as they formed a sort of barrier around Yukimura. Luckily there was no one but them at the station at the moment since the train had just left. His parents were going to wonder why he was late, thought Sanada.

Sanada remained crouched next to Yukimura, a frown lining his forehead. Yanagi was hugging Akaya in his arms, turning the younger boy away and whispering soothingly to him. Yagyuu had his book open, but his eyes were not reading and he kept on glancing worriedly at Yukimura. Jackal looked like he was praying.

Yukimura didn't move nor wake up at all, not even when the paramedics finally showed up. Sanada even made sure the bluenette was still breathing at one point. But the team all stepped back and let the trained professionals take their suddenly weak and fragile-looking captain away.

Then they waited for the next train together, the air just as tense as before. Yagyuu was now calling Niou, informing him of what had occurred. But other than that, the train station slowly began bustling with people once again, busy with workers going back home after a long day. Everything was back to normal, as if a young boy had not just fainted and been dragged away to the hospital only minutes before. The only ones who looked bothered were the Rikkai tennis team.

No one on the team spoke for the entire ride home. Sanada waved good-bye to Yanagi when the data master's stop arrived. The second stop was Sanada's and he got up and went, not looking back at his teammates.

It bothered him. Sanada admitted that he hoped Yukimura would get better. Afterall, as much as Sanada hated to admit it, Yukimura was the strongest player on their team. Not having Yukimura around would affect the team's skill and moral greatly.

This better not alter their chances at the championship, thought Sanada.

* * *

><p><strong>Authorette's Rant:<strong>

***dramatic music***

**I feel bad doing this to Yukimura, even if it is canon. D; At least we all know he will overthrown his illness and come back all badass and like I-just-kicked-my-terminal-disease-in-the-ass-and-you're-next-bitch. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the late chapter. My younger brother is failing math so my mom decided that the logical solution was to cut off all internet in the house. D;**

**Disclaimer: Me + Prince of Tennis = No ownership**

* * *

><p>The tennis team was oddly quiet the next day. However as it turns out, it was the only part of the entire day that was quiet.<p>

The rest of the student body was talking constantly about Yukimura's collapse. How anyone had found out, Sanada didn't want to know. Yukimura was a very popular, admired and respected student with many friends and even more fans. By the end of the day, Sanada could say that he was sick and tired of constantly being asked what had happened and if Yukimura was okay. Especially since he didn't know the answer to any of their questions.

"For the millionth time, I don't know!" shouted Sanada at a second year girl who had been pestering him about whether Yukimura was okay or not. His patience had reached its limit. "And honestly, I really don't care at this point." She scuttled off, calling Sanada a monster for saying such a thing. Sanada couldn't help it. Even when Yukimura was not there, he was still causing trouble for the vice-captain. Sanada really wanted to strangle whoever had let out that Yukimura was in the hospital.

By tennis practice that afternoon, new rumours had started saying that Sanada had pushed Yukimura in front of a train. Sanada had never heard something so pathetic and didn't even bothering replying when a third year from the basketball team asked him if it was true. He went on to practice, ready to take change for the day.

"Hey, Sanada." came a drawling voice. Sanada turned around and saw Niou.

"What do you want?" said Sanada, pushing back his urge to assign him laps just for talking to him.

"Yukimura's awake now. He called me and said he needs to talk to you." said Niou. "His hospital room is 573. Go see him right after practice."

Sanada blinked. Was Niou giving him orders?

"Hold on, why does Yukimura want to talk to me?" asked Sanada.

Niou shrugged. "I think it's about the team. Probably." he said. "Don't expect much more than that. He won't even tell me or Akaya what's wrong with him." Niou looked vexed upon mentioning that Yukimura was keeping something from him.

"Fine. Go practice now." said Sanada. Looks like he'll be late for supper. Because of Yukimura. All of Sanada's problems just constantly seemed to revolve around Yukimura. Sanada had half a mind to not even go visit the bluenette just to spite him… but this probably was tennis related so he had to go for the sake of the team.

Sanada was a little unused to ordering around the entire team by himself, but it went more or less smoothly. A lot of second years kept on talking secretly to each other that Sanada had to order them laps multiple times. The first and second years seemed more afraid of him than usual today, which may or may not have something to do with the rumour about him murdering Yukimura. He didn't know whether to facepalm or be glad that they were obeying him.

Once the practice was over and the locker rooms were cleared out, Sanada made his way to the local hospital.

He passed by a flower shop on the way there. Sanada stopped for a second and wondered if he was supposed to bring flowers. Isn't that what one usually did when someone was sick at the hospital?

And then Sanada mentally slapped himself, remembering that this was Yukimura. Really, all Yukimura should be getting is dead flowers. That would show him how Sanada feels.

"Hello young man." said the old lady tending the flower shop. She had noticed Sanada staring rather intensely at nearby flowers. "Can I help you with something?"

Sanada stared at the flowers some more before asking "Do you have a dead flower bin somewhere?"

The old lady looked like she thought she had misheard. "Excuse me?"

"Nevermind." said Sanada quickly. No, it would be rude to give dead flowers, no matter what the circumstances are. "Just… looking." he mumbled.

"Take your time then." said the old lady. "Are you looking for anything in particular? Maybe something romantic for a girlfriend?"

"Hmm…" Sanada was thoughtful for a second. "Do you have a flower type that both means 'Get well soon' and 'I hate your guts'?"

The old lady was startled. "W-Well… that is rather…"

"No, it's fine. Nevermind. Thank you for your help." said Sanada before turning around and continuing his walk to the hospital. Screw flowers.

The hospital was not too far away after that. It took Sanada only ten minutes of walking before he reached it. He walked into the white building, looking around for stairs. The smell of medicine and sickness filled his nostrils. Hospitals were rarely pleasant places for anyone. No wonder doctors get payed a lot. It must take a high salary to get anyone to want to stay in a depressive hospital all day.

He walked up to the fifth floor, looking around for signs of patient rooms. All he had to do was walk down the hallway, following the increase in door numbers until he reached room 573. On the side was a tablet with Yukimura's name on it in kanji. Looks like this was it.

Sanada knocked once and then entered the room.

To his surprise, Yukimura was not lying on his bed, sick and asleep. In fact, Yukimura looked like he normally did. The bluenette was wearing green hospital pyjamas and was standing, looking out of the window. He turned slowly upon hearing someone come in.

"Ah, Sanada. I assume you got Niou's message. Thank you for coming all this way." said Yukimura. "Please, come in. I would offer you tea but I have none." He looked fine. Yukimura looked the same as always.

Sanada closed the door behind him, putting his bag down on the ground. Yukimura sat on his bed and wasted no time.

"How did practice go today?" he asked.

"Fine." said Sanada briefly. "The team was a little distracted, but the rest turned out fine."

"Good, good." said Yukimura. "I apologize because... I suppose I'm being a burden to the team right now."

Sanada shrugged. "Just come back soon so we can all start planning for our third consecutive win."

Yukimura's eyes darkened. "Actually, Sanada… there's something I need to tell you. It's regarding the team and… this illness I have been aware of for a while now."

"I'm listening. And hurry up because I have to go eat supper at home." said the vice-captain, not moving from his spot.

Yukimura nodded and took a deep breath.

"Sanada, have you ever heard of a disease called Guillain-Barré syndrome?"

"No." Sanada was quick to respond.

"I didn't expect you to know either. But what I have… it's something similar to it. It attacks the nervous system mainly and... well I won't go into details. That's why I haven't left the hospital yet, since I am prone to these fainting attacks and my illness will probably be getting worse from here on out. As you may have already guessed, it's a little more serious than a common cold." said Yukimura.

Oh. So that's what Yukimura wanted. "So you are telling me that you will be in here for a while and that I must take care of the team in your absence." said Sanada.

"Exactly." said Yukimura. "I know I am causing trouble for the team… but do this for the sake of our third win. I admit, it is a rather unexpected situation and I hadn't planned for such a thing at all, but I'll be back as soon as I am better." Yukimura turned his eyes away, looking down. The move was oddly suspicious.

Sanada narrowed his gaze. "When _exactly_ will you be back?"

Yukimura paused, a slight hesitation that Sanada caught on right away. "I'm not sure. It shouldn't be too long…" whispered the bluenette.

"It will be before the tournaments start, _right_?" said Sanada, a little more aggressively than he had meant to.

"… It's… hard to say."

"Yukimura!"

"What? Don't act like this is my fault!" Yukimura shouted back. "I did nothing to deserve this so don't you dare speak to your captain in that way!"

Sanada bit his tongue and stopped himself from yelling back. Yukimura was sick. Even if they didn't get along, a sudden sickness of this caliber is no one's fault. In fact, Yukimura should be getting support.

But still. They would be going through tournaments without a captain. Yukimura had always played a major role in their victory in the Nationals. Looks like Sanada will have to re-think a few things and push the team even harder.

"Okay… look, I'll do my best to take care of the team in your absence." said Sanada.

"Thank you." Yukimura looked relieved.

A sudden question popped into Sanada's mind and he said it out loud before he could stop himself. "Do the others know about this?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura's cerulean eyes met Sanada's straight-on.

"They know nothing. Akaya and Niou don't know. And the rest of the team doesn't know either. Only my parents and you are aware of what I have." said Yukimura. "And I would prefer that you kept it a secret from the others. I don't want them all to worry. I don't want their pity."

"Then why did you tell me about it? I get that I'm your vice-captain, but you didn't have to tell me about your illness either. I would have been glad to fill in the role of captain regardless of the circumstances."

"Because then you would be more willing to help me." answered Yukimura. "And I don't have to worry about telling you, Sanada. You don't care about me. You won't feel sad or scared for me. You would probably just go on with your life whether I'm on my death bed or not."

There was a loud thump resounding through the room, making Yukimura immediately stop talking. The sick captain looked at Sanada, whose fist had slammed against the wall in anger. Sanada looked at Yukimura with a gaze of utter contempt.

"Is that what you think of me?" Sanada demanded. "That I'm a soulless prick who doesn't care about others, much less if they die?"

"I didn't-"

"Don't you dare speak that way about me. You don't know me at all and if you think I derive some sick pleasure out of knowing you are sick in this hospital, then you are dead wrong." growled Sanada. "I may not like you, but I assure you that I would _never_ wish a serious disease on anyone, not even my worst enemy."

They both stood there, facing each other in silence for several long seconds. It was Yukimura who blinked and looked down first.

"Right. I'm sorry." said Yukimura. "Of course. I would not wish something like this on anyone either."

Sanada leaned down and picked up his bag, feeling like his visit was now over. He needed to go home and think about this; think about the team he would now be in change of for an undetermined amount of time.

"Get well soon." said Sanada in a much lower voice than usual. "And sorry about the crack in your wall." He then left without turning back around.

Yukimura listened until Sanada's footstep faded away. He then looked at the crack on his wall, an ugly imperfection against the plain white.

He exhaled slowly, a tiny smile on his lips. "Really, what am I going to do with him?" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Sanada is a very picky flower buyer with his very specific requirements and ~*deep*~ emotions.**

**And also, thank you so so soooo much for all the kind reviews. :) ****Reviews are delicious. Om nom nom. ****sorry. ignore me now. I don't exist.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rejoice! This is the longest chapter yet. **

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not owned by giraffes nor by me.**

* * *

><p>Niou and Akaya both cornered Sanada the next morning on the third floor hallway. What they wanted from him was predictable since Sanada knew that no one else on the team was aware of Yukimura's situation. There was still the occasional rumour roaming around school, but it was now common knowledge that Yukimura was staying at the local hospital.<p>

"Hey, you went to the hospital to visit Yukimura yesterday, right?" said Niou. It was more of a statement than a question. "What did he tell you?"

Sanada had no intention of telling anyone, much less Niou. "That is a secret between captain and vice-captain, Niou." said Sanada. "Now please get out of the way. Class is about to start and you will be running laps if you make me arrive late."

Akaya joined Niou in making a human fence in front of Sanada.

"But senpai, when's captain coming back?" asked Akaya.

"For now, he's not coming back." answered Sanada. "I'm going to be in charge of the team for a while so I suggest you start moving out of my way before I make your life a living hell at practice."

Akaya looked both shocked and horrified, looking at Niou for support. Niou frowned, looking ready to object.

"Why don't you go ask Yukimura yourself?" suggested Sanada.

"We did." said Niou sourly. "We visited him yesterday night. He told us nothing. He said he just caught a little virus, that's all. But then again, People with a small virus don't go around collapsing and having their own hospital room booked for months."

Akaya and Niou's foreheads were lined with worry; they were both obviously pissed off at being lied to. Sanada felt almost bad for keeping a secret between these friends. He would be worried too if Yanagi was the one in the hospital telling him nothing.

But this was none of his business. He said nothing, not involving himself with them in any way.

The school bell rang.

"Go to class. Yukimura will tell you when he's ready." said Sanada, dodging around Niou and Akaya and walking ahead. Sanada was not at all happy with the trouble this was causing him. No doubt full of people would still be bothering him, asking about what was wrong with Yukimura. It wasn't like he was Yukimura's personal secret keeper, but it was still rude to go around telling other people's secrets.

Sanada sighed in relief when he got to class and sat down next to Yanagi. However, such relief was short-lived when Yanagi turned around and faced Sanada.

"So are you not going to tell me either?" asked Yanagi.

Sanada groaned. Not Yanagi too. "It's a secret." said Sanada.

"Oh, I know. I simply thought that since you do not even like Yukimura and I am your best friend, shouldn't we be able to tell each other anything?" asked Yanagi.

Crap. Yanagi was using the guilt thing on him. It was going to be hard to keep it quiet with Yanagi so dead-set on finding out.

"I'm sorry Renji." said Sanada. "But it's my vice-captain's duty."

Yanagi raised an eyebrow at the odd excuse. "You've never kept secrets from me before."

"It's for the well-being of the team."

"Yes, you keep telling yourself that." said Yanagi, sounding disappointed. "This is a rather strange time to think of your vice-captain's pride. On top of that, it seems like Yukimura didn't tell his friends, yet he told you, Genichirou. That fact alone is extremely strange to say the least. I am simply confused."

"Well, you wouldn't like it either if I told everyone some of your secrets." replied Sanada. "I'm pretty sure you already have a good idea about it with your data and all."

"Yes, it's not hard to understand that Yukimura is ill, since he has no broken bones or any other reason to be staying in the hospital. The way you are talking makes it seem like Yukimura will be in the hospital for a while, so I assume it is a relatively grave disease. Is there anything you would like to add to that, Genichirou?"

Sanada shrugged, saying that he didn't remember. Yanagi doubted that very much.

The teacher walked into the classroom and began taking attendance, immediately ceasing all conversations. The data master looked at Sanada for a while longer before opening his textbooks and focusing on the class material.

* * *

><p>The first practice with Sanada as temporary captain didn't go too bad. Sure, there was the occasional prankster (Niou) who thought it funny to disobey and superglue tennis balls to other people's faces, but such things were easily remedied with a Tarundoru!Slap across the face.<p>

Sanada said nothing much other than barking out his usual orders until the end of practice. He then supervised the cleaning up process, nodding at the first and second years who did their job to pick up the balls and nets. Sanada locked up the locker rooms at the end once everyone had changed and exited. Yanagi told Sanada he did a fine job before being joined by Akaya.

Sanada walked off towards the southern school gate.

"Where are you going, Genichirou?" asked Yanagi, seeing Sanada head in a direction different from the train station.

"To the hospital." answered Sanada as if this were obvious.

Akaya and Yanagi both raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

"Are you going to visit captain?" asked Akaya.

"Of course. Who else?" said Sanada. Obviously Yukimura needed to know what was going on with his team at all times. "I may be in charge for the time being but Yukimura is still the captain and should be fully aware of everything that happens with the team."

Yanagi and Akaya shrugged and said nothing more. If Sanada found it necessary to visit the bluenette after only one day, then so be it. Yanagi and Akaya walked off in the direction of the train station, making Sanada glad that they were no longer hassling him about Yukimura's condition. Sanada took the opposite route and began walking in the direction of the hospital.

It wasn't a long walk at all and the weather was nice, so Sanada didn't really mind the walk there. Sanada thought a bit and decided that he would try especially hard not to get angry today. Sick people should not be yelled at.

He passed by the flower shop on the way there again. The old lady was outside, tending to some bouquets on display. She spotted Sanada as he walked by. The vice-captain gave her a nervous smile.

"Are you visiting your friend at the hospital again today?" she asked kindly.

"Uh, he's not my friend." said Sanada, stopping. Really, Yukimura was more of an enemy than anything. He was just trying to be nice for the time-being so that Yukimura could get better as soon as possible.

"I've been thinking about the type of flowers you wanted yesterday and I couldn't really come up with anything that displayed both hatred and a desire to make one feel better." said the old lady.

Sanada was startled. "Oh, that's fine. Really, I was only joking about that. Don't bother yourself over it."

"No no, I can't help but think of it. It's the first time I've had a customer like you; one whose demand I cannot satisfy." She sighed.

"It's not important at all actually." said Sanada, feeling uncomfortable. "You really don't have to-"

"How about a cactus?" came a voice from behind him.

Sanada and the old lady both turned around, startled at the sudden presence of a smaller teen next to them. The teenager had honey brown hair and was smiling, his eyes closed. Sanada was pretty sure the small boy had appeared out of thin air.

"What?" said Sanada.

The brown-haired boy held up the flowerpot he was holding. Inside it was a tiny cactus, tiny and prickly with a bright yellow flower growing on it.

"A cactus." the boy said again. "It can show hatred, with the spikes that can cause pain. But this flower growing on top of it is yellow, for brightness and to make one feel happy and better." he explained.

Sanada stood there dumbstruck, thinking that it was the stupidest thing he's ever heard of in his life. The old lady clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Oh Fuji, you are so smart to have thought of that! Of course, it's absolutely perfect. A cactus! I wish I had thought of that." said the old lady.

The brunette's smile got even larger. "It's no problem. I'm glad to help."

"Now I'm sure your friend in the hospital will be happy. Cacti last a very long time too, so it will always be there no matter how long your friend stays in the hospital." said the old lady, turning to Sanada.

Sanada scuffled uncomfortably. Crap. He had not meant to cause this much trouble with his simple comments. He should have not even thought of flowers the previous day.

Even so, Sanada's guilt got the better of him. He nodded his head and tried his best to look grateful as he paid for the small cactus, taking the pot from the smaller teen's hands. He listened to the old lady go over how to take care of it. It wasn't hard, really. Only a few sprays of water were needed every week.

He left the flower shop and continued on his way to the hospital, now holding the cactus in his hands and feeling all eyes turn to look at him because of it. As he walked through the hospital, he had an urge to just throw the cactus away… but that would be wasteful. He could maybe give it to some poor dying kid… but kids should not be near cacti. Sanada sighed. No doubt he would look weird if he suddenly showed up at Yukimura's door carrying a plant.

Nonetheless, Sanada made his way up the stairs and to Yukimura's hospital room. A nurse had just left when Sanada walked in with a tiny knock on the door.

Yukimura was already standing, leaning against his windowsill and looking outside when Sanada entered. The bluenette turned, expecting another nurse. He was most surprised to find Sanada there.

"Sanada? Why are you here? Did something happen with the team?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada stood there in the doorway for a while. Yukimura didn't look sick. He wasn't even lying down. Maybe this type of illness came up suddenly in the form of random fainting spells. He didn't really know. Sanada decided that he would have to actually look up Yukimura's disease in a book later.

Sanada walked in. "I'm just here to tell you about how practice went." he answered.

Yukimura blinked back. "That's it?"

"Yes."

"You came all this way for that?" said Yukimura. Surely nothing major happened everyday. He didn't need a daily update on his team.

Sanada frowned. Didn't Yukimura want to hear about the team?

"Don't you care about the team?" asked Sanada.

"Of course I do. But…" Yukimura stopped and hesitated for a second. Sanada was already here. There was no point in telling him to leave after he had come all this way. "Its fine, come in and sit. Thank you for going through the trouble."

Silently, Sanada stepped forward and seated himself in a chair that was sitting at the far end from where Yukimura was standing. If someone had told him a few days ago that Sanada would now be visiting Yukimura in the hospital while carrying a plant, Sanada would have slapped them.

The long silence continued. Yukimura was no longer staring out the window but rather gazing at Sanada expectantly.

"Your lackeys are bothering me." said Sanada, looking at Yukimura like it was his fault.

"Niou and Akaya?" said the bluenette.

"Yes. They cornered me and keep on asking me about you." said Sanada.

Yukimura exhaled loudly. "Right. It's to be expected. I don't like keeping them in the dark, but I don't want them to worry about me either." he said. "What?" asked Yukimura when he saw Sanada rolling his eyes.

"Nothing. Your friends must be freakishly sensitive and emotional if you think it would affect them that much."

Yukimura grinned ferally. "Don't insult my friends, Sanada. Of course it would weigh on Akaya and Niou's mind. Not everyone is as uncaring about this as you."

Sanada shot Yukimura a dirty glare, reminding himself to keep his voice down and not start raging like he always did. "If I didn't care, I would be revealing your secret left and right, not even bothering to take care of the team in your absence." he said.

There was a pause. Yukimura did not retort, he simply looked thoughtful and cocked his head to the side.

"So are you going to tell me how the practice went today or not?" said Yukimura.

Sanada straightened up as well. Yes, it was better to go to a safer topic before they broke out into a fight again.

"Akaya and Niou are both very distracted during practices, both in the morning and afternoon. It's the second day now. They kept on talking and disrupting others so I gave them laps." said Sanada. Yukimura nodded. Even if these were Yukimura's friends, it didn't mean that the bluenette approved of them slacking off. Yukimura would have assigned them laps too. "We started with the usual warm-ups and then the regulars all played singles matches. Yagyuu lost against Niou, but anyone can see how quickly Yagyuu is developing for someone who just started tennis."

"Yes, I noticed it too. Yagyuu is very skilled. It's only a matter of time before he gets put in the regulars." said Yukimura. "I give you permission to put him into the regulars when you feel the time is fit. Afterall, an extra regular is needed in my absence."

"Ah, I will." said Sanada. "Akaya lost against Yanagi, a little worse than usual too. I gave him laps. I think it may be a good idea to separate Yanagi and Akaya during practice from now on so that they may play their best. Then Marui lost to Jackal, insisting it was because he hadn't had any cake all day. Marui was then assigned laps as well."

"Good. Keep it up." was all Yukimura said. He found there was nothing more to say, really. Sanada may be a moron but he knows how to command a tennis team. In fact, Sanada even seemed to be assigning more laps than Yukimura had ever given. Surely it was only a matter of time before his teammates ran to his hospital room, begging for Yukimura to come back and save them all from Sanada, the lap monster. The thought made Yukimura smile internally.

"Was that all?" asked Yukimura. He still did not see the point in having come all this way just to tell Yukimura such simple details about practice.

"Yes." said Sanada, standing back up and picking up his bag. "I'll be going now. See you tomorrow."

Tomorrow? Was Sanada planning to show up everyday and tell him the status on the team? Yukimura's eyes sparkled with amusement. Well, he didn't mind it. In fact, those few minutes were almost a nice change compared to being alone in a white room all day.

But before Sanada could leave, Yukimura called attention to something that had caught his eye from the moment the vice-captain had walked in.

"Wait. Sanada, why are you holding a cactus?" asked Yukimura, pointing at the flowerpot Sanada had not let go of for the entirety of his two minute long visit.

Sanada stiffened. "I believe I was scammed into buying this by an old lady down the street." he said.

"A plant scammer? Oh my. How exciting." said Yukimura. "What are you going to do with the cactus now?"

Sanada shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not good with plants at all… and my family's not too fond of them either." he said.

"I'm skilled with plants, you know."

"Ah…" said Sanada. There was a silence in which Yukimura seemed to be daring Sanada to say it. After a bit more hesitation and finding no way out of it, Sanada swallowed and said, "Would you like to take care of it, Yukimura?"

Yukimura grinned. "Oh? Giving me a cactus? How nice. I never expected actual gifts from you, Sanada."

Sanada scowled, placing it on the bedside table. "It's supposed to signify my hatred towards you…" he mumbled incoherently.

"Regardless of what it means, this is the first gift I've gotten so far during my visit here. I will treasure it with my life." said Yukimura. Sanada couldn't help but feel like Yukimura was mocking him.

"What, so your fangirls don't know your hospital room number yet?" asked Sanada. If Yukimura's fanclub knew where Yukimura was staying, then surely the hospital room would be filled with flowers and pink fluffy things.

"I certainly hope not. If they did, maybe I could used your cactus as self-defence. I'm sure it would make a good weapon." said Yukimura, chuckling as he picked up the plant.

"If you don't like it, then throw it away." grumbled Sanada.

Yukimura shook his head, cradling the cactus away from Sanada. "No. I don't throw away perfectly good plants. Plus, you already gave it to me, so it's now mine." he smiled. "Thank you, Sanada."

Sanada pulled down the brim of his cap and coughed. "I didn't buy it for you." he said. "Just… spray some water on it about once a week."

"I will. Rest assured, this cactus is in good hands."

Sanada mumbled a good-bye again and practically sprinted out of the hospital room, slamming the door behind him. Yukimura remained there, still smiling at his new gift.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Watch out for those plant scammers. It's serious business.**

**I know this is supposed to be a Rikkai-centric fic but… I still made Fuji show up briefly. Because the whole cactus thing still amuses me. OH YOU CACTI.**

**And I promise some Platinum and Kinky pair next chapter because I've been neglecting them lately. D:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Guess who still doesn't own Prince of Tennis? ME!**

* * *

><p>As distracting as video games were, Yanagi did not seem at all affected by Akaya's handheld game system, which was a good thing. It meant Akaya could sit on Yanagi's lap and play video games on his Nintendo DS without being afraid to distract Yanagi from his reading.<p>

Akaya was happy. He was able to have fun while staying in the warmth of Yanagi's arms. It was awesome.

But in reality, Akaya had an awful and unproductive day. Not only had Sanada assigned him like a million laps, but he and Niou had failed to find out what was wrong with captain Yukimura. Again. Akaya was starting to be very worried even if a part if his brain kept on telling him that Yukimura couldn't be sick. Because Yukimura's the Child of God! Godly people don't fall sick. Duh.

Then what was wrong with Yukimura?

"Yanagi-senpai, didn't Sanada-senpai tell you what's up with captain? You are his best friend so…" said Akaya, turning off his DS when it failed to distract him properly. He just couldn't focus today.

Yanagi shook his head, taking his attention away from his book. "I was telling you the truth before, Akaya. Genichirou is refusing to tell me anything. We can all assume that Yukimura is sick, potentially with something rather serious until we get further information."

Akaya pouted. That was how he knew Yanagi was telling the truth. Yanagi, as well as many others, could not resist Akaya pouty and saddened face. The data master would have told Akaya on the spot if he knew.

"Sanada-senpai's an idiot." said Akaya, figuring that it was okay to insult Sanada when the vice-captain was not around. Yanagi didn't look angry so Akaya continued. "I mean, he won't even tell you, Yanagi-senpai! Why are you even friends with him? He's such a big meanie. He even gives you laps sometimes."

Yanagi chuckled. "Yes, he may appear rather mean at times. But I assure you, I do not run laps unless I feel like I did something to deserve them and Genichirou knows that."

"But still, he's such a prick all the time. Yet you still hang out with him a lot." complained Akaya.

"Akaya, I have no intention of cutting off my friendship with Genichirou over such a minor detail." said Yanagi. "And I know many people think that way about Genichirou; that he is a demanding and mean person. He just isn't very social, but once you get past the strict exterior and get to know him better, then you see that he can be a very kind person. He merely has a very short temper, but it's something I can deal with. We all have our flaws."

"What? But you don't have any flaws, Yanagi-senpai!"

Yanagi chuckled. "That's kind of you, Akaya. But unfortunately, I do have flaws. Such as relying on my data too much in every possible situation."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Akaya.

"Sometimes things cannot be measured by data, so it doesn't help me and I end up panicking instead." said Yanagi. Akaya still looked puzzled. "For example, data didn't help me when I had a major crush on an underclassman, nor did it help me in figuring out if this person liked me back. I had to rely on instinct and go with my emotions."

Akaya frowned. "Wait, you have a crush on… oh!" Akaya just then seemed to get it. And when he understood, a wide grin spread across his face. "You're talking about me, right?"

Yanagi nodded. "Yes, you." he said. Akaya let out a very un-manly giggle that he immediately regretted.

Akaya tried to hide it with a cough. He wasn't a girl! Real men don't giggle. Wait… didn't Yukimura giggle once? Akaya tried to remember. He was pretty sure Yukimura _had_ giggled that time last year when they put pink hair dye in Sanada's shampoo.

Yup. If Yukimura did it, then it must be fine. Giggling is totally manly.

And then the thought of Yukimura made Akaya scowl again, pressing back into Yanagi's chest. As warm and at ease as he felt, the whole Yukimura not telling him what was going on thing was lingering in his mind.

"Are you still thinking about it, Akaya?" asked Yanagi knowingly. Akaya grumbled in affirmative. "Shall I help you take your mind off of it?"

Akaya turned to stare at Yanagi questioningly. "How are you gonna do that?" asked the younger boy.

The answer came in the form of Yanagi's hands caging the sides of Akaya's head as the data master gave one wicked smile in Akaya's direction. "Oh, I can think of a few things." whispered Yanagi. "Actually, there has been something I've been meaning to try with you lately."

Akaya shivered at the tone, so suggestive. He then slowly realized that Yanagi's face was coming closer to his own as he remained trapped in Yanagi's grip. The data master's barely visible eyes were looking down, at Akaya's lips.

The younger boy gulped nervously, suddenly understanding what Yanagi meant. That did no good to his nerves. Afterall, they have never kissed on the lips before.

Yanagi often gave quick pecks to Akaya's cheeks and forehead, but the mouth was unthreaded territory. However, it didn't look like it would remain that way for very long with the fast pace Yanagi was approaching at.

Akaya knew his heart was thumping wildly at the thought. What would it taste like? Would it feel good like sunshine and rainbows like they make it seem in movies? What if he messed up and ended up being a terrible kisser? As great as the anticipation was, the thought that he might mess up was making him horrified.

And then, Yanagi was close enough for their noses to touch, close enough for Akaya to feel warm breath exhaling on his own mouth. He licked his lips quickly, closing his eyes but then re-opening them. He couldn't decide if he wanted his eyes open or closed.

Without having time to decide, Yanagi moved forward again. Akaya braced himself, his eyes then closing instinctively.

But it didn't come. Yanagi gave a barely audible chuckle upon seeing Akaya's panicking expression. He turned his head at the last minute, his lips just brushing Akaya's cheek, less than an inch away from the younger's lips.

Akaya opened one eye hesitantly, and then another when he saw that Yanagi was leaning back, an amused look on his face.

"Y-You tricked me!" shouted Akaya, his face flushing bright red as if he were in devil mode without the bloodshot eyes.

"I did not." said Yanagi, obviously enjoying how flustered Akaya was. "What did you think I was going to do?"

Akaya's face got even redder as he turned his head. "N-Nothing. Nothing at all." said Akaya, sounding completely unconvincing.

"Well, that certainly succeeded in getting your mind off of Yukimura." said Yanagi.

"Of course it did! You had me thinking that you were going to kiss me on the mouth back there!"

"Oh, so you did think I was going to kiss you." smiled Yanagi.

"S-Shut up." mumbled Akaya.

"You should have seen your face. You looked like a rabbit waiting to be eaten." noted Yanagi.

"I did not look like that! I was not nervous! We can kiss anytime. It's fine. It's not even a big deal! I mean, it's just a kiss. I was totally fine with it!"

"Is that so?" asked Yanagi, to which Akaya replied that _yes_, it was so. "Then I suppose you would be fine if I really do kiss you right now?"

Yanagi's face crept closer again, effectively making Akaya jump up and nearly trip over the low table in the middle of the room, his nintendo DS flying to the ground.

Yanagi laughed. This was going to be so much fun, he thought.

"D-Don't do that!" said Akaya, not liking this new game Yanagi was playing. He settled for standing close to his desk, deciding that it would be better to keep away from Yanagi in this sort of situation. Yanagi chuckled again, seeing Akaya's blushing red face. "It's not funny, senpai!"

"Oh, I think it is extremely funny." said Yanagi. Akaya stayed away, standing still and tense. When Akaya made no move to come back, Yanagi went to stand up.

And then Akaya made like a baby deer and ran out of the room, yelling that he needed to use the washroom.

Yanagi smiled. As if Akaya could get away from him this easily. Yanagi got up and walked down the hallway until he reached the locked bathroom. He settled for standing next to the door, waiting to ambush Akaya when he walked out.

* * *

><p>As Yagyuu was busy studying for a huge history test, it occurred to him that studying at Niou's house was probably not a good idea at all.<p>

Yagyuu figured that out when an arm wrapped around his shoulder and another one slithered under his shirt. The gentleman was about to tell Niou to save it for later and not bother him while he was studying. But to his own surprise, Niou's hands retreated before Yagyuu could say anything.

"Niou-kun?" said Yagyuu. The trickster huffed and fell back on his back, lying on the floor and looking rather sad. "What's wrong with you? You are normally more enthusiastic when I'm here at your house."

Niou sighed and rolled over like a log. "I'm feeling too upset to molest you today." he said.

Either way, it looked like Yagyuu was not going to be getting any studying done. He closed his textbook and turned to the depressed-looking teen.

"Is the Yukimura dilemma dwelling on your mind again, Niou-kun?" asked Yagyuu.

A muffled yes emerged from Niou, whose head was laying face-down on the floor. Yagyuu's eye twitched as he hoped Niou would not randomly kiss him today, especially when the trickster's lips were on the dirty ground like that.

"Niou-kun, please get up and stop moping. I'm sure Yukimura-san didn't mean to upset you. Yukimura-san will tell you when he's ready." said Yagyuu.

"No! You don't understand. I thought we were friends and teammates! Yet, Yukimura's only telling that bastard Sanada. I don't understand it at all. What does he have to hide?" demanded Niou. "I don't care what it is. Does he have cancer? Did he catch an STD from sleeping with a hooker? I don't care what it is; I just want to know so that I won't feel abandoned by my friend."

"He didn't abandon you. Perhaps he just doesn't want to worry you." said Yagyuu.

"Well that's stupid. How am I supposed to be there for him if I don't know what he's going through? This is making me so angry." said Niou. "I swear, I'm going to blackmail a nurse soon if I don't get my answers."

Yagyuu had no doubt that Niou would really do that. He exhaled slowly, deciding that he much preferred the usual perverted Niou over this depressed one.

"Oh, stop overreacting, Niou-kun. Everyone is entitled to keep their secrets. As a friend, you should respect Yukimura-san's boundaries and be there for him regardless of whether or not he tells you what's wrong with him. And eventually, I'm sure Yukimura-san will trust you enough to tell you."

"No. I thought he trusted me enough to tell me _now_." whined Niou.

"Don't be such a baby. That's Akaya's job."

"I'm not."

"Good, then stop moping and complaining." said Yagyuu.

"I love you too, Yeahgyuu. Nice to see you are so concerned about my feelings, my lovely new boyfriend." said Niou sarcastically.

"I do care. It has simply gotten rather annoying to hear nothing but your complaints all day." said Yagyuu.

"Well it's annoying that you do nothing but study all the time." countered Niou.

"I think you take care of that quite well with the way you molest me every time I try to get some homework done."

Niou grinned. "It's my way of showing affection. Your grades will just have to suffer a little bit for it."

"I'm not sure that's a fair trade." said Yagyuu, although he knew he didn't have too much say on the matter. Really, if Niou spent as much time on his schoolwork as on his pranks, then the trickster would no doubt have some of the best grades in the school.

Yagyuu then recalled something Niou had just said a few seconds ago that had hadn't addressed yet. "By the way, since when are you my boyfriend?" he asked.

"Since I said so. You stopped protesting when I touch you now, so I took it to mean that you were now deeply in love with me and wanted to be my soulmate." said Niou, looking completely serious.

"Do I have any choice on this matter?" asked Yagyuu.

"None whatsoever."

"Lovely." Yagyuu sighed, having expected as much. He sometimes wondered if he had made the right choice by entering the tennis team and getting involved with such a strange bunch of people.

However, it certainly was an interesting and, dare he say it, fun experience. The tennis team made him feel at home and welcomed him as if he was part of them, not an ex-golfer from the golf team. And even if Niou was giving him attention in rather inappropriate ways at times, Yagyuu felt that he had a purpose and was genuinely needed on the tennis team.

Yagyuu gave Niou a smile, one that relay gratitude over the last few weeks.

"Thank you, Niou-kun." said Yagyuu, out of nowhere.

Niou stared at him weirdly. "What for?"

"For convincing me to join the tennis team. I feel like I made a great decision and it would not have been possible without you."

Niou scratched his head, wondering where this all came from. "Uh… your welcome?" he said, making it sound like a question. "I mean… you are getting much better at tennis now. I'm surprised you aren't on the regulars yet. Especially now that Yukimura is…" Niou voice wandered off and he began frowning again at the thought of his so-called friend.

Yagyuu sighed for the knew Niou would be needing a lot of comfort today.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**_Words cannot describe how much fun I have writing Akaya._ **

**Thank you to all the lovely reviewers as usual (and thank you to the people who read the story but are too shy to review. I love you too). **

**To answer a reviewer's questions: I wouldn't go as far as to say this story is AU, since all I did was change Sanada and Yukimura's relationship to a negative one. For the setting, they are in 3rd year of middle school, the same timeline as the PoT anime/manga. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Exam period has arrived. :( I r sad.**

**But besides that, thank you everyone! The 50 reviews mark has been surpassed! Yes, this is a big deal for me. Lets all celebrate with expired marshmallows!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Karupin or Sanada or the bishies in prince of tennis or prince of tennis in general. **

* * *

><p>The days flew by for Sanada. Between schoolwork and being the temporary captain of the tennis team, he barely found time for himself to practice kendo at home anymore. It had now been an entire week that Yukimura was in the hospital. Sanada's mom caught on quickly and knew to expect Sanada back home later, since the vice-captain went to see Yukimura after every afternoon practice.<p>

But in reality, it wasn't much of a visit. Sanada would show up at the hospital, scowling as usual and would proceed to tell Yukimura about that day's tennis practice. He then left once he was done saying what he needed.

Yukimura had also come to expect his visits, nodding and giving suggestion whenever he could while occasionally smiling in a rather unnerving way.

"Why are you smiling at me?" Sanada had asked three days ago.

"You would be smiling too if getting a visit from someone was the only thing that happened to you all day. Regardless of whether your visitor is your obnoxious vice-captain or not, it is much better than being alone in here all the time." Yukimura had replied. Sanada hadn't been sure if it was a compliment or not, so he had settled for replying with a short grunt.

But even with those few annoying traits of Yukimura's, Sanada was actually very proud of himself for having not broken out into a fight with the captain. Whenever Sanada felt like exploding with anger, often because of an insulting word Yukimura had said either purposely or by accident, Sanada had this new system where he would look at the crack he left in the white wall while taking deep breaths. It would calm him down.

Sometimes his visit would be as short as five minutes. Other times, it lasted over half an hour if they had important tennis tournament-related details to discuss. However, there wasn't much to say yet. The tournament coming up in two days was a small one between the teams in the Kanagawa district. Winning would give them their ticket to the Regionals, but no one was particularly anxious for it. Maybe it would be a good warm up.

Yukimura was actually surprised that Sanada was still visiting. When asked why, Sanada's answer would be that it was his vice-captain's duty to help the captain do his job. Sanada would always leave when they were done discussing tennis, never staying more than was necessary.

But today, Yukimura was determined to change that. Having a visitor come everyday was one thing. But having someone show up only to talk about tennis, something the bluenette could not do at the moment, was something Yukimura was growing very tired of. Really, the school could have blown up or have been taken over by aliens and Sanada would tell him nothing for how fixated the vice-captain was on tennis. Yukimura was vowing to talk about another subject today, for the sake of his own sanity.

As the bluenette devised his plans that late Thursday afternoon, poking at less spiky parts of his cactus with his finger for a lack of better things to do, he began hearing familiar footsteps approaching his room. Yukimura acted all too delighted when Sanada walked in seconds later. Sanada glared suspiciously at Yukimura's smiling face but said nothing.

"It's beautiful weather outside, Sanada." said Yukimura. The bluenette was not standing up today, unlike other times. Sanada wondered if that was because Yukimura was getting sicker. "You must have had a great practice today."

Sanada shrugged, uncaring as he sat down in his usual chair in the corner. "If you count finding the entire locker room covered in lime green post-its a great practice, then yes I suppose it was good."

Yukimura looked amused. "Niou did that?"

"Obviously. He should still be at school running laps as we speak." Sanada swore that Niou existed sorely for the purpose of annoying him.

"Oh, poor Niou." said Yukimura, the amusement wearing off quickly. "I think I would be more inclined to feel bad for him if he were to actually take the time to visit me." Yukimura's tone turned sour.

Sanada fought the urge to roll his eyes. In his opinion, Yukimura had no right to be upset at Niou and Akaya for not visiting him in the hospital. Sanada thought it was Yukimura's fault for not telling his friends about his illness in the first place. Friendship is about trust, and Yukimura might as well have shouted out that he didn't trust Niou and Akaya enough to tell them. No wonder they were angry at each other.

"I am terribly lonely in here. Those bastards just left me here to die." said Yukimura, tone dramatic and over exaggerating as he stretched out his arms. "You know, Sanada… you are the only one who visits me this often."

Sanada said nothing, settling for coughing to clear his throat.

"As I was saying, Niou covered the locker room in post-its and was assigned laps for it. Yanagi bought us all heavier wrist weights, so we had a stamina endurance practice today to see who would collapse first. Obviously Marui was the one to…"

Sanada's voice faded out in Yukimura's mind. Well so much for trying to change the subject to something not tennis-related, thought the bluenette with a scowl. Yukimura continued to pretend to listen as Sanada rambled on and on, apparently complaining about Yagyuu this time. Yukimura nodded once in a while, making it seem like he was still paying attention to every minor detail that escaped Sanada's lips.

Yukimura then realized that he was hungry. He frowned. Hunger was never a good thing to be feeling in the hospital, especially with the disgusting excuse for food they served him here. Plus, supper would not be coming for another two hours. He hoped supper would be better than the soup they had given him for lunch. If only his friends visited, then he would be able to ask them to sneak in some good food.

"Yukimura? Yukimura! Are you listening?" Sanada's voice faded back in.

Yukimura's head snapped up, staring blankly at Sanada. "Sorry, what?"

Sanada gave an infuriated growl. "Why do I even come here and tell you all this if you don't even listen!" shouted Sanada, his voice rising in volume. "That's really not professional of you, Yukimura. You are the captain and I go through all this trouble to tell you this, yet you don't even bother with it!"

"Look, I was just distracted. It's no big deal. You were just complaining about Yagyuu again anyways as if you expect me to be able to do something about it." said Yukimura.

Sanada glared at the captain before leaning down and grabbing his bag. "I'm leaving." he said gruffly.

A sudden shot of anxiety ran through Yukimura. Sanada was leaving, angry at him. What if he didn't come back because of it, thinking Yukimura didn't want to hear about the team at all anymore? Then he would truly be alone and have zero connection to his team. As much as he didn't like it, Sanada still made him feel like he was the captain of the Rikkai tennis team.

"Wait, Sanada." Yukimura made to look like he was about the stand up from his hospital bed. "Look, I'm sorry. You are right, and I should have been listening. I was just a little preoccupied."

Sanada froze, looking at Yukimura like he was seeing a strange new species of animal. Yukimura saying Sanada was right? And then apologizing? What was the world coming to?

"I guess I'm just lonely in here and pissed off that they aren't visiting." said Yukimura.

Looks like the hospital was turning Yukimura crazy instead, thought Sanada.

"They would visit if you told them what you have." said Sanada, repeated what he had thought before. He stopped trying to leave and sat back down, mainly because Sanada did think anyone would be lonely in Yukimura's situation. "So if I continue my report, will you listen this time?"

"Do you ever talk about anything other than tennis?" asked Yukimura. "I know it's important… but I feel like I'm being mocked for being unable to play tennis right now."

Sanada shrugged, his eyes roaming around the room until finally landing on the cactus on Yukimura's bedside table. A prickly and emotionless plant. What did Yukimura expect him to talk about? He didn't come here for this.

Yukimura followed Sanada's gaze, also looking at the cactus, his hospital companion.

"You know, I have a large garden at home, but I never owned a cactus before. They sort of take the fun out of gardening because they don't need much work." said Yukimura. "But it does remind me of home. It worries me a bit too. I'm not around to take care of my garden, water it, or weed it. I'm afraid I'll get out of the hospital and find all my flowers dead."

Sanada continued staring at the cactus. Yukimura decided right there that Sanada was not at all a good conversationalist. He might as well have been alone in the room, talking to his cactus and the walls.

The vice-captain's gaze fell and found the tray next to the flowerpot. On the tray was an empty glass as well as a bowl of something that looking either like porridge or grey soup. Whatever it was, Yukimura had obviously only eaten a few bites at most.

"You should eat." said Sanada.

Yukimura paused, observing the porridge soup disaster with a look of disdain.

"I'd rather swallow the cactus than eat that pathetic excuse for food." replied Yukimura. The food tasted worse than it looked. It was completely sugar-less, spice-less, salt-less; altogether bland and mushy. The doctors said it was healthy for him to eat this type of food. Apparently serving _edible_ food was bad for patients.

Sanada was silent. The porridge/soup creature didn't look too appetizing in his eyes either.

"But… you still need to eat." said Sanada. Now that he looked closely at Yukimura, he could see that the bluenette did look thinner than usual. Since the time Yukimura had been admitted into the hospital, Sanada could definitely see that Yukimura was slowly changing in appearance, looking more and more tired and pale as the days wore on. Looks like the disease was starting to take its toll on Yukimura. Surely the lack of food wasn't helping either.

"It doesn't matter if it's not tasty. If you don't eat, you won't get better. Then you can really forget about tennis." said Sanada.

"You're mean." said Yukimura, rolling his eyes. Sanada thought that was rude since he had obvious been trying to act concerned for the bluenette. "How about you bring me some good food tomorrow? I'll take any food over this crap. Bring me a chocolate bar or a Rikkai bun or something."

Whatever fragile control Sanada had was snapped instantaneously at that moment. He stood back up.

"I'm not your servant, Yukimura!" shouted Sanada. God, was Yukimura actually telling him to bring him food and talk to him about things other than practice? This was not what Sanada signed up for. "You have food right here. Regardless of the taste, you are acting spoiled by not eating it and making yourself sicker. There is nothing worse than wasting perfectly good food."

"Actually, it's not 'perfectly good food' at all, but rather-"

"I don't care! Many people don't even have enough money to afford food to survive! Many people are sick and can't afford hospital rooms either, yet here you are complaining about it instead of being grateful and resting up to get better." said Sanada. "On top of that, you don't even listen to my reports about the team anymore, you damn uncaring bastard."

"Hey, I thought I told you not to insult your captain!" Yukimura yelled back, angry even if he was the one at fault.

"Then maybe my captain should stop acting like an idiotic yogurtface." Sanada retorted. "You think I complain, yet here you are whining about the food and about how your friends don't visit you. Here's a newsflash; maybe your friends would come if you actually told them why you are in the hospital." And people thought Sanada was socially awkward. Yukimura was being very stupid right now.

The bluenette looked away. "I told you before… I don't want them to worry. Especially not with this disease I have… they don't need such distractions."

"Don't you think you are making them worry even more this way?"

"No I don't! Don't try to tell me how to manage my friendships, Sanada." growled Yukimura. "Don't you know what it is that I have? Don't you know how serious it is?"

"No, I don't. You didn't exactly give me proper details about it." said Sanada. His eyes found the crack in the wall and he willed himself to calm down.

"You want to know something, Sanada? Do you know what the doctors said to my parents?" asked Yukimura, his eyes bright as if holding back tears. "They said... they said I would never be able to play tennis again."

Whatever reply Sanada was about to say died on his lips. He was silent, staring back at Yukimura, disbelieving. The bluenette was coughing and breathing heavily, as if shouting had exerted a huge amount of strength from him.

Yukimura… would never play again, thought Sanada. He was shocked to hear such a thing. Was this disease really _that_ bad? How could it be?

"So… before you go around talking about tennis all the time… think about how it makes me feel." whispered Yukimura. "I don't want to discourage the team with this information... I don't want them to know."

"You could have mentioned it previously." said Sanada. Part of his mind was lost in thought. Sanada imagined himself being unable to play tennis. That would be the absolute worst thing that could ever happen to him. He knew tennis was just as big of a part of his life as it was a part of Yukimura's. Without tennis, they were nothing. Tennis was their identity, their past-time, their friend and their rival. Losing it would be like losing a part of themselves. Sanada hardly wanted to imagine it.

"The doctors didn't want me to know." said Yukimura. "They thought I was asleep, but I heard them say it. I heard them say that something like tennis was impossible for me now." It had been like watching his whole life being ripped apart before his eyes. "They didn't want to discourage me. They wanted me to continue to fight this disease and eventually overcome it… but my health will never return to its full capacity."

"But..." Sanada began, not quite sure what to say. What does one say in this type of conversation? "That doesn't mean you should stop trying to fight it."

"If I don't overcome it, it will get worse. In a rare, worst-case scenario, my lungs will stop functioning." said Yukimura. "I wonder which is worse? Living a life without being able to do what I love, or death?"

"Don't… don't talk like that. You will overcome it. Even if it will take months or years… you should always think positively." said Sanada.

"Then what? I get better, and then what do I have to live for?" asked Yukimura, his eyes showing just how desperate he was. "What is there left for me? You know my life has always revolved around tennis. What is the point if I can't play anymore?"

"That is something you should be figuring out yourself instead of asking me." said Sanada. "And if you think it's okay to give up and die, then you are possibly the most selfish bastard I know. Think of your friends and family. How would they feel if they knew you've given up? It's funny, Yukimura, because I never had any respect for you, but I never doubted that you were a strong person. Right now, you aren't strong. You are weak and giving up so easily."

"Say what you want." Yukimura shook his head. "You aren't the one going through this. You still have a long future ahead of you. You don't know what I'm going through."

"No, I don't. But I know I would not be going around looking for pity if I were in your shoes. If someone told me I could never play tennis again, I'd find a way to prove them wrong, even if I was unable to walk or hold a racket."

"That's… easier said than done, Sanada. You still have a body that listens to you. Mine breaks down so easily." said Yukimura.

The silence that washed over the room was stifling. Sanada could practically see Yukimura shaking, hands trembling as he tried to hide them. Sanada didn't blame Yukimura for being scared. They were talking about death. Yukimura had every right to be scared.

Yukimura broke the silence, his choked voice speaking out. "I know you probably think I should resign… but being the captain is the only thing I can have that's relating to tennis right now." said Yukimura. "Even if it's selfish, I don't plan on resigning. I don't want to abandon this just yet."

Sanada said nothing, picking up his school bag off the floor. Yukimura looked at him briefly, as if afraid Sanada would just stand up and leave right then and there. Instead, Sanada rummaged through his bag, looking for something.

He pulled out a bottle, filled with his favourite sports drink. Then he pulled out a small wrapped object. He took it and threw it on Yukimura's bed.

"For you." said Sanada gruffly.

Yukimura looked confused. He wiped his sweaty, trembling hands on the covers and picked up what Sanada had thrown. It was a granola bar, Yukimura saw. And judging by the 'Oatmeal with Fibre Plus' words on the package, it was filled with fibre, which was gross and was sure to taste bad.

"You said you wanted food." explained Sanada.

"I meant real food, not this fibre crap." said Yukimura. "I mean, if I die, I don't want my last meal to be a fibre bar, or some soup from the hospital."

Spoiled brat, Sanada thought, looking annoyed in Yukimura's direction. "Don't talk like that. Besides, it's all I have on me. It's either the fibre bar, or the liquid oatmeal thing."

"It's not oatmeal. I think its soup." said Yukimura, looking at the semi-liquid grey mush in the bowl close to him. He seemed to pick the fibre bar over it because Yukimura began unwrapping it swiftly.

Yukimura took a small bite of the granola bar, instantly looking disgusted.

"It tastes like cardboard." said Yukimura. "How can you eat this?"

"It's healthy. If you are going to get better, you need fibre and protein and vitamins." said Sanada. He looked at his watch and realized that he had stayed much longer then he had meant to. His mom was going to be pissed if he missed supper.

Yukimura caught Sanada staring at the time.

"Are you late for supper?" asked the bluenette, settling for taking a second bite of the fibre bar.

"No. But I will be if I don't go soon." said Sanada. he stood up and packed his bags, hurling them over his shoulder.

"You'll come back tomorrow, right?" asked Yukimura, tone commanding yet slightly anxious.

Sanada opened the door. "I always do." he said and then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Muffinhead and Yogurtface are the best insults ever kthxbai.**

**Fun Fact: Fibre is good for curing constipation. **

**…**

**Not that I'm hinting that Sanada is constipated or anything… *****shifty eyes***


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own their asses. That belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

><p>The first small tournament of the season ended with Rikkai claiming first place, as was expected. Now that it was over with, they could finally start real preparations for the Kanto tournament, and then eventually for the Nationals. So the following week's practice was all about intense training to prepare for the harder tournaments to come.<p>

Even if they had done well by claiming first place, Sanada made sure the team didn't slack off in the least. Winning such a small tournament was nothing.

But he also decided that he needed to do something potentially drastic to change the team's current state. And by that, he meant that he was sick of Yukimura wasting his time in the hospital complaining about being lonely, and he was also sick of Niou and Akaya acting so damn distracted all the time during practice. Heck, Akaya had even lost one point to a weak opponent during the tournament because of this! It was about time they end this foolishness and start playing properly again.

Sanada decided that he would kill two birds with one stone. He would get Yukimura to tell his friends what he has, which would mend the broken relationships as well as ensuring that Yukimura is no longer lonely at the hospital. At first, he considered simply telling Niou and Akaya the truth, despite it being a violation of privacy. But that would not fix anything. Yukimura had to be the one to tell them.

Besides… if Yukimura's disease does get worse, no one should have to die alone. Especially with how pessimistic Yukimura has been lately, a change of pace might be nice for him. Not that he was doing this to make Yukimura happy, thought Sanada in a panic. That was totally not what he was aiming for! He was just looking out for the team to make sure they play better!

And so, when practice ended on Friday afternoon, Sanada grabbed both Niou and Akaya by their collars and began dragging them in the direction of the hospital.

"OW! Hey, what the hell- I said, OW!" yelled Akaya, squirming and struggling to keep up with Sanada's pace.

Niou tried prying Sanada's hands off his shirt, but didn't succeed since Sanada had a strong grip. He was also dragged along the streets with people looking their way because of the commotion Akaya was making.

"Where the hell are you bringing us?" asked Niou, as he walked and stumbled forward. Sanada hadn't even let them shower and get dressed back into their school uniform. Niou hoped Yagyuu would grab his racket and stuff or else he would have to wait all the way until Monday morning before he saw his bag again. School courts were not open on weekends.

"I am bringing you to the hospital because your fight with Yukimura is stupid and needs to end." said Sanada.

Akaya stopped screaming, his eyes meeting Niou's. The trickster shrugged. They had thought about visiting Yukimura, but the idea quickly left when they remembered that Yukimura would tell them nothing and would not trust them anyways.

The painful journey continued. The walk was longer than usual because Sanada had to hulk two idiots with him, but at least they were no longer struggling against him too much. They passed by the flower shop, where Sanada nodded to the old lady in the front as a greeting, just like he did everyday. The old lady looked alarmed when she saw Sanada dragging two boys along the sidewalk, but said nothing and waved back.

Youngsters these days are so strange, she thought while shaking her head.

When they stepped foot in the hospital, nurses rushed over, thinking Sanada was dragging people in for medical attention. The nurses were sent away with one glare from Sanada. The three Rikkai regulars awkwardly made their way up the stairs with Sanada's grip on their collars never loosening. Niou wondered how it was that a middle-schooler could be so strong and big. He was now pretty damn sure that Sanada was on steroids.

As they reached the fifth floor and walked down the hallway, Sanada took the time to talk to them.

"You will go in there and apologize to Yukimura and resolve this stupid silent argument you guys are having." said Sanada.

"But it isn't our fault!" cried out Akaya.

"I don't care who's fault it is, but neither of you are leaving until this is settled, and believe me, I can give you enough laps to last you a lifetime!" said Sanada, pushing them forward again. They reached Yukimura's room and Sanada somehow managed to open the door while still holding onto Niou and Akaya.

Upon opening the door, Sanada saw Yukimura's face crack into a smile. And not even a second later, the bluenette's eyes narrowed into a frown when he caught sight of Akaya and Niou.

Sanada practically threw the two troublemakers in the room, only to walk in himself and close the door, standing in front of it like a guard.

"Sanada, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Yukimura.

"I think it's pretty obvious. You, Niou and Akaya are getting on my last nerve. I will not allow anyone to leave or come in until you all apologize and tell each other the truth." said Sanada, crossing his arms. "So I suggest you start talking, Yukimura."

Yukimura looked furious. "I'm not going to talk."

"Then that is a real shame because I'll just have to be the ones to tell them instead." said Sanada.

"You wouldn't…" growled Yukimura.

"Try me." Sanada didn't budge.

Yukimura was trapped and he knew it. The bluenette bit his lip, looking at his two friends. Akaya was looking at Sanada up and down, as if assessing whether he could tackle the vice-captain out of the way. Niou looked pissed off, leaning against the wall silently.

No one talked. One minute passed, then two and even three. Sanada was sure Akaya had never stayed quiet for so long in his entire life. Sanada was about to open his mouth and tell them to get a move on when Yukimura exhaled, one long release of breath.

"Niou, Akaya." said Yukimura. The two didn't look at him. "I didn't want to tell you this but… I'm sick."

Niou snorted. "No shit, captain. We had that figured out. You _are_ in a hospital and all." he said, his sarcasm mixed in with irritation.

It seemed like Akaya couldn't hold it in anymore.

"But captain, is it a bad sickness or a good one?" asked Akaya. "I mean, I know there's no good sicknesses… but I mean, is it like really _really_ bad, or just a little bad?"

"It's… well…" began Yukimura, looking uncomfortable. "It isn't too bad. I can still move around. I don't have machine attached to me or nurses constantly watching, right?" Yukimura attempted to smile and reassure them.

Niou didn't fall for it. "Oh, quit sugar-coating it." said the trickster. "You must have lost like 50 pounds since I last saw you. Say the truth."

Yukimura's smile quirked downwards.

"I didn't want you to worry. That was why I hadn't told you. Even if I was lonely and complained, I thought that at least I would be both protecting my friends as well as keeping away a possible distraction from their tennis life." said Yukimura.

"You can't possibly worry us more than what we already felt." said Niou. "We're expecting the worst, so tell us." Akaya nodded frantically.

Yukimura closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Telling others made it more real, like he was also admitting to himself that he was too ill to do anything anymore. It was hard.

"My health is weak. I can't play tennis anymore." said Yukimura.

"For how long?" asked Akaya.

"Forever. I… can no longer play… at all." said Yukimura, his voice going quiet as he felt the twinge of grief and loss pulling at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Bullshit!" shouted Niou. Everyone turned to stare at the trickster's outburst. "That's bullshit Yukimura. Who are those idiot doctors to tell you if you can or can't play? You can do what you want."

"Y-Yeah!" shouted Akaya. There was no way captain would give up tennis. This was captain they were talking about! Tennis is Yukimura's life!

"It's not that simple, guys." said Yukimura. It was better to accept the truth and fast. "My body won't obey me."

"Then give yourself laps." said Niou simply. "Isn't that what you do to those who disobey? You push them until they do what you want."

To everyone's surprise, the soft sounds of laughter emitted from Yukimura. The bluenette shook with laughter at Niou's simple solution. Yes, Yukimura had once thought that laps were the solution to everything. It's a shame it wouldn't solve anything now.

"Laps won't help me today." said Yukimura, the ghost of his laugh playing on his lips.

"Why not?" asked Akaya.

"Because, Akaya, they just won't." Yukimura appeared exhausted. He was tired of staying in a place that constantly reminded of his sickness. He was sick of the crappy food and boredom. And most of all, he was tired of all these encouragements when he knew he was not going to be able to play tennis anymore. It hurt him to walk at all. How could they expect him to play a sport? They just didn't understand. "Please stop being in denial and just-"

"We're not in denial, Yukimura." said Niou. "I think you are the one in denial by thinking that you will never play again. My captain never gave in easily to anything, much less this despair from one stupid disease. You are being delusional and letting this disease take over your mind as well."

"I…" began Yukimura. "I'm not delusional… I'm just being rational."

"Your rational makes no sense!" said Akaya. "How can you know you can't play if you don't even try?"

"I can barely walk." said the bluenette.

"Then you'll pick yourself back up. You've always done so. Why is this situation any different?" asked Niou.

Yukimura didn't reply, either because he was sick of arguing or maybe he was a little thoughtful of what his friends were trying to say.

Sanada still stood there in the doorway, glad that he had brought Niou and Akaya over. Maybe they could help talk some sense into Yukimura and tell him not to give up. This was exactly what Sanada had been trying to say all this time.

Yukimura's eyes met Sanada's, as if just now remembering that the vice-captain was there. Yukimura looked sad, but at least grateful that his friends were here.

"Thank you, Niou, Akaya and even you, Sanada for the encouragements." said Yukimura. "I'm just not in the mood to hear this. But still, I'm glad you are all here."

Simultaneously, Niou and Akaya both appeared suddenly guilty. And then Akaya ran forward and faceplanted on Yukimura's bed.

"I-I wanted to visit you, captain!" cried out Akaya, clinging to the covers. Sanada hoped he wouldn't start crying again like the baby he was. "It's just that… I-I was angry because you never told me the truth… so I'm sorry for not visiting!"

Yukimura smiled and patted Akaya's head. "It's alright, Akaya. I think we were all angry. But friends forgive each other. I'll forgive you if you forgive me for not telling you."

Akaya nodded feverishly.

"Same here." said Niou, a crooked grin in place. "Sorry. And yeah, I guess I forgive you."

Sanada turned away from the warm heartfelt moment to roll his eyes. About damn time, thought the vice-captain. Maybe now Yukimura won't be so depressed now that he solved the problems with his friends.

Sanada's hand grabbed the doorknob. He was about to leave, but Yukimura caught the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Sanada." he called out, making the vice-captain freeze in his tracks. "Where do you think you are going?" asked Yukimura.

"My work here is done." answered Sanada.

"And you were going to leave just like that? I don't think so, Sanada." said Yukimura. The bluenette sat up straighter in his bed. "Niou, Akaya, do you think you can both go down a few floors and get me some decent-looking food from the cafeteria? I need to talk to Sanada in private for a moment."

Niou starred at Yukimura, then at Sanada, and then back and forth while looking confused. Akaya shrugged and agreed. Together, Niou and Akaya left the room and closed the door, effectively leaving Sanada and Yukimura alone.

Yukimura waited until he could hear their footsteps disappearing down the hall. No doubt those two had a habit of eavesdropping once in a while. Sanada shifted from one foot to the next, waiting for Yukimura to say something.

"You know, Sanada…" began Yukimura. "I specifically said I did not want my friends to know. Yet you come here and dump them at my feet, demanding I tell them the truth. I should punish you with laps around the hospital."

Sanada knew what Yukimura's angry tone was and this wasn't it.

"You won't." said Sanada knowingly.

"No, I won't." said Yukimura, a hint of a smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "I admit, I had been complaining quite a bit despite saying I didn't want them to know. I was very lonely. So… even if I am annoyed that you disobeyed me, thank you for bringing them here."

The smile Yukimura gave him was unlike anything Sanada had ever seen. Sanada had often experienced Yukimura's smiles, everything from the mocking ones, to the cruel smirks, and then the grin used to make fun of his misery. But the smile Yukimura was giving him now was so bright and so genuinely happy that Sanada stood there in a daze for a few seconds.

Sanada coughed and looked away from the dazzling sight. "It's not like I did it for you…" he mumbled. "I just… your complaints were annoying." For some reason, Yukimura's smile was making something swell up within him, rising his mood up considerably as if he had just done a really great deed.

"Also, I need something from you." said Yukimura.

"What?"

"Your cellphone number."

Sanada instantly became defensive, looking at Yukimura like the bluenette had just asked for his kidney.

"W-Why do you need that?" asked Sanada loudly. Sure, he had a cellphone. But barely anyone knew his number. It was more like an emergency phone than anything. Only his parents and Yanagi knew his phone number.

"Oh, it's simply for precaution purposes. We are captain and vice-captain. We should be able to stay in contact with each other if ever anything happens, right?" said Yukimura.

"I won't answer. I never use my phone." said Sanada, making excuses. Why was Yukimura asking for it _now_ of all times?

"_Sanada_." Yukimura's tone was demanding. "Give me your damn phone number. It's only contact information so don't be such a baby."

It didn't even occur to Sanada that he could simply turn around and leave. He engaged in a glaring contest with Yukimura, which was quite pointless because they both knew who would win. Yukimura always got what he wanted.

Grumbling, Sanada rummaged through his backpack and took out paper and a pencil. He wrote his number on a small slip of paper, handing it hesitantly to Yukimura. Sanada once again told Yukimura that it was pointless since he would never answer his phone.

"It's fine, Sanada." said Yukimura. "See, that wasn't so hard, right? Stop acting like you just sold your soul."

"Phone numbers… are private things…" said Sanada. He thought only exclusive best friends and parents were allowed to have his phone number.

"Oh, but I have the phone numbers of everyone on the team except for you." said Yukimura, chuckling at Sanada's pained expression. "Hmm… I wonder what's taking Niou and Akaya so long. The cafeteria is only a few floors down and is always empty."

Sanada shrugged. "Maybe they went to buy you plants and flowers from the shop across the street."

Yukimura laughed. "Yes, I hope so. I miss my garden terribly so maybe flowers in my room would be good. I shudder at the simple thought that my plants are wilting back at my home garden." he said. "Unless…" Yukimura gave a thoughtful expression. "Sanada, can you very quietly open the door?"

Sanada did just that, silently and slowly turning the doorknob before letting the door burst open. Niou and Akaya fell forward at having the door suddenly open on them. The food they had brought on a tray spilled forward, all over the floor and most of it on Akaya.

"Ah, I knew two were eavesdropping." said Yukimura, looking at his two friends on the floor and covered in hospital food. "And you even made a mess on my floor. I hope that will teach you a lesson."

"Well… it taught me not to lean on doors while I'm listening in." said Niou. He grimaced at the beige liquid that was staining his sleeve. Akaya screamed out "EWWWW!" and yelled that the food smelled gross. His hair was covered in something green and sticky.

Sanada decided that he should leave now before Akaya's yelling gave him a headache. He left like just like that, turning to look one last time at Yukimura, who was laughing at the sight of his friends covered in food. The bluenette looked so much better when he was laughing. It brought color back into his face.

Sanada walked down the hallway and out of the hospital, feeling much lighter than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I got my new ipod yesterday. The old one died because I have a habit of smacking it against other things like desks and walls. **

**The first song I added? TEARS OF A BANANA BY TEZUKA AND SANADA. Fuck yeah. I'm awesome. I'm going to add so many tenipuri songs. *O***

**I hope no one is sick of Sanada and Yukimura yet because I will be devoting a lot of chapters to them and bringing them ~*closer*~ and stuff like that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Knis doesn't own any anime/manga series, especially not Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>Sanada didn't know why he was doing this. It was Sunday night and he should be getting home to look over his homework for the next day. He shouldn't be out here, taking a ten minute detour from his walk home to go check something that's been on the back of his mind. Or rather, that's been on the back of Yukimura's mind.<p>

Yet, here he was, walking down the silent street looking for Yukimura's house in the dark, barely lit up by streetlamps.

Sanada had gone to Yukimura's house before, just like the whole team had. That was simply because they often celebrated tournament victories at Yukimura's house. Yukimura's mom made good cookies and was always very nice to Sanada.

Sanada recalled their first year win in the Nationals. Yukimura had invited all the first-years over to his house for some celebrating. The second and third years didn't come, claiming they wanted to go out partying somewhere more mature. Quite a few first-years had been there, Sanada included. But Sanada hadn't felt as ease; no one was talking to him, the music was loud, and he could have sworn Niou and Yukimura were ready to play a prank on him. Yukimura's mom had given them a batch of cookies before noticing that Sanada was alone in the corner, far away from the other kids.

"What's wrong, little boy?" she had asked, crouching down next to him.

"...Nothing." mumbled Sanada.

"Didn't you win all your matches? It's alright if you didn't, you know. Everyone loses sometimes." she said kindly.

"No... I won my match."

"Then why do you look so down? Don't you want to play with your friends?"

"The people here are not my friends. My mom told me I should be more social with my team members, so I had to come." said Sanada, sneering at being labelled in the same category. He glared at Yukimura and Niou, who were sitting side by side and laughing far too loudly. "My friend Renji couldn't come."

"Oh, is that so?" said Yukimura's mom. She had then gotten up, grabbing Sanada's hand on the way. "How about you help me in the kitchen then? You look like you can help me with my baking woes."

Sanada had nodded, eager to do anything else other than sit there looking miserable. It hadn't been such a waste of an afternoon afterall. Sanada had helped make more cookies and muffins, with Yukimura's mom looking over his shoulder and telling him what to do. Not even the boys showing up in the kitchen and then calling him a girl for baking could have ruined his good mood. At least he was being useful. He had even managed to bring some of the cookies home later.

Yes, Yukimura's mom was a very nice lady, recalled Sanada, jumping back to the present. He found Yukimura's house quite easily, remembering it vividly in his mind.

It appeared that no one was home. Yukimura's ordinary looking house didn't have a single light on and no cars in the driveway. He walked forward, seeing the gate to the backyard. He hoped no neighbours would think he was a thief or anything suspicious. Sanada was just there to look at the garden afterall.

He craned his head over the fence and was surprised to actually see some light in the backyard and then the sound of someone humming and water running. Sanada could see the outline of a figure standing in the center of the garden. When the figure stepped into some light, Sanada could see that it was Yukimura's mom in the backyard with a hose in hand as she watered the plants. When Sanada looked around, he could see just how exquisite and enormous the garden truly was; there were flowers everywhere, of all sizes and colors. No wonder Yukimura didn't want his plants to wilt and die; it would be such a waste of effort.

But it looks like Yukimura was worrying for nothing, noted Sanada. Yukimura's mom was watering the plants and obviously taking care of the garden in the absence of her son. Of course she was. She was a nice lady, very much unlike her son. Sanada stopped looking over the fence and began running back to the road that would lead him to his own house. He would have to tell Yukimura tomorrow about this.

Part of him still wondered why he was even going through such lengths at all. But remembering the genuinely happy smile Yukimura had given him only days before made Sanada think that yes, it was worth it to do a little something that will cause less worry to Yukimura. Not that he cared. It was simply his duty as vice-captain to take care of the captain, right?

After a moment of silence, Sanada nodded and agreed with himself. Sanada repeated it to himself multiple times as he walked home, continuously thinking that he was doing this for the benefit of the team, not for something as dumb as Yukimura's happy face.

* * *

><p>Monday ended up being very sunny. It was also the first time Sanada went up to the school roof for lunch, thinking about how it would be a nice change to the boring classroom with Yanagi and that brat Akaya, whom he saw way too much of lately.<p>

He had heard of the school roof being beautiful because of various plants and flowers put there by the beautification committee. But Sanada had never expected walking into a garden paradise when he stepped out on the school roof. No wonder students loved coming here; there were flowers, colourful and bright all around, absorbing the sunlight in all their glory. Butterflies flew from rose to lily, carrying the soft petal scent through the air. Sanada was mesmerized by how detailed and perfect everything seemed.

He had never been up here because Yukimura was part of the beautification committee and Sanada had never wanted to run into the bluenette in school. But now that Sanada was here, he could definitely see a resemblance with Yukimura's backyard and the school roof. The gardens were the very same style. No doubt most of this was Yukimura's own hard work.

He found a bench and sat down in the scorching sunlight. Sanada hoped someone from the beautification committee was in charge of watering the flowers daily because any plants wouldn't last long in this heat. Although, judging by how well taken care of the garden looked, Sanada had nothing to worry about. It was yet more good news to tell a rather pessimistic Yukimura this afternoon.

At the thought of the bluenette, Sanada reached into his pocket and took out his phone for the millionth time in the last two days.

Sanada generally did not like technology. He checked his phone one a week and had only ever used it for emergencies. He was used to carrying his phone around but never used it, nor looked at it at all for that matter. But now… ever since he had given Yukimura his phone number, Sanada had been checking his cellphone like an obsessed person for the entire weekend.

Heck, he wasn't even supposed to have it in class, but he checked it anyways. There were even times where Sanada could swear the phone vibrated in his pocket, but a quick check to the tiny screen that said "No Missed Calls" disagreed with him.

It was driving him crazy and Sanada had half a mind to chuck the cellphone off the roof. Why would Yukimura ask for his phone number if he wasn't planning to call? And yet, the whole weekend had passed with Sanada checking his phone like crazy, but he had not received a single call. He had half a mind to call the hospital and demand to know why Yukimura was not calling now that he had his number… but Sanada crossed that out as a stupid thing to do.

Maybe he would ask later, thought Sanada. Yeah, that seemed fair. Sanada was visiting this afternoon just like every other school day. He would ask Yukimura about it then.

Not that he wanted Yukimura to call or anything.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Sanada walked in on Yukimura having a rather intense staring contest with his cactus. He didn't ask questions.<p>

Sanada was about to take his usual seat in the far corner, but Yukimura chose that moment to blink and turn towards him, having apparently lost the match against the cactus.

"Sanada, why do you always sit so far away?" asked Yukimura before proceeding to point to the other chair next to the bed. "You know you can sit closer, right?"

The vice-captain replied that he was perfectly fine where he was, thank you very much. He was still a little grouchy and paranoid at Yukimura for not calling even though Sanada had grudgingly given his cellphone number to the bluenette. It was so suspicious.

Yukimura shrugged, putting down the flowerpot and sitting up straighter, fully expecting the usual onslaught of practice details and complaints from Sanada. But Sanada looked even angrier than usual.

"Is something wrong, Sanada?" asked Yukimura.

After a moment's hesitation, Sanada spoke up. "Why did you ask for my number if you weren't going to call?"

"What?"

"You didn't call all weekend! Did you ask for my number simply to bother me or what?"

The angry tone surprised Yukimura, who simply blinked in response.

"Sanada… I only asked for it in case there was some type of emergency or if I absolutely need to tell you something that can't wait. I have no reason to call you. I asked for your number as a precaution, which is the same reason why I have the phone number of everyone on the team." said Yukimura. Was Sanada looking for excuses to be angry at him? Yukimura thought they were past that stage now. And Sanada sounded genuinely angered by it, which is what surprised Yukimura the most.

"Unless you desperately wanted to hear my voice, of course." said Yukimura, teasing.

"N-No! Of course not. I just… forget it." said Sanada, a hint of pink rising to his cheeks. He lowered his cap as he often did whenever he was embarrassed. "Usually, if people ask for numbers, it means they would call. That's all. It's fine… I just misunderstood."

"I know, I know. I was just kidding. Don't worry, because I don't think I will call you unless it is under extraordinary circumstances." said Yukimura. "Are you sure you don't want to sit closer, Sanada?"

"No, I'm fine here." repeated Sanada. He coughed once, putting the phone conversation behind him and preparing for a change of subject. "Did you… umm… have a good weekend?"

There was a pause. "Are you feeling alright, Sanada?" asked Yukimura. "You're asking about my weekend. Since when do you care?"

The flush on Sanada's cheeks increased in intensity. "I-I don't! I'm just being polite by asking."

But still, Sanada had never asked about his weekend previously. He had always jumped straight to the point and only talked about tennis practices, thought Yukimura. This was strange… although, it was a welcomed change of pace.

"As a matter of fact, I had a great weekend." said Yukimura, beaming. "Akaya and Niou visited and we went up on the hospital roof together." Luckily, Niou and Akaya had been patient with him, especially with the slow pace Yukimura walked at. Yukimura had never noticed how stuffy the air in the hospital was until he had stepped foot outside for the first time in weeks. They had stayed up there, laughing and sharing good food until visiting hours were over. It was only when a nurse went up to the roof and nearly locked them up there by accident that Akaya and Niou had left.

Speaking of which, Yukimura was reminded of his stomach. Again. And just thinking about all the junk food he had eaten yesterday just made him hungrier.

"Do you have food in your bag?" asked Yukimura. He was too impatient to wait for Niou and Akaya to show up, if they came to the hospital at all today. They might have homework for all he knew.

"I have a fibre bar, but I'd rather not give it to you if you are going to complain about it again." answered Sanada.

"Give it." growled Yukimura, too far gone to care what Sanada gave him. Anything beat hospital food at this point. Sanada took out a granola bar from his bag and tossed it to Yukimura. The bluenette caught it, unwrapping it in a hurry, and biting off a huge chunk. Yukimura swallowed so fast that Sanada thought he would start choking.

"So…" Yukimura said while he chewed. Sanada's eye twitched and he nearly shouted at Yukimura to close his mouth while he ate. But the food was gone in a flash, having been swallowed in seconds. "Aren't you going to tell me about how practice went?"

Oh. Right. Sanada just now seemed to recall why he was here at all. Practice today had been good. Akaya and Niou had not pulled any major pranks and were both in a very good mood. It had been the ideal practice.

"Nothing much happened. We're all thinking up of new moves to try out during the Regionals, and then to maybe use for the Nationals. Also, I put Yagyuu on the regulars today." said Sanada.

"Oh? He's good enough?"

Sanada nodded. "Yagyuu came up with a new move he calls the laser beam. It's very fast and no one on the team has yet managed to counter it. However, he is still new. So I believe it would be best to keep him on a doubles team for the Regionals."

"With Niou I assume?" asked Yukimura.

"Yes." said Sanada. "Actually… Niou and Yagyuu have been up to some weird stuff lately." He recalled the strange occurrence that had happened just today. "You know how Niou likes to pretend to be others by dressing up as them?"

Yukimura recalled it very well. Afterall, Niou had imitated Sanada to embarrass the stoic teen many times in the past. "Is Niou pretending to be you again, Sanada?" he asked.

"No… Niou was actually pretending to be Yagyuu…" said Sanada. "And Yagyuu was pretending to be Niou."

That shocked Yukimura. Yagyuu was the last person he expected to be sucked into Niou's pranks.

"Of course, Yanagi noticed nearly immediately. Niou can't hit a proper laser beam and Yagyuu is absolutely terrible at pretending to be Niou, no matter how similar they look physically." said Sanada.

"What exactly were they trying to do?" asked Yukimura.

"I'm not sure. But they were teaching each other their signature moves. Yanagi believes they are planning something for the Regionals that involves them switching places to confuse their opponents." said Sanada.

"That sounds… well…" Yukimura tried to find the proper words. "A little strange. I have no doubts that Niou might be able to pull it off, but I'm not sure about Yagyuu. If they are planning on switching, make sure they can do a decent job before the Regionals. I don't want us losing a match for such a reason."

"Yes, I'll see where this goes and if the idea shows promise first." said Sanada.

"Good. Is there anything else?"

"No. It was a calm day."

"Good… good…" Yukimura repeated. "Are you sure you are fine sitting all the way down there?"

"I'm fine. Stop asking." snapped Sanada.

Yukimura pursed his lips and looked at Sanada as if he was assessing a particularly strong opponent. Sanada shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but was now quite set on remaining there. Yukimura's gaze on him would burn even more if he sat closer.

"Actually, I've been thinking about what you, Niou and Akaya have been telling me lately." said Yukimura. "About the fact that I can no longer play tennis."

That caught Sanada's interest. "And?" he implored.

"So I had a talk with my doctor, admitting that I had overheard what he had said about my condition. And actually… maybe you guys were right… after what the doctor told me, I found out there is a small chance that I do not have to give up tennis completely." said Yukimura.

"That's great." said Sanada. He smiled, a tiny and rare smile that was gone nearly as quickly as it had appeared.

"Yes, well, nothing is definite yet. But, there might be a treatment that can help. It's one the doctor told me about after a lot of coaxing…" said Yukimura. "I'm going to have to talk to my parents about this first. It's great though. Finally, I feel like I have something to look forward to. And now that there is that small chance I might get better, I'm not ready to let go of it that easily. I'll do everything in my power to gain back what I lost."

Today was a good day for everyone apparently, thought Sanada. "The whole team supports you. Many are waiting for your return." said Sanada. This was the Yukimura he knew. This was the pushy, stubborn and strong-willed Yukimura who never gave up without a long and hard fight.

Yukimura's eyes were lit with flames of determination.

"By the way, you were wrong about something else." said Sanada.

Yukimura looked at him questionably. "And what might that be?"

"Your garden. It's not wilting. Your mom is taking good care of it. Same with the flowers on the school roof." said Sanada.

Yukimura did not say thank you like Sanada had expected. Instead, Yukimura cocked his head just a bit to the side and stared at Sanada in disbelief.

"You… went to check up on my garden for me?" asked Yukimura, saying it slowly and wondering if he had somehow misheard what Sanada had said.

Sanada immediately realized in horror how it must look like in Yukimura's eyes. His mouth went dry.

"I-I-It's not like I checked it for you!" said Sanada, getting up from his seat in a flustered flurry. He said it a little louder than intended. "I was just passing by! Y-You know, I sometimes jog at night and it just so happens that I was running by your house yesterday and the lights were on in the garden, so I took a peek! Really, that's all it was!"

Yukimura said nothing, continuing to look at the vice-captain with wide eyes. All he knew was that Sanada had checked his garden and was now lying about it quite obviously while acting very panicked.

Sanada wished Yukimura would say something, anything, instead of just staring at him with that intense gaze.

The ice was broken when the door to the room burst open and two troublemakers walked right in, bringing in lots of noise with them.

"Hey, sorry we're late, captain! You would not believe the line-up at the doughnut store!" said Akaya.

"And sorry, but I got hungry on the way and ate one." said Niou, holding a box of doughnuts so huge that Sanada wondered how it was he hadn't been stopped by the nurses.

Niou and Akaya stopped and fell into silence when they looked at the scene before them. Sanada was already there, standing and red-faced while Yukimura was looking blankly at everyone else in the room.

"What's up? Did we miss something?' asked Niou, looking back and forth between the captain and vice-captain.

"Yeah, what's going on?" said Akaya.

Yukimura regained his composure first, smiling happily at his friends. "Oh, it's nothing important. Sanada was just here giving his usual report on the team and complaining about how you make-out with Yagyuu far too much in the locker rooms, Niou." he said, chuckling.

"Hey, that's not even true! I make-out with him wherever and whenever I want, not just the locker rooms." said Niou. "Besides, at least me and Yagyuu have actually kissed. Which is more than I can say for Akaya over here." The trickster ruffled Akaya's hair. The younger boy complained loudly.

Niou walked further into the room, bringing the box to Yukimura's bedside table. The scent of fried dough, sugar and chocolate filled the room. Sanada took to glaring at the box in Niou's hands. He nearly grabbed the box away, ready to yell that Yukimura needed healthy food to get better. He settled with muttering a tarundoru under his breath instead.

Niou had to move the cactus to make enough room for the box of donuts, putting it on the windowsill instead.

"Who gave you the cactus? Your mom?" asked Niou nonchalantly.

Yukimura didn't wait and already went to open the box of doughnuts. Sanada was reminded of Marui.

"No. Sanada gave it to me." said Yukimura before stuffing his face with a large chocolate-glazed pastry.

That earned Sanada two very strange looks from both Niou and Akaya. The vice-captain decided that it was his time to leave. He grabbed his bag.

"Sanada…" began Niou.

"You gave captain a cactus?" said Akaya.

"It's just a plant." said Sanada.

"Yeah. But you still _gave_ _something to_ _Yukimura_." said Niou. "Were you feeling well at the time?"

"Shut up!" yelled Sanada, his anger coming out again. "It signifies my hatred, nothing more!" He left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Yukimura proceeded to give a short laugh at the expression that had been on Sanada's face. Then he licked his fingers free of glaze and moved on to his second doughnut.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**_oh my god im turning sanada into a tsundere what is wrong with me. _:( **

**I would say something clever and witty here, but I'm late for work now because I was dead set on posting this up before my 10 hour shift. So, that's that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis.**

* * *

><p>Sanada was getting a headache.<p>

And it had everything to do with his loud team members surrounding him and fighting over pastries of all things. Thank goodness they were outside and not in Yukimura's cramped hospital room.

But honestly, having all of the Rikkai regulars together in a hospital was a recipe for disaster. Because of that, Sanada was happy that they were all on the roof, where he could keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't break anything or disturb other patients.

He remained sitting, rubbing his temples and willing the throbbing in his head to leave. Yukimura, the one who was sick, was not looking like he had a headache at all. Instead, he was laughing and smiling, trying to grab some food for himself.

It only took one more loud squeal from Akaya before Sanada lost it. He stomped forward and snatched the box of desserts away from Niou.

"EVERYONE, _SHUT UP_!" thundered Sanada. "For god's sake, you are in a hospital!"

"Hey, those are mine!" whined Marui.

"We're not even inside! We're not bothering anyone!" said Akaya, jumping up and trying to steal the box back. But Sanada was too tall so Akaya's efforts were wasted.

"Yukimura is sick too in case you've all forgotten. Not only shouldn't he be eating this junk, but he should be resting, not having to hear your shrill screams!" said Sanada. "You all better sit down and shut up before I assign you laps around the damn hospital!"

Grumbling, they all looked at each other and quietly sat down. Yukimura chuckled from his seat. Looks like everyone was getting very used to obeying Sanada now. The bluenette thought his team looked like cute obedient puppies, sitting and waiting to be fed by their owners.

"This is no laughing matter, Yukimura." snapped Sanada. "You should be working at getting better, not eating this junk. It's bad enough for a regularly healthy person to eat it."

"Okay okay, no need to get all protective of your captain, vice-capt'n." said Niou.

"I AM NOT PROTECTIVE OF ANYONE!" Sanada shouted with his loudest tone yet. Niou snorted. With such an outburst, Sanada might as well have admitted that he was being protective but simply denying it.

"Genichirou, your voice is much louder than all of ours." noted Yanagi. He stood up and easily slipped the box of pastries out of Sanada's grasp. Being the tallest on the team did have its advantages. The data master opened the box and proceeded to divide the deserts equally among the regulars, with attention paid to each person's preferences and the amount they wanted. It was a simple solution and no one complained as they took their assigned deserts.

Jackal didn't get any cakes since he wasn't fond of sweets. And even if he were, Marui would have taken them away. Sanada didn't get any either because Yanagi knew the angry vice-captain did not want people thinking he was fond of deserts. Yukimura only got one small cake, but didn't voice any complaints. He knew his diet was not very healthy at the moment. Marui got four small cakes and immediately began snarfing them down at an alarming rate.

Yanagi only took one for himself while Akaya got two. But then the younger boy began pouting. The data master took one look at Akaya's sulky eyes before gladly handing his only cake over to the devil ace. Akaya beamed.

Niou saw what Akaya did and attempted to pout at Yagyuu. The gentleman rolled his eyes, taking one of Niou's own mini cakes and smearing it on the trickster's face. That would teach Niou to be greedy. Like hell Yagyuu would hand over his own food when Niou had some of his own.

At least the mini cakes made them remain quiet for a while. Sanada doubted it would last, so he enjoyed it while it was there.

Sanada's visits to Yukimura were never quiet anymore. Every afternoon, after practice when Sanada visited the bluenette, he was nearly always accompanied by either Akaya or Niou.

Niou and Akaya oddly didn't come on the same days anymore, always alternating so that one of them was there, but never two. Sanada had voiced it to Yukimura previously. The captain had shrugged and said that it was probably because Akaya and Niou had their own social life outside of visiting him in the hospital. They couldn't come everyday, so they made sure Yukimura wasn't lonely by having one of them visit everyday while the other didn't.

Sanada guessed it made sense. Akaya and Niou both had boyfriends, whom they spent a large amount of time with. They couldn't go see Yukimura everyday. They had their own lives.

Sanada's current life revolved around being the temporary captain, so he made time to go see Yukimura. He considered it as part of his duty.

He looked over at Yukimura, who was sitting down quietly, nibbling on his cake. He finished only a quarter of it before handing it over to Marui, saying he was full. But Sanada could see something different about Yukimura today.

Yukimura looked very pale, and he was not as talkative as usual. It had taken a while to get Yukimura to walk up the stairs and onto the roof; he had stumbled a lot on the way, legs shaky and weak. His cheeks were sunken in, looking truly sick. And now Yukimura was giving away good deserts. Yukimura was laughing and smiling with his friends, but it looked forced.

How unfortunate. Yukimura looked so cheerful only days previously and now he finally had his whole team come over; yet he was so obviously feeling sick. Sanada glared at his teammates once again for being so noisy at a time like this. The team had noticed it as well. They looked worriedly in Yukimura's direction. They had tried acting as normal as possible before, but now they were wondering if Yukimura should be going back to his room to rest. Perhaps it was their time to go.

Yukimura looked around, finding his teammates staring at him with worry. He gave a small smile, as if reading their minds. "I'm fine, everyone. I'd much rather be up here with all of you than back in my room, no matter how noisy you all are. I just need to take it easy." said Yukimura.

"You sure?" asked Niou. "We can get you some other food if you want."

"That's nice of you to offer. But that's alright. I'll be okay." said Yukimura. There was a pause as a cold breeze passed by them, making Yukimura's dark blue hair wave through the air. "Actually…" he began. "There's something I've been meaning to tell all of you... it's concerning my illness."

Sanada thought he actually stopped breathing at the mention of news about the illness. Immediately, he began expecting the worst possible news.

"After some consideration and many discussions with the doctors, I have decided to undergo surgery." said Yukimura.

Everyone looked at each other, questions coursing through their minds. Surgery? What was the surgery for? Would the surgery make Yukimura better? Was it safe? Would Yukimura play tennis again? Sanada froze, wondering why it was only now that he heard about this. And judging by Akaya and Niou's expression, they had not been aware of it either.

"Actually, the surgery is… a little risky." said Yukimura, waving it off as if it was no big deal. But Sanada could see that was just Yukimura trying to not make them worry as usual. Yukimura was covering something.

"But the important part and the reason I have decided to go through with it is because it will help me get better. This illness I have… it won't go away on its own. In fact, it might get much worse if I leave it like that. I may be taking a small risk, but a successful operation combined with rehabilitation is the only thing that will allow me to play tennis again." said Yukimura. His voice didn't shake nor did it come out in a breathy wheeze, like Sanada expected it to. On the contrary, it was the voice of Rikkai's leader, strong-willed and ferociously determined to win.

Yet, here Sanada was, sitting back and wondering just how much pain was behind that strong façade.

Akaya didn't seem to read the mood at all because he began jumping up and down, excited at the thought of his captain playing tennis again.

"That's so awesome, captain!" said Akaya, grinning widely. "Now you'll be back on the courts in no time! Just wait, I'll beat you in a match before the year is over!"

Niou nodded, a much stiffer version of a smile coating his face. "If that's what you decided on, then its fine, Yukimura. We'll all be looking forward to your return." he said. "I'm happy for you."

The team smiled and offered their congratulations, all except for Sanada, who remained frowning in his seated position, not satisfied by the brief and sudden explanation. Yanagi caught Sanada's expression, feeling something emitting from the vice-captain as he continued to observe Yukimura.

Actually, it was a feeling Yanagi got whenever Yukimura was mentioned around Sanada nowadays. Yanagi felt like there was something different between Sanada and Yukimura. Sure, spending time together every weekday afternoon would allow them to start getting along, but it seemed like there was something even more than that. Like a type of silent understanding between them.

Yanagi rarely voiced such thoughts out loud. If he even implied anything to Sanada about the new closeness with Yukimura, Yanagi was guaranteed to get a slap to the face and an angry, yelling Sanada who would proceed to deny every word. Sanada would never admit that he was on friendlier terms with Yukimura. But even if Yanagi didn't say anything, didn't mean he didn't notice the look of worry that was coating Sanada's face at that moment.

Yanagi stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off his pants. Looks like it was time for everyone to go home afterall.

"Well, I think it's time to go. We've been here for hours already. You must be exhausted, Yukimura." said Yanagi.

"Huh? But it's still early!" complained Akaya.

"Yes, but Genichirou is going to turn us into his slaves soon with the Kanto tournament rapidly approaching. We all need our rest too, I'm sure." said Yanagi. Akaya didn't look happy about it but he agreed, getting up and holding Yanagi's arm.

Jackal caught Yanagi's stare and also stood up, stretching.

"That's right. We should get going. Don't worry, Yukimura, we'll come visit you more often now. Promise." said Jackal, grabbing Marui off the floor. Jackal probably thought that Yukimura was tired and needed to rest.

"You guys are boring." said Niou. "There's still time left until visiting hours are over."

"Niou, I seem to recall that you have a large essay to write for school. Have you started on that yet?" asked Yanagi. Yagyuu seemed to realize what Yanagi was trying to do. Even if he wasn't sure why, he played along.

"That's right, Niou-kun. I promised I would help you with that essay. How about we go to your home and do it now?' said Yagyuu. Niou had no objections, the thought of him and Yagyuu alone in his house overpowering all other thoughts.

And just like that, Yanagi practically pushed everyone except Sanada and Yukimura out, insisting that Yukimura needed his rest. They said good-bye and then walked to the door, shutting it with a resounding slam and leaving the captain and vice-captain alone on the roof in a deathly still silence.

Yukimura stared at the door where his team had left, wondering what that was all about. Sanada was the only one still here and he was not making any moves to leave.

"I'm assuming you'll be the one to help me back to my room with the way everyone just left so suddenly?" said Yukimura, breaking the silence.

Sanada didn't reply, turning to Yukimura. "Why didn't you tell me about the surgery before, Yukimura?" he asked.

Ah, so that's what it was, thought Yukimura. Is this why Yanagi had chased everyone out? So they could talk privately. Sanada didn't look one bit happy about the surgery announcement, unlike the rest of his team.

"It never came up." said Yukimura, looking away.

"You always try to change the subject to something not tennis-related when I'm here and you always insist I stay longer. I think you could have found a spot to include saying that you were going to have a surgery. One that has a lowered success rate at that!" said Sanada.

"Right. Because all you care about is that the team will be missing a player for the Nationals if I die." snapped Yukimura. He didn't like it when Sanada spoke to him in that tone. So what if he had kept the facts of the surgery to himself? He was allowed to keep secrets.

"I swear to god Yukimura, I will slap you if you keep on talking like this, regardless of whether or not you are sick. Don't you dare sprout that nonsense again." said Sanada. He was feeling so confused about whether he should be angry or supportive or just be downright impressed at Yukimura's bravery in going through with this. No doubt this was a huge decision for Yukimura.

Yukimura was saying that he would be facing his disease head-on. It would be a make it or break it surgery with his life on the line.

Sanada exhaled loudly. "When you mentioned the surgery being risky, what exactly are the stats the doctors gave you?" he asked. He at least wanted to know if this surgery was a good gamble and not a suicide mission.

"The doctors are not quite sure yet. It took a lot to convince them and my parents that this was for the best… but they estimate the success rate right now is anywhere from forty to fifty percent." said Yukimura.

Sanada sucked in a breath. Less than half. And Yukimura was progressively getting worse every passing day, which would lower the chances even more. Those were the odds of Yukimura's survival. If Yukimura wasn't looking so certain at that very moment, Sanada would have demanded he stop the surgery.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sanada, already knowing the answer.

Yukimura nodded. "Even if the success rate was under ten percent, I would have agreed to it on the spot. If there is even a minuscule chance that I may get better and play tennis again, then I'm taking it."

Yukimura truly was, with every definition of the word, brave. But at the same time, Sanada thought it was foolish. This was a life they were talking about, not a tennis match. If Yukimura lost, there was no going back. Yukimura was making such a rash decision.

"I will be fully recovered on time for the Nationals." said Yukimura.

Sanada paused, surprised. "This year?"

"Yes, this year. It's already decided. My surgery is in a couple of weeks. I will speed through rehabilitation and play again on time for the Nationals. My goal has always been three consecutive wins and it wouldn't count unless I'm actually helping the team by playing." said Yukimura.

Sanada was about to object, saying that Yukimura was already starting to have trouble walking and that rehab was usually something that took months, if not years; but Yukimura's face was lined with fierce determination. Sanada knew he wouldn't be able to stop Yukimura even if he wanted to.

"I won't try to stop you. Just know what you are getting yourself into. If you think you can survive, than I am ready to support you." said Sanada.

Yukimura exhaled. "Thank you." he said, as if he had been asking for Sanada's approval. The bluenette swallowed thickly, wondering what was running through his vice-captain's mind. "Do you think I'm making the right decision, Sanada?"

"I'm not in your shoes. I don't know." replied Sanada.

"Then what are your feelings on it?"

"Believe it or not, but I'm worried." said Sanada gruffly. "But at the same time, I've never seen you lose in anything. I don't see why this should be any different." No matter how he looked at it, he couldn't picture Yukimura dying from this. Yukimura was much stronger than that. Yukimura never lost before and he wouldn't start now.

"Ah, so that's your worried face." said Yukimura. "I've known you my whole life, yet I've never seen you look worried. This is a first."

"Don't act all happy about it. Being worried is troubling. Besides, you are the one who should be the most worried out of the two of us."

"I suppose. Maybe the worry hasn't set in yet, but I'm only looking forward to the time when I can step on the courts again. I don't plan on letting anything get in my way." said Yukimura. "So, I'm sorry that I kept it a secret from you. But I wonder if I shouldn't have told you afterall. Now you're worried about it." Yukimura was smirking.

"It's fine." Sanada said curtly.

"You know, I am really happy I made you my vice-captain. At first, I thought we wouldn't get along and that I had made a stupid decision. But I'm very happy I did it now."

Sanada stopped dead. Wait… what? Yukimura had made him vice-captain?

"W-What do you mean you _made_ me vice-captain?" asked Sanada. "I thought our positions were decided beforehand by the school or by our senpai."

Yukimura shook his head. "Nope. The senpai of last year chose me as captain. But I was the one who decided on everything else, including who I made vice-captain." he said. He was oddly delighted that he was the one to shock Sanada with this news. "I just knew it had to be you."

"B-But… why didn't you pick Niou or Akaya, or even Renji? You get along much better with them than with me." said Sanada, disbelieving.

"Right, because Niou as vice-captain would obviously have been a smart idea." said Yukimura with sarcasm. "Akaya is still a second year too. No, Sanada. I chose you because you had the ideal qualities I wanted. Sure, we didn't get along, but I thought we could get over that to shape the best tennis team in the country. You are strong, stubborn and you love discipline more than the average person. I knew you would make the best vice-captain. And I see now that I did make the right decision. No other vice-captain would go through such great lengths for the team like you do. You are so devoted, so thank you for all your effort. I'm very grateful."

Sanada stood there gaping at what he was hearing.

"But you hated me! That makes no sense." said Sanada. It was like he was closing his eyes and blocking his ears, pretending he didn't hear the truth and denying what Yukimura had said.

The bluenette frowned. "I didn't hate you." He said that, but could see how Sanada could think otherwise. They had disagreed numerous times in the past. "I admit, I may have played pranks on you and brought my teasing one level too high a few times, but I never _hated _you." said Yukimura. "Did you hate me, Sanada?"

"Yes." Sanada replied immediately without even needing to think about it.

Yukimura chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I already knew that. Still, I admire someone who can put aside their hatred for the good of the team. Plus, I get the feeling that you passed the stage where you completely detest me. Am I correct?"

"That's… w-well…" Sanada stuttered. "I guess, if I had to choose right now, I'd say that I don't completely hate you anymore… but I still don't like a lot of things about you."

"Nonetheless, it's an improvement." Yukimura looked far too happy at the development from 'complete hatred' to 'I don't hate you that much anymore'. "Let's get along even better from now on, okay?"

Yukimura held out his hand. Sanada took it, shaking it a little awkwardly. Yukimura's hand was icy. When Sanada tried pulling back, he found that Yukimura wasn't letting go. Instead, Yukimura used the grip as support for standing up, leaning heavily against Sanada's arm.

"Now, help me get back to my hospital room. I'm tired." said Yukimura.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I know I've been neglecting Platinum and Kinky lately. They are coming! Just, a little later. I included them in this chapter a bit, but they will get their own chapters soon.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviews. I love to hear your opinions of what will happen, or seeing your frustration over... Sanada's denial.**

**So, let me take this time to tell you all that next chapter will be a little later than usual. That is because I have to complete an academic paper by the end of the week, and also because I will be travelling to another city to manage a newly-opened store for the weekend. Therefore, next chapter will not be on time and I apologize in advance ****(I must be the only person in the world who gets to travel to other places to manage an ice cream store).**


	14. Chapter 14

**I just arrived back home to the safety and lock of my room. I was too paranoid to write fanfiction while sharing a hotel room with my co-worker. So sorry for the dead phase of no updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sanada's boobs. Or any characters, nor Prince of tennis at all. **

* * *

><p><em>+ 2 weeks before the Kanto Regionals Tournament +<em>

* * *

><p>"You're late." said Akaya the moment Yanagi entered the younger boy's bedroom. "You said you would be here at 9:00pm. It's 9:02pm."<p>

Yanagi shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on Akaya's bed where most of the clothes in the room were.

"Good observation. The bus was two minutes late. A simple miscalculation." said Yanagi.

Akaya just about glared at Yanagi, turning his head back to his Nintendo DS, punching buttons angrily with his thumb. Yanagi raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with his lover to be acting so grouchy over a little bit of lateness.

"What's bothering you Akaya?" asked Yanagi, sitting down on the bed next to the smaller boy.

Akaya scowled and remained quiet for a few seconds. But Akaya was not the type to keep his feelings bottled up, therefore it barely took any time for him to snap.

"Did you have fun with Sanada?" asked Akaya. Yanagi and Sanada were friends so they hung out once in a while. But that didn't mean Akaya approved of it. It took away from his precious time with his boyfriend.

"Yes I did. We went to a new tennis shop and then I managed to drag Genichirou to the movie theatres." said Yanagi.

Akaya frowned yet again, throwing his game to the side. "Then why didn't you let me come with you?"

"Because Genichirou is going through a tough time taking care of the team, and even taking care of Yukimura. I promised him an evening with his best friend and I delivered." said Yanagi. "Your presence, Akaya, would not have helped Genichirou de-stress. He doesn't like to admit it, but he is nervous about what is coming up."

"Huh? He's nervous about the Kanto tournament?" asked Akaya. "Why? It's going to be an easy victory."

A smile played on Yanagi's lips. "Actually, Genichirou is rarely nervous for tennis matches. He is not one bit anxious even during the Nationals. No, he's nervous for an entirely different reason and it took quite a bit of observation to find out what it was."

"What? What's the reason? Tell me, Yanagi-senpai!" said Akaya, shaking Yanagi's arm.

"Genichirou is anxious about Yukimura's surgery." said Yanagi simply.

That answer was met with confusion from Akaya. Vice-captain's nervous about captain's surgery? But… _why_? Didn't Sanada like being the temporary captain? Akaya had always thought that Sanada would jump in glee at the thought of taking Yukimura's place and position.

"Oh. Are you sure?" asked Akaya.

"96.9% sure." replied Yanagi. "I have never seen Genichirou this shaken over something before. It's quite interesting actually. Now why were you upset when I came in before, Akaya?"

The second-year boy took a moment to think back and recall why he had been rather angry at Yanagi before.

"O-Oh. It's just… uh, I was a little upset about you not letting me come with you…" began Akaya. "But also… I was wondering, um…" Akaya cleared his throat and shuffled a bit in place. "W-Well... what exactly is your relationship with Sanada-senpai?"

Yanagi froze. "Excuse me?" he said, having not expected such a question.

"I-I mean, you've know him for a very long time, right? And you're often together with him. Sometimes you even chose me over him and I thought, uh... what do you feel about him or if he feels anything for-"

"Akaya, jealousy is not very becoming." interrupted Yanagi in a scolding tone.

Akaya lowered his head, looking away. "I know. But I'm just worried and… nevermind. It's fine." he said, getting up from the bed and walking towards his desk purely for the sake of moving a little bit away from Yanagi's disapproving gaze.

"I could ask you the same, Akaya. What is your relationship with Yukimura? Or even Niou? You spend large amounts of time alone with them as well." stated Yanagi.

"No! Senpai, you know it's not like that!"

"Then don't ask me such things. I trust you and I expect the same thing in return. You know Genichirou and I are simply friends. Just as I trust you when you say you are only friends with Yukimura and Niou as well." said Yanagi. This was unexpected. He hadn't thought that trust would've been an issue with Akaya. The younger boy was fidgeting, looking down at the floor guiltily.

The data master sighed. "Akaya. I didn't mean to upset you." said Yanagi gently. Akaya didn't stop looking away, his face no longer meeting Yanagi's gaze. "I suppose I can understand why you would think something like that about me and Genichirou. But I can assure you that there is nothing. We are and have always been friends, nothing more."

Akaya's head turned a fraction of an inch back towards Yanagi. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"I'm positive. Neither of us feel that way about each other. Now please come back next here, Akaya." said Yanagi. "I didn't mean to yell."

It took only a bit of hesitation before Akaya obliged, once again sitting on the bed, a little closer to Yanagi this time. He buried his face in Yanagi's shoulder. Yanagi wrapped his arm around the other teen, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I'm sorry for asking stuff like that…" mumbled Akaya. Yanagi shook his head, giving Akaya a small affectionate squeeze.

"It's alright. You were uncertain about it, so I'm glad you asked me first instead of assuming something else. Don't dwell on it too much." said Yanagi.

"Yeah but… you often do things in vice-captain's favour." said Akaya.

"I do. But I also do an equal amount of things in your favour, Akaya. And as far as I am concerned, I spend 43% more time with you than with Genichirou lately. So I do not think you should be worried at all." said Yanagi. It would do no good to get angry. They were still beginners in this whole relationship thing. Building up trust took time.

Akaya stopped, a thoughtful expression on his face. "R-Really? That much more than Sanada-senpai?"

Yanagi chuckled. "Yes. I come with you after school four days out of five, we always eat lunch together, practice together and see each other during the weekends. That is why I do not comprehend why you would be anxious over me spending only one evening out of a whole week with Genichirou. You know, he is my friend as well and I'm sure he is lonely sometimes."

"…I guess." said Akaya, embarrassed that he hadn't realized just how much more time he was spending with Yanagi. Compared to Sanada, it was a lot. "I'm sorry for doubting you and acting all jealous, senpai."

"It's alright, Akaya. I'm not angry."

A bubble of dread was still present inside Akaya. Even if Yanagi had said it was alright, it couldn't reverse the fact that Akaya had doubted his boyfriend in the first place. The feeling grew in the pit of his stomach as he hid his face in the softness of Yanagi's jacket.

Then, there was a hand under Akaya's chin, pressing his face upward. Akaya had only a brief moment to see Yanagi's barely open brown eyes before the distance between them was closed.

They hadn't had their first kiss yet simply because actually planning a first kiss was awkward to say the least. Yanagi decided that it would not be something planned, but rather something that would occur spontaneously when the mood was right.

Yanagi didn't quite know if this was the mood he had been waiting for, but Akaya had been snuggled up in his arms and obviously felt awful what he had said. Yanagi felt like he needed to do something to persuade Akaya of his faithfulness, no matter how irrational it was that Akaya was accusing him of having an affair with Sanada. And a kiss seemed to rely the message of faithfulness perfectly well at that moment.

It wasn't as awkward as Yanagi had heard people say, nor was it as perfect as books and movies made it seem. It was just good. It was pleasant to lean in and press previously untainted lips together. Akaya's lips were warm and salty, tasting of chips and popcorn - perhaps from having gone to the arcade a few hours earlier. Yanagi's eyes were open, assessing Akaya's reaction.

However, there was not much of a reaction to look for. While Akaya's mouth was soft, the rest of him seemed to have turned into a block of solid ice out of shock.

Yanagi leaned back, wondering how come he had always read about people losing track of the time and their surroundings when they kissed. Honestly, it was just a press of lips, not a powerful drug. Yanagi knew perfectly well just how long he had kissed Akaya – 8 seconds precisely. Looks like there were a lot of myths involving kisses.

"Akaya. Are you alright?" asked Yanagi. Or maybe it wasn't all lies, thought the data master, seeing Akaya's blank and dazed expression. Looks like Akaya _had_ lost track of the time and surroundings.

Akaya wasn't moving at first, so Yanagi had to shake him quite a bit, practically yelling his name until Akaya finally jerked and looked up at Yanagi, confused as he blinked rapidly.

"Senpai?"

"Is everything all right, Akaya?" asked Yanagi.

Akaya's eyes looked up at the closed eyelids of his lover, and then down at Yanagi's mouth. He then proceeded to blush, his entire face turning bright red.

"Y-Y-You ki…kis… _oh __my __fucking __god_." stuttered Akaya, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Yanagi frowned. "Language, Akaya."

"B-But y-you… you… _oh __my __god_. I can't believe you just…" Akaya made strange hand motions, as he flailed his arms in a panic. Yanagi wasn't sure if this was a good or bad sign. None of his data ever said anything about this.

Yanagi reached out and grabbed Akaya's flailing arms before the younger boy could accidentally punch something.

"Okay, calm down, Akaya." said Yanagi as soothingly as possible. He waited until Akaya was breathing at a normaler pace before attempting to talk to him. His hand went to Akaya's hair, idly stroking the curly black strands of hair to calm him down.

"Are you still doubting me, Akaya?" Yanagi asked casually.

"Uh…" Akaya took a few seconds to answer. "No… I believe you, senpai…" The younger boy kept on looking up at Yanagi and then looking away just as fast.

"I apologize if I startled you." said Yanagi.

Akaya said nothing for once, looking like he was lost in thought. And then, he began squirming, pushing himself out of Yanagi's arms. Yanagi said nothing, letting Akaya go. Maybe the younger boy was feeling too embarrassed and wanted to hole himself up in the bathroom again, thought Yanagi with amusement.

Instead, Akaya twisted around and his face darted in for only a second. But it was enough for Akaya to plant the tiniest of kisses on the corner of Yanagi's mouth. Yanagi's blinked rapidly at the rapid pressure on his lips that had showed up and disappeared in only a second. Did Akaya just… ?

Akaya sat back, still flushing profusely with his hand covering part of his face.

"Revenge." said Akaya in a small voice.

Yanagi couldn't help but smile. Revenge indeed.

"I-I'm not doubting you, senpai. But if you ever cheat on me, I'll… I'll…" Akaya was thoughtful for a few seconds. "I'll kick your ass in tennis!"

Yanagi rose one eyebrow. Oh the horror of being beaten in tennis.

"And if Sanada-senpai is involved, I'll kick his ass too!" Akaya clutched his fist in determination.

"Oh dear. I'll be sure to tell Genichirou." Yanagi said, trying not to look too sarcastic. "But as I said, you do not need to worry."

Akaya nodded, but then his forehead lined with a frown. The atmosphere suddenly became tense as Akaya mentioned something that had been on his mind for the past week since Yukimura had announced his surgery.

"Senpai. You said Sanada-senpai was nervous about captain's surgery, right?" said Akaya in a quiet voice. "But… is there a reason to be worried?"

Yanagi wasn't quite sure how to answer without making Akaya feel scared.

"Well, Akaya… there is always the slightest chance that Yukimura will not get better with the surgery. He said it himself. There is a slight risk to it…" said Yanagi.

Akaya looked worried. "Yeah. Captain's been looking really sick. He looks a little nervous too. I thought the surgery would be far away… but the time really flies by with the tournament preps. In only two weeks, captain's gonna be getting surgery." said Akaya.

"Yes. It's good to believe in Yukimura and give him hope, but…" Yanagi paused. There was an obvious tension within the whole team as the date of the surgery approached. It was even worse now that Yukimura had announced that he would be getting operated on the very same day at the Kanto Regional tournament. "It is also good to be prepared for the worst, Akaya. You never know what could happen. Make sure Yukimura is confident and happy going into the surgery, okay?"

"Y-Yeah." said Akaya. "I think that's what Sanada-senpai is doing."

"Genichirou?"

"Yes. He even visits on weekends now. Plus he brings Yukimura's homework too."

"Oh, does he now?" said Yanagi, surprised to hear about Sanada of all people doing such a thing.

"It's like Sanada-senpai is telling Captain Yukimura that he will get better. So captain needs to keep up with homework for when he returns to school." said Akaya, scratching his head. "It's a little weird. Like, they sit close to each other and do homework and stuff. I didn't get it because I thought vice-captain hated Captain Yukimura. But maybe he's just being nice… you know, in case Yukimura's surgery doesn't fix things."

Yanagi's mind was having a hard time processing Sanada and Yukimura sitting close to each other doing homework.

"But like, isn't that bad?" demanded Akaya. "Captain's supposed to be happy even if he is in the hospital. Sanada-senpai's not helping! All he's doing is giving homework and yucky granola bars to captain."

"Does Yukimura look annoyed when Genichirou is around?" asked Yanagi.

"Err… no. Captain's always happy whenever he has a visitor. Even though Sanada-senpai visits every single day now."

"Then it's fine. Yukimura doesn't seem to mind. I'm sure this is just Genichirou's way of caring for the sick." said Yanagi.

Akaya's eye twitched at the thought of Sanada caring about anything other than tennis and laps.

A smile played on Yanagi's lips. So Sanada was visiting even on weekends now and taking the time to get Yukimura his missed homework and food on top of that. How interesting, thought Yanagi. The data master would have to call Sanada soon and ask about this new strange development. He never anticipated that Sanada would become so _attached_ to his sick captain. Yanagi would have to be careful how to phrase it unless he wanted a slap to the face for implying any type of relationship between Yukimura and the stoic vice-captain.

Yes, this was definitely interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I could go into a long and detailed excuse about why this chapter is so late, but I hate it when other authors do that, so I won't do it either. :D I know, I make you all wait ages for the next chapter and then proceed to omit Yukimura and Sanada from it. I'm a terrible, terrible person. I should be run over by a reindeer. **

***hides in Kinky pair fandom clubhouse***


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own not prince of the tennis.**

* * *

><p><em>+ 1 week until the Kanto Regionals Tournament +<em>

* * *

><p>It was an extremely strange experience to be kissing someone who was currently dressed to look exactly like you. But Niou decided that it wasn't strange in a bad way. In fact, it was an odd turn on.<p>

"Hey Yagyuu? If we have sex, wouldn't this be called fucking myself?" asked Niou in amusement as he looked down at Yagyuu splayed out on the bed underneath him, lips red and puffy from the kisses. Today, Yagyuu was dressed to look identical to Niou, and Niou was a Yagyuu doppelganger.

Yagyuu rolled his eyes. "You just have to open your mouth and say something absolutely filthy and unromantic every time we try to get intimate, don't you Niou-kun?" said Yagyuu.

"Hey, that's my special way of being romantic." said Niou. He rolled over to the side and took off his glasses. His brown wig followed because his head had been feeling rather itchy for a while.

Yagyuu did the same with his own wig, glad to finally be able to go back to being himself.

Today, they had both spent the entire day dressed up as each other to challenge themselves. It was their final test to see if they could really fool others before using this technique for the Regionals.

It had been tough. They each had different classes and subjects to learn. Yagyuu had actually played pranks on some guys in Niou's class and had constantly been cringing internally at how rude he was acting. Niou on the other hand had to be a perfect gentleman, help others in his class and answering questions like the perfect A student he was pretending to be. He had felt like exploding from being so polite to everyone he talked to.

Tennis practice had gone smoothly too. Yanagi had realized they had switched, but gave them tips on ways to imitate each other even better. They had managed to fool the rest of the team. Even Sanada had no idea Yagyuu and Niou were dressed up as the other. They knew precisely the other's tennis style and moves by heart now.

"Do you think we're ready, Niou-kun?" asked Yagyuu.

"Hell yeah. We fooled everyone today. Well, except Yanagi, but nothing ever fools him." said Niou. "During the tournament, we'll only be playing a match, not going through the whole day like this. I know we can do it. I can't wait to see our opponents' faces!"

"Then, I'll agree with your confidence, Niou-kun." said Yagyuu. "By the way, why have you come back so early? I thought you were spending the afternoon at the hospital with Yukimura-san."

Niou grimaced. He _had_ gone to the hospital. He had lasted barely 20 minutes in Yukimura's room.

"No way I'm going back there now." said Niou. "Sanada was there again."

"So?"

"They were doing homework. And if I hear one more of Yukimura's pleas of 'Oh Sanada, can you teach me? I'm afraid I don't quite understand this question', then I swear I'm going to throw something at both of them." said Niou. "I mean, really, I don't visit Yukimura for a few weeks and suddenly, he's getting all cozy with Sanada! I really don't get this. I can't stand to be in the same room as them together. I can almost see the sexual tension in there."

"How do you know it's sexual tension?" asked Yagyuu.

"I know because I have a wide range of experience in the field of sexual tension. Like when you and me are together in the same room and not making out. That's sexual tension." said Niou. "Speaking of which, we should be making out right now." Niou's hands came forward, wrapping around Yagyuu's waist and pressing their hips together. Yagyuu sighed at Niou's bluntly put demand.

"I'm curious now." said Yagyuu. "I never thought Sanada-san would be the type to take a liking to Yukimura."

"That's not it at all. _Yukimura_'s the one who's taken a liking to Sanada. You should hear him talk when Sanada's around! He's all 'Sanada, can you help me with this history homework, I don't understand it very well', 'Sanada can you explain this math worksheet to me again?', 'Sanada, can you walk me to the washroom?'" Niou said while putting on his best Yukimura impression, complete with the bright smile and flustering eyes Yukimura gave Sanada every 5 seconds.

"Does Sanada react at all?" asked Yagyuu.

"No he doesn't! Sanada looks completely clueless. It's nauseating to see! Yukimura… he's so obviously _flirting_ and trying to get that buffoon's attention. We all know Yukimura's a brilliant student, yet here he is asking for homework help to get Sanada's to look at him! Ugh. Why Sanada? Yukimura could be dating a girl and it would be better." said Niou.

"Oh, come on, Niou-kun. If your friend likes someone, then you should be supportive. It's a good thing. They used to be enemies, but now they will be getting along much better." said Yagyuu.

"Yukimura shouldn't even be thinking about that. Afterall… he has his surgery coming up. The tournament is in a week…" Niou eyes became dark.

Yagyuu put a comforting hand on Niou's shoulder. As much as he didn't admit it, the trickster was quite worried about his friend's surgery.

"It will be fine, Niou-kun." said Yagyuu. "Yukimura-san is strong. He'll be fine. In fact, maybe it's good that he has a little crush on Sanada-san now. It might distract him from otherwise worrying."

"Yukimura never looks worried even when Sanada isn't there." stated Niou.

"Perhaps Yukimura-san is putting on a strong face in front of others. Anyone would be on edge about such a surgery. I'm sure it is on Yukimura-san's mind, so be nice to him. Make sure he's happy at least." said the gentleman.

Niou looked away, sighing into the pillow. "Yeah… I guess so… but I still don't approve of Yukimura liking Sanada."

"Did Yukimura even tell you that he liked Sanada or are you simply assuming things as usual?" asked Yagyuu.

"I did ask him!"

"And what was his exact response?"

"Yukimura didn't respond." said Niou, shrugging. "He simply smiled at me. And you know how Yukimura's smiles can mean a lot of things." Yukimura had smiles ranging from sweet to angry to I-going-to-kick-your-ass. "Trust me, Yeahgyuu. I've never seen Yukimura act like that around anybody. I'm sure he's feeling something for Sanada."

"Well, Sanada-san was the only one visiting him while you and Akaya weren't. Not only that, but Sanada gave updates on the team, brought plants, food and even homework for Yukimura-san. It's no wonder Yukimura-san took a liking for Sanada-san." explained Yagyuu.

"Ugh god no. It's gonna be hell if they start dating." said Niou with a grimace.

"Yukimura-san is allowed to date whoever he wishes to." said Yagyuu.

"I know that. I won't stop him. But… out of all the guys in the world, why the strict, uptight and stick-up-his-ass vice-captain?" Niou shook his head in disbelief.

Yagyuu then decided that he was quite sick of Niou's constant complaining of Sanada. And since they were already pressed together and on the bed, it made his job of distracting Niou that much easier. Yagyuu twisted Niou's head towards him, effectively succeeding in shutting him up with a deep press of lips.

Niou responded instantaneously, his hands curling around Yagyuu's jutted hipbones, pressing them even closer. The trickster plunged his tongue in, lapping at whatever heat he could find inside Yagyuu's hot mouth.

"Well well, Yagyuu. I never expected you would finally initiate a kiss with me." whispered Niou against Yagyuu's mouth.

"That's what happens when you are being abnormally obnoxious." replied Yagyuu before darting out his own tongue, licking Niou's already swollen lips. Niou growled, grounding his hips into Yagyuu's. The gentleman gave an uncharacteristic yelp, his lips moving down and nibbling at the pale salty skin of Niou's neck as Niou's movements continued to make shots of electric pleasure dart up Yagyuu's spine, pooling blood down in his lower regions.

It felt good. Yagyuu closed his eyes, rocking back and forth with Niou's rhythm. He could practically hear Niou grinning as he panted.

"Hiroshi…" Niou whispered, tone husky into Yagyuu's ear. Yagyuu shivered. He never remembered his body being so sensitive and responsive in any other situation. Why did everything become so hot and unbearable in Niou's presence? It was always like this. Yagyuu had a hard time pushing Niou away when his sex drive didn't want to in the first place.

And then Niou's hand crawled lower, squeezing the junction between Yagyuu's legs. The gentleman squirmed, feeling himself growing weak to Niou's sinfully skilled hands. Yagyuu shivered and he pressed back against Niou's palm, demanding more.

"I should really take a picture of you like this, Yagyuu. I get a kick out of imagining what others would think if they saw the respectable gentleman of the student council acting like such a wanton creature." said Niou. He ran his hand leisurely along Yagyuu's front. The school pants looked very constricting. He loved Yagyuu like this, so unlike the way he acted in front of others. It made Niou feel happy thinking that he's the only one who could see Yagyuu's true self. Afterall, Yagyuu was just as much of a trickster as he was. But Yagyuu's weapon was that no one would suspect the gentleman of doing such villainous acts.

Yagyuu was apparently very impatient today. He seemed to decide that Niou was much too slow today to grope him properly. So Yagyuu hooked one leg around Niou, twisting up so that Yagyuu was sitting up and straddling Niou.

Niou blinked in surprise. Well this was new. Yagyuu had never taken the initiative before. He used to blush and moan incoherently in the past and it had taken quite some time before Yagyuu had even attempted to kiss Niou back.

"Please focus, Niou-kun. It is abysmally rude to your partner if your mind is elsewhere in these times." said Yagyuu. His knees were on either side of Niou's body with one hand on the trickster's chest. Niou was very much trapped in this position.

Yagyuu looked almost smug from his spot.

"Don't you look comfortable up there." said Niou, teasing with a sly smile. "I still remember back when you would stutter and blush uncontrollably when I merely groped you in the changing rooms." His hands went to Yagyuu' hips, playing with the hem of the loose t-shirt Yagyuu was wearing. Niou in turn was wearing a constricting crisp white shirt and tie from pretending to be Yagyuu. For once, Yagyuu was not wearing clothes that were hard to remove. The stiff belt and knotted tie were on Niou.

Yagyuu coughed lightly. "People learn, Niou-kun. I had no idea what I was doing back then. I was confused about why the weird guy from the tennis club was molesting me." he said.

"_Me_? The weird guy? Oh please, you could have at least nicknamed me the _'super handsome guy'_ from the tennis team. The _'weird guy'_ fits Yanagi or Akaya more than me." said Niou.

"Are you going to keep on talking until my mother comes home?" asked Yagyuu. "Because that would mean very big waste of an afternoon together."

"Excellent point. I give you permission to kiss me. You may use your tongue. Proceed."

Yagyuu rolled his eyes, but leaned his head down anyways. "Again, you really do not know the meaning of being romantic."

"You are not being romantic either by calling me Niou-kun." added Niou. "You could at the very least remove the suffixes. Even better, you could call me by my first name. What do you think, _Hiroshi_?"

Instead of answering, Yagyuu's hips pressed down on Niou's, shutting up the trickster, making him let out a deep groan at the sudden sensation. Yagyuu definitely did look smug now at being able to render Niou temporarily speechless. Yagyuu's eyes were sharp and intense without his glasses, his hot breath coating Niou's cheek just before leaning only a bit to the side and pressing their open mouths together once again.

As the room became hotter, Yagyuu's fingers worked at Niou's tie, unknotting the silk fabric with precise hands. He worked at the buttons afterwards, opening them one by one with brutal impatience.

Niou let him, stretching appreciatively when Yagyuu pulled back to look at his work. The pale skin looked so soft and untouched. Yagyuu ran his hands along Niou's bare stomach, finding his constant need growing to an almost unbearable level.

"Like what you see, Hiro-chan?" asked Niou, almost teasing.

Yagyuu's eye twitched. "I like what I see, but not what I hear." he said. "Please no mushy nicknames, Niou-kun."

The look Niou gave him was heated and lingering with lust. Niou eyed Yagyuu's loose shirt as if willing to see right through it.

"Perhaps you'll have to find a way to shut me up then." purred Niou, tone every bit suggestive.

_Challenge __accepted_, thought Yagyuu before he dipped his head back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

***runs away to the Platinum Pair tent***

**Okay, no more detours. I promise Sanada and Yukimura are coming back next chapter. I'll be back home to the Alpha Pair treehouse soon.**

**I went a little crazy writing this chapter. And then I remembered "_o __crap __my __fic __is __rated __T __shit __shit __shit_" so I had to delete like half of it and make it err… not graphic. D; So this chapter is what that remains. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am but a humble fanfiction writer who owns nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>+ 4 days before the Kanto Regionals Tournament +<em>

* * *

><p>As the days approaching the Kanto tournament became shorter, so did the number of Yukimura's visitors. Apparently, Sanada was pushing the team on the brink of death that week. Akaya couldn't feel his legs and Niou was so exhausted that he was seriously thinking of temporarily ceasing his hobby of molesting Yagyuu until the tournament was over. The nice and relaxing post-tournament weeks seemed so far away compared to the hell the team was currently experiencing.<p>

Yukimura understood and didn't object. It would be selfish of him to demand visitors when his team was trying so hard for the sake of their victory. However, he still spent his time alone looking out his window, scanning the crowds of people outside and hoping to see familiar figures wearing a yellow Rikkai uniform even if he knew he wouldn't get visitors for several more hours.

Luckily, he could always count on Sanada to show up no matter what. His loyal vice-captain never missed a day and was now even showing up on weekends, effectively annoying Niou and Akaya to no end.

As it turned out, Sanada was the only one who visited that Wednesday afternoon. Yukimura smiled sweetly when the stoic vice-captain opened the door. It was the same smile Yukimura knew annoyed the crap out of Niou when it was directed at Sanada.

Sanada strolled forward without a word, dropping a small pile of books on the bedside table. Looks like the teachers gave them a break today as there were less books than usual. This was another thing Sanada had taken to doing. Sanada brought in Yukimura's homework all the time now, saying it wasn't good to fall behind in school. It would do no good to be dropped from the tennis team because of low grades.

Yukimura made sure to ask plenty of questions to Sanada about the homework even if he knew the answers. Yukimura's favourite homework to do was math. Asking a question and watching Sanada frown and struggle to find the answers was fun. Sanada was especially awful at math, but that subject gave the bluenette the most fun for that very reason.

"Light load today, Sanada?" asked Yukimura.

"Hn." Sanada grunted in affirmative. "The teachers know the tournament is this weekend. They're giving us a break."

"How thoughtful."

Sanada sat down on his chair, which was now right next to Yukimura's bed. He used to sit in the corner but it didn't work out when Yukimura needed help with the homework. Sanada had learned that Yukimura could always be counted on to ask a lot of questions about the homework.

"Thank you as always, Sanada." said Yukimura. He took his math copybook out, hoping to see new problems written on it. "I hear you are pushing the team quite hard."

"If they have time to be talking, they have time to run an extra fifty laps." said Sanada, glaring at the math homework. Of course Yukimura would just automatically go for his worst subject. Sanada suspected that Yukimura did it on purpose to bother him.

Yukimura surveyed his new math problems for a few seconds before turning to Sanada.

Sanada huffed. "Let me guess, you need help with your homework?" he asked.

Yukimura nodded, scooting closer to the edge of the bed so that Sanada could look down at the problems as well. Sanada frowned at all the numbers and letters in the math equation. Math should not have letters. Stupid algebra. He didn't understand why Yukimura asked for help in this subject most of all. Sanada always gave the wrong answer and complicated it a lot.

Yukimura chuckled lightly, seeing Sanada's angry expression. "If I paid you to be my tutor, would that help?"

Sanada looked at Yukimura wearily. "I wouldn't be much of a tutor. You are a lot better at math than I am. I should get Yagyuu to come and teach you." he said.

"I'd prefer not." Yukimura said quickly. "We have a good system, don't we? Two minds are better than one."

"I guess…"

"I much prefer you over Yagyuu." purred Yukimura, his head inching closer and his eyes lighting up mischievously.

Sanada paid him no attention, his eyes totally focused on the math problems. Yukimura's smile fell. Great. Looks like he was even less interesting than math problems. The homework was getting more attention from Sanada than Yukimura was.

"Here, I think you have to uh… move to x to the other side." said Sanada, pointing at the first problem. "I think it turns negative like that… then you have to divide by 3. No wait, maybe its -3." Sanada frowned some more. Math was going to give him wrinkles.

Yukimura exhaled loudly. He was not in the mood for this today, especially not if it would get him no results like all the other days. God, he was so tired of Sanada ignoring his every comment. Yukimura felt like he had reached the limit of his patience.

"You divide it by 3." said the bluenette, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Oh." said Sanada, completely oblivious to Yukimura's tone.

"It's fine, Sanada. I understand it now. You were of tremendous help." said Yukimura. This was the drawback with doing homework. It managed to get Sanada to sit close, but Sanada never paid him any attention.

Sanada looked up, wondering why on earth Yukimura had asked for help when he already knew the method in which to obtain the answer. The bluenette closed the book, muttering that he would do the problems later. Sanada didn't mind, more glad to be away from math than anything.

"Do you want to move on to japanese history?" asked Sanada. History was his best subject. He could do history.

"No I don't want to work on history." Yukimura snapped.

"Well you better be planning on doing it soon because there is a very important chapter on the Meiji era we need to study."

Yukimura made the most annoyed sound possible. Really, first Sanada talked about nothing other than tennis, and now it was homework. Was Sanada really that oblivious to his annoyed tone or did he simply not care?

A silence settled in the room. Yukimura was aware of Sanada staring at him. Then, Sanada began shuffling in his seat, reaching down towards his bag. Yukimura panicked for a moment, thinking that Sanada was leaving this early because of his refusal to do schoolwork.

Instead, Sanada pulled out a box from his bag, handing it to Yukimura.

"Here. Since you eat them so often now, I thought I might as well buy you a box. It can last you for a while." said Sanada.

Yukimura blinked, picking up the box of granola fibre bars from Sanada's hands.

"I uh… picked a box with different flavours. I don't know how they taste, but it says it has strawberry and chocolate and stuff." said Sanada awkwardly. "I know they aren't your favourite food, but they are healthy."

Yukimura looked at it silently. His mind was suddenly blank except for the thought that Sanada had taken the time to go to the supermarket and buy him a box of fibre bars as a gift. Sure, it was not on the same level as the chocolate bars and boxes of donuts the rest of his team members gave him, but to Yukimura, this was somehow a million times better.

The pause persisted until Sanada broke it yet again. "If you don't like it, you can always give them back to me. I'll eat them." he said.

"No…" Yukimura whispered, cradling the box. "I love it. Thank you."

Sanada imagined that Yukimura was saying it out of politeness. Yukimura had said they tasted like cardboard, complaining each time he had eaten one that Sanada had given him.

"If you keep it, make sure you will actually eat them. Don't waste food." said Sanada.

"I will. For sure." said Yukimura. He finally let go of the box, placing it on the stand next to the cactus. The cactus looked different to Sanada, or maybe it was just the colourful designs Yukimura had drawn on the flowerpot with rainbow sharpies.

"I'll eat them all before my surgery." said Yukimura.

"You don't have to do that. You can save some for later. It's a big box." said Sanada.

The bluenette shook his head. "If… something goes wrong, I don't want to break my promise. I won't waste them. I'll eat them all in case I won't get the chance to eat them after the surgery." said Yukimura.

"Dying because of the surgery will mean breaking your promise anyways. You promised to be back on the courts for the Nationals." replied Sanada.

Yukimura looked down. He didn't answer, feeling Sanada's gaze like a brand on him.

"What's wrong Yukimura?" Sanada said, finally asking the question he should have asked a while ago.

"Nothing." Yukimura's reply was curt. "I just don't feel like doing homework today."

"Now's not the time to be having doubts, Yukimura." said Sanada. "Your surgery is in less than a week. Don't start feeling doubtful now. You already promised the team that you would return."

"I know that. _Excuse me_ for thinking that I have more chances of dying than coming out alive." said Yukimura. Sanada didn't know anything, thought Yukimura. Sanada was so damn oblivious, thinking that this disease was just like facing another strong opponent on the tennis court.

"Do you honestly think you are going to die?" said Sanada.

"I don't-"

"_Yukimura_. Do you think the surgery will fail?" Sanada demanded. "Because if you think that way, then you might as well back out right now. Believing in yourself is the first step to recovery. You can't think negatively or else it really will go wrong."

"Shut up!" Yukimura shouted. "You don't know what I'm going through! This… what I have is serious! You just don't seem to understand that! You don't understand that this is my life that we are talking about! I won't have a second chance, Sanada. There is no re-match!"

"No, you are the one who doesn't get it!" Sanada yelled back. "Why are you screaming at me when I've been nothing but supportive? I'm acting this way because there's not a single part of me that doubts your recovery!" Sanada stopped, breathing hard. It had been a while since he had latched out at Yukimura. It almost felt like a foreign concept at this point. "You won't die. I know it. You are not the type to go down that easily."

"How do you know that? I'm not in control anymore. I may not want to go down without a fight, but my body won't listen. I can't do anything about it."

Sanada's eyes found the crack in the wall that he had left on his first visit at the hospital. He was surprised that he was still there. He hadn't looked at it to calm down in ages. He took a deep breath. Yes, Yukimura may be strong… but maybe facing something this big was a little too hard and straining for most people to go through.

Sanada was surprised to actually feel disappointed at his captain for breaking down. Yukimura had always looked so in control, so omnipotent when he was on the courts. This weak creature was not the captain Sanada knew and followed. This Yukimura was not the real one.

Or maybe the strong face Yukimura put on in front of his team and friends was the fake one, thought Sanada. He wasn't quite sure what he could say at this point, seeing Yukimura trembling on his bed. Sanada wasn't good at these types of things.

Did Yukimura expect him to hug the bluenette and whisper that everything will be alright? Because this was obviously not the truth. It's either Yukimura survives or he doesn't. Sanada just didn't know what he could do to help.

Sanada stood up. Yukimura's eyes were bright as he turned to look at the vice-captain. Crap. Now he'd done it, thought Yukimura. He had lost it and now Sanada was leaving. And indeed, Sanada was picking up his bag, thinking that Yukimura probably needed some time alone. As if he didn't have nearly his entire day alone to think.

Yukimura pleaded with his eyes, internally willing Sanada not to leave. Sanada was his anchor; always so strong, solid, certain and sure to reassure him. Yukimura didn't know what he would have done in these past few weeks without Sanada. He never thought it was possible to depend on someone this much.

But, Yukimura said nothing as Sanada packed his bag. He couldn't bring himself to plead to Sanada to stay.

"You'll come back tomorrow, right?" Yukimura couldn't help but ask that question, especially now that they had ended on such a bad note. Yukimura knew he wouldn't sleep that night if he kept on wondering whether or not Sanada would be too angry to visit him now.

"Yes. Of course I'll visit you." said Sanada in a perfectly levelled tone. His bag was already around his shoulder. "Err… I hope you feel a little better by tomorrow. And remember to think positively."

Sanada hesitated for a second. He didn't really want to leave, but he felt like his presence would not comfort Yukimura in any shape or form. The bluenette was going through a rough patch. Yukimura probably did not want to discuss tennis or school with his vice-captain.

Sanada walked out slowly, not turning back to look at Yukimura's face.

As soon as the capped teen was out, Yukimura threw his covers back, and got up. It took time. His muscles were stiff and hurt. Standing up shot pain up his spine and made his knees wobble. But even so, he managed to take the few steps to the window, looking out into the evening sunset.

After a moment, he spotted Sanada, easily recognizable with Rikkai's yellow tennis uniform, walking out of the main hospital doors. Yukimura watched from his five floors up window as Sanada kept on walking, passing by the flower shop across the street and continuing until Yukimura could no longer see him. Even then, Yukimura kept looking out in the direction Sanada had vanished in. He put his hand on the cool glass, clenching his fist in frustration.

"Stupid. You're such a dense moron, Sanada." Yukimura whispered, broken and weak. Nothing went right today.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I modelled this Yukimura after my dog, who sits at the window and looks heartbroken when I leave the house for the day. Sad puppy faces are terrible things to go through. ;_;**

***points to Alpha pair fans* _Are you happy now?_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is the property of Konomi man person there.**

* * *

><p><em>+ The day before the Kanto Regionals Tournament +<em>

* * *

><p>Sanada froze in the doorway. "Niou and Akaya aren't here?"<p>

"They left a little while ago." replied Yukimura. His voice was empty and he didn't even look up upon hearing the door to his hospital room opening.

"Ah…"

Sanada felt awkward showing up at the hospital today but he had been hoping that Niou or Akaya would have been there to make it a little less awkward. They had no homework to discuss, tennis had already been talked about very often, and Sanada did not have any other particular reason for showing up at the hospital. Today was the day before the tournament, and before the surgery. No doubt Sanada would have been practicing tennis in any other circumstances. But the thoughts of Yukimura and the surgery were plaguing his mind. He couldn't practice properly like this.

Yukimura was silent, not showing the usual smile today even as Sanada sat down next to him. Sanada didn't blame him.

The bluenette might have been able to push his thoughts of the surgery to the side for the last few days, not daring to mention it in case he broke down shouting at Sanada again, but it was impossible for Yukimura not to have it on his mind at this point.

Sanada didn't quite know what to say. Should he bring up the surgery? Reassure Yukimura again? Last time he did that, they ended up yelling at each other. Maybe coming had been a bad idea afterall.

"It's raining so hard outside." said Yukimura. "Good thing you have an umbrella. I wouldn't want anyone falling sick right before the tournament. Lucky the weather will be nice tomorrow… for the tournament."

"Don't worry about it. Worry about your own surgery. The tournament is nothing compared to that." said Sanada. No one was particularly worried about the tournament at this point. Their victory was already set in stone.

"Ah… that's right." Yukimura looked hollow and lifeless.

"You don't have to worry about the team. Take your time to recover afterwards."

"But I won't have much time for recovery. I promised I'd be back on time for the Nationals. If I do survive this, then the battle is only starting." said Yukimura.

"Just… don't push yourself." said Sanada. Rehab was supposed to take a long time, not one month. "I'll keep taking care of the team. We'll start preparing for the Nationals as soon as the Kanto tournament passes."

"Of course. I have no doubts about that, Sanada" said Yukimura, only now shifting his head and meeting Sanada's gaze. "You better win tomorrow, Sanada. Or else if I die during the surgery, I will come back as a ghost and haunt you and the Rikkai courts. I will be the ghost of Rikkai."

"That's not funny, Yukimura." Sanada said, scowling.

Yukimura gave a humourless laugh. "No, I suppose it's not funny. But how else can I deal with all of this? How else can I look at the idea that I might die tomorrow? God, I'm pathetic. It might be my last day alive and here I am moping."

"You _won't_ die. You have your whole life ahead of you." said Sanada, repeating what he had said before. "And you'll be back on time for the Nationals. I know you will."

Yukimura was silent. It took a while for Sanada to look and realize the bluenette was shaking, his white fists clenching the bedsheets.

"Y-You don't know that, Sanada. Don't give me false hope. I just feel like I will go crazy if I don't laugh about it." said Yukimura. "You are not the one facing death head-on."

"No, I'm not. But you are the one who decided to have this surgery, despite the low success rate. At least have some pride for your decision. Don't regret it now. All you have to do now is survive."

"I don't know if I can-"

"_You __will_, Yukimura. You have to." said Sanada. "Failure is not an option for you nor for me."

Yukimura paused for a few seconds. Oh, how he wished he could be so confident about this. Yukimura wished this was just another tennis match to get through, not a surgery that may make him lose his life. Despite his pessimist feelings gnawing at him, Yukimura felt genuinely glad that Sanada was there. He was glad to have the stubborn and solid Sanada he's always known right next to him. Because Yukimura needed it. He needed something solid to hold on to or else he felt ready to sink into despair.

"Ah. That is the law of Rikkaidai. Losing is not permitted." agreed Yukimura. He was scared, he admitted. It was a strange new concept to him. He had always been in complete control, never having anything to be scared about. Things could change so fast. But even if he was scared, he had to get through this. There was no other way.

"And you'd do well to remember it." said Sanada.

Yukimura was quiet for a long time, thinking and silently looking out the window. Sanada remained seated there, staring at Yukimura and how much the bluenette had changed recently. Yukimura had gotten so pale and skinny, almost like the disease was sucking his life away. Yukimura always ate the fibre bars, but it didn't seem to help at all. He was wobbly when he walked, always tired at the slightest strenuous movements.

Yukimura looked so weak. But he was so strong to be facing his illness like this even if there was a fair chance he would lose against it. Sanada thought Yukimura was the strongest on them all, no doubt about it. That's why the vice-captain stayed. He needed to push his captain and make sure Yukimura didn't doubt himself. Sanada had to be the support. That's what Sanada was. The vice-captain, always there for the captain to lean on.

The bluenette's eyes found Sanada's hand lying on the edge of his bed cover. It looked so warm, so full of life compared to his own pale hands. Yukimura wanted that. He wanted his skin to be tan and sunburnth from spending his time outside in the sun. He wanted dry skin and calloused fingertips from constantly holding a racket in a numbing grip. He wanted to feel the wind blowing through the jacket that lay on his shoulders. Yes, he needed all of that. That was why he needed to survive this surgery.

"Sanada..." said Yukimura. "When I return to the courts... promise me that we'll have a match."

"Okay." Sanada nodded.

"But you must not go easy on me. You must not recall that I had been in the hospital. I want you to play your hardest with everything you've got." said Yukimura.

"I always play to my fullest." stated Sanada.

Yukimura smiled. "Ah, that's true."

Yukimura wasn't quite sure when his feelings for the vice-captain had switched and become so intense. But just meeting eyes with Sanada made his heart swell. Yukimura had been reduced to using pathetic excuses like homework to get Sanada to just sit next to him. He began thinking that maybe he was wasting this perfect opportunity. They were alone in the room and for all they know, this might be the last chance Yukimura ever gets.

Yukimura's hand came forward and carefully brushed Sanada's, the lightest touch and then a little firmer, wrapping his fingers around the larger hand. Yukimura's grip was so fragile. Sanada looked up and found Yukimura's azure eyes looking at him, searching.

"You know…" Yukimura whispered, letting his fingers tangle through Sanada's. "I look forward to your visits everyday."

Yukimura's gaze was so needy, so intimate that it startled the other teen. Sanada pulled his hand back as if he had been shocked by electricity, letting Yukimura's fall back onto the mattress. The captain turned away, looking disappointed and rather …hurt.

Sanada swallowed the lump in his throat as silent reined over them. What had that been? Sanada's mind was preoccupied by what he had seen in Yukimura's eyes. Since when has Yukimura looked at him with such a compassionate, almost loving, gaze? Plus Yukimura had just held his hand on top of that. It was so sudden. Sanada could feel a different kind of vibe coming from the bluenette, a strange yet powerful sensation that surpassed mere acquaintanceship and rivalry.

No. It couldn't be. Sanada shook his head. He must have been seeing things. Yukimura wouldn't think that way about him. They were rivals. They were enemies! Feelings like that don't just change overnight.

Yet, as Sanada slowly recalled the past few weeks, his eyes grew wide in realization. No… this change wasn't sudden at all. He had thought Yukimura had been acting strange lately… but as his mind remembered details vividly, comments the bluenette had said that he had brushed off as meaningless, Sanada began wondering if all that had simply been Yukimura hinting at something far greater.

Sanada sucked in a sharp breath. This was why Yukimura insisted he sit close and always asked if he would visit. That's why Yukimura smiled like that at him. The shock of his new discovery almost made Sanada dizzy. _Yukimura liked him_.

"Make sure you visit me after the surgery too, alright Sanada?" said Yukimura, tone saddened.

Sanada looked over at Yukimura as if seeing him for the first time. Was he just jumping to conclusions, thought the vice-captain. Sanada was pretty sure he wasn't.

Yukimura's bright eyes found his again. "Sanada?"

The vice-captain looked away. "I-I have to go!" said Sanada, standing up. He felt almost bad for leaving so soon, but he needed to think about this. It was too much for him right now. Visiting had not been a good idea afterall.

Yukimura's face dropped some more.

"Can't you stay?" asked Yukimura, almost pleading. Maybe he had crossed the border by holding Sanada's hand, but he was beyond caring at this point. It was the last day before the surgery. He couldn't just let Sanada leave like this. "You've only just arrived."

"No, s-sorry but I really must get going. I need to help my mom with… stuff." said Sanada, his excuse sounding awful even to him. He was completely avoiding looking at Yukimura's face. His mind was heavy with new shocking pieces of information. Everything Yukimura had done, the smiles, the laughing, the teasing, all made sense now. Sanada walked towards the door.

"Sanada, please stay." Yukimura tone was downright desperate. "Don't leave me."

Sanada swallowed thickly, his hand on the door handle. He didn't look back.

"Sorry." was all Sanada said before he opened the door and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**So... this chapter. Because Sanada would totally be the first to overreact and not know how to deal with things in the case of a love confession. I think he's socially awkward. Even so, I hate myself for writing sad things and _why __can__'__t __they __all __get __along __and __hold __hands __and __have __gratuitous __mind-blowing __sex right there __on __the __hospital __bed. _Oh right, because of plot and stuff like that.**

**Please don't kick me out of the Alpha Pair treehouse. And uh, let me know what you all think. :) Reviews are a great source of protein.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The ownership of prince of tennis is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Oh god, what had he done?<p>

That was the only thought running through Sanada's mind all day, all through the effortless first few rounds of the Kanto tournament. It wasn't hard for him to be able to think freely despite the importance of said tournament. He rarely got to play, letting his doubles teams and Akaya win the three first matches in a row. In the one time where Sanada played with Yanagi against Fudomine in the semi-finals, the vice-captain barely had to think about the game. His body just played automatically. The opponents weren't difficult at all so even if he wasn't playing at his best, it was more than enough to completely eliminate all opponents.

But even so, the more Sanada thought about what he had done yesterday, the worse he felt.

Yes, so Yukimura liked him. Even if that was true, Sanada thought he should have at least stayed. What if… what if Yukimura's last memory of Sanada was that of rejection and hurt? No matter how Sanada thought of it, that was just awful and cruel. He should have at least stayed, despite how overwhelmed he had been by the sudden realization of the bluenette's feelings.

The finals would be against Seigaku, the team Tezuka was in, another one of Sanada's rivals. Even if Seigaku had managed to defeat Hyotei in the first round by some stroke of luck, Sanada was not particularly worried about it, especially now that Tezuka was not there at the moment. Word was, Tezuka was having problems with that shoulder of his.

Sanada sat on the advisor bench as the finals began. Marui and Jackal were first up, neither of them bothering to remove their wrist weights even if the two Seigaku monkeys bothered them about it. Sanada's arms were crossed and his face set in the usual scowl as the first round began, but his mind was elsewhere.

Yukimura's surgery would be starting soon. Really soon. But he couldn't just leave. He had to be there to accept their medal. They had to be a full team.

The guilt was eating at him. Even more so when Sanada began thinking of the possibility that Yukimura might not make it out alive. In the worst case scenario of that happening, Sanada didn't know if he could live the rest of his life knowing he had just abandoned Yukimura in his time of need. The danger was suddenly very real. Sanada didn't want to be having doubts, but looking at it realistically… Sanada knew there was a good chance Yukimura might die today and never return to the courts.

They won the first doubles match easily. The second match would be Niou and Yagyuu up against Seigaku's famous Golden Pair. Now would be the time for Yagyuu and Niou to show the new technique they had been working on perfecting. If Sanada didn't already know that those two had switched places, he wouldn't have been able to tell Yagyuu and Niou apart at that moment.

The match began. Akaya was moving a lot up on the stands, either in excitement or in anxiety.

Actually, Sanada knew he wasn't the only one distracted today. Everyone's play was just a little off. Their minds were all in the same place. They were all concerned for Yukimura even if they didn't say it. They all knew the risk Yukimura was taking so it was hard for any of them to focus.

Niou and Yagyuu were winning, each of them displaying perfect impersonations of their partners. However, Niou's laser beam was much slower than the real thing; their only weakness. If Sanada's mind was not elsewhere, then he might have been only slightly impressed when Niou and Yagyuu switched, shocking the entire crowd and turning the tables on the match. Instead, Sanada's face did not even move, his eyes on the match, but not seeing.

He should have stayed. Even if wouldn't have said anything, nor known what to say at the time, Sanada hated himself so much for not staying with Yukimura yesterday. He should have been there and supported him with his presence alone. At least that would have been better. Yukimura would have not felt as rejected. Sanada could have simply listened to Yukimura's woes, letting the bluenette take out his anger, his sadness, and his frustrations. Sanada knew he would never forgive himself if he let this slide.

He needed to talk to Yukimura.

The match ended with their second victory. The sun beat down on them, sending cheers from Rikkaidai students. Sanada paid it no attention, saying nothing to Niou and Yagyuu. This was going just as planned. One more victory and the Kanto Tournament is theirs.

He stood up from the bench, finding Yanagi in the stands, who was preparing for his own match. The first singles match would be against one of Yanagi's old friend, from what he had heard. Even so, that was not what Sanada needed to talk to Yanagi about.

"Renji?" said Sanada in a small voice. He couldn't believe he was actually going to ask this. Yanagi was going to tease him relentlessly after this.

Yanagi turned to him. He was ready to start his match. "What is it, Genichirou?"

"D-Do you have the phone number for the hospital?" asked the vice-captain.

Yanagi didn't show any surprise nor any sort of emotion at the request. He had almost been expecting it. Instead, he smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do. But do hurry if you are about to call Yukimura. It can take quite a long time to get him on the phone in the hospital. His surgery is starting very soon."

"Ah. Thank you." said Sanada, standing awkwardly as Yanagi recited the number while Sanada noted it down in his own phone. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't worry, Genichirou. I have no intention of losing this match whether or not you are watching. Take your time." said Yanagi.

As he walked away from the court, intent on finding a quiet spot to call, Sanada wondered when exactly he had become so protective of his captain. He admitted that Yukimura was not too bad at times, especially now that the fighting had ceased between them. Yukimura was rather depressing, but that could not be helped in the current situation. Sanada looked back at the old times and could only shake his head at the pointlessness of the fighting they used to do.

Sanada only stopped once he was a fair distant from the courts and the cheering, finding an isolated picnic table in the shade.

He took a deep breath and dialled the number. There was a single ring before a nurse answered. Sanada gave her Yukimura's name and hospital room number and asked if he could talk to him, hoping he wasn't too late. He was then put to wait. Sanada hoped he wouldn't be waiting for too long. Yukimura had no phone in his room, so they probably had to go fetch him from his hospital room and bring him to the public phones in the hallways.

No doubt Yukimura was scared. That much Sanada knew even if Yukimura tried hard to hide it. Yukimura was strong. He was facing his fear by taking the surgery. It was admirable.

"Hello?" came a delicate voice from the other line. It was Yukimura. Sanada exhaled in relief, so glad that he wasn't too late afterall.

Sanada cleared his throat. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Mm, well I haven't eaten all day. You know, because of the surgery." said Yukimura. His voice sounded only slightly shaky. Or maybe it was Sanada's imagination. "So make sure you bring me something to eat afterwards with the gold medal."

A small smile graced Sanada's lips. Good. Yukimura sounded positive. "Yeah. I'll make an exception and bring you something borderline unhealthy." he said. "Also, the doubles matches were easily won. Marui and Jackal had no problem and Yagyuu and Niou's switch was a complete success. Renji is getting ready for his match now if it hasn't already started."

"I would wish you luck, but I don't think you need it." said Yukimura, laughing lightly. "I might never get another chance to say this, so thank you for taking care of the team, for always visiting me and for putting up with my attitude lately. Thank you."

Sanada grunted. "Tell me that after the surgery." He didn't even want to think about how this might be the last time he heard Yukimura's voice. He wouldn't let himself believe that. Sanada then decided to speak about the previous day's happenings. He gulped before continuing. "Also… um… I'm sorry I left so quickly yesterday. I was a little overwhelmed and… I'm sorry for not staying."

Yukimura paused before sighing loudly. "Even if I am glad that you called, I'm actually not very happy that you left early yesterday. I'm still angry at you. I spent the rest of the day and night thinking about the surgery and whether the last thing I would see from you was you leaving my room looking angry. Was what I did wrong? Did I cross some boundary?" he asked.

"It's not that…"

"Then tell me now, not later. Who knows if you'll get a chance later." said Yukimura

Sanada hesitated for a second, unsure of how to proceed. "You shocked me was all." he said.

"How?"

Sanada knew his face was blushing. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. Thank goodness this was over the phone and not in person. "N-Nothing. You just suddenly held my hand and I began thinking of strange things." Actually, Sanada had thought all night about this as well. He was positive this wasn't in his imagination. "It's nothing important."

"I think its important." said Yukimura. "Tell me what you were thinking."

Sanada bit his lip. Yanagi's match would have started by now for sure, but he knew making any excuse to cease his conversation with Yukimura would only hurt the bluenette even more. There might be no other chance to say these things. Yukimura shouldn't be going to face his death with questions and unresolved feelings. Sanada knew he couldn't put this off to a later date.

"I was thinking… you know how you said you didn't hate me?" began Sanada, speaking slowly and carefully as to not make Yukimura jump to conclusions in the tiny case Sanada was wrong about all this. "W-Well I thought back to the last few weeks and realized that… although we had a few fights and disagreements; we have been getting along a lot better."

"That is true." said Yukimura. "Actually, I applaud you for putting up with my awful mood swings. I know I've been less than tolerable many times, yet you were patient and visited everyday, bringing my homework, food and even my friends back. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful to you I am."

"Ah…" said Sanada. He shuffled his feet. "I was wondering… what exactly is our relationship at this point?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Yukimura, how exactly do you feel about me?" Sanada swallowed thickly. The hand holding, the smiles… it was not all in his mind. Yukimura did not act that way around others, not even his close friends.

"Sanada, what's this all of a sudden?" said Yukimura, a light tone in his voice.

"Please answer, Yukimura. I don't want to think about you not coming back alive… but don't leave me with this question for the rest of my life." said Sanada.

Yukimura didn't reply. The other line was quiet for so long that Sanada began to wonder if Yukimura had hung up. But listening closely, Sanada could hear the distant chatter of the hospital. Suddenly, a girl's voice called Yukimura's name from a distance.

Sanada could then hear Yukimura's breathing, coming in and out harshly.

"The nurse is calling me… I have to go now. To the surgery room." said Yukimura. Where he may never wake up. The bluenette's tone was quiet and shaken, so obviously scared.

"It will be alright, Yukimura. The team believes in you. I believe in you." Sanada was quick to re-assure Yukimura. Being realistic and reminding his captain of the odds of his survival would not help anyone at this point. "But, Yukimura… before you go, please give me an answer."

"I don't see how my answer will change anything." replied Yukimura. The nurse's voice called his name again.

"Yukimura!" said Sanada.

A sharp intake of air came through the line. Sanada stiffened, wanting to demand an answer. He needed an answer. He didn't know why, but he had to know like he had to breathe.

"I say it's about time you notice, you dense idiot." said Yukimura.

Sanada's mouth was open, gaping at what he had heard. He was right. What Yukimura felt towards him… it was…

The nurse's voice was closer and more impatient now as she called Yukimura's name.

"I have to go now." said Yukimura. His tone changed. It sounded gentle, no longer shaking. It was as if he was accepting his fate. "Thank you for calling me, Sanada. It made me very happy. I feel like I can face the surgery with no regrets now… so promise me you'll be there when I wake up. Give me something to look forward to."

"I-I promise!" Sanada didn't even think twice about saying no. He had already rejected Yukimura once; no way he would do that again right before his surgery. The rest could wait until Yukimura's fate is determined.

He could almost hear Yukimura's smile.

"Well, good-bye Sanada. I'll see you in a little bit." said Yukimura. He hung up, the connection severed before Sanada had the chance to say anything more.

Sanada was wide-eyed, looking down at his phone. He clenched his fist. Noises and loud sounds of cheering could be heard from the tennis courts. But they weren't Rikkai chants; they were Seigaku's.

He was so focused on Yukimura's last words to him. If he wasn't, then maybe he might have put more thought into why on earth Seigaku supporters were cheering so much.

'Yukimura…' Sanada thought. 'Don't die…'

He stood up and started making his way back to the courts, set on winning the tournament to present Yukimura with the gold medal upon his awakening.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**In happy news (for me), this story has surpassed the 100 reviews mark. WHICH IS AMAZING AND FANTASTIC. YEAH. Keep them coming. **

**I am very sick of christmas songs already since I work all weekend in a mall, hearing christmas songs over and over. My young cousin has taken a liking to shouting "REINDEER GOT RUN OVER BY A GRANDMA", in which I had to slowly explain to him that it was the grandmother who got run over by a reindeer, not the other way around. D; The image of Rudolf the reindeer getting squished by a large, obese grandmother will never leave my mind now. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't hate me. D:**

**Disclaimer: NO NO NO NO NO. I don't own prince of tennis.**

* * *

><p>This wasn't supposed to happen. There had been absolutely no doubt about their victory. Rikkaidai hadn't lost the Kanto tournament in 15 years. Yet… it had happened. Even if the odds had been in their favour, even if they had won the doubles matches almost effortlessly, it had happened.<p>

They had lost.

It was pathetic, an absolute disgrace to their school name. Sanada had never been so disappointed and repulsed by his own actions. He had lost a match. And not just to anyone. No, he had lost to a first-year. The great emperor of Rikkaidai had lost to a puny, cocky, little brat.

The door to Sanada's bedroom opened. He didn't turn around, choosing to stare blankly at the wall, one that was decorated with calligraphy.

"Genichirou." said Yanagi, walking closer. Well, at least it wasn't Sanada's mother with her questions again. Yanagi had walked Akaya home since the younger boy had been on the verge of tears from losing his match as well. The others had gone home in silence. Yanagi sat down beside Sanada, not bothering to ask if he was okay. The answer was quite obvious. "What are you going to do now?" he asked instead.

Sanada's muscles were stiff as he opened his mouth to talk, voice hoarse. "We have to train harder… our loss was unforgivable." he murmured. The silver medal in his pocket felt so heavy.

Yanagi nodded. "Our team is going to visit Yukimura tomorrow. The doctors said they would let us see him." said the data master.

Sanada said nothing. They had gone to the hospital earlier, immediately after the awards ceremony the moment they heard Yukimura was fine, breathing and still alive. But no one except family had been allowed to go see Yukimura. Sanada had been secretly relieved that he had some time to think about how he was going to announce his failure to his captain.

He felt empty and lifeless. Hearing that Yukimura had survived only made Sanada feel worse about himself. Yukimura had conquered death, yet he could not even win a tournament.

"Yeah… we'll go tomorrow." said Sanada. He had to get it over with. He had to face the consequences.

"Genichirou, don't bare all the burden. It's my fault as well." said Yanagi.

Sanada shook his head. "I was temporary captain. I should have made sure everyone trained harder. I… I failed not only as a player, but as a captain."

"We were all distracted, Genichirou. You most of all."

"That's no excuse, Renji." Sanada exhaled loudly. He should probably change out of his tennis uniform. He knew he stank of sweat. "I'll make sure we train harder from now on. This loss is completely inexcusable. We must stand on top in the Nationals and regain our title."

They said nothing more after that because there was really nothing else to say. They were both preoccupied with their own guilt and disappointments. Neither was looking forward to breaking the news of their loss to Yukimura tomorrow. It would make them feel even worse.

Their worries kept them up all night, despite how tired they both were. By dawn, they were determined to push themselves to the limit to stand at the top once more. Losing was not allowed.

* * *

><p>Marui was biting his lip nervously.<p>

"How do you think captain's gonna react?" asked the redhead. Marui did not feel any guilt. He had won his match.

"I don't know." said Sanada roughly. They were at the hospital, walking up the stairs. The whole team was there and they were all more nervous than they would care to admit.

"Maybe Yukimura's gonna do that evil smile of his." said Niou.

"He won't be happy, that's for sure." said Jackal. "His first day of being awake after the surgery and he gets bad news."

"M-Maybe we shouldn't tell him!" stuttered Akaya.

"He would find out eventually and be even madder at us then." said Yanagi.

They reached the fifth floor, all gulping nervously as they slowly made their way to Yukimura's hospital room, Sanada at the front of their group.

"So, who's gonna break the news to him?" asked Niou.

"Not me!" shouted Akaya immediately.

"One of the losers should be the one to tell him. I won my match." said Marui as he blew a bubble with his gum.

"I think Sanada-kun should do it." said Yagyuu. "He is temporary captain."

Sanada grumbled. He wasn't going to back down. It was already taking a lot for him to be keeping his promise to visit Yukimura. Besides, Yagyuu did have a point.

"Fine, I'll tell him." said Sanada. "Renji, make sure you have the cakes. Jackal, be careful with the flowers."

Yanagi was holding a box of pastries and cakes. Jackal was holding an elaborate bouquet that the old lady in front of the hospital had gladly arranged for Sanada. It was more of a peace offering than anything. Maybe Yukimura's anger wouldn't be as horrid if they get him in a good mood before telling him they lost.

"Well, here we are." announced Yanagi. The team stopped in front of the door that was labelled with Yukimura's name. Tense air shifted between them.

Sanada stepped forward first. He was as casual as possible as he knocked once then opened the door, just like he would always do when he visited Yukimura in the past.

The room had not changed in appearance, but it somehow seemed brighter now that Yukimura was recovering and not dying. The bluenette was sitting up on the bed, looking pale, but with a genuine smile on his lips.

"Everyone! You came." said Yukimura, his bright smile lighting up the room. It only made them all feel worse about coming to rip that smile off his face. The team filed in one by one, trying to act like they normally did. Yukimura must not have noticed the edgy atmosphere because his grin only became wider.

Sanada remained standing, not feeling up to sitting down in his usual seat next to Yukimura.

"H-Hi." said Akaya nervously. He was being so obvious that Sanada shot him a dirty glare.

"Congratulations on your recovery, Yukimura." said Yanagi, setting the box of deserts on the bedside table.

"Congratulations." Jackal brought the flowers closer as well.

"Oh, they're lovely!" exclaimed Yukimura, looking delighted as he smelled the flowers. "Thank you everyone. I don't think I could have survived this without all of your support."

"Are ya still feeling sick?" asked Niou as he leaned against the windowsill. The team each found their own cozy spots in the room while Sanada remained stiff and upright.

"Only a little bit. Now that I know I'm recovering, I feel a lot better without the cloud of death hanging over me. I'll be back on the courts soon." said Yukimura.

"We're all looking forward to your return, Yukimura-kun." said Yagyuu.

"Thank you, Yagyuu."

"Did the surgery hurt?" asked Akaya suddenly.

Yukimura shook his head, laughing. "I was asleep, Akaya. I didn't feel anything."

"O-Oh…"

"But look at this!" said Yukimura, pushing his covers back. The bluenette's hands began unbuttoning his hospital shirt. Everyone stared, wondering what on earth Yukimura was doing.

The answer became evident when Yukimura shrugged the material off. A huge scar covered the front of Yukimura's skinny chest, almost from shoulder to opposite hip. Stitches covered the red line.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Akaya and Marui at the same time. Jackal turned away, looking like he felt sick.

"Holy shit, they really cut you open!" said Niou, looking impressed.

"I know! I woke up and saw this. The doctors told me it won't ever go away. But that's fine. It looks manly and reminds me of a great accomplishment." said Yukimura, looking proud to have a permanent scar on his chest.

"Hell yeah. You can tell people you survived a lion attack." said Niou.

"That's so badass." said Marui. Akaya looked envious, as if he was dying to have a manly scar on his body as well.

"Unfortunately, the doctors won't let me start rehab just yet. I want to start walking again, but they're afraid I'll open up some stitches since they're still fresh.." said Yukimura with a grimace. He began putting his shirt back on. "I have to wait a few days. In the meantime, I'm not supposed to be moving much."

"Perhaps it is best to take it easy until the risk is gone." said Yanagi.

"I'd rather not. I've been taking it easy for so long. I'm dying to get back on the courts." said Yukimura. Sanada stilled upon hearing the conversation inching closer to the topic of tennis. As if on cue, Yukimura's blue eyes met his. The bluenette smiled warmly. "What's wrong, Sanada? You're awfully quiet today."

"…I-It's… well…" began Sanada. Yukimura's cheeks were rosy from the laughter. Sanada didn't want to take that happiness away, but he had to say it to Yukimura soon.

"Oh! That reminds me; where's my medal? You promised me you would bring it." said Yukimura, holding out his hand expectantly. "Don't tell me you forgot it."

Sanada couldn't say anything. The rest of the team stared at him, holding their breaths. The vice-captain bravely stepped forward, pulling the medal out of his pocket. His hand was shaking as he gave it to Yukimura's awaiting hand.

The entire room was silent as Yukimura looked down at the medal. Slowly, Yukimura's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, his lips curving downwards. He looked back up.

"Sanada… this is the silver medal." said Yukimura.

Sanada hung his head. "Yes, it is." he said, just audible enough for Yukimura to hear it.

"But… that's… how can that be…?" Yukimura's eyes grew wide in sudden understanding. He began shaking his head, as if refusing to believe it. Akaya clenched his eyes shut and turned away.

"Yukimura…" said Sanada.

"_What __did __you __do?__" _Yukimura turned towards Sanada, his voice feral and savage, his eyes accusing.

"I'm sorry." said Sanada.

"What the _fuck_ were you doing? You told me everything was fine! You told me we won the doubles matches!" shouted Yukimura, anger bright on his face and in his tone.

"We did win the doubles matches. We lost the singles." said Sanada in a small voice.

"_What?_ You are telling me that two of Rikkaidai's demons and the second year prodigy lost against some loser unlisted school?" said Yukimura. "What were you doing while I was hospitalized? Were you all just prancing around the field like a bunch of little girls, laughing at me for being unable to play?"

"Yukimura, that's not-"

"_SHUT UP!_" Yukimura was breathing heavily, agitated and distraught. "Does our third consecutive win mean _nothing_ to you? You lost! I trusted you, Sanada, and you failed! I thought you would make a good leader, but it looks like I was wrong."

"Yukimura." Yanagi interrupted. Maybe interrupting was not the best thing to do, but he couldn't stand by and see his best friend be insulted before his eyes. Yanagi knew how hard Sanada had been working ever since he took up the responsibilities of captain. "Everyone makes mistakes. Please calm down and get a hold of yourself. I lost as well. Don't blame Sanada alone."

"Stay out of this, Yanagi." hissed Yukimura. "This is between captain and miserable excuse for a vice-captain."

"Yukimura, your stitches…" said Yagyuu in a concerned tone.

"_I __don__'__t __give __a __damn __about __my __stitches!_" thundered Yukimura. "You all betrayed me! While I was fighting for my life, you were all slacking off behind my back!"

"Yukimura, please calm down." Sanada said, taking a step closer and going to stop Yukimura's movements. The bluenette should not be moving this much.

But Yukimura savagely grabbed the box of deserts Yanagi had put down beforehand and threw it at Sanada, who jumped back in alarm. "Don't touch me!" screamed Yukimura.

"Yukimura, don't-" Sanada didn't manage to say much more before Yukimura's pillow was thrown right at his face, the impact hurting his nose. He was shocked that Yukimura even had enough strength to be able to throw so hard.

Then, Yukimura winced, his hand going to the right side of his chest. Not even a second later, a dark liquid began staining the bluenette's shirt. Blood.

"Yanagi, go call the nurse." said Yagyuu. Jackal also came closer in an attempt to calm Yukimura down. Yukimura would have none of it, flailing his arms with a painful expression on his face as the drop of blood on his shirt began spreading.

"_GET OUT!"_ shouted Yukimura.

Sanada tried again, "Yukimu-"

"_OUT! GO AWAY!"_ Yukimura covered his ears with his hands, shaking his head frantically. "Don't talk to me! Just leave!"

Marui and Akaya both looked scared as they rushed out of the room. Sanada bit his lip, looking helplessly at Yukimura, now broken even if he had been so happy only minutes beforehand. Yagyuu's grabbed Sanada's arm, pushing him towards the door.

"Sanada-kun, we should go. Yukimura-san will not listen to us in this state. It's best to let him think about it alone for a while. Yanagi-kun has called the nurse already. It would be best to leave now." said Yagyuu.

With one last look at Yukimura, Sanada closed his eyes and nodded. They walked out just as the nurse and a doctor entered the room, shutting the door behind them.

The team was outside in the hallway, looking absolutely miserable. Akaya was trembling, burying his head in his arms. Sanada didn't feel any better either. The vice-captain leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor, out of breath.

A loud wail sounded from Yukimura's room, resonating all of the sadness, anger, betrayal and disappointment the bluenette felt. Sanada knew that sound would haunt him from that moment on.

Looks like this would be another sleepless night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**:'(**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. What a pity. **

* * *

><p>Sanada's cheek was red and stinging from the slap Yagyuu had given him. Even so, Sanada braced himself once more for the next one.<p>

"Next!" he yelled.

Niou came forward this time, expression unreadable as he pulled his arm back. Sanada didn't flinch as Niou's hand hit him hard on the side of the cheek. This was punishment. When the others failed, they always got a slap. Sanada didn't want to be an exception.

The vice-captain faced the last person in line, nodding again. "Next!" Sanada shouted.

Under normal circumstances, most of the team would have been happy to give Sanada a taste of his own medicine. But the mood in the team had been exceptionally gloomy in the past three days since Yukimura's outburst in the hospital. Marui walked forward, cracking his knuckles dangerously.

The last slap hurt the most. Sanada could taste some blood in his mouth from the impact. Really, who would have thought that Marui had such a sharp backhand?

Sanada turned back to the team, head held high even if his whole face felt bruised.

"Everyone, we'll work harder from now on!" said Sanada. "We will work hard to regain our title in the Nationals."

"Yes, vice-captain!" The team replied enthusiastically, despite how tired they were from the constant practices. Even if they had been hoping for a little break, they were very eager to prove themselves to be capable and strong players. They ran their laps without complaints and without tripping each other, which was a first time occurence.

Perhaps this was the only upside of losing, thought Sanada. The team was now that much more eager to train now.

* * *

><p>Sanada had not visited Yukimura for three whole days. In fact, from what Sanada had heard, no one on the team had visited in fear of incurring Yukimura's wrath once more.<p>

Sanada didn't blame Yukimura for having acted that way. He knew he deserved it.

Even so, Sanada thought that giving it a few days for them all to calm down would be a good idea. It would give Yukimura enough time to think it through and lower the chances of having another angry outburst. That way, there would be less hysterical screaming and throwing the next time and they could talk a little more rationally to plan for the Nationals.

He figured three days was enough time. Sanada still wanted to keep his daily updates to Yukimura as well, especially if it was now sure that the bluenette would be returning soon. Sanada went to Yukimura's classes and got the homework and textbooks needed. Then once practice was over, he made his way to the hospital.

He spent the journey there anticipating and then dreading what Yukimura's reactions would be like this time. He hurried forward, not even stopping when the old lady at the flower shop looked concerned for the bruises on his cheek.

The nurses on Yukimura's floor looked wearily at Sanada, yet some did greet him with a relieved smile. Sanada paid it no attention and moved on. He only stopped for a second outside of Yukimura's room, taking a deep breath and opening the door before his courage failed him.

Sanada had been so prepared that he was a little surprised to see that the room was empty. Yukimura's things were still decorating the place, but the bluenette himself was missing. The bed was cold and empty.

Sanada put down Yukimura's homework on the table, wondering where the captain could have gone. Perhaps he was in the washroom. It took him a longer time to use the bathroom now because of his malfunctioning legs, Sanada remembered.

"Oh! Hello there." said a girl's voice from behind Sanada. The vice-captain turned around, finding a nurse in the doorway. The nurse looked slightly familiar. Probably because Sanada passed by her often in the past.

"Hello." said Sanada.

"You are the one who always visits Yukimura-kun!" she said, voice high and peppy. "That's so kind of you! Yukimura-kun has such nice friends. Are you looking for him?"

"Uh… yeah, I am." said Sanada.

"Yukimura-kun's in the rehabilitation room." said the nurse.

Sanada was taken aback. "What? But I thought he would be too weak or… is that really okay?" He was immediately concerned, remembering the way Yukimura's stitches had pulled apart so easily last time. Surely rehab was out of the question.

"Yes, well… we tried to stop him and get him to rest. But he's a very determined one. I've never seen anyone so eager. He pestered us all until we agreed to let him start his recovery process." said the nurse. "Don't worry," she added, seeing Sanada's concerned face. "He's under constant supervision and his stitches are more solid now that a few days have passed. Today's only his first day there so they won't keep him there long. You can wait here or I can show you there myself if you want. Having someone there to support him might help him even more."

"Uh, that's alright. I wouldn't want to bother you." said Sanada. "Can you give me directions to the rehabilitation room?"

"Sure. It's on the third floor in the East wing. Just follow the signs." she said.

Sanada bowed and thanked her before darting out of the room. Damn it. Yukimura better not be pushing himself like this, thought Sanada. He should be resting, not trying to get back up only days after a life threatening surgery. He was not supposed to run in hospitals so Sanada settled for walking as fast as he could down the stairs and then darting in the proper direction.

The room was quite easy to find, as it was quite big and many signs pointed to it. The door was already open when Sanada arrived. The vice-captain spotted the familiar skinny figure and was about to violently storm in to shout at Yukimura that he should be resting, but something stopped him.

Yukimura was out of his wheelchair, standing with two nurses supervising him very intensely on either side of him. Even if Yukimura was nearly facing the doorway, he did not spot Sanada looking at him. That was because Yukimura's eyes were so focused on what he was doing.

Sanada didn't know what it was, but Yukimura looked so deeply determined as his hands clutched the two bars on either side of him, willing his legs to step forward. One leg trembled as it came forward. That one small action alone looked so painful both for Yukimura and for the ones watching. Yukimura's forehead was covered in sweat from the exertion of willing his unresponsive limbs to move.

Sanada cringed when Yukimura tried stepping forward with that foot, but found that his leg could not carry his weight. The bluenette stumbled and would have fallen to the ground if the nurses hadn't caught him on time. Even Sanada had the urge to step forward and catch the captain. Yukimura looked so weak… it almost made Sanada want to protect him.

"Yukimura-kun, I think that's enough for your first day." said one of the nurses.

"Yes, it is amazing that you managed to move your legs at all." said the other nurse. "Don't push yourself too much or it won't be good."

Yukimura shook his head, his blue eyes looking forward to where he wanted to walk to. He would do this. He _had _to do this.

His voice was breathless when he spoke. "Just a little more…" said Yukimura.

The nurses looked uncertainly at each other. Then they carefully pulled Yukimura back in position, making sure he was able to hold himself up with the help of his hands on the wooden bars. Yukimura was so unwavering and strong-minded that it was both painful and inspiring to watch.

Sanada stood frozen in the doorway for a few more minutes before he turned away and made his way back from where he had come from. Yukimura was busy. Not just that, but he was trying so very hard. It would be impossible to stop Yukimura in this stage. He knew Yukimura would be fine, especially when he was this focused on his goal.

Sanada felt a sudden strong urge to play tennis, to train even harder now, even though he had just had practice an hour ago. Maybe Yukimura's determination was contagious because Sanada was now very determined to work as hard as Yukimura was.

With a small nod to himself, Sanada ran home and did just that.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sanada considered not showing up at the hospital. Yukimura was probably going to be in the rehab room again, trying his hardest to walk. Yukimura didn't need distractions and Sanada's presence would be of no help whatsoever, especially not now that the bluenette was angry with him.<p>

Even so, Sanada felt like he needed to talk to Yukimura and settle things between them. It would do no good to go right back to square one and become enemies again for this. They could all forgive and learn from this as they pushed the team forward.

That was why Sanada returned to the hospital the next day. This time, he was prepared to wait in Yukimura's room until the bluenette returned from rehab. However, that proved to be unnecessary.

Today, Yukimura was in his room when Sanada showed up. The bluenette didn't acknowledge Sanada's presence like he used to. Instead, Yukimura pointed a remote at the small television in the corner and paused what he was watching. Sanada nearly forgot that Yukimura even had a TV in his room since he had never seen the captain use it before. Sanada glanced quickly at the television and was a little surprised to see himself on the screen. It was him on the tennis field, and on the other side of the court was the Seigaku brat in the middle of serving the ball. Sanada should have expected it. Of course Yukimura would be watching a re-run video of the Kanto tournament. He probably wanted to see what had gone wrong and why they had lost.

Yukimura said nothing, staring mutely at Sanada.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked Sanada, pointing at his usual seat next to the bed. Yukimura slowly nodded and Sanada sat down, pushing his tennis bag down under the chair.

"How are you feeling today?" said Sanada. He couldn't stand the silence in the room.

Yukimura didn't answer. "You came yesterday." said the bluenette.

"What?"

"You were there yesterday. The nurse said you were here. And my homework was there when I came back to my room." stated Yukimura. "Why didn't I see you?"

"You were busy in the rehabilitation room. You looked so focused and I didn't want to distract you." said Sanada.

Yukimura's gaze was hard, looking down at his own hands. "Still, you could have said hello." he said. "I went because I thought you wouldn't be visiting anymore. After how I screamed at you and then you not showing up for three days afterwards…"

Yukimura's tone sounded so horribly lonely that it made Sanada feel somewhat guilty.

"A-Ah. Sorry… I suppose you must have been very bored." said Sanada, adjusting his cap. "Don't worry, I'll keep on bringing you your homework."

"Don't apologize." said Yukimura. "Yes, you lost horribly… but I should not have yelled so much. I suppose it is my fault as well for not being there with my team."

"Don't be stupid. It's not your fault you were sick. I was the temporary captain. The loss is my burden to bear. I think I deserved every word you shouted at me." said Sanada.

He hated this. If they had won, Yukimura would be happy and cheerful. Yukimura would not be forcing himself to rehabilitate so soon if they had won. This silent disappointment was like a knife in his throat. Seeing Yukimura in this state was somehow worse than having him yell and throw things at him, thought Sanada.

"No. It's the fact that I was having the surgery that made you all play like this." Yukimura pointed at the TV. "I was watching the footage of the tournament. It's not just you, Yanagi and Akaya. The entire team didn't play at their best. You were all obviously distracted. If it weren't for me, you would have all played much better." he said.

"That's- that's not true, Yukimura!" objected Sanada. "We should not have been distracted at all, regardless of the situation."

Yukimura sighed softly, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

"Sanada, I would be lying if I said I wasn't mad. But I do understand the reason for our loss. We are a team, and we lost as a team. Yanagi was right. I think we all share part of the blame." said Yukimura. "Yes, while part of it was your fault, Sanada… I am somewhat to blame as well. But even so, I think the way I shouted at you previously was extremely immature. Don't shoulder all the blame."

Sanada was about to object yet again, but Yukimura stopped him with a shake of his head.

"All hope is not yet lost, Sanada." said Yukimura. "We can learn from this experience. We were all far too confident about our win, me included. It never even crossed our minds that we might lose. This is good because it woke us up to the reality that we are all at risk of losing. We can still win the Nationals and reach our goal. We'll just have to work harder and not underestimate our opponents, regardless of age or height. Is that all right with you, Sanada?"

"Of course it is, Yukimura." said Sanada. Yukimura did have a good point.

"Good. I'm really sorry for the way I acted. Yes, you lost, but you were also the most supportive. Even if I did feel betrayed… it was no reason to shout." said Yukimura, looking apologetically in Sanada's direction. "So please lend me your support once more. We need to keep our heads held high and help each other if we are to win the Nationals and crush Seigaku."

Sanada wanted nothing more than to redeem himself. It would be a long time before he would be able to forgive himself for losing, but at least Yukimura's acceptance of his failure made him feel a little better.

"I may have failed you in the Kanto tournament, but if you are fine with it, then it would be my pleasure to continue to support you all the way to the top." said Sanada. "I am your vice-captain, afterall."

"I knew I made a good choice in choosing you as my vice-captain. Even if you lost and made me mad a few times, I don't regret it one bit." said Yukimura.

"Still…" Sanada was hesitant. "Losing like that… we should not ignore it and pretend it didn't happen."

"No, you are absolutely right." said Yukimura. "But, knowing you, you have probably already given yourself enough laps to last you a lifetime. And…" Yukimura's hand lifted up, moving towards Sanada. The vice-captain was frozen, staring at the pale hand as it made its way towards his face. Yukimura's fingers brushed Sanada's cheek just barely, but it was enough to make Sanada flinch back with a painful expression on his face. Yukimura chuckled, pulling his hand back. "I think you took care of your own punishment enough. Really, what on earth did you do to your face? It looks very painful. Did you ask the team to slap you or what?"

Sanada coughed. "N-No." he said. He was reminded that his cheek really did hurt. It almost seemed like his team had been anxious to slap him. Sanada made a mental note to put some ice on it at home before it got worst.

Yukimura huffed. "I can see more bruises forming already. You better not have a swollen cheek tomorrow, Sanada. I keep on telling you to take better care of yourself." he said. "Do you want me to call the nurse? I'm sure she would be glad to get some ice or-"

"No! That's alright. It doesn't hurt that much." said Sanada, flustered. Great. Now his captain was _worried_ about him. "I just… got a tennis ball to the face. It's not a big deal."

Yukimura facial expression showed that he did not believe Sanada's words one bit.

"Anyways, I might be in the rehabilitation room when you visit in the afternoons from now on. Don't worry about distractions. I invite you to come in even if I do appear busy." Yukimura said. "I just really wish to get better as soon as possible. Maybe your presence will motivate me."

"I'll continue taking care of the team in your absence. Don't rush it. Take your time to fully recover." said Sanada.

"No, I do need to rush. Time is not on my side right now." said Yukimura.

"Ah… that's true…"

"And I was thinking … when I finally leave the hospital, maybe…" Yukimura smiled coyly at Sanada, looking shy all of a sudden. "Maybe we can go out somewhere, just the two of us."

Sanada blinked rapidly. What? "…Oh, do you mean the tennis match I promised you? Yeah, I said we'd play a match later. Don't worry about it."

Yukimura's smile faltered for a second. _Be __patient __Seiichi_, thought Yukimura to himself.

"No, I mean maybe we can go out somewhere else. Perhaps a restaurant or the movies." said Yukimura, persisting.

"Like a celebration party for your recovery? You should talk to the others about that. Planning parties seems to be more like Niou's specialty." said Sanada.

"No, not a party. I said it before; just the two of us." said the bluenette.

Sanada was confused. "You want to play tennis in a restaurant? I don't think they would let you."

A pillow came hurling at Sanada, hitting him in the face and knocking his cap off. Sanada clutched his cheek, making a pathetic whimper at the pain.

"What the hell was that for!" shouted Sanada, seeing Yukimura armed with a pillow and looking angry again. What the hell? He thought Yukimura was past the throwing objects at him out of anger stage. And his face really hurt right now.

"You, Sanada Genichirou, are an idiot." proclaimed Yukimura. He grabbed a second pillow. "I would suggest you leave right now before you are in even more pain."

Sanada gave a very uncharacteristic yelp, jumping out of his chair just as another pillow flew right where his head had been only a second earlier. Yukimura was very dangerous today. Sanada nearly abandoned his bag in a hurry to get out of the room.

He ran outside, shutting the door behind him just as a third pillow was thrown. A thump sounded when the pillow hit the door.

"And you better come back tomorrow, damn you!" came Yukimura's voice from inside the room.

Sanada let out a breath of relief now that he was out of danger's way. He hazily realized that his cap had been left in the room with Yukimura. But Sanada was not feeling suicidal today, so he did not even think about going to retrieve it. He would pick it up tomorrow. Surely one day without his cap would not be too bad.

Sanada made his way out of the hospital, beginning his walk home. He hoped Yukimura would not do anything bad to his cap, like hold it hostage or rip it to shreds in anger.

Afterall, Yukimura was angry at him for a new reason now. Sanada sighed. He knew he shouldn't have acted dense. But he just hadn't known how else to react when Yukimura so obviously asked him out on a date.

Sanada knew that's what Yukimura had been trying to do. Really, going just the two of them to a restaurant or the movies? Even Sanada could tell that was a date. He knew he should give Yukimura a clear answer instead of acting like he was ignorant, but… something was stopping him.

He didn't know what it was. Sanada didn't want to see Yukimura getting hurt once again, even if the vice-captain still found it irrational that Yukimura liked him at all. He wondered how he could have been so blind as to not notice Yukimura's flirting in the past.

The Nationals were approaching. They didn't have time to be worrying about love matters. Sanada didn't want to hurt Yukimura, especially not if it would distract the bluenette from his goal of recovery and winning the gold medal at the Nationals. It was best not to give an answer to Yukimura just yet.

These feelings Yukimura had would be a burden. They needed to focus on tennis right now. They had to regain their title.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**BAKA SANADA IS A BAKA. **

**The scene where Sanada has the other regulars slap him is one of my favorite scenes in the manga so I had to include it. The tenimyu version was also awesometastic. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Last chapter got a lot of sad reviews so I apologize for the sadness and the crying, but thank you for writing to me about your ~*_feelings_*~. I always love hearing what people think, whether its bad or good. Reviews make my kokoro go all doki doki and shit.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own not.**

* * *

><p><em>~*Niou and Yukimura's Awesome Talk on Why Sanada is an Idiot*~<em>

* * *

><p>Niou didn't visit Yukimura as often anymore. When Sanada asked why, Niou would reply that he was busy. But in reality, Niou knew he was doing his friend a favour. It was actually because Yukimura liked having alone time with Sanada. The bluenette would say that having Sanada visit him daily and being alone together in the hospital room would be the only thing he would miss about the hospital. So Niou decided to be a good friend and let Yukimura enjoy the moments while they lasted, even if he still wasn't too approving of having Sanada as Yukimura's love interest.<p>

However, it had come to Niou's attention that despite the obvious flirting, Yukimura did not seem to be making any progress with Sanada whatsoever. Niou decided that perhaps it was time for him to intervene and plot something with his captain.

Niou visited that weekend for that reason.

"Yo." said Niou, announcing his arrival as he opened the door to Yukimura's room.

Yukimura pointed the remote at his small TV to pause the video. The bluenette smiled warmly. "Hello Niou."

Niou took one look at the TV then sighed loudly as he sat down. "You're _still_ watching Sanada's match? Man, captain, you're acting like a smitten girl." said Niou. Sanada's match against Seigaku's brat was on the TV just like it always was whenever Niou visited. "Doesn't Sanada wonder why you're always watching it?"

"Sanada thinks I watch it because I'm analyzing his match." replied Yukimura.

"If you pay me, I have my own video camera at home. I can record school practices with special emphasis on Sanada. I'll just say that you want to keep an eye on the team for when you return. No one will suspect a thing." said Niou.

Yukimura laughed. "Don't say that because I'm likable to say yes."

"If you pay me extra, then I'll even follow Sanada into the changing rooms and showers." said Niou, winking. Yukimura shook his head, still laughing. Niou was a great friend when he wanted to be. "But seriously, captain. Still no progress with that dumb rock?"

Yukimura exhaled loudly. "Absolutely nothing." he said, scowling. "I don't even know if he likes me back."

"If you want, I can start dropping hints for you." said Niou. "I can hint that you need some _exercise_ in your hospital bed."

That set Yukimura off again. He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh Niou, don't say that to him. He's sensitive about these sort of things." said the bluenette.

"Then what do you want me to do? Just say the word, captain."

"I know but… I'm not sure myself." admitted Yukimura. The captain was so obsessed with his vice-captain lately that Yukimura was less fun to hang around with. Niou tried not to mind, but he couldn't help but feel angry at Sanada for not returning Yukimura's feelings.

"I was sick and dying in the hospital while he knew that I liked him. Yet, he wouldn't even kiss me. He wouldn't even hold my hand. The most romantic thing he did is give me a cactus." said Yukimura. "I've never tried to make someone fall for me before… I don't know what else I can do. Sanada doesn't respond to anything. He just backs away from me even more. What if he doesn't like me afterall?"

"Aww, don't think that way, Yukimura." drawled Niou. "Yagyuu didn't like me at all at first. Now he fucks me into my headboard every night. It's mindblowing, I tell ya."

Yukimura crinkled his face in disgust. "Okay, too much information there."

"The point is that it doesn't matter if he likes you or not. You can easily change someone's opinion of you. Sanada used to hate you and now he doesn't. That alone says he's taken a liking to you. Methinks Sanada's just confused about what to do." said Niou.

"Mm… I hope so." said Yukimura, although he did look like he felt a little better from Niou's words. "Thank you Niou."

"No prob. You know you can ask anything of me." said Niou. "By the way, speaking of that idiotic rock, where is Sanada today?"

"He visited earlier. You just missed him." said Yukimura. "It was the same as usual. Sanada was rambling about his cap again."

Niou smirked. "You haven't given him his cap back yet?"

Yukimura sat up, his hand reaching under his pillow. He pulled out Sanada's trademark black cap from there. It had fallen off of Sanada's head a few days ago when Yukimura hit him with a pillow. Despite how much Sanada demanded to have it back, Yukimura would only smile and say he had no idea what Sanada was talking about.

"Of course I still have it." said Yukimura, cradling the cap against his chest. "I would not give up a treasure like this so easily."

"He's cracking down though." said Niou. "He's less tolerant at practice without his cap."

"Yes. I know I will have to give it back soon before Sanada explodes. I just thought I'd have my fun first." said Yukimura.

"Yup. And it's totally not creepy at all that you sleep with that under your pillow."

"Hm, I think I'm going to ask a nurse to wash it first though." said Yukimura. "I have a feeling Sanada does not wash it often enough."

Niou snorted. "Two days ago, you were laughing creepily while saying how delighted you were that the cap had Sanada's scent on it."

"It's not creepy." insisted Yukimura.

"Of course not." said Niou, tone completely sarcastic. "It's sad to see. The great Child of God has been reduced to sniffing caps for comfort because his crush won't reciprocate his feelings. I still think you should just fall on him and kiss him. That will get the message across."

"He'll freak out. Just like he did when I only held his hand." said Yukimura, looking troubled. "Sanada knows I like him… yet it's as if he's avoiding me. It's like he completely understands that I'm trying to ask him out, and then he turns around and acts dense."

"Yet, he's still visiting. That says something. No one is forcing him to visit." said Niou.

"I might as well be forcing him by keeping his hat hostage." sighed Yukimura. "He may have felt a need to support and protect me before the surgery… but he has no reason to keep coming now. Still, it gives me hope… that maybe, just maybe, he may feel something for me. And that small part of him is what keep him coming back."

"All I know is that I'm losing my patience faster than any of us." said Niou. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to restrain from telling Sanada off?"

"Niou…"

"I swear, Yukimura, if something doesn't change soon, I will tell off Sanada myself. And you know I won't hold back when I want to tell off people." said Niou, looking dead serious.

Yukimura flushed, imagining Niou telling Sanada all sorts of dirty things that would make Sanada never want to visit ever again.

"Okay… look, I'll… I'll think of something. I'll be more direct with him…" said Yukimura. Normally he would not take well to being threatened by a team member and would order Niou to run dozens of laps, but Yukimura felt like this was the motivation he needed.

"If there's no change within the following week, then I will put my foot down." warned Niou. "Deal?"

The bluenette hesitated for only a few seconds before nodding. "Okay, deal." said Yukimura.

"By the way, we're arranging a small celebration later this week. For your survival and shit. We would have done it earlier, but you were really pissed off before… but anyways, it's on now. The whole team's gonna come to the hospital. Of course, we'll give Sanada an earlier time so you'll have a bit of time alone with him before the rest of the team shows up. Maybe you can use that time to your advantage." said Niou.

"Maybe." said Yukimura, thoughtful. "But, thank you. I'll look forward to it."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" said Niou.

* * *

><p><em>~*And that was Yukimura and Niou's Awesome Talk on Why Sanada is an Idiot*~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I know, EWWW SHORT FILLER CHAPTERS. But I have a lot of work during the weekends, so this was the best I could do for today. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Prince of Tennis? Nicolas Cage. And me. **

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next week, Yukimura's progress was astonishing.<p>

Despite Yukimura often complaining about his legs not doing what his mind tells them to do, he was getting much better and could soon stand up on his own. When Sanada showed up in the afternoons, Yukimura would smile and then get the vice-captain to come closer so that Yukimura could hold his arm for support. They would walk that way to the rehabilitation room, with Yukimura hanging off of Sanada's arm as if it were a lifeline, much to Sanada's initial discomfort.

Slowly, Yukimura stumbled less and the time needed to get there would decrease. Sometimes Niou would show up with a stopwatch and time him. Yukimura was always happy and felt encouraged by having his friends around for support.

"I'm fine guys, really." Yukimura would say, taking a small break to eat a fibre bar (which Sanada had to buy another box of) and to re-hydrate before continuing his leg exercises.

"Don't push yourself." Sanada would always remind Yukimura not to do too much. He was often scared that Yukimura would fall and not get back up. Yukimura still looked so weak.

Niou would always roll his eyes at Sanada. "You're such a worrywart. Yukimura's fine. He'll be back to normal in no time."

Akaya would frown often and ask what was so hard about walking; it was just putting one foot in front of another. Akaya's remarks would often earn him a tarundoru!slap for being "heartless and insensitive to Yukimura's state". But Yukimura never seemed bothered by anything Akaya said.

Yes, even if they were short on time, they were all making good progress. Sanada worked the team harder than ever during practices. But Yukimura was the one trying the hardest. Even the doctors and nurses were very impressed by the bluenette's swift recovery rate. According to them, it was unheard of to have anyone who had been so close to death get back up so soon, especially when his legs were not functioning properly. The doctors began calling Yukimura a miracle case when they saw Yukimura slowly walk forward on shaky legs without any help or support.

But today, Sanada didn't think he could take much more of this. He was breaking down and fast. That was because Yukimura had still not given Sanada his cap back. One whole week without his cap had been torture and Sanada was at his limit.

"Yukimura…" Sanada's voice sounded desperate today. "It's not funny… I know you have my cap. I really want it back… just… _please_." Sanada's head was bowed. He hoped Yukimura wouldn't ask him anything in return for his cap because Sanada would be likable to say yes to anything Yukimura commanded just for the chance to get it back.

Yukimura smiled, lounging on his hospital bed. Apparently torturing Sanada was still one of his favourite hobbies. Sanada now regretted not turning back to get his cap back that day Yukimura had a violent pillow-throwing frenzy at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sanada." said Yukimura pleasantly, as if Sanada was not pleading desperately next to him. "Besides, you look so much nicer without it, don't you think?"

Sanada groaned. He hated not having his cap, especially the part about how he could no longer hide his eyes and face behind said cap.

"Yukimura, I know you have it. It's been a week. Please give it a rest." said Sanada.

The vice-captain looked so pitiful like this. Yukimura knew it wasn't nice of him to be keeping the cap simply because it would guarantee that Sanada would visit everyday, and for a longer time too.

"You wound me." said Yukimura, faking a hurt expression. "How could you think I would steal your old cap?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you love to make my life miserable and are one of many students in school with a deep hatred for my headwear. Also the fact that I dropped it in your room narrows down my suspects considerably." said Sanada sarcastically. He had already searched around the room two days ago. Now he was cracking down. It was only a matter of time before he got on his knees and begged for his cap back.

Yukimura giggled. "My, you are short-tempered today."

"My patience is wearing thin." said Sanada tiredly.

"I can see that." said Yukimura. "Why do you even need a cap? It's not the end of the world if you don't have one."

"Yukimura…" Sanada growled lowly. He wasn't about to explain his deep attachments to a hat he had been wearing since as long as he could remember. Sanada could still recall being young with the cap too big for his head, so it would slide down over his eyes. It was part of his identity.

"Fine." said Yukimura, finally giving in. Sanada really did look weary and Yukimura did not actually want to make Sanada hate him.

Yukimura pulled the cap out from under his pillow. The vice-captain's heart skipped a beat from seeing his cap again. Sanada dearly hoped that Yukimura had not really been sleeping with his cap under his pillow all those days.

Sanada snatched it back from Yukimura's hand, looking at it suspiciously.

"Relax, I didn't do anything to your cap." said Yukimura. "Although I did get a nurse to wash it two days ago."

After a few more seconds of inspection, Sanada put it back on, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief in having it back, even if it now smelled of febreze.

Yukimura chuckled at Sanada's facial expression. "My, don't you look happy." he noted. Yukimura was sad he wouldn't have the cap anymore, but at least he got Sanada's happy face in return. At the moment, Yukimura conveniently forgot that he was the reason Sanada had been upset in the first place.

Sanada looked up at the clock on the wall, frowning at what he saw.

"Tarundoru." muttered Sanada under his breath.

"What is it?" asked Yukimura.

"They're late." Sanada said. "They were supposed to have been here a while ago. What's keeping them?"

Oh, that's right. The whole team was supposed to be there. However, Sanada had been told an earlier time, courtesy of Niou. In reality, the team wasn't late. Sanada was just early.

"Oh, well I'm sure they're on the way." said Yukimura. "It's alright. You're here with me, so I'm not lonely."

The bluenette swallowed nervously. Niou had given him this time so that he could put a move on Sanada. But Yukimura just didn't feel like it was a proper moment. Part of him didn't want to scare off Sanada, hence all the cautious flirting up till now. But Yukimura only had today and tomorrow to do something or else Niou would tell off Sanada himself, as was part of their deal.

It would be fine, Yukimura told himself. He still had tomorrow. There was still time to get the proper mood or to think of an idea. He looked sideways at Sanada, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat and grumbling about lateness. Yukimura didn't like that Sanada often felt awkward around him. It was never like this before Sanada knew of Yukimura's feelings. It felt like Sanada was constantly on his guard, waiting for Yukimura to put a move on him so that he could run away or act dense.

Sanada turned. "What is it?" he asked, seeing Yukimura staring at him.

Yukimura shook his head out of its daze. "Nothing. It's nothing." he said. He was thinking about what he could do tomorrow. It needed to be something special. He didn't just want to stay in the rehab room with Sanada all afternoon. But where could he go? He had to stay within hospital boundaries.

Then, it was as if a light suddenly clicked on in his head.

"Sanada, can you do me a favour?" Yukimura asked, sounding eager. His eyes were bright and glinting.

Sanada was immediately suspicious. "That depends on what it is." he said.

"Tomorrow, I don't want to go to the rehab room. You know, I can walk a bit on my own now. I have no problem standing up myself. I can practice walking practically anywhere and you'll be there to supervise me, right?' said Yukimura.

"…I guess so…" said Sanada slowly, not understanding what Yukimura was getting at. Did the bluenette want to spend the afternoon walking around the hospital instead?

"So, tomorrow I want you to bring rackets and balls. I'd want proper footwear as well, but it's not necessary." said Yukimura.

Sanada's eyes went wide. "Yukimura! You can't play tennis yet, much less inside a hospital!"

"We'll play on the roof. It'll be fine, Sanada." said Yukimura. "It will be another form of practice. I can rehabilitate by playing tennis. Make sure you bring your own equipment too."

"Yukimura, you still have trouble walking…"

"I don't stumble as much anymore." argued the captain.

"But your legs are still too slow. You'll try to run, and then you'll fall and injure yourself." said Sanada.

Yukimura smiled. "I'm glad that you're worried about my well-being… but, please Sanada. I won't push myself. If it proves to be too much, then you can stop me from playing, alright?" he said. "I really want to play again… I haven't touched a racket in so long. I need to know if I haven't forgotten how to play."

"You haven't forgotten. Don't be stupid." said Sanada roughly. He sighed, a debate taking place in his head. He knew why Yukimura was asking. No doubt the bluenette missed tennis terribly. It would help him practice his footwork… and Sanada would be there as supervision. Plus, if Sanada said no, than Yukimura might ask the less responsible Niou or Akaya instead.

Sanada exhaled again. The answer was already set. "Fine." he said curtly.

Yukimura beamed, looking like Christmas had come early. Sanada felt momentarily breathless, just like each time Yukimura smiled with such genuine happiness at him.

"Thank you, Sanada!" exclaimed Yukimura, looking excited like a little kid. Sanada nearly smiled as well from seeing Yukimura's happy face. It wasn't everyday that Yukimura grinned so widely. But then, Yukimura turned towards Sanada, his arms extended. Sanada only had a second's warning before the smaller teen's arms surrounded his shoulders in something that was a mix of a hug and a death grip.

Sanada froze. He was pretty sure this was the most awkward hug of his young life. The hospital bed was higher up than the chair Sanada sat on, so it was like Yukimura was falling off. Sanada realized his own arms were lifting, in fear that Yukimura really would drop off the bed. The bluenette's dark blue hair was dangerously close to Sanada's face. Sanada could feel his face heating up from the situation he was in.

Yukimura slipped slightly, and this time Sanada really did need to use his arms to hold Yukimura up. The captain's upper body was completely falling off the bed, his body bent downward and clinging to Sanada.

Yukimura gave a small embarrassed laugh.

"Oups. S-Sorry, Sanada. I think I got a little carried away and misjudged the distance." said Yukimura sheepishly. He didn't know what had come over him, but he had been so happy at the thought of playing again so soon that his body had reacted by itself.

What Sanada could see of the other's face was also red with embarrassment. Sanada gripped Yukimura more firmly. The smaller boy was much warmer than Sanada had expected. Yukimura's hands were usually cold whenever they gripped his arms. Today, everyplace where Yukimura touched seemed to burn him though his clothes.

"You need to be more careful, Yukimura." Sanada surprised himself by how calm his voice sounded. "You do want me to bring your tennis equipment tomorrow, right?"

"Y-Yes." Yukimura sounded surprised as well. However, his shock mostly came from the fact that Sanada was not backing away, nor was he freaking out. Yukimura had half expected Sanada to push his chair back and let him fall to the ground. Instead, Sanada was holding his upper body up.

Did this mean that Sanada was fine with this?

Yukimura swallowed nervously, feeling his heart pounding out of his chest. His head was nearly resting on Sanada's shoulder and he could feel the warmth emitting from his vice-captain. Sanada was always so much warmer than him. Yukimura could smell the very same scent that had been present on Sanada's cap, only now much more pronounced. His vice-captain smelled like the outside, like sweat from tennis practice mixed with a musky forest aroma. Yukimura tried to pay no attention to the tension in his body, nor to the small voice in his head that reminded him how close he was to the skin of Sanada's neck, that he might never get another chance like this.

Yukimura willed Sanada to push him back up on the bed before he did something that would undoubtedly alarm the bigger male. But at the same time, he didn't want to move, despite how his muscles protested with the uncomfortable position he was in. Even if he let go of Sanada's shoulder, he knew his vice-captain would catch him before he fell. Sanada always kept him standing, no matter what.

Just as Yukimura's rather distracted brain began wondering why Sanada was holding onto him for so long, he began hearing footsteps, several of them, coming in the direction of his room. Sanada went completely still, hearing voices approaching.

Yukimura cursed his misfortune. Of course the team would decide to arrive at that moment. That was so typical of them. It was as if they knew something was going on, so they had to show up and ruin the moment. And on top of that, Sanada appeared frozen in a panic.

No matter how much Yukimura willed the footsteps to go away, it didn't happen. A sharp knock sounded on the door just before it opened, revealing the entire Rikkaidai tennis team regulars.

"Normally I don't knock, but I was afraid you two would be making out or something." said Niou. He then froze at the sight in front of him, smirking widely. "Oh, it looks like I wasn't too far off."

Sanada came to his senses, his face flushing bright red when he slowly realized that Yukimura was still half draped on him. He stood up, gently putting Yukimura back on the bed.

"I-I-It's not… w-we weren't…" Sanada flailed his arms around, trying to convey the message to the team that it wasn't what it looked like. Yukimura's face was in an equally red state as he tried hiding behind his pillow. Yukimura didn't know where his usual confidence went, but it seemed to have left him. Being alone with Sanada was suddenly going to be even more awkward than before.

Yanagi and Niou both looked very pleased. Instead of embarrassing their captain and vice-captain even more, the two turned to their disgruntled teammates.

"I believe Niou and I have won the bets." said Yanagi.

"Pay up, losers." Niou held out his hand.

Akaya, Marui, Yagyuu and Jackal all sighed under their breaths as they took out their wallets, saying that they would never bet against Yanagi ever again. Yanagi just seemed to know all the things.

"No fair. How was I supposed to know that captain and vice-captain were all over each other now?" whined Akaya as he gave his pocket money to Niou.

"If you visited more and were a little more observational, you would have noticed it too." said Niou.

"Damn. I was sure I would make easy money with this bet." said Marui. "I thought there was no way captain and vice-captain would be doing such things, but I guess things are never as it seems."

Sanada opened his mouth and re-closed it several times in a row, looking like a surprised fish. He was stuck between angrily shouting and slapping everyone or throwing himself out of the hospital window in embarrassment,

Yukimura groaned, mortified that his opportunity had not only been wasted, but that the whole team had caught them in each other's arms.

"So who initiated it?" asked Yanagi, turning to Yukimura.

"W-What?" said Yukimura.

"If you initiated it, Yukimura, I win an extra 1000 yen." explained Yanagi.

"I-I didn't... I mean, it's a misunderstanding. I nearly fell off the bed and Sanada caught me..." said Yukimura, not mentioning that his original intention had been to give Sanada a hug of gratitude.

"So you are saying that Sanada initiated it?"

That made Sanada snap. He would have expected such behaviour from the others, but not from his best friend.

"_YANAGI! TARUNDORU_!" Sanada lifted his hand, advancing towards his team as if prepared to slap them all senseless.

"Oh, Genichirou, this was only an easy way to make money. I congratulate you on eloping with Yukimura. I think this is what you've been missing in your life, Genichirou, and I'm sure you'll be very happy with Yukimura." said Yanagi, as if oblivious to the murderous aura Sanada was emitting. "Ah, and I see you got your cap back. Good for you."

Marui, Yagyuu and Niou fled the room as fast as they could, with one of them screaming in terror. Sanada was a potential explosive at the moment and not safe to be around. Akaya grabbed Yanagi's hand and pulled him away right as Sanada was about to slap them. Jackal was the only victim of the tarundoru!slap, having not run away from the room fast enough.

Yukimura lowered his pillow, seeing that the rest of the team had fled. Sanada was absolutely fuming in the doorway, standing there as if waiting for the team to come back so that he could attempt to slap them all. Yukimura had never seen Sanada's face so red before.

Sanada swore under his breath. "Gambling… no respect for privacy… jumping to conclusions like that. Tarundoru." he mumbled through clenched teeth.

Yukimura shifted in his bed. What a shame the team visit ended in such a disaster.

"Sanada, it's alright. I'll explain that it was just a misunderstanding." said Yukimura, his voice as gentle and soothing as possible. "It can't be helped. You know how our team is."

Sanada was avoiding Yukimura's gaze.

"A-Ah. I'll assign them laps until they turn into cripples tomorrow." said Sanada. The air between them was thick, the silence in the pauses was heavy. Sanada swallowed thickly. "Too bad they all left… I think we'll have to reschedule the team visit."

"Mm, looks like it." said Yukimura.

A pause. Sanada looked at his feet. He didn't feel guilty about chasing the team off like that. Those morons had brought it upon themselves. He just felt bad that the rest of Yukimura's day would now be spent alone.

"I-I guess I should be going too." said Sanada. "Since everyone already left…"

"Yeah." said Yukimura. Crap, he was also having a hard time looking at Sanada. He couldn't stop remembering what had happened only minutes previously, seeing the tan skin of Sanada's neck right in front of him. "Um… don't forget the tennis equipment for tomorrow."

"Ah, sure." Sanada turned back quickly to grab his bag off the floor, his hand lowering the brink of his cap to hide his face as much as possible. Sanada left quickly, in a hurry to leave.

Yukimura groaned when the door shut, leaving him alone in his room. He lay back, looking up at the ceiling. Well tomorrow was going to be awkward in the least. And the team… well, they would all have to suffer for their horrid timing.

Yes, they would suffer greatly for interrupting them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Did anyone else watch the new Tenimyu~? I'm actually not too disappointed in the new Hyotei. I mean, it's not as great as the 1st cast, but it was not as bad as I thought it would be. I'm satisfied. And I laughed too much at new Atobe's creepy eyebrow movements.**

**Also, since a load of you messaged me asking about the slapping thing, Sanada gets slapped by his team in chapter 348 of the manga, in a flashback during his match against Tezuka. In the tenimyu version, it happens in Final Match Rikkai First and it is the very first scene in the musical.**

**I know a number of you also messaged me because you had trouble viewing chapter 21. I have no idea why it happened. I updated like I always do, so I think it may have simply been a site glitch. I hope everyone was able to read it by now. o_o**

**Wow this was long. So, your thoughts on this chapter: Give me them.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Knis doesn't own prince of tennis.**

* * *

><p>Despite it being against his better judgement, Sanada ended up packing an extra racket and some tennis balls into his bag the next day after practice. Sanada vaguely wondered if he was becoming a sucker for Yukimura's smile because every time he began doubting that this was a good idea, thinking that Yukimura might get injured playing tennis, his brain automatically recalled seeing his captain's overwhelmingly happy face and that somehow managed to overrule all his uncertainties.<p>

Grumbling, Sanada knew that he couldn't really show up empty-handed, not after having promised he would play a game of tennis with Yukimura. Sanada knew he would have trouble sleeping at night if Yukimura's face turned sad because of him.

Sanada waited until the last person left the locker rooms. He double-checked the showers to make sure no one had fainted there this time. He was about to turn off the lights and leave when he paused, looking at the neat row of lockers. He stopped in front of a locker that hadn't been opened in quite some time.

Sanada hesitated for a second, but then decided that since they would be playing tennis today, it would not be the same if Yukimura didn't have that last missing piece. He opened Yukimura's locker, finding it empty except for a spare uniform on the top shelf. Sanada hastily grabbed the yellow jersey's jacket, stuffing it into his bag. He wasted no more time after that and hurried off to the hospital.

Yukimura was sitting up on his bed, looking both eager and impatient when Sanada arrived. The bluenette seemed set on showing Sanada that he could walk without help because he didn't take Sanada's arm, standing up and beginning the walk towards the roof by himself. Sanada followed Yukimura's slow pace, nearly having a heart attack when the captain stumbled for a second on the stairs. Sanada rushed up, ready to catch him, but Yukimura had regained his balance.

"Yukimura, be more careful. Hold on to the railing properly. Or here, you can hold my arm." said Sanada, standing behind Yukimura, ready to catch him if he were to fall.

Yukimura scoffed. "I'm fine. I only lost my footing for a second." he said, continuing his march up the stairs.

They reached the roof without any damage done. Luckily it was a clear and sunny afternoon, with only a little bit of wind that came with the high altitude. Yukimura sat on the wooden bench to regain his breath. Looks like going up stairs was still a hard trek for Yukimura.

"If you're already too tired, maybe we shouldn't-" began Sanada.

Yukimura shook his head. "Just give me a few minutes to regain my breath. It's the first time since the surgery that I walked up the stairs by myself without any help." he said. "This is exactly why I need to get back in the game. My stamina is horrendous."

Sanada said nothing more, knowing he wouldn't be able to deter Yukimura from playing. He leaned against the railing, looking down at the city before him. God, what had gotten into him to be this concerned about Yukimura only walking up stairs? Sanada knew he had always been a little worried whenever Yukimura stumbled during rehabilitation, but he didn't recall ever panicking to this degree.

Maybe it was because Yukimura had no one else to help him up now. No nurses or doctors to monitor him. If something happened to Yukimura, then Sanada would be to blame. Right. That was why he felt such an overwhelming sense of protectiveness.

But then Sanada recalled what had happened yesterday. Just thinking about it made heat rush to his face. He tried shaking it off before the blush could intensify. No, yesterday had been nothing. Yukimura had tried hugging him out of gratefulness and had fallen. Sanada had merely caught him, nothing more.

"Sanada? I think I'm ready to start now." said Yukimura.

Sanada shook his thoughts aside, turning back to the bench. He kneeled on the ground, unzipping his heavy tennis bag and pulling out the necessities. He handed Yukimura a racket, watching as the bluenette had a look of reminiscence in his eyes. Yukimura swung the racket forward, testing its grip.

"I got you something else too." said Sanada, pulling out the jersey's yellow jacket he had fetched from Yukimura's locker. "I thought you might like to keep it with you."

Yukimura looked utterly baffled, holding his uniform as if it were a fragile treasure, and then pressing it against his chest.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've worn this." said Yukimura, the feeling of nostalgia rising in his chest. He stood up slowly and effortlessly swung his jacket over his shoulders.

"You never wear it though. You let it stay on your shoulders." pointed out Sanada.

"True." said Yukimura. He tipped his head up; feeling the wind running thought the jacket on his shoulders. His fingers clutched the racket. This was the feeling he had been missing. He let the sunlight bathe his face, warming up his body.

Sanada didn't know how a single jacket could change someone so much, but looking at Yukimura now was like seeing the old Yukimura in all his glory, before the illness. The Yukimura standing before him was not some fragile and sick boy. No, it was Yukimura Seiichi, Rikkaidai's captain, the undefeated Child of God who conquered death to stand once more at the top. The jacket on the captain's shoulders flowed with the wind like a cape, giving Yukimura a majestic and invincible appearance.

Yukimura opened his eyes, turning to look down at Sanada.

"Shall we start?" asked Yukimura. Sanada nodded and took out his own racket as well as a tennis ball. They both went to stand on opposite sides of the roof. Yukimura took a defensive stance, gripping his racket and focusing fully on the opponent before him.

Sanada couldn't focus quite as much, remembering that they were on a hospital roof, without a court or a net. Yukimura wasn't dressed for a match, nor did he have the stamina for one. Sanada hated going easy on people, but he had no other choice right now. Yukimura couldn't seriously expect Sanada to unleash his FuuRinKaZan on a sick person who could barely walk.

"Yukimura, I'm going to go easy on you." Sanada called out, warning the other as he bounced the ball in front of him.

Yukimura frowned. "I don't need a handicap." he called back. "You promised you would play me with all your strength."

Sanada shook his head. "I promised that for when we have a real match, on a real court once you are dispatched. I don't want you getting hurt."

He could see Yukimura gritting his teeth. It probably hurt Yukimura's pride to have someone go easy on him, but the bluenette needed to accept that he was still recovering and that they shouldn't even be doing this.

"Just serve, Sanada." said Yukimura. The vice-captain was glad the bluenette didn't push this matter any further.

Sanada didn't put all of his power into it. He hit a sharp overhead serve, making sure the ball would bounce right to where Yukimura was located. He didn't want to have Yukimura move around too much.

Without taking even a step, Yukimura hit it back, a clean slice to Sanada's right side. Sanada ran and caught up to it, shooting it back to where Yukimura was standing.

Yukimura's powerful swings were not too different from what he remembered, but perhaps slightly weaker because of his limited movements. Yukimura's jacket remained settled on his shoulders as his frown grew in intensity.

After a rather long rally, Yukimura gave a frustrated growl, and hit the ball swiftly to a spot that was so far away from Sanada that it definitely would have been out-of-bounds had they been playing on a real tennis court.

"Yukimura?" said Sanada.

"Do you really think I'm that weak, Sanada?" demanded Yukimura, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I know what you are doing. You keep on hitting the ball right to where I'm standing so that I won't have to move! I'm supposed to be rehabilitating, yet you won't even let me move my legs!"

Sanada didn't deny it. "If you don't like it, then we can stop playing right now. I only agreed to do this if we were both going to be cautious." he said.

Yukimura folded his arms stubbornly. "I don't want to stop playing, but you are ruining what's supposed to be a good moment. I can move and I can walk. You are being completely ridiculous."

"No, I'm not. I agreed to look after you, so we do things my way. If you are going to argue with me, then I will take the rackets away right now. You seem to forget that you are still weak and hospitalized." said Sanada.

Yukimura bit his lip, fighting back a retort. He didn't want to stop playing, despite how boring Sanada was being. After a few moments passed of them glaring at each other, Sanada was ready to pack up the rackets and call it a day. Instead, Yukimura grinned mischievously.

"Alright. I'll play by your rules. Go ahead and serve, Sanada." said Yukimura, taking his stance once more.

Sanada narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was no way Yukimura would give in that easily. The bluenette always wanted things done his way or no way. No doubt he was up to something. Sanada was on his guard as he took his position on the place where he imagined the serving line would be and served the ball right at Yukimura.

Yukimura easily hit it back. Sanada went after the ball, swinging his racket forward. However, the moment his racket made contact with the ball, he knew there was something wrong. The ball had a completely different spin, one that would make it difficult for Sanada to hit it in Yukimura's direction.

Ah, so this was Yukimura's plan: To put a spin on the ball so that it would be hard to return right back at him, enabling him to move to reach the ball. Well, if Sanada was not impossibly stubborn, then perhaps this would have worked out nicely. But Sanada fought against it with all of his strength, returning the ball only a step to Yukimura's left, despite its strange spin.

Fine. If Yukimura wanted to force him to hit the ball elsewhere, then let him try, thought Sanada, determined not to yield to Yukimura's wishes. He wouldn't let it work.

The next few points between them were a fight against the spin on the ball. They were pretty much equal on points, neither really keeping track of the score because they were so focused on the game. The spin Yukimura put on the ball became increasingly harder for Sanada to return it in the direction he wanted.

Yukimura did end up taking a few steps away from his initial position in order to return a few balls, but it was never too much that would result in Yukimura needing to run. Yukimura was not too happy about it, but at least he found a good challenge in this way of fighting against Sanada.

After a while more, the spin began decreasing in power, showing how weak Yukimura's stamina still was. The captain was sweating a lot, despite having only taken a few steps throughout their game. The game tilted obviously in Sanada's favour as he won point after point, mostly unintentionally since this was not a competition. Sanada would find no satisfaction in defeating a sick Yukimura.

Finally, when Sanada began feeling a little tired himself, he decided to stop the match and call it quits. He rushed to Yukimura's side, helping the bluenette walk back to the bench. They sat down next to each other, both panting heavily and sweating profusely.

Sanada made sure Yukimura drank a lot of water to keep hydrated. The nurses always gave Yukimura some water even if he no longer had fainting spells. It was still essential, especially in his hot summer weather. Although, it was now evening and the sun was nearly low enough to look like a sunset, so it wasn't as hot as before.

Yukimura seemed satisfied enough, clutching his yellow Rikkai jersey and slumping on the bench, looking very tired.

"Well, that wasn't the best match I ever had, but it will have to do." said Yukimura. "You were being immensely difficult."

"I wouldn't have had to be difficult if you had simply played without trying to get me to shoot the ball elsewhere." said Sanada.

Yukimura shook his head. "Really, I don't know how Tezuka does it. Putting a constant spin on the ball is such a hassle. The Tezuka Zone doesn't seem like a fun technique to practice at all." he said. "Besides, I was awful. I've never played this bad in my entire life."

"You weren't that bad. I mean, for a hospitalized person, you did good." said Sanada. He wiped at his forehead with a small towel from his bag, remembering too late that he should have brought one for Yukimura too.

"Oh please. You were going easy on me and I still obviously lost." said Yukimura. "I can't wait until my legs function properly again. Then I can work on retrieving my lost energy and stamina. Then maybe I wouldn't have to spend a whole game trying to get you to hit the ball somewhere other than at me."

"You lasted long though. You played better than anyone who plays without function of their legs." said Sanada.

Yukimura snorted. "How many other people do you know who play tennis without being able to move their legs?" he asked. Sanada coughed, embarrassed. Yukimura chuckled. "But thanks I guess. For trying to make me feel better. And thanks for playing with me even though I was acting so stubborn. As a reward, I'll go easy on you when I step back on the courts and play against you in a real match."

Sanada groaned. "I get that you're mad for what I did, but I don't need a handicap either, Yukimura."

"It doesn't matter. Handicap or not, I'll still win." said Yukimura, looking rather smug.

Sanada snorted. "We'll see about that. I've gotten stronger lately."

"Mm, for your own sake, I hope you have." muttered Yukimura. He then gave a yawn, his eyelids drooping just a bit.

Sanada noticed. "You must be tired from the game. Shall we go back to your room? The nurses might be wondering where you are."

Yukimura gave a small shake of his head. "No, it's alright. I like being out here. I want to get as much fresh air as possible. I already told the nurses that I would be up here with you today."

Even so, Yukimura looked very tired, not used to exercising this much. Sanada wondered if he overdid it. Maybe he should have ended their match earlier.

Sanada's thought was cut off when he felt something heavy land on his shoulder. He didn't have to look too much to the side to know that Yukimura's head was now lying on his shoulder.

He sighed. "See, you are tired. Let's go back." said Sanada.

"No…" Yukimura said, his voice a sleepy slur. "I'm fine. Let me stay here for a bit."

"We'll come back up here tomorrow." said Sanada. "We can come here whenever you want."

Yukimura's eyes fluttered open. He shifted slightly. "Really? You'll play a game with me tomorrow too?"

Sanada knew he would regret this later. "Yes, of course I will. I'll leave the equipment in your hospital room. You can practice a little more that way." he said. "Besides, at the rate you are going, you'll be discharged from the hospital in no time."

"I hope you are right." said Yukimura. He had been in the hospital for so long that it almost felt like a home now. That was exactly what he didn't want. He didn't want to think of a dreadful hospital as his home. He missed his own bed, his mom's homemade food and his garden. "I think I'm homesick." he added, burying his face against Sanada's shoulder.

Sanada exhaled, his hand coming up and touching Yukimura's wavy hair, petting it soothingly.

"I think anyone would be homesick at this point." said Sanada. Yukimura's hair was soft under his fingertips.

Yukimura closed his eyes, making a small sound of approval at the gentle touches. Even if he was sleepy, he felt like there was no way he could fall asleep now; not with Sanada right next to him, stroking his hair like that. Yukimura hoped he wasn't making Sanada feel uncomfortable by lying there against him. Yukimura breathed in, long and slow, his hands clutching at Sanada's jersey.

"Sanada… is this okay? You don't have to if you don't want..." whispered Yukimura.

The vice-captain seemed to know what Yukimura meant. "It's fine. You're tired and had an exhausting day." he said. Yukimura always leaned against him to walk to the rehabilitation room. This was not any different.

"You must be tired too." said Yukimura. "You had morning practice, school, afternoon practice and now you even come here to play a match against me. You must be utterly exhausted from having such a busy schedule everyday."

He felt Sanada's shoulders rise and sink in a shrug. "If it was too much for me, I wouldn't be doing it."

Yukimura said nothing. He remembered the time when he had merely held Sanada's hand only to have the vice-captain freak out and leave. Looks like Sanada was past that stage and didn't feel the need to freak out over every little thing. Or maybe… a part of Yukimura's brain couldn't help but hope that this meant that Sanada was slowly accepting his feelings.

"The Nationals meeting is soon. Me and Yanagi will go to Tokyo together. It's not a big deal. They will just be talking about the rules as well as deciding on the order the teams will be in for the first round of the tournament." said Sanada.

And here Sanada was talking about tennis again. Yukimura sighed, barely audible. If things continued the way they were, then Niou would be right; they really would never progress. Sanada might get alarmed, like he did when Yukimura held his hand or hugged him the previous day, but then everything would turn right back to how they were before, as if Sanada had omitted it from his memory. And indeed, the current Sanada was acting like the hug yesterday had never happened.

"We'll definitely be on our guard this year. We can't underestimate any opponent. Whoever we are up against, we will give it our all." continued Sanada. "Although, I suppose Yagyuu will have to sit out a bit since you will be returning. He was only put on the regulars because you left. Maybe we can still let him play a few games since he was doing well but…"

Yukimura reached up and plucked Sanada's hand off his head. He entwined their fingers together, holding it just like he did the day before his surgery. Sanada only paused in his talking for a second before continuing as if nothing had happened.

"We'll have to be careful with Seigaku, in case we are up against them before the Finals. Although, I honestly doubt they will make it to the finals this time. Their victory at Kanto was mostly luck. There are a lot of other good teams. Shitenhouji was the runner-up last year and gave us a bit of trouble, so we may end up facing them again. And I heard Hyotei was asked to participate. Hyotei lost in the first round in the Kanto tournament, but since the Nationals is being held in Tokyo, they were asked to participate. Atobe has a strong team, so Hyotei might be an obstacle as well." said Sanada. He talked, trying to ignore the fact that Yukimura was squeezing his hand. He didn't want to hurt or reject Yukimura, like that time before the surgery, so he let him do what he wanted. It wasn't a big deal. It wasn't particularly unpleasant or anything. Yukimura's hand was sticky and a little sweaty from their game. No doubt Sanada's own hand was the same.

"Are you listening to me, Yukimura?" asked Sanada, feeling like he was talking to no one.

"I am." the bluenette replied. He was a little stunned to find that Sanada was not pushing him away. Last time, Sanada had completely left the room. Did this mean…?

"Well you're not saying anything about it. You are the captain. Do you have anything to add?" said Sanada.

Yukimura's mind from far away from tennis right now. He had expected Sanada to be awkward after what had happened yesterday. But instead, Sanada almost seemed to be encouraging his advances by not pushing him away like he usually did.

"Yukimura?" said Sanada, wondering if the smaller boy was falling asleep on him. He hoped not. That would mean having to pick up Yukimura and drag him back to his room. His assumption proved to be false when Yukimura spoke again.

"Sanada, thank you for everything today. I know you didn't want me to play tennis against me, but it means a lot to me that you brought my racket anyways. You even brought my jersey jacket too… so thank you." said Yukimura.

"You already thanked me before." said Sanada.

"I know. But that's all I really can do right now. I'm so useless in this hospital and I just sit there like a lump for most of the day while you and the team are all training so hard."

"That's not true. I think you are the hardest worker out of all of us. Anyone would have lost hope or given up even before getting the surgery. Instead, you keep on pushing yourself. You keep on doing the impossible." said Sanada.

The tiniest of smiles graced Yukimura's lips. "Even so… I'm such a burden to you. I wouldn't have made it this far without you so… that's why I want to thank you." said Yukimura. His head suddenly lifted off of Sanada's shoulder. He knew he was blushing because of what he was about to do, but he absolutely had to do this. He faced Sanada, looking at him square in the eyes and asked, "Can I show you my thanks?"

Yukimura looked very serious and Sanada didn't quite know why, but it was oddly unnerving.

"Sure?" Sanada said. What did Yukimura even mean by showing his thanks?

Sanada knew it couldn't be anything good when Yukimura's face only turned redder, the bluenette's hands touching the vice-captain's shoulders. But even so, Sanada was frozen in place, unmoving as Yukimura's face inched closer. Sanada stopped breathing in sudden realization, too late to change his mind. His eyes closed on impulse when Yukimura's head was too close for comfort.

Sanada felt nothing but a feather-light touch on his cheek, soft and brief, before it disappeared. He opened his eyes when nothing more happened and he was met with Yukimura's gaze, looking at him as if awaiting a reaction.

Yukimura didn't have to wait long for that.

"Y-Y-You-! I-I didn't say you could do t-that!" Sanada shouted, his face flushing automatically. He pushed Yukimura back, keeping the bluenette an arms length away from him.

Yukimura had half expected such a reaction, but he couldn't help to feel disappointed and hurt when Sanada pushed him away nonetheless.

"That is your own fault, Sanada." said Yukimura accusingly. "You encouraged me. You know I like you, yet you always stay by my side, always cheer me up and act so damn protective. Just before, you weren't even protesting when I leaned on you and held your hand! Yet, you push me away now, after giving me false hope like that? You could have simply told me no instead of getting me all worked up for nothing!"

"I-I didn't know you were going to k-ki… to do that!" Sanada yelled back, feeling the spot on his cheek burn, right where Yukimura had kissed him. "I never said that was what I wanted!"

"It's your fault that I misunderstood." said Yukimura. "You said nothing, but you never pushed me away. I look at the way you act around me and I can't help but get the wrong idea. If you hate me that much, then why do you keep on coming back? Why do you keep on sitting next to me, listening and putting up with my sorrows and then always being around to tell me that everything will be fine, constantly encouraging me and saying that I will get better? If that's your way of hurting me, by making me fall for you and then rejecting me, then it's working." Yukimura felt a tight and painful feeling in his chest.

Sanada bit his lip. Seeing Yukimura's painful expression hurt. Yukimura used to always have that look on his face before the surgery and Sanada didn't want Yukimura to ever make that face again. He hadn't been pushing Yukimura away because he didn't want to upset or wound the bluenette… but it looks like it happened anyways.

"Yukimura… I don't hate you." said Sanada. "But…"

"Do you like me then?" asked Yukimura, demanding an answer.

Sanada didn't answer. What could he say in this situation? Saying yes would give Yukimura more false hope. Saying no would break him. Besides, Sanada wasn't quite sure of the answer himself. He knew that he certainly didn't hate his captain. And spending so much time together had given him a sense to attachment to Yukimura… but he didn't know how deep that devotion went. Only a few months ago, he had hated Yukimura with a deep passion.

The feelings Yukimura had were probably only temporary, thought Sanada. Yukimura would get over them soon. The only reason Yukimura liked him was because of all the time Sanada spent visiting. Once Yukimura leaves the hospital, both of them will return to their normal lives, only seeing each other during practices. When that happens, then this whole hospital affair will be like a long-forgotten dream.

Yukimura will get out of the hospital, forget about all of these nonsensical feelings, and then they could prepare for their third consecutive win in the Nationals.

Sanada stood up at that moment, picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He then began walking towards the door. He was about to do the very same thing he did back when Yukimura had held his hand before the surgery, but Yukimura's voice stopped him when he was only a few steps away from the door.

"Running away again, Sanada?" said Yukimura, tone sounding disappointed. Sanada didn't look back, afraid to see that hurt expression on Yukimura's face. He knew he was avoiding the question. "Is it really wise of you to leave me alone on the roof like that?"

Sanada stopped, realizing with dread that it wasn't a good idea afterall to suddenly leave. The newly found part of him that was a little protective of Yukimura emerged and Sanada knew that he couldn't just leave Yukimura on the roof alone. Yukimura had him this time.

With a groan escaping his lips, Sanada turned back to Yukimura.

"Fine, then come and let's start walking." said Sanada curtly. This wouldn't be too bad. He'll just watch over Yukimura walking down the stairs and then hand him over to a nurse as soon as possible. He would then head home and pretend that this all never happened.

Yukimura immediately shattered that plan.

"Oh, I don't know, Sanada. I feel quite tired after our game. Plus, I am a recovering patient, as you always tell me." said Yukimura.

Yukimura had to be doing this on purpose, thought Sanada.

"So, can you lend me your arm again?" asked Yukimura sweetly. "I need something to hold on to."

"You walked up the stairs without help before." argued Sanada.

"Yes… but I wasn't this tired before." said Yukimura. "Unless… you want me to fall on the stairs? The nurses won't be happy to hear that you let me get hurt." Yukimura smirked, knowing he had Sanada trapped. He recalled what Niou had told him before. It didn't matter if Sanada liked him back or not because such a thing could easily be changed. Niou was able to get Yagyuu despite the gentleman showing no interest at first.

If Yukimura could win two National titles, survive a life-threatening disease and then find the strength to recover in a month, then he could certainly get Sanada to change his mind about this. Yukimura was stubborn and never gave up easily. He had been hoping that Sanada would reciprocate his feelings, but there was always a plan B since Sanada was being so difficult.

It had always been that way. What Yukimura wanted, Yukimura got. And Sanada was not going to be an exception.

Sanada grumbled a bit before lending his arm to Yukimura. The bluenette smiled angelically, gripping Sanada's arm tightly. And together they began making their way down from the roof and back towards Yukimura's room.

No doubt Sanada was ready to bolt the moment Yukimura released his arm. So when they reached the hospital room, with Yukimura sitting down on his bed, the captain made sure not to let go of Sanada. The vice-captain tried to leave, but Yukimura's grip was strong.

"Don't think this is over, Sanada." said Yukimura. "I gave you a chance but I don't think you are being completely truthful to yourself. There is no way you are just acting around me and I will drag these feelings out of you." He said it in that determined voice of his, staring at Sanada's brown eyes. Only then did he let go of Sanada's arm, saying a quick good-bye on the way.

As predicted, Sanada sped towards the door immediately and left. Yukimura pursed his lips. This… might be a challenge, but he wasn't going to back down. He lay down on his bed and spent the rest of the evening making future plans before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**To Alpha14, who asked how long the story will be: If I continue at this current pace, I estimate the story will be about 40 chapters in total. It seems like my long stories are always around the same length.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews I've gotten lately! You guys are awesome, so I decided to make an extra-long chapter. But it ended up taking longer to write than I thought. D; Oups.**

**Gosh, Christmas is very soon. o.o I hope you all have your X-mas shopping done. Mine is… almost done. =_= But anyways, I hope everyone gets lovely presents as well. Shame I can't give out presents to all of you. Looks like I'll just have to release a chapter on X-mas and hope people will be happy with that. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: The characters and all that stuff are the property of Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Genichirou?" Yanagi asked after hearing Sanada sigh for the 19th time that morning.<p>

The answer was the same as before. "Nothing, Renji. Nothing's wrong." said Sanada.

They were currently seated in a large university classroom in Tokyo along with many other team captains and vice-captains for the National tournament meeting. People were still flooding in the room, greeting old friends and enemies that they haven't seen in a whole year. Sanada recognized a few teams, but he was never one to mingle with opponents from other schools very much.

"If you say so, then I won't waste precious time trying to drag it out of you, Genichirou." said Yanagi. "Although, it is quite obvious that it involves Yukimura. I trust you'll tell me when you are up to it."

"How do you know that?" asked Sanada. He often wondered how Yanagi seemed to know about everything that went on in his life despite not being around as often as usual.

"You haven't visited Yukimura in three days, Genichirou. It takes something very big to get you to actually avoid going to the hospital." said Yanagi. "Are you going to tell me, your best friend, what exactly is making you act this way or will you keep it a secret?"

Sanada exhaled loudly. Great. Now Yanagi was playing the best friend card.

"Fine…" said Sanada. He knew there was no way he could avoid this. Yanagi would find out eventually anyways. "But promise not to tell anyone." He wouldn't hear the end of it if the rest of the team, especially Niou, heard about what had happened. The problem was that Niou was Yukimura's friend, so the trickster might find out soon anyways from the bluenette.

"You know I won't tell." stated Yanagi.

The vice-captain took a deep breath. "Last time I visited Yukimura… we played tennis on the hospital roof." he began. "Then he looked really tired afterwards, so I let him rest against me for a minute. But I think he got a different message and misunderstood something because he… he k-ki… he kissed me." Sanada admitted it with a red face.

Yanagi only smiled. "Ah, I expected something of that calibre." said the data master. Poor Yukimura, thought the data master. Yukimura must be feeling awful without Sanada visiting, and right after they kissed too. "So now you are avoiding Yukimura? What a shame. Yukimura must be feeling lonely and sad that you rejected him."

"I-I didn't reject him." objected Sanada.

"He kissed you and you don't visit him for three days afterwards. That, Genichirou, is called a rejection." said Yanagi.

"Ah, what's this I hear? Sanada rejected some poor soul?" came a voice from behind them.

Sanada groaned, not even bothering to hide it. He recognized the voice easily and didn't need to turn around to know who was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What do you want, Atobe?" said Sanada roughly.

The captain of the Hyotei team grinned widely, sitting there like he owned the place and had the right to be listening in. Sanada hoped that damn diva hadn't heard much of their conversation. That was probably not the case since Atobe was not a quiet person in general. No doubt they would have noticed if Atobe had been behind them for a while.

"Oh, I was just wondering who on earth would possibly fall for a rock like you, Sanada." said Atobe.

"It's none of your business, Atobe."

"I suppose not." said Atobe. "But in any case, I heard your captain survived a dangerous surgery. Congratulate him for me won't you?"

"I'll deliver the message. Now leave." said Sanada.

"Oh Sanada, you are as boring as usual. Are you still on bad terms with Yukimura? You must be happy to be in command of the team while he's in the hospital. Although… perhaps it is a good thing he got better. Afterall, you did lose in the finals of the Kanto tournament. Perhaps you are simply not fit to be a captain." said Atobe.

Sanada gritted his teeth, feeling Atobe's words stab him like a knife to the chest. He turned around, facing that arrogant captain.

"You lost against Seigaku as well in case you've forgotten!" shouted Sanada. Atobe had no right to be saying such things. If the tournament was not being held in Tokyo, then Hyotei would not even have made the Nationals.

Atobe's mouth quirked. "We did lose, I don't deny it. But you lost when Seigaku didn't even have Tezuka on the team." he said. "At least I won against Tezuka. You lost to the first-year brat."

Sanada was about to angrily retort when Yanagi interfered, turning Sanada back around.

"Genichirou, just ignore him. You know how you get angry easily." said Yanagi. "Lets continue our own conversation. What are you going to do now? Are you going to go back and visit him again?"

Sanada bit the inside of his cheek, feeling Atobe's infuriating presence behind him. He took a deep breath and brought his mind back to a more important issue that didn't involve dealing with Atobe.

"I don't know, Renji. I don't know what I should do. Won't I be encouraging him if I continue visiting?" said Sanada, recalling what Yukimura had shouted at him.

"If he kissed you, then just make it clear to him that you aren't interested." said Yanagi. "Although, he's not the only one who's getting the wrong idea. Really Genichirou, are you sure you aren't interested in him? The way you act around him says something completely different. I'm beginning to think you are not being entirely truthful."

"W-What? I don't-"

"Someone _kissed_ you?" Atobe interrupted, somehow managing to sneer and still look smug while doing it. He then proceeded to laugh. "Who on earth would kiss a boulder like you, Sanada? You simply must tell me. My curiosity is piqued."

Sanada's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Atobe! This is none of your business!" yelled the vice-captain.

"How was it?" asked Atobe. "Was it good? It was your first kiss, wasn't it? I hope the person you kissed didn't have bad breath because that actually happened to ore-sama once and-"

"I don't know! It was a kiss on the cheek, not on the mouth!" Sanada shouted back.

The room suddenly went quiet and only then did Sanada realized that just about everyone in the room was looking in his direction. Sanada flushed, tugging his cap down over his eyes. Atobe snorted in amusement, still managing the make the action look somewhat dignified.

"Wait, all this fuss about a kiss to the cheek? What are you, a 5 years old girl?" said Atobe.

Yanagi shook his head, looking like he wanted to laugh as well. "Genichirou, you didn't mention that the kiss was on the cheek." said the data master.

"Wasn't it obvious?" muttered Sanada.

A small laugh did escape Yanagi this time. "You mean to tell me you are this bothered over something that minor? And here I thought you had finally gotten your first kiss."

"It _is_ a big deal!" Sanada argued, visibly very flustered. "Wh-What if he does worse next time?"

"Is it safe to assume you are talking about Yukimura?" asked Atobe.

"Yes." Yanagi replied, not missing a beat. Sanada facepalmed. Well, wasn't this was just_ fantastic_. Now the whole world will know. If Atobe Keigo hears something, everyone will know about it by the next day.

"It looks like I'm a little behind in the affairs at Rikkai. I had no idea the Child of God and the Emperor were past their rivalry and were now interested in each other. Puberty is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" said Atobe.

"I'm not interested in him!" said Sanada, louder than he had meant to.

"Nonetheless, it seems like Yukimura has been making some moves on you." said Atobe. "I don't see how this would be a hindrance to you, Sanada. Many people are interested in Yukimura and I certainly don't think you can do better than that. Normally Yukimura would be way out of your league, but since he is interested in you for some unfathomable reason, then why don't you just go for it?"

"And why would I do that? I never thought about him as… as a romantic partner." said Sanada. That last part was not necessarily true. Sanada had thought of it ever since he had first realized Yukimura's feelings. But Sanada had never dated before, nor had he ever been interested in anyone either, so he shut that one down right away. Tennis was a priority. Middle schoolers should focus on school, not on love.

"Yukimura is among the strongest players of our age. Not only that, but he is skilled is many fields. Plus his looks are far above average, although not nearly as stunning as ore-sama." said Atobe. "Yet, you do not even give him a chance. If you no longer dislike him, then I see no good reason for you to be rejecting him, Sanada. You are simply making invalid excuses."

Sanada grumbled. He did not feel like talking about this with Atobe of all people. Yes, Yukimura was beautiful; far more beautiful then any man should be. And yes, Yukimura was skilled in many things, not only tennis. Sanada admitted that Yukimura was not as bad as he had first thought. Actually, the vice-captain wasn't really sure why he had ever even hated Yukimura. He now felt it had been more of a misplaced jealousy for a player who had constantly been beating him in tennis.

"Can we just drop this subject?" said Sanada. He knew his excuses were weak. But hey, he was perfectly allowed to say no if he did not want to go out with someone. He did not get why everyone was giving him such a hard time about this. "I don't feel like talking about this right now."

"Sure, we can talk about something much more interesting. Such as ore-sama's brilliant prowess." said Atobe. Leave it to Atobe to jump right in and begin talking about himself whenever the opportunity arose. "My romantic life is much more interesting anyways."

Sanada doubted that. "What, are you still in love with yourself?"

Atobe scoffed, flipping his hair back as if he was offended. "_No_. Only the very best are permitted to stand by ore-sama's side, and I have finally found a person who is nearly as brilliant as myself, and who is of high caliber enough to be called my lover. Afterall, it is only natural that the best are attracted to each other."

"Who are you even talking about?" Sanada couldn't think of a single person stupid enough who would actually agree to go out with his arrogant drama-queen.

Atobe grinned. "Tezuka Kunimitsu of course." he said simply.

Sanada choked on air, coughing in surprise. Yanagi didn't look affected so clearly he already knew about this.

"_Tezuka?"_ Sanada cried out. There was no way this was true. He would have thought that Tezuka had much more sense then to go out with Atobe. "Tezuka's your rival!"

"Ah, so the rumours were true…" said Yanagi.

"Of course. Tezuka is a skilled player and many scouts have their eyes on him. I admit it had been my goal to defeat Tezuka for a long time, but I recently awakened to the fact that anyone who is skilled enough to equal me in tennis might be exactly the type of person who merits to remain by ore-sama's side." said Atobe.

Sanada still didn't see how this made sense. "I beat you in tennis before too." he pointed out.

"Yes, but you are an ass, Sanada." said Atobe, waving him off. "Sorry to break your heart, Sanada, but Tezuka is far superior to you in every way possible."

"I wasn't asking you out!" said the vice-captain. "I just don't see how rivals could suddenly become so... so close."

"You need to expand your mind then, you overgrown buffoon. Tezuka and I were rivals, but we never _hated_ each other. On the contrary, we competed while admiring the other's skills." said Atobe. "We had a good match during the Kanto tournament and things just clicked between us afterwards."

This was so not what Sanada had heard about the match.

"I heard that you broke Tezuka's arm during that match and that was why he had to leave to a hospital across the country." said Sanada. That would explain why Tezuka was not here today.

Atobe paused, surprising Sanada by showing a rather saddened expression.

"I didn't break his arm. His arm was already weak and everyone knows that. Tezuka knew what he was getting himself into when he continued the match even after his arm began hurting." said Atobe. "Tezuka assures me that he is very glad that I gave it my all during that game, despite his injury."

Atobe seemed genuinely sad about Tezuka's arm, so Sanada didn't say anything more. Sanada could understand how Atobe had not really hated Tezuka despite always competing against him. It reminded Sanada a lot of how he now felt with Yukimura. He did still want to defeat Yukimura in a real match, but instead of hating the bluenette, he admired the way Yukimura had fought so hard to defeat his illness and live to stand back on the courts.

Sanada nearly grimaced for realizing that he could relate to Atobe in that way.

"Is Tezuka still being treated?" asked Yanagi.

"Actually, Tezuka was dispatched yesterday. He said he would be here today but…" Atobe looked around the room. "I suppose he'll be late afterall. I am looking forward to seeing him. I mean, we haven't even had a proper date yet since he had to go treat his arm down in god-knows-where that hospital was."

The main point was that Tezuka would also be back for the Nationals, just like Yukimura would be, thought Sanada. All the teams would be playing at their best. They needed to be prepared for what was coming.

At that moment, some important and official-looking adults showed up at the front of the room, demanding everyone's attention. All the students immediately sat down and fell silent as the meeting began. The adults began going over the rules of the National tournament, listing the teams and talking a bit about how it was going to work. Sanada was only half paying attention. He had been to the Nationals twice already and knew exactly how it would work. His mind was elsewhere, going over all the things he had learned today and trying to decide what he would do about this Yukimura-dilemma he was facing.

Atobe and Tezuka used to be rivals... and now they were lovers, his mind kept on repeating to him. Sanada frowned, looking down at his hands. He knew this reminded him a lot of what was currently happening between him and Yukimura. Geez, why did it seem like the whole world was pushing him to accept Yukimura's feelings?

No. No no no no no. Just because Atobe is going out with his rival doesn't mean Sanada must do that same. The vice-captain nodded to himself, earning himself a quick glance from Yanagi. Sanada shook the thoughts out of his already confused mind and tried to focus on the meeting instead.

Tezuka did show up afterall, right when they were about to draw Seigaku's name to decide on the order of the teams. After that was done, Atobe stood up from his seat and went to join Tezuka at another table. Sanada sighed in relief at no longer having that obnoxious diva behind him.

The meeting didn't last long after that. The adults gave out fliers with the rules as well as paperwork that each person from every team needed to fill out. Yanagi took the piles of paper and folded them neatly into his bag. When the meeting ended, the students stood back up and the talking resumed.

Sanada watched as Tezuka and Atobe also stood up and left the room together.

Unfortunately, Yanagi caught him staring.

"Jealous, Genichirou?" asked Yanagi.

Sanada shook his head. "As if. I don't see the logic in it. They were rivals. Atobe practically broke Tezuka's arm and nearly ended his tennis career for god's sake. How is it that they are going out now?"

"They say that love and hate are two sides of the same coin." said Yanagi, shrugging. "They share the same interests and have a passion for tennis. I think it was simply a matter of pushing aside their rivalry and realizing that they do get along."

"Atobe's an arrogant jerk."

"No one is perfect, Genichirou. That's what it means to be human. And having a partner means to agree to look past the flaws and accept the other person for who they are. No one can like every single detail about one person."

"Don't you like everything about Akaya?" wondered Sanada.

"Akaya is… immature." said Yanagi hesitantly. "Sometimes it can be a hassle, but that's who he is and I know I must accept that."

The vice-captain exhaled loudly. The whole thing still seemed odd to him. Yanagi smiled, seeing Sanada's perplexed expression.

"It's not uncommon for comrades to turn into enemies or for rivals to turn into friends. It can even be a sign of maturity, Genichirou. I think that is what happened to you and Yukimura." said Yanagi. "You used to not be able to stand each other. But the sudden change in circumstances made you both see each other in a new light. It was only a matter of understanding the other person."

"It's not… Renji, it's not the same. We're not like... _that_. We're not even friends." said Sanada.

"That's not what I'm saying, Genichirou. I'm just stating that you look up to Yukimura for his never-say-die attitude, and I think Yukimura looks up to you for being so hardworking during his absence. It just means you both gained some respect for each other. It just so happens that Yukimura really liked what he saw in you and his feelings went past friendship and to something more intimate. You can't blame Yukimura for feeling that way about the only person who used to visit him in his time of need."

"I know. Just get to the point, Renji." sighed Sanada. Yanagi always had this way of making him feel bad about something he did. In this case, making him feel bad about leaving the hospital so suddenly and not visiting Yukimura for three days.

"The point is that it would be a real shame to let all of that go to waste." said Yanagi. "You've both gone so far for two people who used to hate each other. I don't want to see it go back to how it was before."

That was true. Sanada couldn't imagine going back to the way he and Yukimura used to yell at each other and disagree about everything. No, he wanted Yukimura to be happy and appreciate the life he had. It would be almost weird to fight with Yukimura again after everything they've been through.

Shit. Sanada knew it meant he was going to have to go back to the hospital and apologize for rudely leaving and acting this way when Yukimura had simply misunderstood. Really, Sanada had let Yukimura rest on his shoulder and then hold his hand, saying it was okay. No wonder Yukimura had gotten the wrong idea, thought Sanada. He needed to go and straighten things out with his captain. Not visiting for so long made him feel oddly uneasy.

"I have to go see him and give him all this paperwork about the Nationals anyways." said Sanada. "I'll… I'll go and talk to him." He picked up his bag and turned to leave. "I think it's best I do it as soon as I can so... I'll be heading to the hospital right away, Renji. Go back home without me."

Yanagi waved good-bye to his friend. Sanada seemed very anxious to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Spending a mere three days apart seemed to have unsettled him quite a bit.

The moment Sanada left the large room, Yanagi snickered to himself as he packed up his own bag.

Yanagi had complete faith that Yukimura would not give up on something he wanted that easily. Yukimura was freakishly persistent and nearly as stubborn as Sanada. If Yukimura wanted Sanada, then the odds were that the bluenette would get what he wanted in the end. The only problem was how to get Sanada to realize his own feelings. Leave it to Sanada to always be dense about one thing or another. Even if Sanada was aware of Yukimura's romantic interest, he was completely in denial about his own feelings.

Yes, Sanada might be a problem, pondered Yanagi as he went on home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Is it bad that I'm more excited for the start of the new Prince of Tennis anime than I am for Christmas? D; Oh god I can't wait.**

**HURRY UP JANUARY 4TH. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Dislcaimer: This disclaimer states that all Prince of Tennis related things belong to Konomi, not Knis.**

* * *

><p>Sanada was stalling, trying desperately to think of what he could say to Yukimura as he paced back and forth in the hospital's 5th floor lobby. The nurses gave exasperated sighs in his direction, as if wondering when exactly Sanada would suck it up and go see his captain.<p>

Sanada was dreading this. Yukimura's would be hurt and sad and upset and other bad things and Sanada knew he would feel guilty about it because it was all his fault damn it.

Slowly and one step at a time, Sanada began walking in the direction of Yukimura's room. The steps were so slow that it took quite a while to reach his destination. He stopped in front of the door with Yukimura's name on it, not being able to bring himself to open it. The nurses looked at him as they passed by, rolling their eyes or sighing at the sight of the tall and stern-looking teen being too cowardly to enter the room.

That was how Yukimura found his vice-captain; pacing anxiously in front of the room he was about to enter. Yukimura stood at a distance from Sanada, but the capped teen did not see him, nor did he even knock on the door. With a sigh, the bluenette approached until Sanada was able to see him coming in his direction.

"Sanada, how long were you planning on standing there exactly?" asked Yukimura, standing before the other boy with his hand on his hip.

Sanada's eyes went wide, realizing that Yukimura had not even been in his room all along.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Sanada. Why was Yukimura walking in the hallway by himself? "Why don't you have a nurse supervising you? Are they slacking off or being too lazy to follow you?" Sanada's tone turned worrisome.

Yukimura sighed yet again, pushing forward and entering his hospital room. "I no longer need constant supervision, Sanada. I was simply coming back from the rehabilitation room. I can walk fine by myself, you know." he said.

"But it's not safe! What if you get a… a relapse or what if you start feeling too tired to move?" said Sanada.

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." Yukimura's tone was cold and distant, irate at being treated this way. "So why are _you_ here, Sanada? Finally decided to show your face after a long absence?"

"Ah… I apologize for not visiting these last few days…" said Sanada in a small voice. He swallowed thickly. He was getting the feeling that Yukimura was not in a particularly good mood today.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm sure there were more important things for you to worry about." said Yukimura. "However, nurses are not very good tennis players at all. It really is a pity that I had to play tennis against a nurse after you broke your promise and failed to show up for a match like you promised me."

Sanada looked away. Right. He had promised to play tennis with Yukimura some more on the roof. It only worked to make him feel even worse about having avoided the bluenette.

The silence between them lingered until Yukimura broke it, sounding bored and uninterested.

"I'm being dispatched in a week." said Yukimura.

Sanada was surprised. He had expected Yukimura to be let out soon but… this early?

"That's… that's great, Yukimura. But why so soon?" he couldn't help but ask the question. Yukimura still looked like a fragile piece of glass in his eyes, not at all ready to face the world by himself.

"I'm not a helpless invalid anymore!" said Yukimura. "I am already walking fine by myself. In a few more days, I will be able to run and exercise as well. It's only fair that I be let out this early." Yukimura was refusing to sit down. He remained standing close to his window, as if proving to Sanada that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. "Actually, my recovery rate has drastically improved in the last few days. I believe I have to thank you for it, Sanada."

What? But Sanada hadn't even been there in the last few days. How could he have helped with anything? Sanada's expression was confused. "What do you mean, Yukimura?"

Yukimura exhaled loudly, long and exasperated, as if Sanada was being a hassle by asking questions. "Since you left me alone for three whole days, I was able to fully focus on my rehabilitation without worries of distractions or other nonsense." said Yukimura.

"Wha- Yukimura, why are you saying such things?" said Sanada, shocked to hear Yukimura say something like that. "I never hindered your recovery."

"It doesn't matter, really." Yukimura waved him off, his voice an icy chill. "I honestly don't even understand why you continue to visit me. It's not as if your presence is helpful at all. You could be spending that time actually practicing on that atrocious serve of yours."

Sanada remained still, feeling Yukimura's words leaving a stinging trail through him. Why was Yukimura saying such things? The bluenette had always been happy whenever he visited.

"Yukimura, look… I'm sorry if I somehow upset you with what happened last time but…"

"That had absolutely nothing to do with this." interrupted Yukimura. "I just don't think you are being productive at all, wasting both my time and yours. After your loss at the Regionals, I expected you to work harder. Perhaps you are simply not serious about winning the Nationals."

The vice-captain felt a steel-cold shiver run down his spine. "You… don't want me to visit?" said Sanada, his mind feeling almost numb from what he was hearing.

Yukimura shrugged, his face distant and completely indifferent. "I need to focus on my recovery. You're a bother and a distraction when I could be improving instead."

Sanada didn't understand. Yukimura had never acted this way towards him. Yukimura had shown contempt and sadistic mischief towards him in the past, but never had Yukimura looked upon him with such cold and bitter eyes. Was Yukimura this angry at being rejected? Saying he was a bother and that Yukimura did not want to see him… that was not right. Yukimura was supposed to be happy to see him show up. He was supposed to smile and always ask if Sanada could stay longer that day and then make illogical demands about playing tennis or bringing junk food in the hospital. Sanada knew his presence couldn't speed up Yukimura's recovery, but he had still been happy to visit and brighten the other teen's day.

Was this no longer the case? Had Sanada gone too far and made it painful for Yukimura to stand him?

Sanada swallowed thickly, looking at the ground, feeling empty and hurt.

"If that's what you want, Yukimura… then I won't visit anymore. If I'm a bother…" said Sanada.

Yukimura said nothing. His face showed not a single hint of remorse, not a drop of the usual happiness Sanada saw in those eyes. Yukimura's expression was hard and merciless. Sanada looked away, feeling a painful sting whenever he looked into Yukimura's eyes. Instead, his gaze found a crack in the white wall, the very same one he had made months ago. It seemed so far back, as if an entire lifetime had past since the time when Yukimura was just being admitted into the hospital and Sanada had gotten angry at the bluenette.

Was it all for nothing? Despite everything, was Yukimura going to go right back to hating him after all that had happened between them?

"Don't you have some paperwork for me to fill out?" Yukimura asked suddenly. "I trust you went to the meeting today, unless you broke your promise about that too."

Sanada blinked, coming back to the present. "I do." said Sanada.

Yukimura 'hmph'ed. "Honestly, you haven't even mentioned a single word about the meeting. Wasn't this the reason why you began visiting me in the first place? To keep me constantly informed about the team and decisions being made? Yet, I don't even know which team we are up against in the first round of the Nationals. You are being incompetent."

"Ah, sorry. Here, I'll tell you what happened." Sanada took his bag and began rummaging through it, taking out some papers he had been given at the meeting. He approached Yukimura, handing them over.

"Those papers are basic rules. I have some sheets for the team that they need to sign as well as their parent's consent." said Sanada, pointing to each paper in turn and talking casually as if Yukimura's words had not broken him only a minute ago. "Here is where we are supposed to write the team's order for the first round of the tournament. We should think it over a bit before filling it out."

Yukimura nodded, all-business as he read the sheets. He kept some for himself and then gave the rest to Sanada, telling him to make sure the team signs it on time or else they wouldn't be able to be admitted into the Nationals. Especially Akaya, Yukimura emphasized the youngest member because Akaya had nearly missed the deadline last year, having lost his paper in his messy room.

Sanada listened as attentively as he could, despite his mind not quite being there. Sanada then told the captain about how they were up against some school he had never even heard about. Yukimura merely reminded him to stay on guard and play at their best no matter which school they are going up against. Sanada knew that much since neither of them wanted a repeat of the Kanto tournament.

Their talk was short, not lasting long at all. Sanada could honestly say that he could not remember the last time he had visited Yukimura and strictly only talked about tennis or the Nationals.

When there was nothing more to say, Yukimura practically waved him off by turning and looking out the window as if ignoring his presence. Sanada felt rather unwelcomed. Perhaps a little bit of time will allow Yukimura to cool down and return to normal, thought Sanada, hoping that would be the case. He didn't like this icy captain, hurting him with every gaze and every word.

"I suppose I'll be going now." said Sanada. Yukimura did not, completely uninterested. "I'll come back tomorrow." he added briefly.

"I don't care." said Yukimura. "If you plan on showing up anyways, then don't get in my way. I'll be doing some intensive training from here on out until I'm dispatched. Make sure the team is training equally as hard for when I return."

"Yeah." was all Sanada said. He frantically hoped that the normal Yukimura would be back by tomorrow with the usual smile. Nonetheless, he did not want to stop visiting, especially not now that Yukimura's was acting this way. Yes, it may hurt, but Sanada thought it would hurt more if he stood on the side and let Yukimura pull away from him completely. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

Yukimura was unmoving, looking out at the grey sky through his window until he heard the door open and close, then Sanada's footsteps leaving.

The captain inhaled deeply and then let it go.

That had been hard, thought Yukimura. He bit his lip. It had been a little harder than he had imagined to act so isolated towards Sanada. But he had to do this. It was the only way he could know if he had any chance at all with Sanada. Even if it hurt, he had to stick to the plan.

Sanada's face popped back into Yukimura's mind. Yukimura had nearly cracked mid-way through, seeing Sanada's face show hurt and something akin to betrayal. Sanada had looked like a kicked puppy and was obviously feeling guilty about what he had done.

Yukimura wondered, what exactly was it that Sanada felt guilty about? Was it for not visiting or was it for not returning his feelings?

Nonetheless, Yukimura knew he couldn't be allowed to slack off now. He had to continue recovering, especially now that he would be back on the school courts in a week. He couldn't afford to rest too much and worry constantly about Sanada. He had confidence that his plan would definitely show him results.

Yukimura only hoped it would be the results he was hoping for.

* * *

><p>Practice was cancelled today and in all honesty, Niou couldn't have been happier. Yes, he did want to train hard and regain their title in the Nationals. But that didn't mean he had volunteered to be Sanada's slave during practice. In a single practice, he ran the same amount of laps as he would normally run in a week.<p>

He was in desperate need of a break so he was very thankful that practice was cancelled because the Nationals meeting was today. While Yanagi and Sanada got to go to a boring meeting, Niou would get to stay home and do whatever he wanted.

However, the staying home part proved to be not as exciting as he first thought so he ended up walking to Yagyuu's house around noon. No doubt the gentleman was studying and being the model student like always, meaning he needed Niou to show up and bring some fun into his afternoon.

Niou knocked on the front door of Yagyuu's house only to be greeted by the gentleman's mother. Niou gave his usual sly smile and entered the house, immediately storming up the stairs to Yagyuu's room. It didn't matter if he took off his shoes or if he was polite or not because Yagyuu's mother did not approve of him anyways. Especially not after an incident in which she had come home from work early and had walked in on Niou on top of Yagyuu while they were both practically naked and up to not-so-innocent acts.

Yeah, that probably had a lot to do with why she didn't like him.

Niou slammed open Yagyuu's door, announcing his arrival as loudly as possible.

"Yo Yeahgyuu!" he said, practically shouting it. Yagyuu was sitting at his desk and had winced when the door hit the wall.

"Could you be any louder? Honestly, I think people all the way in Australia heard you." said Yagyuu.

"Guess what?" said Niou, totally ignoring Yagyuu's comment.

"What? And make it fast. I'm trying to study for the history test on Monday."

Niou froze. "Oh shit, that's on _Monday?_ Crap I haven't even studied yet."

"Yes. You can always ask Sanada-san to tutor you. His best subject is history and-"

"Yeah, no thank you. That is probably the worst idea I've heard in my whole life." interrupted Niou. He walked forward and grabbed the spare stool on the way. He sat on the edge of Yagyuu's desk, one elbow partially hiding Yagyuu's textbook. "You could tutor me instead. _Private __tutoring_." Niou added, making it sound as dirty as possible.

The barest of smiles appeared on Yagyuu's face, but it was gone by the next second. "My mom's home." he whispered. "By the way, what were you about to say earlier?"

Niou paused for a second before remembering. "Oh yeah! I just heard last night from Yukimura himself. Captain's being dispatched in a week!"

"Oh? That's good to hear." said Yagyuu.

"Yup. I can see you are just about jumping around in excitement at the news." said Niou sarcastically. "Yagyuu, he's being _dispatched!_" He repeated it in case Yagyuu had not heard properly. "That's not just great. That's fucking fantastic news! It means we won't have to deal with the slave driver Sanada for too long."

"Sanada-kun being replaced by an equally-determined-to-win-the-Nationals Yukimura-san does not seem any better to me." said Yagyuu. He kept on turning back to his work, reading at his notes as if they were somehow more interesting.

Niou rose an eyebrow. "'Sup with you? You're acting depressive today." noted the trickster. Yagyuu was not the type to get excited, but never was he a downer. Shouldn't he be happy about this news?

Yagyuu glared harder at his notes. "Nothing's wrong."

"Hiroshi, didn't your mommy ever teach you that it's bad to lie? Do I need to spank you?"

Yagyuu put down his pen, looking exasperatingly at Niou. "I am glad that Yukimura-san is returning. It is good for the team by all means. But…" Yagyuu hesitated for a second before continuing. "It also means I will no longer be needed."

Oh. That's right. Yagyuu was put on the regulars because he was a replacement for a missing player. Now that Yukimura would be back, they would have enough players on the regulars without Yagyuu. The gentleman would be the backup player.

"Oh fuck, that's true." breathed Niou. "Crap. I totally forgot about that." he frowned, looking like he was in a dilemma, stuck between being happy that Yukimura would be returning and feeling upset that he would no longer he a team with Yagyuu.

"It was to be expected." said Yagyuu. "Afterall, I only just started playing tennis this year. The rest of you have been played for much longer. It's only fair I suppose."

"Yagyuu, are you trying to act humble or gentlemanly or some shit like that? 'Cause that's really not cool right now." said Niou.

Yagyuu sighed. "No, I suppose it isn't." he said. "Actually, I think it fucking sucks big time."

Niou looked at Yagyuu in surprise at what he had just heard.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Niou. "You just swore!"

Yagyuu coughed, looking embarrassed. He was about to deny it, but decided otherwise. "It's no big deal. I can swear if I feel like it as well."

"Yeah, but it was so sudden. It's the first time I ever heard you swear. It was so cool, but awkward all at once." said Niou, gaping at him in awe. "Damn, I should've taped it. No one's gonna believe me now. Where's the video camera around when you need it?"

"Perhaps you are a bad influence on me afterall." said Yagyuu.

"And you only realize this now?" said Niou, grinning mischievously. "Really, Yagyuu? It took you this many months of harassment, pranks and pretending to be each other for you to realize that?"

A barely noticeable flush coated Yagyuu's cheeks. The gentleman leaned in quickly and stole a kiss from Niou's mouth.

"I admit, I think my liking for you may have clouded my judgement a bit. Although, bad influence or not, I don't really care at this point. I don't intend on leaving either way." whispered Yagyuu close to Niou's lips.

"Kiss me again." commanded Niou, slightly breathless. Yagyuu obeyed, pressing forward and kissing more firmly this time. Yagyuu pulled back before they got too heated up.

Niou deliberately licked his lips. Yagyuu had to remind himself that his mother was downstairs and still suspicious of them.

"Let's stop here for now, Masaharu. I think a more suitable place would be better in order to continue. Maybe after I've finished my studying, we can go somewhere else." said Yagyuu.

Niou grinned, loving the way Yagyuu whispered his first name when they became intimate. "Ah, I got it, Hiroshi. I know you gotta keep it PG-13 for the parental unit downstairs." he said. "But just say the word and I can chase my younger brother out of my house. My parents aren't there today so my home is wide open for the two of us."

Yagyuu stared at Niou, his glasses suddenly opaque, making it hard to see his eyes. Niou counted ten seconds before Yagyuu closed his notebook and stood up, shaking his head in disbelief at his own actions.

"Honestly, my grades will be suffering thanks to you." said Yagyuu, he held out his hand to Niou. "Shall we be going?"

Niou stood up as well and took the hand, delighted that Yagyuu was being so responsive to his advances today. "I promise that whether we are double partners in tennis or not will have absolutely no effect on you being my lover, Hiroshi. Don't worry too much about it, okay?"

Yagyuu gave him a gentle and rare smile. "I know, Masaharu. I'm not worried."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I love writing Niou. He's so fun. I should find more excuses to include him in the story. Platinum Pair FTW!**

**Yes, finally Yukimura is going to leave the hospital. Gosh, he's been in there for so long so even I'm relieved. **

**Thank you to all you lovely reviewers who put up with Sanada's bullshit. You are all so patient with him. **


	26. Chapter 26

**I DISCLAIM THE FOLLOWING: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. THANK YOU.**

* * *

><p>Despite the many hospital visits Sanada made every single day that week, it did not at all stop Yukimura's new cold attitude towards him.<p>

Sanada didn't know what to do. It looked like he had pushed Yukimura too far this time so the bluenette had given up all hope with him. But Sanada was not ready to just accept that. He continued visiting, doing whatever he could to get Yukimura's back to his usual self.

Sanada had brought a whole box of donuts on Tuesday, only for Yukimura to scorn at him and turn his head away.

On Thursday, Sanada suggested they go play a game of tennis on the roof. Yukimura replied by saying he would get more of a thrill by playing against a wall.

On Saturday, the last day before Yukimura would be leaving the hospital for good, Sanada had even gone as far as bringing him congratulation flowers. He thought he had seen Yukimura's gaze soften for a second, but then the bluenette was nothing more than cool stone, turning him away and saying he had an appointment with one of the doctors. Now that Yukimura could walk, and even run, he often used it to his advantage to physically get away from Sanada.

Sanada had been left in the empty hospital room, feeling more depressed than ever. And the surroundings certainly didn't help his mood.

He didn't know what else he could do. He hadn't known that being ignored like that would hurt so much. It had never hurt in the past, back when they were enemies. Yet now, it stung constantly. Sanada understood that Yukimura did need to focus on fully recovering, and he knew that the bluenette had been very hurt by his rejection… but even so, Sanada was pushing for forgiveness. Even if Sanada could not return his captain's feelings, Yanagi was right in saying that it really would be a shame if they went back to hating each other.

Sanada couldn't see why they couldn't quite simply be friends, or at least respectable acquaintances. The thought of going back to being heated enemies made him feel oddly empty.

Yes, he couldn't deny just how close they had become over the course of the last few months. No doubt Yukimura was hurting from this separation as well, Sanada thought. He couldn't deny the fact that they did feel something for each other; like some sort of connection, a bond of understanding. He felt close to Yukimura so all this isolation was awful to experience.

He couldn't stand to have Yukimura's icy eyes staring down at him with cold indifference. It wasn't right. Just the thought of not seeing Yukimura's usual smile again made him try even harder to get Yukimura back.

But the harder he tried to get closer, the more Yukimura pulled away.

Sanada woke up on Monday morning with that on his mind, feeling like he didn't sleep properly again. The sun wasn't up yet, but Sanada was used to waking up this early. He got up from his bed and silently padded to the dojo in the backyard where he would commence his morning meditation until it was time for school.

Today… Yukimura was coming to school today, Sanada remembered. Sanada would no longer be in charge of the tennis team. Instead, he would have to give way and take orders from the captain. It would feel odd to be taking orders now instead of giving them.

He would have more time at home now after practice. He would no longer be visiting Yukimura in the hospital after school. The only time they would see each other was during practice. His mediation did not empty his mind at all, the thoughts floating around his head until it was time to go.

He quickly got ready for school after breakfast. Sanada made a mental note to watch out for Yukimura during practice. While the bluenette was pretty much recovered, he was still not completely back to his full strength. If ever Yukimura had a fainting spell or a loss of stamina, then Sanada knew he had to be there to make sure the captain wasn't injured.

And so the entire morning practice constituted of Sanada casting a cautious look over Yukimura. To the untrained eye, it would seem as if Yukimura was fully recovered. Yukimura re-assumed the role of captain as if he had never taken a hiatus, and the rest of the team welcomed him by performing at their best. Yukimura ran the same number of laps and did as many push-ups as the rest of the regulars.

Despite Sanada's good intentions, his performance dropped as he was busy looking out for his captain. Yukimura shouted at him for losing his footing during a practice game and made him run extra laps.

The sun was higher up in the sky by the time practice ended. Yukimura barked out orders at the first years to pick up all the balls and the nets. Sanada took the opportunity to rush to Yukimura's side before the captain had the chance to avoid him again.

"Yukimura, wait a second." called Sanada. He held out his hand to grab Yukimura's arm, but then decided against it.

Yukimura frowned. "What is it? I hope you are here to give me a decent excuse as to why your footwork was this dreadful today."

"No… I just want to ask you if you are feeling okay. It's only your first day back. Don't push yourself too much." said Sanada.

"My opponents in the Nationals won't go easy on me simply because I had a surgery. Stop worrying about idiotic things and focus on your game before I get Yagyuu to take your place." snapped Yukimura, walking back to the locker rooms.

Sanada sighed. A part of him had been hoping that Yukimura's mood towards him would have lightened up considerably since his hospital release, especially now that he was back on the courts. But Yukimura did not look happy at all to be playing tennis again.

Sanada followed his captain to the locker room and proceeded to change back into his school uniform for the day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Niou-senpai?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"About captain and vice-captain…" said Akaya. "I thought Yukimura-senpai was the one who liked Sanada-senpai."

Niou tilted his head slightly, looking at the sight before him. The whole team was together on the school roof eating their lunch in the scorching heat. In the past, it had only been Yukimura, Akaya and Niou who ate there together. But since most of them had a boyfriend now, they were joined by Yanagi and Yagyuu, who were currently discussing homework together. The strange addition was Sanada, who had only begun eating lunch with them two days after Yukimura had returned to school. Jackal and Marui was also there for some unknown reasons; perhaps they just did not want to be left out.

"You're right, brat." said Niou, chewing on his Rikkai bun. Niou knew what Akaya meant. Yukimura liked Sanada, but looking at the way they had been interacting over the last few days seemed to say the total opposite. Yukimura had been the one who flirted with Sanada in the past, but now it appeared to be Sanada who was constantly vying for the captain's attention.

"Then why is captain being so mean to vice-captain?" asked Akaya.

Niou shrugged. "Maybe captain's playing hard to get?" he suggested. "But yeah, the roles are oddly reversed now." Despite Sanada often trying to talk to Yukimura, the bluenette only responded in a cold manner, often ignoring him completely. Sanada looked rather pitiful.

Today, Sanada was mostly keeping to himself as he ate his own lunch. He wasn't even talking to Yanagi and was being a total loner.

Yukimura sat a noticeable distance away from the vice-captain and laughed at something Marui had said.

Now that Akaya had mentioned it, Niou was beginning to get curious as well. The trickster moved forward and then plopped himself down in the empty spot next to Yukimura.

"Hey, captain?" Niou whispered so that no one else, especially not Sanada would here them.

"Hmm?" Yukimura turned, wondering what Niou wanted.

"Did Sanada do something to make you angry?"

Yukimura scowled. "I have nothing to say to him."

"Shame. He looks really piteous." said Niou. "It's kinda weird though… seeing Sanada trying to make you happy. Usually you're the one trying to talk to him. Did you get tired of waiting for him to return your feelings?"

"Sanada does return my feelings." said Yukimura, casting a glance in Sanada's direction. "And his attitude lately reflects this perfectly."

"What do you mean?"

"If Sanada did not like me, then he would have no reason to be sticking around like this. He would have left a long time ago the moment I told him to stop visiting me in the hospital." said Yukimura. "The fact that he is not only staying, but trying this desperately to get me to forgive him reinforces that fact."

Niou was thoughtful for a moment. "…I guess that's true. But if you keep on treating him so coldly, he'll leave for good. You might be hurting him."

"I hope I am hurting him, because it's hurting me as well to act this way." replied Yukimura. "It's a chance I'll need to take. I've given him more than enough of my patience at this point."

"Well…" Niou stood up, brushing dirt off his pants. "Good luck with that. In the meantime, I'll be making out with my boyfriend, since I actually have one." Yukimura shot him a dirty look and tried to trip the trickster. Niou grinned. "Aww, don't be jealous, captain. I sure your rock will come around someday."

Niou walked in Yagyuu's direction, passing behind Sanada and giving him a swift kick on the side on the way there. Sanada yelled at him for the random kick. Niou stuck his tongue out at Sanada, telling the stern vice-captain that he deserved it.

"Tarundoru! Twenty extra laps at practice, Niou!" Sanada shouted.

"Oh shut up!" Niou yelled back, seating himself close to Yagyuu. "You're the one acting like an obsessed girl trying to get the attention of a guy she likes."

Akaya looked confused from where he sat, wondering what on earth was going on. But if this meant that Yukimura and Sanada were enemies again, then Akaya was excited about getting to prank and laugh at Sanada just like the good old times.

Yagyuu and Yanagi were no longer engaged in a conversation, thanks to Niou who had sat down beside his boyfriend and immediately began kissing Yagyuu in broad daylight. The data master didn't seem fazed at all by Niou's sudden interruption. He turned back to his lunch and resumed eating.

Akaya edged closer to Yanagi.

"Yanagi-senpai, I don't get it. Are captain Yukimura and vice-captain Sanada having a fight? Can I kick Sanada-senpai too then?" asked Akaya.

"Akaya, you must never kick people, regardless of the reason. And no, they aren't fighting." said Yanagi.

"Then what's going on?"

"I believe Yukimura has reached the end of his patience and is angry at Genichirou." said Yanagi. "As for Genichirou, he's just an idiot."

That didn't help Akaya understand anything at all, but he still grinned widely and pointed at Sanada.

"Ha! Hey Sanada-senpai, Yanagi-senpai just called you an idiot!" shouted Akaya to the moping Sanada in the corner.

Sanada did not look amused. "Shut up and quit lying, Akaya! Twenty laps at practice!"

"But it's true!" whined Akaya.

"It will be fifty laps if you keep this up!" said Sanada. As if his best friend Yanagi would ever say something like that about him. Akaya grumbled and cuddled up to Yanagi's side instead of retorting again. Sanada sighed in frustration. He was really not in the mood for this today.

His gaze went straight to Yukimura, as it commonly did nowadays. Yukimura caught him staring and turned his head away, resuming his conversation with Marui.

Yukimura had not been taking it easy at all. Sanada had heard team members complaining that Yukimura's training regime was not any better than the vice-captain's since they were both slave drivers. Sanada had caught Yukimura looking pale, his breathing more laboured in several instances. But whenever Sanada showed concern, Yukimura would merely scorn him away.

And right now, as Sanada stared intensely at Yukimura's face, he could definitely spot that something was wrong. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Yukimura's face. The bluenette was laughing with Marui, but it seemed forced, as if he was hiding something. It was no wonder why. They were outside at noon in the scalding heat without shade. The sun was beating down on them harshly and they were already very tired. It was Friday and the whole week had been nothing short of exhausting with the taxing practices. Yukimura was probably exhausted after such an intensive week. He had been bedridden for months and wasn't used to this sort of lifestyle anymore. Yukimura should be taking it easy, slowly resuming his usual schedule instead of going straight into it full-on.

Yukimura stood up, smiling and saying something about needed to use the bathroom. He slowly padded towards the door. Only Sanada seemed to notice how Yukimura was swaying slightly as he walked. Everyone else on the team was busy with their partners to care about Yukimura going to the washroom.

Even if Sanada had told himself to leave Yukimura alone, he couldn't do that right now. He grabbed his water bottle and followed Yukimura, mumbling that he would be right back.

Instead of finding Yukimura in the washroom, Sanada found him hunched against the wall close to the stairs, breathing heavily.

Yukimura heard the footsteps approaching. After months of listening to Sanada's steps approaching his hospital room, he had no trouble knowing who was following him.

"What do you want, Sanada?" said Yukimura without turning around. He tried sounding angry, but his voice only came out as weak.

Sanada said nothing, holding out his water bottle to Yukimura. Yukimura's head twitched to the side, looking at it.

"Drink. You need to keep hydrated, especially in this heat." said Sanada.

Yukimura considered it for a second but then shook his head. "Keep your water. There's a fountain just down the stairs."

"Fine. If you'd rather faint from a heatstroke on the way or fall down the stairs and injure yourself, then be my guest." said Sanada. "I'd love to see you play tennis with a broken arm."

"I'm _fine._" Yukimura snapped. "I don't need your constant mothering. Yes, I'm a little dizzy. But it will pass."

"_Mothering?__" _Sanada sounded insulted. "Yukimura, you are the one constantly acting in a way that leaves me no choice but to look out for you. You are past the point of stubbornness; now you are just being stupid and putting yourself at risk. If I don't worry, then who will be there to stop you from fainting of exhaustion?"

"Why do you even care?" Yukimura said. "I never asked you to worry about me."

"It's not a choice." said Sanada. "I can't help but worry."

"Just leave me alone. You've done enough as it is. You have no reason to continue this mindless worrying simply because you have some feeling of obligation as a vice-captain to look out for the captain." said Yukimura.

"I'm worrying because I care about you, Yukimura!" shouted Sanada.

Yukimura made a choked noise and his wide-eyed gaze finally rose to meet Sanada's brown eyes. A pause thickened between them. In other circumstance, Sanada might have been relieved to finally have Yukimura looking at him without the look of cold isolation. But Sanada was momentarily mortified when he realized what he had just said and what he had practically admitted to.

Even if a light flush rose to his cheeks, Sanada was not about to back down now. He stood tall, meeting Yukimura's gaze right back with solid determination.

He shoved the water bottle to Yukimura's chest. The bluenette took it in his fragile grip.

"Drink." Sanada said again. "Vice-captain's orders."

Yukimura took one brief look at the bottle. There was already some water missing. Sanada must have drunk some earlier. Sanada's lips had touched the rim of this bottle, Yukimura thought absentmindedly.

"Take your time to feel better. When you feel up to it, go rest in the classroom or in the infirmary until you are better." said Sanada. "I'll give the team an excuse, so don't worry about it. This strong heat isn't good for you. You'll need your strength for practice this afternoon."

Yukimura was about to say thank you, but it died on his lips. It was only when Sanada turned around to leave that Yukimura gave a grateful smile in his direction, one that the capped teen did not see.

Yukimura's smile didn't loosen even when Sanada had left to go back on the roof. The bluenette replayed what had happened in his head, recalling the slightest details such as Sanada's tone when he said he cared about him and the blush that had tainted his cheeks afterwards. Yukimura unscrewed the top of Sanada's bottle and drank. The water felt like heaven to his parched throat. He hadn't realized just how thirsty he was until now. He ended up drinking the whole thing.

When Yukimura's vertigo subdued enough, he slowly made his way back to his classroom and rested his head on his desk. Despite how angry he was supposed to be acting towards his vice-captain, he couldn't help the feeling of giddiness rising inside of him.

He hoped Sanada didn't actually want his water bottle back because Yukimura had no intention of giving it back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I am in a foul mood today because my car got totalled thanks to an old lady. Ugh. My poor car. Some people really need to learn how to drive. Really, when you are crashing into parked cars, I think there is a problem.**

**Merry Christmas to me. I get to spend money I don't have on a new bumper. D;**

**But despite all that, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. It made me a little happier. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: lol i dont own**

**This is more of an 'extra' chapter because it's so short. I wrote this quickly and I hope it will do until I get my next day off of work to write a full chapter. I'm one of those unlucky people who get to work on Christmas eve, Christmas day and Boxing day so the story is on hold for the moment. *cries in corner***

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the tennis club was feeling quite frightened that afternoon. That was because captain Yukimura was smiling widely and looking very cheerful as he continuously ordered laps to everyone.<p>

It was well-known in the club that the more Yukimura was in a foul mood, the more he would assign laps. Unfortunately, the same could be said about the opposite type of mood. The more Yukimura was in a good mood, the more he would assign both laps _and_ push-ups while grinning widely at everyone while he did it. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Yagyuu! Just because you are no longer on the regulars does not mean that you can slack off! Ten laps around the field! Marui, I see that gum! Swallow it and then do fifty push-ups!" Yukimura yelled it all out from a safe distance, beaming happily at everyone.

Yanagi came back from playing his match against Akaya, looking at how enthusiastic Yukimura was being.

"You're in a good mood today." noted Yanagi, drinking some water from his bottle. He spotted Sanada's water bottle on the same bench, scattered with Yukimura's things.

"I'm glad you noticed." said Yukimura, smiling as if they had just won the Nationals. "Can you watch over Jackal and Niou's match? I think I'm going to run some laps myself."

"Of course."

Something good must have happened between Yukimura and Sanada, thought Yanagi as he smirked to himself. The cold attitude Yukimura had been putting on for Sanada seemed to have done wonders. Looks like Sanada was the type to be motivated by a challenge, such as the type Yukimura had posed by being so mean and isolated.

Yukimura began running along the field, passing many other team members. A lot of the second years whimpered and flew out of the way as Yukimura flew by them in a hurry. The bluenette was running so fast, running past all the others effortlessly.

However, Yukimura slowed down when he approached a certain vice-captain who was also running laps. Sanada turned his head to the left and was startled to find Yukimura running right alongside him, matching his pace perfectly.

Yukimura smiled angelically. Sanada blinked.

"Sanada, are you always this appallingly _slow_?" Yukimura asked, his tone insulting despite his brightly smiling face.

Sanada frowned, taking that into offence as he immediately sped up. Yukimura had no trouble keeping up.

"Today is a lovely day, isn't it, Sanada?" said Yukimura casually, as if he weren't running next to a Sanada who was desperately trying to out-do him. "Makes me wonder why you are performing so incompetently in such beautiful weather. I suppose you can keep on training and maybe one day you might actually be good enough to beat the girl's tennis team."

Yukimura then giggled and ran off ahead. Sanada gave a growl of frustration, pushing his legs past their limit and speeding up even more, yet never quite managing to catch up to the laughing captain.

"Whatever happened to your famous speed, Sanada? I've seen dead snails run faster!" Yukimura called back, mocking the vice-captain.

Yanagi stood at a distance, watching the captain and vice-captain running around the field frantically. From a certain angle, it almost looked like Sanada was chasing Yukimura. The bluenette's laughing echoed throughout the courts. The data master raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly was with the odd exchange.

Sanada was provoked way too easily, thought Yanagi. However, it was an excellent way of motivating the vice-captain to try harder. It was like Sanada was vying for Yukimura's approval by trying this hard.

Either way, no one could deny how utterly amusing it was to see Sanada chase Yukimura around the courts as the captain shouted out insults from a distance. Yukimura's way of showing he liked someone was rather strange when he entered the tennis courts. But it looked like Sanada was not giving up easily even if he did look tired.

The two finally stopped running when Yukimura had counted fifty laps. Yukimura looked utterly pleased with himself, picking up Sanada's bottle and taking a long sip. Sanada practically collapsed on the floor, heaving for air.

"That was fun." said Yukimura, his eyes bright with energy. "I haven't had a good run like that in a while, despite how sluggish you were, Sanada."

Sanada had enough trouble breathing so he didn't even bother trying to reply. He was a mess and was completely soaked from how much he was sweating. Yukimura on the other hand looked even more radiant than before.

"Does this mean you're not up for a few dozen matches, Sanada?" asked Yukimura, giving an expression close to a pout. "No need to push yourself. I know how _weaklings_ such as your _weak_ self need to rest since they are so _weak._ It's that right, Sanada?" Yukimura almost seemed to be sparkling.

Sanada gritted his teeth and slowly stood up, his knees shaking dangerously. Geez, he had wanted a Yukimura who didn't act cold and isolated towards him. Instead he gets an overenthusiastic Yukimura, who is apparently trying to kill him with exercise. Sanada wasn't sure if this was an improvement or not.

"Of course I'm up for a game." said Sanada. Yanagi snorted at how easily Sanada fell for Yukimura's traps. Sanada was not the type to back away from any challenge, regardless of how tired he was.

Yukimura looked positively delighted as he skipped over to the nearest court, shooing away Marui and Yagyuu who had been in the middle of a match and assigning them laps for absolutely no reason other than "laps make everything more fun!". Sanada's lips twitched upwards when he saw Yukimura's happy face. But then he was reminded of how sore he already was and he groaned.

Sanada already felt like dying and he didn't know how he was going to survive playing tennis with Yukimura for the rest of the practice. Yukimura had recovered rather quickly after having been so exhausted just yesterday. Today, no one could tell that this person had just gotten out of the hospital. Yukimura's good mood was awfully dangerous and Sanada was positive it had something to do with what he said yesterday.

Yukimura called out for Sanada to join him, waving his racket in the air. Sanada swallowed nervously before making his way to the court.

Yanagi caught him, putting a hand on the vice-captain's shoulder. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Genichirou, it's been nice knowing you." said Yanagi, patting his shoulder.

Sanada nodded, lowering the brim of his cap before he walked onto the playing field on the opposite side of Yukimura.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I really wanted to write something for Christmas, like a oneshot maybe. But nothing came to mind and time ran out. =/ *headdesk***

**But Merry Christmas anyways! I am eternally grateful to all my readers and reviewers, new and old, for making me have so much fun writing this story. I LOVE YOU. *free hugs* I hope you are all patient enough with Sanada to stick around until the end. **


	28. Chapter 28

**So obviously the 'Friend of the Year' award goes to Yanagi. And Sanada gets the 'Idiot of the Century' award. That about sums up my entire story.**

**Disclaimer: I, like, don't own, like, the prince of tennis.**

* * *

><p>Akaya didn't like tea. But he was drinking it because captain Yukimura was the one who made it and Akaya would probably be assigned laps if he refused. He sat down and sipped at his tea each time Yukimura shot him a look. Niou didn't seem to be enjoying it either since he wrinkled his nose in disgust each time Yukimura's head was turned.<p>

"My, it's been such a long time since the three of us hung out at my house for an afternoon." said Yukimura, smiling. "I'm glad we could all be here today."

"Cheers to that." said Niou, holding up his tea cup before pretending to drink it. As skilled as Yukimura was in most things, tea-making was not one of his best arts.

Akaya scowled at his cup. Yukimura smiled sweetly at him.

"I-I'm not thirsty, captain." said Akaya in his defence. "Renji and I went to the arcade just before and he bought me a slushie."

"So it's _Renji_ now?" said Niou, grinning. "Whatever happened to _Yanagi-senpai_?"

Akaya looked slightly embarrassed, a light flush coating his cheeks. "Renji says I should call him by his first name. I-I didn't really want to at first, but I'm getting used to it." said Akaya quietly. "He promised me a kiss each time I use his first name."

Yukimura giggled and Niou made choking sounds at the cheesy romantic crap he was hearing.

"Be nice, Niou." said Yukimura.

"Whatever. Hiroshi sprouts that romantic crap once in a while too and I just laugh at him." shrugged Niou. "Although, I suppose you can't help but feel jealous of even Akaya in this situation, captain. Still no luck with vice-captain?"

"Watch your mouth, Niou." said Yukimura, managing to sound menacing even though he was smiling.

"Man, you go too easy on Sanada." said Niou. "Yagyuu rejected me like five times before agreeing to go on a date with me. But hey, I didn't sit around and mope. I knew what I wanted and I didn't stop until I got it. I thought you were the same, captain."

"I am not giving up either." said Yukimura. "I didn't survive a life-threatening surgery only to have to live without having the person I like by my side. He's just being rather difficult at the moment since he isn't aware of his own feelings."

"Yeah yeah, just keep telling yourself that."

"Hey, at least I am aiming for a relationship with an emotional depth to it. All you and Yagyuu do together is alternate between having sex either at your house or in the locker room. And yes, it is painfully obvious what you two do in the locker room." said Yukimura. Akaya looked grossed out at the thought of his senpai doing such dirty things in a room he used nearly everyday.

"First of all, it's not my fault the locker rooms have thin walls. Second of all, the sex is amazing. Besides, we do other stuff too. There's nothing wrong with having a healthy physical bond together. Just yesterday I brought Hiroshi to watch that new horror film at the theatres. That wasn't sex." said Niou.

"Huh?" said Akaya. "I thought Yagyuu-senpai hated horror movies."

Niou waved it off. "Details details. The actual film wasn't that good. But cuddling with a scared Hiroshi at night to comfort him made it worth it." He then paused for a second. "But don't tell Hiroshi I told you that. He's so hung up on getting others to think he's the perfect gentleman. In reality, he a pretty good prankster himself and gets scared shitless during horror flicks."

"Yeah, I'll keep your secrets like you keep my secrets all the time." said Akaya sarcastically.

"Oh come on, I just let it slip that you were dating Yanagi. I didn't_ purposely_ tell the whole school." said Niou. "Besides, what we should really be talking about now is how to get the idiot vice-captain to date Yukimura."

"Nice try at changing the subject, Niou." said Yukimura. "But I don't need your help. I can do it just fine by myself."

"Right. I can totally see that you are making tremendous progress, captain."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Niou." said Yukimura. "I may have let Sanada go a few times in the past as to not scare him off. But trust me when I say that I am getting results. I won't be taking no for an answer from now on."

"Oh is that so?" drawled Niou.

"Yes, it is so." said Yukimura, determined.

"Okay. Call him right now then." said Niou. "Invite him out on a date."

The three tennis players in the room all froze. Niou's gaze was challenging. Akaya looked between the two, wondering if Yukimura really was going to do it. The bluenette met Niou's eyes back with a look that practically spoke about how Niou will be in a lot of pain during next tennis practice.

"I am going to give you so many laps next practice that you won't even feel like sleeping with Yagyuu anymore." said Yukimura, his teeth showing in a feral grin.

"Are you backing out?" said Niou.

"Of course not. I'll call right now and get Sanada to agree on a date. No problem." said Yukimura confidently even thought he wasn't feeling quite as confident on the inside. He took out his phone, scrolling down his contact list extra slowly. He was ashamed to realize that he was stalling for time, trying to think about what he would say. It was all happening so fast. He did want a date with Sanada but he didn't want a rejection. Perhaps he should just take Niou's advice and not take no for an answer regardless of what Sanada's response is.

Yukimura pressed call and brought the phone to his ear. His heart thumped wildly with each ring. After a few rings, he wondered if Sanada was even going to answer at all. Maybe Sanada was busy. Yukimura found himself hoping that would be the case so that he would have more time to plan this out.

But then the deep voice of Sanada answered with a "Hello?"

Yukimura put on his smoothest voice, not at all showing how nervous he was feeling. "Good afternoon, Sanada." he said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Sanada immediately sounded agitated. "Wha- H-How do you have my number?"

Yukimura gave a small laugh, looking at Niou as if everything was going nice and smooth. "You gave me your number a long time ago back when I was in the hospital, remember?" Yukimura remembered having to insist on getting Sanada's number several times before the vice-captain gave it to him. It seemed like such a long time ago since then, yet he was only now making his first phonecall to Sanada.

"Right… so uh… what do you want?" asked Sanada awkwardly. Yukimura could imagine him shifting around uncomfortably. Sanada didn't seem like the type who was comfortable talking on phones.

Yukimura didn't quite know how to phrase this, so he went with the first thing that popped into his mind and began working from there.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow." said Yukimura.

"No." said Sanada, immediately.

Yukimura heart swelled in hope. Maybe this would be easier than he thought afterall.

"Perfect. Let's go somewhere tomorrow then."

Instead of another quick reply, Sanada was silent. Yukimura bit his lip, hoping he hadn't scared off Sanada already. Niou and Akaya looked over at him anxiously, wondering what was going on.

Sanada finally spoke again, sounding a little flustered. "W-Where do you want to go? Is the team coming too? What kind of special training will we be doing?"

That response was so like Sanada that Yukimura couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh. Niou looked like he was dying to know what was so funny.

"No, the team will not be coming. It will be just the two of us." said Yukimura once he had finished laughing.

"… Is this about the match I promised you?" Sanada asked. The vice-captain seemed to be avoiding having to answer.

Then Yukimura decided he wasn't going to wait for an answer either.

"No. I don't want you to bring any tennis equipment, Sanada." said Yukimura. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. Meet me at the station by the park around noon. And I won't be leaving until you show up."

Before Sanada had to chance to either agree or reject his proposal, Yukimura hung up and immediately closed his phone as well so that Sanada wouldn't call back. Now Sanada had no choice but to show up tomorrow regardless of his answer. Sanada would never leave him waiting.

The bluenette breathed a sigh of relief, looking over at Niou. "See, told you I could do it."

Niou snorted. "That wasn't asking him on a date. You practically forced him on one."

"Doesn't matter now. What's important is that I'll be having my first date with Sanada tomorrow!" said Yukimura, giggling. He should have done this ages ago. The thought that he really would be going on a real date with Sanada tomorrow caught up to him and lifted his spirits up. He felt like nothing could ruin his good mood now.

His imagination immediately ran off, thinking about what they would do together tomorrow. Would Sanada let him hold his hand? Where should they go? He wondered what he should wear too. Maybe casual was best since they were going to the park. Then they could also go eat lunch together. But what if Sanada eats before the date? Yukimura didn't want to drag Sanada to a restaurant and be the only one eating. What type of food did Sanada even like?

He continued pondering it, choosing to remain oblivious to Niou and Akaya's presence. The trickster let him, deciding that Yukimura needed some happy time by himself once in a while, especially when he had all this on his mind now. Akaya was also able to ignore his tea without being scolded.

But when Yukimura actually began questioning his two friends on what to do on a date, Niou and Akaya both decided that perhaps it would have been better if they left before the captain attacked them all with his Sanada craze.

* * *

><p>At first Sanada had wondered why on earth Yagyuu had also been invited to Yanagi's house that day, but he brushed it off quite easily. If Yagyuu was also here to do homework, then so be it. Sanada was ready to spend the whole afternoon at Yanagi's house catching up with schoolwork. He even accepted Yanagi's mother's invitation to stay for supper.<p>

But perhaps he should have known that with having the two students with the highest grades of the year in the same room would have resulted in finishing their schoolwork very early.

Since they finished their work ahead of time, something Sanada would have usually been grateful for, they sat around in the living room discussing their love lives. Sanada then really wished he could disappearand avoid this discussion. But he couldn't leave. He had to stay for supper. For once in his life, he wished he had more homework to work on.

"Well I would prefer having a nice quiet date in the library, but with Akaya, such a thing is nearly impossible." said Yanagi, sipping his tea quietly as he continued with discussion with Yagyuu.

Yagyuu nodded. "I can relate. Masaharu and I once tried having a date at the town library. We were kicked out within minutes because Masaharu was reading porn magazines." The gentleman looked distasteful as he remembered. "We usually stay over at each other's house, where there's no danger of getting kick out for indecencies."

"I have been to the arcade exactly 24 times this month alone thanks to Akaya. Normally, I would never even step foot in there." Yanagi sighed. "It's a pity Akaya doesn't make any efforts to be quiet when it comes to going somewhere I like instead."

"You always must make sacrifices." said Yagyuu, nodding as he related his experiences to Yanagi. "Sometimes I wonder why I had to fall for Masaharu of all people." He shook his head, but he had a small smile on his face. "Masaharu's such a troublemaker but I can't help loving him."

Yanagi's face held the very same gentle smile. "Ah, I know what you mean. It's the same with Akaya."

Sanada fought the urge to roll his eyes and gag. He instead settled with drinking his warm tea and hoping the attention would not turn to him.

However, Yanagi seemed to have both the power to read Sanada's mind and the ability to annoy him at the same time.

"How is _your_ romantic life going, Genichirou?" Yanagi asked. "Yukimura couldn't seem to leave you alone during practice yesterday."

Sanada choked of his tea, making drops fall on his lap. Yagyuu wrinkled his nose at the display.

"You and Yukimura-kun?" said Yagyuu. "Oh, so that is what has been going on between you two? I had no idea."

"I-It's not like that!" Sanada shouted. The tea spilled again. Hot liquids were not safe is Sanada's grasp when the capped teen happened to be agitated.

"Please be careful with the tea. No need to get so flustered, Genichirou." said Yanagi.

"_I am not flustered!_" Sanada said it even if he could feel how warm his cheeks were from what he assumed was a strong blush.

"Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is." said Yagyuu. "So what if you like each other? You have every right to like a person. Everyone goes through it and denial is simply a very childish way to deal with it."

"Yeah, like you know anything." snapped Sanada. He didn't want to hear this from Yagyuu of all people. The gentleman was his cap's mortal enemy afterall.

"Oh? You think I know nothing of how you feel? Tell me, do you think I easily accepted the fact that I liked some no-good trickster like Masaharu?" asked Yagyuu. "Of course not. I denied it at first. I lied to myself, saying that these feelings weren't real. But there was only so much I could do. I accepted my feelings as well as accepting the type of person Masaharu is, despite the good and bad. And you know what? I don't regret it one bit. He makes me happy. Doesn't Yukimura-kun make you happy, Sanada-kun?"

Sanada paused for a second. Yukimura making him happy? He thought back to the many fights they had that had angered him and how Yukimura's coldness had been ripping him apart for days. But then he remembered the fuzzy feelings of happiness floating within him whenever Yukimura had smiled when he showed up at the hospital for a visit. He remembered the relief he felt when he learned Yukimura had survived the surgery and the emptiness within him that was around whenever he wouldn't visit Yukimura for a few days.

He knew he felt admiration towards Yukimura, who had been strong enough to survive such a huge ordeal and recover quickly enough to stand on the courts in only a couple of weeks. Although that often came with sensations of panic whenever Yukimura pushed himself too much during practices.

"He…" began Sanada. "We don't always get along. Yukimura is so… he makes me panic and then he waves it off saying it's fine. I think he enjoys teasing me."

"Rather than teasing," said Yanagi. "Isn't he just trying to get your attention?"

Yagyuu agreed. "Masaharu does that to me. I think he enjoys irritating me just for a fun of it. But I think he's just a little lonely and wants attention."

"I do want Yukimura to be happy. I think he deserves to be happy after everything that's happened." said Sanada. "I guess it just makes me happy to see him happy." he said hesitantly.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing blared through the room. Yanagi and Yagyuu both fished their phones out of their pockets but soon realized it wasn't them. Sanada cocked his head to the side, realizing the sound was coming from his own school bag. Who could possibly be calling him right now?

He took out his rarely-used cellphone and pressed the ON button.

"Hello?" said Sanada.

"Good afternoon, Sanada." came a very familiar voice. Sanada's mouth went dry when he realized Yukimura was the one talking on the other line. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Wha- H-How do you have my number?" said Sanada, eyes wide. Yanagi and Yagyuu looked at each over, wondering why on earth Sanada was now even more agitated than before.

Yukimura chuckled lightly. "You gave me your number a long time ago back when I was in the hospital, remember?" he said.

Oh. That's right, thought Sanada. He recalled keeping his cellphone constantly on him for days afterwards. He had forgotten about that.

"Right… so uh… what do you want?" Sanada asked. It was strange talking to Yukimura so casually over the phone.

He could practically hear Yukimura's smile through the phone. Sanada tried imagining what sort of expression was on Yukimura's face as he talked.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow." said Yukimura.

"No." said Sanada, wondering why Yukimura was asking.

"Perfect. Let's go somewhere tomorrow then." Yukimura sounded positively delighted.

Sanada stopped breathing for a second. He hoped this wasn't what he thought it was. "W-Where do you want to go? Is the team coming too? What kind of special training will we be doing?" he said.

That set Yukimura off on a peel of laughter. Sanada wondered what was so funny.

"No, the team will not be coming. It will be just the two of us."

"… Is this about the match I promised you?" asked the vice-captain. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. Damn, he should have said that he was busy afterall. And now hear he was, prolonging the conversation to avoid answering.

"No. I don't want you to bring any tennis equipment, Sanada." said Yukimura. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. Meet me at the station by the park around noon. And I won't be leaving until you show up." The finality was clear in his tone.

Before Sanada could reply, the phone line went dead. The vice-captain remained there, gaping in realization. Dread grew inside of him when he replayed the conversation slowly in his mind, knowing what he would have to do tomorrow.

"Was that Yukimura?" asked Yanagi curiously. Sanada nodded mutely. "What did he want?"

"I think… I have a date tomorrow…" whispered Sanada, staring down in disbelief. He instantly began to worry. This… this was a date right? Just the two of them and no tennis. Yes, it was definitely a date. Sanada was instantly mortified. He didn't know what to do on a date. Heck, he had never gone on a date before! And who knows what Yukimura might try to do. The bluenette had already kissed him on the cheek once afterall.

"Oh? Good for you then, Genichirou." said Yanagi. He looked like he was trying to restrain from teasing Sanada. "Yukimura's quite persistent."

"N-No! This isn't good! We're not dating! How could we go on a date?" said Sanada. He was definitely panicking now. Should he call back and cancel? Should he show up but make it clear to Yukimura that he didn't want to date? Wouldn't Yukimura be getting the wrong idea like this? But the thought of seeing a saddened Yukimura from yet another rejection made him stop dead in his tracks. He didn't want to upset Yukimura either.

"Relax." said Yagyuu, calming drinking his tea like nothing important was going on. "It's only a date. Really, what's the worst that can happen?"

"You'll be making Yukimura happy by showing up. Isn't that what you want?" added Yanagi.

Sanada was silent. Right… nothing too bad could happen. He often hung out with Yanagi in the past as friends. It would be the same thing but with Yukimura this time. Maybe he was making a big deal out of this. It wasn't like this was a romantic date. If Yukimura tried to put some moves on him, then it could be his chance to calmly explain that he would prefer to simply remain friends. Yes, that was a good plan.

However, the thought of seeing Yukimura tomorrow and spending the day together made Sanada's heart beat wildly. He couldn't tell if this was his nerves or if he was genuinely excited.

Yanagi smirked into his cup of tea. Ah, Genichirou is finally growing up and going on his first date. They grow up so fast, mused the data master.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I was supposed to put Sanada and Yukimura's date much later… but I decided to mess up my ordered plan and put it next chapter because even I am getting impatient with Sana-Baka. And wow, it really took me a while to get Yukimura to use Sanada's phone number too. D; You should all be excited now. *throws confetti***


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own PoT.**

* * *

><p>Sanada stomped his foot down, looking at his watch for the millionth time that day. A few people walking by gave him a strange look. Sanada didn't care.<p>

Yukimura was late. Fifteen whole minutes late.

Sanada wondered briefly if he got the time or location wrong. But he specifically remembered Yukimura saying this park at noon, which was where he stood at this exact moment.

He was angry. Damn it. First Yukimura says he wouldn't be leaving until he shows up, then the captain doesn't even bother appearing on time. Sanada should just go home right this instant. He should not be waiting for the person who is practically forcing him to go on a date. The more he thought about it, the less he thought this was a good idea.

Right. He would wait for Yukimura, announce that he didn't want to do this whole date thing and leave. Perfect idea.

He actually had to wait an entire five more minutes before he spotted a familiar lithe figure making its way towards him. Sanada felt his heartbeat's pace rising as Yukimura approached, smiling that breathtaking smile.

"You're late." said Sanada roughly.

Yukimura grinned widely. "I'm not late. I arrived only a minute before you did. I was hiding over there next to that tree to see if you would actually wait for me." he said. "And you did. I'm so glad you really do care enough to actually wait for me to arrive. I half expected you to simply leave once I didn't show up."

Sanada didn't let it get to him. He pushed back the thoughts of how sparkly Yukimura was with the smiles and the casual clothes and focused on what he had been prepared to say.

"About that…" began the capped teen. "Actually, I came to tell you that… I don't think it's a good idea for us to go on this d-date." Yukimura's smile didn't waver so he continued. "Don't get me wrong, I do care about you. But I'm not certain that this would be good for you since it might get you to think that I'm actually interested, which you know I'm not. I was hoping that we could remain respectable friends instead."

Don't let him say no, Yukimura reminded himself. Time to play the guilt card.

The bluenette put on a disheartened face. "Oh… but I spent all evening yesterday planning out our date…" he said sadly. "I was so looking forward to this. Does this mean you hate me afterall?"

"N-No. Yukimura, that's not-"

"I guess one date is too much to ask. Even though I went through months of pain with my illness, nearly died and then experienced hell to recover on time… and throughout all that, you went ahead and lost the Kanto championship… I thought that asking this one little favour would be okay. But I guess its fine if you don't want to." said Yukimura.

Sanada groaned. This was so not fair. "Yukimura, you can't relate my tennis failure to this… this date." said the vice-captain. He knew what Yukimura was doing. The bluenette seemed to be able to move his emotions around to try an manipulate Sanada into giving the proper responses.

"Yukimura, I know I may be hurting you by rejecting this date. But it will hurt you more if I say yes and get your hopes up only to reject you later. It's better this way. Be reasonable." said Sanada, almost pleading.

Yukimura's sad expression evaporated in an instant.

"Sanada, I have no intention of letting you go today. I'm not the type to give up on what I want. Now, you can cooperate and be a good boy, that way we can have some fun together today. Or if you refuse, maybe I'll just _accidentally_ forget to include your name as we're signing up for the Nationals." said Yukimura, looking at him for a reaction. Yukimura hadn't come this far to spend the day alone. He was sick of the rejections and he would get Sanada to come today, regardless of the method he needed to use. Yukimura didn't like threatening his vice-captain, but there was no other way, even if it might get Sanada's to dislike him for the moment.

Sanada gritted his teeth. "Are you blackmailing me now? That's low, Yukimura."

Yukimura stared back coolly. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. You can't hurt me more than you've already have, Sanada. Going on one date will not change that." And it might make you realize your feelings you dense idiot, thought the bluenette at the same time.

They both stared stubbornly at each other for several seconds. Sanada had the urge to just walk away, but he was afraid Yukimura might actually remain true to his word and exclude him from the team during the Nationals. It was unfortunate that the vice-captain was also stubborn as hell. Yukimura may get him to come, but that's all he would be getting.

"Fine. I'll come." said Sanada. "But, don't expect me to pay attention to you at all today. I'll just pretend like you aren't here." He folded his arms and stared away.

Yukimura gave a short laugh. "So you'll be ignoring me the whole day? That's really mature, Sanada." he said. When Sanada gave no indication that he heard him, Yukimura spoke up. "Oh, did you already start?"

Again, no response. Sanada just stared off in the distance, determined not to even look in Yukimura's direction. Yukimura nearly threatened Sanada again, not wanting to deal with such childishness, but he was afraid that Sanada really would hate him in that case.

Gosh, all he had wanted was a nice and peaceful date. Leave it to Sanada to ruin all of Yukimura's fun.

They began walking, with Yukimura in front and Sanada following, staying true to his word about being present for the date while still ignoring the bluenette. Yukimura kept on staring back at Sanada as if afraid the vice-captain would run off suddenly.

They continued like that for a few blocks. Sanada didn't acknowledge Yukimura at all even as the captain kept on saying comments such as "Nice weather today" and "I wonder where we should eat". He didn't even receive a grunt from Sanada, much to his displeasure.

Yukimura frowned, feeling his anger emerging already. Yukimura had half a mind to just shout at Sanada, yelling that this whole date was already ruined and it was all his fault for being so damn immature.

But Yukimura was determined not to give Sanada that satisfaction. He would get Sanada to look at him eventually, one way or another. Sanada couldn't ignore him forever.

Yukimura began his "Make Sanada Talk to Me" plan by pressing against Sanada's side, holding onto the taller male's arm tightly. He would have held hands, but Sanada's fingers were clutched in a tight fists by his sides.

"Nee, Sanada, I've been thinking about us lately." said Yukimura, putting on the most annoying cutesy-whiny tone he could muster. He could've sworn he saw Sanada's eye twitch. "And I decided that we should address each other by our given names. What do you say?"

Sanada was silent. He seemed to be clenching his teeth together tightly. Yukimura grinned sadistically, taking the silence as an affirmative.

"I'm so glad you agree, _Genichirou_!" said Yukimura, giggling. Oh yes, Sanada's blood vessels were definitely popping now as Sanada tried very hard to remain quiet and stick to his plan of completely ignoring the captain.

"Oh, actually I think Genichirou is a bit too long. So I'm going to call you Gen-chan!" said Yukimura, smile brightly lit on his face.

Sanada looked like he wanted to die. Yukimura couldn't remember ever having his much fun. Yukimura wondered just how far he could push Sanada until he snapped. He was going to enjoy finding out. This was going to be a _great_ day.

* * *

><p>The date went on with Yukimura pulling Sanada along wherever he wanted to go. Sanada didn't know how it was possible for someone to stay two entire hours inside a single arts and crafts store, but Yukimura somehow managed to do it. He thought it couldn't get any worse, but then the bluenette dragged him to a clothing store and insisted that Sanada try on things.<p>

Sanada's hot-headedness was seething out of him as Yukimura happily hummed, cooing out some more _Gen-chan_s whenever he could and making a pile of shirts he wanted Sanada to try on. Sanada was pretty damn sure Yukimura was doing this on purpose to get him to talk. Basically, it was his personal hell. He refused to try on anything.

In the middle of the afternoon, Yukimura dragged him to this café that was completely _pink _and _frilly_ and altogether too_ girly_ for his tastes. Yukimura had ordered the most sweet, sugary and chocolate-coated thing on the menu. And then Yukimura attempted to _spoon-feed_ him, at which Sanada simply glared at Yukimura like the smaller teen had gone insane. Yukimura smiled, pleased that Sanada was now looking at him and not completely ignoring his presence. But still, Yukimura was determined to go further and actually make Sanada talk to him during their date.

Sanada's will slowly crumbled as the day went by. His stoic face left and made room for irritated expressions. He often groaned lowly as a way of telling Yukimura that he was not enjoying this one bit. But then Yukimura would look at him sweetly and ask, "What is it you want to say, Gen-chan? Speak up and tell me" and so Sanada would close his mouth once more, refusing to speak to Yukimura no matter how annoyed he was.

Why on earth had Sanada even agreed to this? Sanada didn't seem to know himself. He was tired and irritated and _oh god why are they now walking in the direction of a gardening store?_

"I need to improve my garden now that I'm out of the hospital." explained Yukimura, dragging Sanada along by the arm. "I won't be long. I just need a few dozen supplies."

Once inside, Sanada got to witness Yukimura debating about which trowel he wanted to buy. He did this for twenty minutes. Sanada nearly bashed his head against the nearest wall, hoping it would make him fall unconscious.

And then Yukimura began doing the exact same thing as he analyzed different manure types. Sanada was reminded that Yukimura needed a few dozen supplies. It had been half an hour that they had been in the store yet Yukimura had only picked out one of the supplies. Sanada nearly fell to his knees in despair. He thought he hated shopping before but shopping with Yukimura had somehow made him think that this was his own personal hell on earth.

"This is Gen-chan. He's my boyfriend, but he's very shy so he doesn't talk very much." was Yukimura's way of introducing Sanada to just about every store clerk who helped them today. Then Sanada wished he could melt into the nearest wall and disappear. This was absolutely awful and everything Yukimura did to get him to talk seemed to be getting worse. Sanada could feel his willpower crumbling as the evening approached.

It was a little later as they walked down a busy street that Yukimura was looking up at Sanada's face as if trying to figure out a particularly hard puzzle (or trying to find new methods to torture him, thought Sanada). No doubt Yukimura was running out of methods. Sanada began feeling proud that he had lasted this long.

But then Yukimura turned his head towards a less crowded street with suspicious-looking buildings.

He then looked back at Sanada, smiling as if he had finally cornered his prey.

"Gen-chan, do you see that street over there?" asked Yukimura innocently. Sanada looked and shook his head. Yukimura's grin only got wider. "Well, that street is famous for its mass array of love hotels."

Sanada stopped breathing, his eyes growing wide. He wouldn't…

"Would you like to go to a love hotel with me, Gen-chan?" said Yukimura. Sanada shook his head frantically, but Yukimura pretended not to see it. "You should speak up, Gen-chan. Otherwise, I'll take your silence as a yes."

When Sanada didn't speak up, Yukimura took a step in the shady street's direction. A large hand gripped the bluenette's arm, stopping him.

"Yuki…mura…" said Sanada hesitantly, his voice hoarse from not being used all day. Yukimura turned towards Sanada, surprised. "I get it, Yukimura. Just... stop this. It's enough"

Yukimura turned back, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"About time, Sanada." said Yukimura, returning to his usual way of speaking. "It's really rude to your date if you don't talk to them all day."

"It's really rude to force someone on a date in the first place." replied Sanada.

Yukimura took a few steps back and leaned against a low wall. He was sad. He wasn't at all satisfied with what had happened today. It was not just Sanada's stupidness… Yukimura knew he shouldn't have threatening Sanada regardless of how badly he had wanted this date. This was probably the worst first date in existence.

"I'm sorry, Sanada. You're right." said Yukimura, looking at the ground. "Today was actually supposed to be fun. I wanted you to have fun too… then maybe you would like me more... but I ended up being so focused on getting you to talk to me and… well, I suppose this wasn't much of a date afterall. You can go home if you want. I've kept you here long enough."

For the second time in his life since his illness, Yukimura felt utterly helpless and incapable. No matter what he did, Sanada didn't returned his affections. He was thinking that maybe Sanada would never like him. All he had done today was push Sanada away instead. He felt awful.

Sanada saw a genuinely apologetic and sad expression on Yukimura's face. Sanada sighed, deciding that yes, he most certainly did have a weak spot for the sad captain. It made an ice cold knot form inside of him just to see Yukimura looking like that.

"Look, the date's not over yet, Yukimura. So… don't make that expression. There's still time to fix it a bit." said Sanada, attempting to cheer Yukimura up a bit.

Yukimura sniffled, wide eyes meeting Sanada. "You… still want to continue?"

Sanada coughed. "Since we're already here, we might as well finish this properly." He held out his hand to the bluenette. "Come on, crying and moping doesn't suit you."

Yukimura took the hand. "I wasn't crying." he said as he pushed himself upright. Sanada's palm was so warm around his fingers. Yukimura was glad that Sanada didn't let go even when he was standing.

"Of course not." said Sanada. "So uh… where do you want to go last?"

Yukimura was thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think it's fair that I dragged you to all the places I liked today, Sanada. I want you to pick the last place. Wherever it is, I'll be glad to go with you." Sanada deserved this much at the very least. It was already enough that the vice-captain had not run off the moment Yukimura relinquished his hold.

"Oh. Okay then…" Sanada hesitated for a second.

"Just name it. Is there a movie you want to see? Maybe I can treat you to some ice cream since it's so hot outside." suggested Yukimura.

"Actually, I was trying to remember where a certain store is." said Sanada. "I think it's around here. The store sells mostly katanas, armor, and a lot of traditional martial arts stuff. My grandfather brought me there a few times."

"Then let's look around. I'm sure we'll find it soon. Or we can ask someone if they know where it is." said Yukimura, smiling encouragingly.

Sanada walked on. This time he was the one that was dragging Yukimura somewhere. They were pointed into the right direction after asking a street vendor about it. Sanada easily spotted the store once they knew where they were going.

Sanada let go of the captain's hand once inside and immediately rushed to the nearest shelves full of swords on display. Yukimura looked disappointed but followed Sanada in nonetheless. The place really was filled with martial arts things. Everything from wall scrolls to traditional clothing to a wide selection of weapons all lined up on shelves.

Yukimura didn't know much about swords, but he was willing to bet that Sanada was looking at kendo swords since he knew the vice-captain practiced kendo in his free time. While they all looked pretty much the same to Yukimura, Sanada seemed to have his eyes on a specific one in the middle, looking at it carefully and touching it as if it were a fragile treasure.

The vice-captain was shaken out of his trance when the storekeeper asked if they needed help. Sanada shook his head, saying he was just looking. He moved on to another shelf with Yukimura trailing right behind him.

Sanada looked around the rest of the store briefly but ended up going right back to the first sword that had caught his eye. He took it from the wall, unsheathing the heavy blade slowly and running his fingers delicately over it. He seemed completely mesmerized by it, like it was the one thing he ever truly wanted.

Sanada took it in both hands, taking up a kendo stance and swinging it once, carefully.

"You really like that sword, don't you?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada flashed him a glance. "Yeah. I do. It's great." he said, not really paying any attention to anything other than his little kendo sword.

"I-I'll buy it for you!" Yukimura stuttered out, louder than he had wanted to.

Sanada turned and blinked at him. "It's fine. I already have my grandfather's kendo sword at home." said Sanada.

"But, you like that sword. I mean, it's the least I can do after everything you've done for me. You stayed at the hospital with me, took care of the team and always pushed me to never give up." said Yukimura. He really wanted to do this for Sanada. He wanted to do something to make the capped teen happy. Sanada never seemed happy around him, so at least buying that sword might make this day a little brighter. "Take it as repayment for the fibre bars and the cactus!" he said, insisting.

The blank look on Sanada's face disappeared, making way for a gentle smile, one that spread warmth through all of Yukimura's being.

"I said it was fine, Yukimura. Besides, I doubt you would be able to afford it." said Sanada, turning the price tag in Yukimura's direction.

Yukimura's eyes bugged out of their sockets, seeing the price for the sword. That's a lot of zeros, he thought, discouraged when he realized that he couldn't afford it. Not even close.

Yukimura bit the inside of his lip, dejected. Sanada put the sword back in its place and together they left the store.

It didn't take long for Sanada to notice that there was something wrong. Yukimura was being unusually quiet as they walked. The bluenette hadn't shut up all day so this was rather strange. Although it was a nice change, Sanada sighed and prompted for asking what was bothering his companion.

"What's wrong, Yukimura?" said Sanada. Was Yukimura disgruntled about the whole sword thing?

"Nothing." said Yukimura. He wasn't even touching Sanada's hand anymore. It was really odd.

"Are you thinking about the sword again, because I told you it was fine." said Sanada. "It was nice of you to offer to buy it though."

That set off Yukimura's volume levels.

"It's just… you're never happy around me and I try to make you like me, but nothing's working!" said Yukimura.

"Forcing someone to go on a date with you and then annoying them all day until they snap is not a good technique."

"I-I did that because I really wanted to go on a date with you!" said Yukimura. "And you just… you don't seem to like me at all and I don't know what I can do to make you have a better opinion of me. I really do like you, Sanada. I like you and I admire you, but it hurts me when you don't want to have anything to do with me." He sniffled.

Sanada swallowed, feeling strangely guilty upon hearing Yukimura crying out at him, voice choked. Although, he had no reason to be feeling guilty about Yukimura's attitude. It was really not his fault.

"It wasn't my intention. I never thought you would start feeling something like this for me." said Sanada. "I… I don't hate you. And I certainly did not plan on hurting you."

"Don't say that." snapped Yukimura. "Don't say things that will give me false hope. I just hoped that maybe buying you that sword would make you like me, or at least cause you to smile. I know I was selfish to force you to come here with me, but I honesty don't know what else to do. When I want something, I don't stand by and watch it slip through my fingers. It may be selfish, but that's the way I am."

Sanada frowned, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I don't think it's selfish. You are just… determined."

Yukimura's lips twitch upwards a tiny bit. "Are you trying to make me feel better, Sanada?"

"Not really…"

The effeminate captain chuckled. "You're so nice, Sanada. Thank you." He grabbed Sanada's hand and squeezed. The vice-captain looked conflicted for a second, but then he just let it go and let Yukimura hold his hand.

"Sanada, can you do me one last favour? I'm afraid I need to be selfish for this one last thing." said Yukimura.

"What is it?" asked Sanada. He hoped this didn't involve more art stores.

"Don't freak out." said Yukimura.

Sanada was about to ask what for, but then slender arms were around his neck, a hand pressing his head at a downward angle. There was a flash of dark blue and then Yukimura's face was there, giving him one last smirk and barely any time to push back before the bluenette kissed him square on the mouth.

Sanada's eyes were wide-eyed as his brain sluggishly made him realize that Yukimura, his captain and his rival and his date was actually kissing him. His neck was trapped in Yukimura's solid grip, much stronger than Sanada had expected. Yukimura made a slight noise against his lips and released Sanada, looking very satisfied with himself.

The vice-captain was rendered speechless, not moving from his position, gaping at Yukimura.

"Oh, I was expecting a slap, a tarundoru scream or at least seeing you stutter and blush, Sanada." said Yukimura. As if on cue, the words reached Sanada's brain and his cheeks became dark red at the realization of what had happened. Yukimura's grin became wider. "Ah, there it is. You don't disappoint, Sanada."

Sanada still didn't move. Yukimura gave him a sheepish look, wondering if Sanada was shocked in a good or bad way.

"Was that your first kiss, Sanada?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada's eyes moved. He looked like he didn't know how to react. "O-Of course it was!" he shouted. "Y-You can't just- you didn't even ask and-"

"Would you have said yes if I asked?" said Yukimura.

"Of course not!"

"Then there's your answer." Yukimura beamed. "Aren't dates usually supposed to end with a kiss?"

Sanada put the back of his hand over his mouth, stepping back.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, Sanada." said Yukimura.

"It's not that it was bad! It's the fact that you did it so suddenly without any warning that's bad!" said Sanada.

Yukimura knew he should be feeling bad about how distressed Sanada was acting, but he was far too happy and giddy for that. Sanada would get over it soon. It may take him a few days, but Sanada always got over it and came back to him.

"Come on, Sanada. I think we've both had a tiring day and need to go home." said Yukimura. He was counting on leaving Sanada to his own affairs so that the blushing vice-captain could think it over and realize that one kiss was not the end of the world. The sooner Sanada accepted it, the better.

They walked stiffly side by side all the way back to the train station. They didn't hold hands, keeping some space between them. When Yukimura's hand brushed the other's wrist by mistake, Sanada jumped as if receiving an electric shock. Yukimura chuckled quietly, observing how troubled Sanada looked out of the corner of his eye. Teasing Sanada was still fun no matter what the conditions were.

Sanada kept his distance even more on the train back. It wasn't crowded so Yukimura sat down. Sanada remained standing near the door, once again ignoring Yukimura and looking ready to bolt out the train once his station was reached.

As Sanada's station approached, Yukimura stood up and walked to his side.

"Sanada, even if you probably didn't like your day too much, and even if you did ignore me for most of the time, I want you to know that I had fun with you. I hope we can do it again sometimes… but maybe a more proper date next time." said Yukimura hopefully.

He wasn't expecting any answer, so he was surprised when Sanada mumbled something back to him.

"Ah… maybe…" whispered Sanada, his eyes looking at the floor as if deep in thought. The train reached Sanada's stop and the vice-captain bolted out. Yukimura waved good-bye as the train began moving again.

Yukimura was ecstatic, grinning widely as he sat back down. That hadn't been a rejection. Sanada had said "maybe".

He pulled out his phone, excited out of his mind as he dialled Niou's number, ready to tell his friend every last detail of what had happened today.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Yes, I know this was the worst date in existence. No, I don't regret writing this.**

**I apologize for any typos since the time I have to write is very rushed lately. D; **


	30. Chapter 30

***dances* This story has now reached over 200 reviews! Thank you everyone for all your continuous support. ****Time is really flying by and there's already only 10 chapters left. D: _!oh noes_**

**And I suppose this is my last chapter of the year (it's not 2012 over here yet~). :O Happy New Years everyone! I hope 2012 will be even better than the wonderful 2011!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS. /capslock**

* * *

><p>Sanada knew he looked tired and had heavy bags under his eyes. That was because he had a hard time sleeping that night after coming back from the date. Thoughts had kept on running around in his head for hours and hours.<p>

He wondered if this would be like the last times Yukimura had put a move on him. If Sanada did as usual; which was to avoid Yukimura for a few days, proceed to feel guilty about it, and then go back to trying to get an angry Yukimura to like him again; then it was like an endless circle. Sanada knew the one doing this was not Yukimura. Sanada was the one forcing this constant loop. Yukimura wanted to advance forward. Sanada was the one who kept pushing them back.

He was a coward, thought Sanada, nearly tarundoru!slapping himself. He was exhausted of the same routine. He didn't want to avoid Yukimura even if yesterday's kiss was branded in his mind. It would only serve to bring them back to square one.

He entered the locker room to change that morning, yawning as he did so. Yanagi and Yagyuu were the only two already here, discussing some English essay that was due today as they changed into their yellow sport shirts.

Sanada grumbled and went off to the courts immediately in order to wake himself up. Slacking off when practice started was no good. He was there early and was able to get an entire court to himself to practice his serves. He might as well make good use of his time.

It was only a while later when the door to the locker room opened and closed several times, indicating that many students were arriving on the courts, that Sanada stopped and picked up the tennis balls. Practice would be starting soon. Nearly everyone was present. Except, the person Sanada was anxious about seeing wasn't yet there.

Sanada heard the door opening and shutting one last time. He turned and stopped dead, seeing Yukimura approaching steadily, jacket flowing on his shoulders. Sanada held his urge to run and attempt not to make eye contact with the captain. It was what he usually did for days after Yukimura showed a strong romantic liking towards Sanada.

But Sanada quickly reminded himself that it would not do. He needed to face this head on. He absolutely hated the way Yukimura had acted cold towards him last time and he didn't want to go back to that.

"Good morning, Yukimura." said Sanada in a perfectly normal tone.

Yukimura seemed surprised that Sanada was talking to him. But it was a pleasant surprise as a gentle smile coated his lips soon after. "Good morning, Sanada." said the captain. He stopped before passing by Sanada. "You look tired." he noted, piercing eyes locking on to Sanada's face.

"I had a lot to think about last night." was all Sanada said on that subject. Yukimura nodded in understanding, taking another step forward. He didn't get far before Sanada's voice stopped him again.

"And about yesterday… when I said maybe about going somewhere together again…" said Sanada rather hesitantly.

"Yes?" Yukimura asked cautiously.

"I think we should postpone it until after the Nationals." said Sanada. "The first round starts on Saturday. We should be focusing on that."

The look of surprise never left Yukimura's face. The bluenette sucked in a breath. "You mean… you really don't mind going somewhere with me again?" Even after the failure date that happened yesterday? Even though Sanada had said maybe to a second one, Yukimura had not expected an actual yes, and so soon at that.

"It's because yesterday was such a disaster that I feel like I owe you a proper d-da- … get-together." Sanada couldn't hide how embarrassed he was to actually call it a date. But as much as that disaster date hadn't been his fault, he still felt bad that Yukimura's long-awaited time with him had turned out like this.

Yukimura was showing that breath-taking smile. Sanada couldn't help but stare as if he was infatuated. Somehow, just seeing how happy Yukimura was made it all worth it.

"Yes, I'd like that." said Yukimura before turning towards the team and beginning to yell out orders to all the tennis club members.

Sanada hadn't expected it to be that easy, but there really was nothing more to it. It had been agonizing to push Yukimura away all those previous times, yet trying to become closer was so simple.

It wasn't a big deal, Sanada told himself. Even if he wasn't used to it, and even if yesterday's occurence was still weighing heavy on his mind, it was no valid reason to stay away from Yukimura. Sanada went on with practice normally, running his first fifteen laps alongside the rest of the team. He looked up and saw Yukimura jogging ahead of him, yelling at some slow second years to speed up.

Of course, the jacket on the bluenette's shoulders never flew off. It was some sort of mystery as to how the captain managed to do that. Now that Sanada had thrown away his inhibitions, deciding that pulling away from Yukimura was absolutely no good, he felt so liberated. It was as if an invisible wall between them had lifted.

Sanada ran forward, sprinting until he caught up with Yukimura's pace. The captain turned his head, a confused look in his eyes as he wondered why on earth Sanada was running beside him.

The vice-captain grinned somewhat mischievously. "I didn't know you were so _slow_, captain." he said before sprinting forward at top speed.

Yukimura blinked, bewildered for a second before gladly accepting the challenge and taking off in a run, passing all his slower teammates to catch up to Sanada. Looks like the vice-captain had not taken lightly to losing last time. However, Sanada was tired today and it would not do for Yukimura to lose in such circumstances. He sped up, gradually catching up to Sanada.

They fought that way for the entirety of the laps. Sanada gritted his teeth and tried desperately to cling to his position as first place, but Yukimura managed to pass him on the last lap. It was yet another victory for the Child of God.

"It's a thousand years too early before you can beat me, Sanada!" said Yukimura. At least he looked a little out of breath, more so than last time, which Sanada supposed was enough achievements for one day.

After the laps came the practice matches. Regulars had the priority at this time since they needed to train for the Nationals. Sanada partnered up with Yanagi before Akaya had the chance to steal his best friend away. Akaya pouted and walked away, realizing he was going to have to partner up with a non-regular since Yukimura was with Niou and Marui was with Jackal.

They played their match with Sanada still feeling out of breath but managing to out-do Yanagi nonetheless. No one watched their game aside from non-regulars so they got no feedback on it except for Yanagi's occasional comment here and there.

Sanada settled on the bench and drank water from his new bottle after having defeated Yanagi in a match. The data master sat by him, catching his breath.

It had been a close game. Yanagi could tell that Sanada had other things on his mind. Sanada didn't deny it. Yukimura was constantly on his mind lately and never seemed to leave no matter what. It was easier to just accept it and deal with it instead of getting angry like he used to do.

This wasn't too bad, thought Sanada. He didn't feel so restricted now. And he had made Yukimura happy with the talk of a second date, which was a plus. Yukimura still looked delighted now as Sanada observed said captain playing a match against Niou. Looks like Niou would be playing some singles matches in the Nationals. It could only mean that between Sanada, Yanagi and Akaya, two of them would be playing doubles. Sanada reminded himself to later ask what Yukimura's exact plan was.

Then after the Nationals would be their second date. Sanada decided that it would have to take place somewhere with no shops. He didn't think he could take another minute of shopping with Yukimura again. But where did people usually go on dates anyways? Movies, restaurants, museums, amusement parks… they would have to pick one. Yes, this date would be infinitely better than the first one. It would be like their celebration after winning the Nationals.

He supposed the only thing that could go wrong… was if Yukimura kissed him again.

Sanada visibly blushed at the thought. No, he would make it clear that Yukimura would have to warn him first. Not that he wanted another kiss or anything! He just wanted to know in advance if Yukimura was planning on doing it again.

"So how did your date with Yukimura go?" said Yanagi. The data master had been watching his friend's face changing expressions and blushing for a few minutes now. He was curious as to what was running through Sanada's mind.

"Uh, sorry what?" said Sanada, turning to look at Yanagi and breaking his thought process.

"Your date. How did it go?"

Sanada shrugged. "Fine I guess." he said, turning back to look at Yukimura's game. Yanagi observed Sanada from the corner of his eye, following the vice-captain's vision.

Yanagi nearly smirked at what he discovered. Not only was Sanada observing Yukimura with red cheeks and a concentrated gaze, but the capped teen's fingers unconsciously went up and touched his own lips.

"He kissed you." stated Yanagi.

Sanada nearly jumped and his response was nothing short of an overreaction. "_W-What_- how did you-? ...D-Don't say stuff like that!" Sanada practically shouted. How did Yanagi manage to always know everything?

"Oh don't deny it." said Yanagi, grinning. "You keep on looking at Yukimura's mouth, blushing and then touching your own lips. Actions speak louder than words, my dear Genichirou."

The red tinge on Sanada's cheeks intensified as he looked down, embarrassed and knowing there was no longer any point in denying it. "S-Shut up." he mumbled. Oh god, Sanada bet that everyone must already know since he was apparently being that obvious.

"I still remember you freaking out when Yukimura merely kissed your cheek. I am genuinely surprised that you are not spazzing uncontrollably at the moment and going out of your way to avoid Yukimura." said Yanagi. "But then again, a simple kiss is not always a big deal."

Sanada was about to yell back, saying that a kiss, especially on the lips, was a _huge_ deal. But then Sanada realized he would just be panicking while blushing like a crazed schoolgirl. He said he would stop overreacting and denying everything, so he tried hard to do just that.

"So, was it a good kiss?" pressed Yanagi.

"Renji!" said Sanada. "T-That's not-"

"Oh, I know. But you are so easy to tease. Still, it must have been a pretty good kiss to be getting you this flustered."

Sanada said nothing.

Honestly speaking, the details of the kiss were very blurry in Sanada's mind. He was pretty sure it had something to do with how surprised he had been and how out of nowhere the kiss had come from. Maybe if Sanada had been expecting it, then he would be able to remember it more clearly.

He recalled seeing a rush of dark blue hair filling his vision, strong arms wrapped suddenly around his neck and then a hot pressure on his lips. His eyes had flown open, his nose filled with a soft flowery scent and he had been able to taste the sweetness of the parfait Yukimura had eaten previously.

Sanada wasn't sure how long the kiss had lasted. It could have been a few seconds, or a whole minute; he wasn't quite sure. The more he thought about it, the more Sanada realized that there were parts he didn't vividly remember.

He couldn't recall if the touch had been pleasant or not. He remembered feeling shocked, as if being zapped by electricity. Sanada's eyes roamed the courts and fell upon Yukimura again, vision zooming in on the captain's soft-looking mouth. Sanada's tongue darted out and licked his own lips, as if it could somehow help him remember more of what had happened.

God, he couldn't get his mind off of it. It was driving him crazy.

"So when's the wedding?" asked Yanagi, teasing again.

Sanada was fuming red. "Renji…"

"At this rate, the wedding would be in precisely 17.8 years anyways."

"_Renji_!"

As amusing as it was to tease his friend, Yanagi decided to spare Sanada before the vice-captain literally slapped him in the face. It had the tendency to happen when one got on Sanada's nerves for too long.

Sanada gritted his teeth, his eyes finding Yukimura yet again. He gave himself a small tap on the forehead, telling himself to focus. Yanagi looked at him as if wondering whether Sanada had gone crazy or not. Sanada soon gave up on trying not to look at Yukimura. His eyes just seemed to be constantly attracted to the lithe figure.

Yukimura turned around from the middle of the playing field and caught Sanada looking at him. The bluenette smiled and waved in his direction. Sanada scowled and mouthed a tarundoru; Yukimura should not be slacking off during a match. The captain laughed and turned back to his game.

Sanada gave his own weary laugh. Admitting to having these feelings felt like giving in and accepting defeat, but there was not much that he could do about it. It had always been on the back of his mind and he simply couldn't keep on ignoring it.

"Let's go play another game, Renji." said Sanada, grabbing his racket.

* * *

><p>The next day came quickly, bringing them yet another day closer to the Nationals. Even Yukimura seemed to catch on as he became infinitely stricter, pushing his team to their limits and beyond. People began fainting in the showers after practice once again and they avoided Yukimura like the plague during practice.<p>

Yanagi was quite surprised with his best friend. Something seemed quite different with Sanada. More specifically in the way the vice-captain was not at all overreacting nor going out of his way to ignore Yukimura. After the kiss on the cheek incident, Sanada had avoiding visiting Yukimura for three days and had constantly shown to be worried about what had happened.

Now, Sanada seemed calmer. He wasn't at all agitated when Yukimura came near him either in the hallways or during practice. Even Yukimura seemed a little shocked, if not delighted that Sanada was not pushing him away like he usually did.

"You seem rather different since your date with Yukimura." noted Yanagi as they changed back into their school clothes after morning practice was over. "You aren't as agitated as you usually are."

Sanada shrugged. "Am I?" he said.

Footsteps apprached their lockers and Yukimura appeared next to them all of a sudden, looking ready to set out for class. He looked sheepishly at Sanada and the vice-captain just knew that Yukimura wanted something from him.

"What?" asked Sanada.

"Can you lock up for me? I forgot I had his essay due yesterday and I have to somehow finish it before second period so I can at least get part marks on it." said Yukimura.

"Tarundoru." Sanada put on his cap.

"Well _excuse me_ for being so preoccupied with our date that I forgot." said Yukimura. He childishly stuck out his tongue at Sanada, who just shook his head in exasperation. "What, are you going to start ignoring me again over a forgotten essay?"

Sanada smirked. "If I did, you might drag me into more store and restaurants to order so many sweets that you'll get fat."

Yukimura gasped dramatically. "I am not _fat_. You refused to help me eat the food, so I ate it by myself."

"No. I refused because you were trying to spoon-feed me."

"Eating one parfait by myself does not mean I am overweight." Yukimura said it but still looked at his stomach in concern.

"Oh, I could have sworn that you had a double-chin just now. I suppose it's all in my imagination." said Sanada, nearly laughing at how Yukimura instantly felt his neck alarmingly. "Don't you have an essay to write?"

"If I fail that essay, it will be your fault, Sanada." said the bluenette. He then huffed and stomped off as if angry even if he had a grin on his face.

Yanagi stood on the sidelines, watching the exchange with interest. Since when did Sanada have such a wicked streak when it came to teasing Yukimura? He went back to their conversation from before Yukimura had interrupted.

"Yes, I do think you are acting differently." said Yanagi. There was barely anymore of that awkwardness Sanada used to have around Yukimura. They were talking to each other as if they were… friends. "You appear to suddenly be on excellent terms with Yukimura. What changed?" Something certainly must have happened during the date that Sanada had not told him. It was the only logical explanation.

"Nothing changed." Sanada said again. "I just began thinking that perhaps it is a little ridiculous that I kept isolating myself from Yukimura. It was like a never-ending loop of trying to get along and then going back to being angry at each other."

"Well I'm glad you noticed that much. Although, you never did give me full details on your date."

They had time to talk. Sanada had to stay and wait for everyone else to leave. Yanagi sat on the wooden bench to listen. Sanada turned to make sure no Niou was eavesdropping on them before continuing.

"It was… well, in all honestly, most of the date was awful." said Sanada, staring away fondly as he remembered. "I didn't want to go anywhere in the first place and Yukimura just about threatened my regulars position to get me to come. So I went but I ignored him for hours after that." Looking back at it, he couldn't help but think that their childishness had been almost funny.

"But towards the end, we both admitted we were in the wrong." said Sanada. "Yukimura tried so hard because he really wanted this date, so I can't hate him for that. The rest of the time was nice. We talked a bit and he let me go look at kendo swords too."

"I see… that's good." said Yanagi. Of course there was no mention of the kiss.

Sanada looked like he was having a good time remembering what was probably the worst first date in the world.

"I told Yukimura I would go on another date with him." admitted Sanada. A real one with only good parts and less immaturity. That would be nice.

"Genichirou… are you saying that you...?"

_"Renjiii!"_ A ball of Akaya came rolling out of nowhere and attached itself to Yanagi like the leech it was. "Niou-senpai said that straightening my hair would look cool but he burned me with the hot iron! Look at my ear!"

"Shut up, brat! The iron barely even touched your ear!" shouted Niou from the end of the row of lockers. "Stop being such a pussy."

"Noooooo! You nearly melted my ear off you bastard!" screamed Akaya. Sanada only now realized that half of Akaya's hair was actually straight and not curly. It looked awful. Sanada growled. There was notihng he hated more than screaming kids.

Yanagi exhaled loudly. "Akaya, I was busy talking to Genichirou. I'm sure your ear is fine." he said calmly.

"But it hurts!"

"BE QUIET BEFORE I BEAT YOU ALL OVER THE HEAD WITH THE DAMN IRON!" thundered Sanada. He walked menacingly in Niou's direction. The school bell rang. "IF YOU MAKE ME ARRIVE LATE TO CLASS, IT'S FIFTY LAPS FOR YOU LOT!"

"But vice-captainnn!" whined Akaya. "It was Niou-senpai's fault!"

"It was not, you stupid twerp! You wanted nicer hair and I tried giving it to you before you ran off like the coward you are!"

"Renjiiiii, Niou-senpai's lying again!"

Sanada felt a blood vessel on his forehead pop.

"YOU ARE MEMBERS OF THE RIKKAIDAI TENNIS TEAM! SUCH BEHAVIOR IS COMPLETELY TARUNDORU!" If Niou and Akaya kept on arguing, Sanada decided he may just borrow Jackal's razor and rid them all of their girly hair problems. To have interrupted them over something this trivial was unacceptable.

Before Sanada could threaten them anymore, the two annoying idiots yelped and ran out, still arguing with each other about who's fault it was. He should be paid for babysitting them, thought Sanada. He didn't know how Yanagi could stand Akaya all the time.

"I suppose we should also be on our way before class starts without us." said Yanagi. He did want to hear more about Sanada and see if his hunch was right. But it would have to wait. The warning bell had rang and they really would be late if they didn't hurry.

They locked up the room swiftly and ran to class, neither of them too eager for a day in classrooms when the Nationals started in four days.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Today, I had to ask my mother why there was a cactus in the bathtub. She replied by saying she was afraid the squirrel in the attic would somehow gnaw through the ceiling and accidentally impale itself on the cactus and die. So she put it in the bathtub as protection.**

**I don't know if I should be amused or if I should facepalm at the stupidity of it all.**

**So basically, review or feel the wrath of the squirrel in the attic! O_O**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm know, late chapter. Don't murder me. D; Personal family issues are happening and I had trouble getting my mind to focus on writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>When they were two days away from the Nationals, the Rikkaidai tennis team was graced with the sudden appearance of a special visitor. Afternoon practice had not even begun yet and Sanada was one of the few ready to start when Atobe Keigo showed up, demanding a match.<p>

Atobe appeared very serious; not at all the narcissist personality he usually sported. This Atobe was determined, a lingering fire in his eyes as he stepped onto the court. Sanada had never lost to Atobe previously and it had been quite some time since their last match. Sanada accepted the challenge easily, never one to back down. If Atobe thought he could just show up in Rikkai territory and demand whatever he wanted, then Sanada was ready to prove him wrong by completely annihilating him.

It seemed like the entire school had come out to watch this match between Hyotei's King and Rikkai's Emperor. The cheers for Sanada were deafening. Sanada wanted to finish this before practice began, but he couldn't help feeling smug as he overpowered the diva. For once, Atobe's fangirls were not around and Sanada could focus so much better without their usual shrill screams. The Hyotei captain was getting a taste of his own medicine.

Atobe had already looked exhausted when he first showed up, as if he had been training intensely by himself. His usual limo, crowd of fans, and trusty sidekick were nowhere to be seen. Sanada was willing to bet that Atobe had actually jogged all this way by himself.

Atobe's game was not any different from usual. Yes, his insight was tricky, but it was no match for Sanada's FuuRinKaZan. Sanada smirked as he won his fourth game, making it a score of 4-0 in his favour. If anything had changed, Atobe had gotten weaker since their last match that had been the previous year.

Sanada's grin was victorious. "No matter how many times you try, the result will always be the same!" he called right before earning himself yet another point. Atobe was sweating heavily on the other side of the court. It was rare for Atobe not to be talking, but it was a welcomed change. Sanada wasn't going to be bothered by whatever was on Atobe's mind, especially when he believed the world to be a better place when the diva didn't open his obnoxious mouth.

The rest of the team, all the regulars save for one, were all watching, thinking that Atobe was a huge idiot to actually come all this way by foot, challenge Sanada and then lose. What a joke.

"Is that all you've got?" said Sanada. Really, Atobe had not even gotten a single game yet. How pathetic. Sanada had been meaning to beat the smirk off of Atobe's face for a while and now he had the chance to do so.

Sanada was completely into it, ready to deliver the finishing blow and win his fifth game.

But then something strange happened. Atobe hit the ball back… right on Sanada's blind spot. Sanada was frozen, unable to move, let alone return the ball. The cheering stopped. Everyone was wondering what had happened.

Just as Sanada righted himself, Atobe's began shaking with laughter, the sound ringing through the field in triumph.

"It is complete!" Atobe yelled, that arrogant look coming back, grinning at his accomplishment. "Kneel before me and my World of Ice!"

Sanada gritted his teeth. What nonsense was Atobe sprouting now? Just because he got lucky and hit one ball to his blind spot once didn't mean anything. The Hyotei captain was still four whole games behind. Sanada and Atobe both took their position once more, with Atobe smirking as if he had already won.

But before Sanada could serve, the net between them was coming down and someone stepped onto the court, halting the match.

"Alright, that's enough." said Yukimura. He walked between them, his voice filled with authority.

Atobe looked angry at the interference.

"Do you want to be my opponent instead?" said Atobe, sneering at the bluenette. Akaya growled from a distance, ready to snap at this diva who was insulting his captain.

"I will only be your opponent in an official match." said Yukimura calmly. He would not have an unauthorized match interfering with practice. He stared back coolly at Atobe, showing that they would have to continue this match at some later date.

Atobe scoffed. He turned back and threw the borrowed racket away before resuming his jog out of the area, almost as if this entire ordeal had never happened. The crowd parted ways and let Atobe leave.

Yukimura sighed, clapping his hands twice together for attention and shouting at everyone to start getting ready for practice. Looks like the Nationals were getting to everyone's heads now. Even Atobe seemed worried about it.

Sanada did not look particularly happy either. Yukimura met his vice-captain's gaze with an apologetic one even if he did not feel sorry at all for stopping the match. He had known Sanada would be angry at the interference.

"Why did you interfere?" asked Sanada. His voice was not outraged, but it was laced with tiny hints of anger.

"If you had continued… you would have been the one to lose, Genichirou." said Yukimura.

Sanada said nothing, not asking how Yukimura knew. Even if he would have lost, he wasn't the type to leave a match unfinished. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I was four games up." said Sanada.

Yukimura shook his head. "You of all people should know that isn't a valid excuse." he said. "That shot Atobe hit before I stopped the game… it punctured right through your defence and hit your blind spot. It was no mere lucky hit or accident. It was deliberate. Atobe could see your blind spots." Yukimura spoke seriously.

Sanada paused. No use getting angry over it now. If what Yukimura said was the truth, then he will need to train even harder now in case Hyotei became their opponents in the Nationals.

"I need to become even stronger then." concluded Sanada. They said nothing more to each other after that, but Sanada could sense Yukimura's concern.

It was as if Yukimura had avoided having to watch Sanada being defeated. Aside from the humiliation of being defeated on their own court, Yukimura didn't want a reminder of their failure from the Kanto tournament. Losing was not permitted. Instead of letting Sanada lose, enabling him to lose both his position and the respect of his team, as well as receiving a punishment, Yukimura had simply halted the match. It was cowardly, but Sanada could see that Yukimura's emotions had come in the way. Sanada's anger dissipated easily after thinking it through.

Sanada was reminded of the last time Yukimura had interrupted one of his matches. The match had been a while ago, even before the hospitalization. Sanada had been playing against Akaya and gotten his knee injured from Akaya's devil mode. Despite Sanada's protests, Yukimura wouldn't allow the match to resume. The bluenette had actually dragged the vice-captain to the bench and treated his wound, scolding him along the way.

Sanada smiled at the memory. He could remember Yukimura's not-too-gentle hands on his leg, cleaning his knee and wrapping a bandage around it. They had both been so pissed off at each other back then, both stubborn to the bone and unwilling the admit the other was right.

They had really gone far since then, thought Sanada reminiscently. Their attitudes towards each other today were the total opposite of what they were back then.

Sanada brought his mind back to the Nationals. He would win this time. There was no way he would fail Yukimura a second time. This time they would win for sure.

* * *

><p>"Wait… Masaharu..."<p>

"No one's here. Yukimura locked up and left a while ago. You can be as loud as you want, Hiroshi." purred Niou. He ran his hand up under Yagyuu's shirt, caressing the smooth skin. Yagyuu gasped, fighting to hold in his voice.

The locker room was quiet except for the sounds made the couple behind a row of lockers. Niou and Yagyuu did this sometimes when both their parents were home. They would sneak back in the locker room after everyone had left and take advantage of the private and empty space. It was not the most comfortable and there was always a risk of someone coming back after having forgotten their racket, but they dealt with it.

This time they were against the lockers. It was Akaya's locker, Niou realized with amusement. If Akaya knew, he would be pissed off. Niou grinded his hips forward, pressing Yagyuu into the cool metal. They never had the same arrangements twice. Sometimes they did it on the floor, other times the bench, or even the showers. Neither were particularly picky when it came to their raging hormones stuck in a stinky locker room.

"You better have showered this time, Masaharu." said Yagyuu. A kiss to Niou's neck was enough proof that the trickster was clean. Good. Niou didn't always find it necessary to shower; something Yagyuu found to be essential.

"I did. You are starting to act like my mom, Hiroshi." said Niou, rolling his eyes. And then Yagyuu dipped his head down, suckling on his collarbone in a not-so-motherly way. "Ah…"

"Well I think your mother has a point." murmured Yagyuu against the skin of Niou's bare chest. His lips found a nipple and he kissed it lightly. "Proper hygiene is very important for both one's comfort and the comfort of the people around-"

"Please _shut up _Hiroshi." groaned Niou. "You are very sexy when you kiss me like that, but it really ruins the mood if you start talking about my mother."

Niou took the matter into his own hands – or mouth – by lifting Yagyuu's head back up, kissing him fully on the lips. Yagyuu sighed into his mouth, his tongue darting out and stroking Niou's. The trickster hummed in approval, pushing his hips forward yet again. Yagyuu's hand ran down the line of Niou's body until it reached the hem of the uniform pants. Yagyuu's nails scratched the front of Niou's pants, tracing an unmistakeable bulge with his fingers. Niou groaned, long and low, pressing back against Yagyuu's hand, silently demanding more.

Yagyuu obliged, pushing his hand under the waistband of the pants and firmly gripping Niou. The trickster buckled into the touch, panting hot breath against Yagyuu's neck. The hand stroked and squeezed, the groans spilling out of Niou.

And then Yagyuu just stopped.

"Hey, what the hell do you-"

"Be quiet." Yagyuu said urgently. "I think I hear something."

"Oh for fuck's sake-" began Niou, but Yagyuu cut him off by pressing his finger to his lips.

Niou shut his mouth, an irritated look on his face. He pressed against Yagyuu's thighs, reminding him of a more urgent matter at hand. But then they both heard it: the unmistakeable sound of people's voices outside the locker room. And they were getting louder, approaching towards this very room where Yagyuu and Niou were not supposed to be in.

"Shit." Niou swore, now whispering. "What do we do? If a teacher finds us here, we're in huge shit."

"The punishment won't be too severe… perhaps a few detentions." said Yagyuu, thinking rationally despite the panic in his eyes. He wasn't keen on receiving his first detention for something like this. The light switch was at the other end of the room. It was too risky to go and turn off the light. "For now, I think it would be a good idea to hide in case someone does come in."

They both crouched down so that their heads couldn't be seen from behind the row of lockers. They held their breath, listening to the distant voices outside the locker room. Yagyuu hoped whoever was there would leave soon and wouldn't actually find it necessary to come inside.

For a few seconds, it was quiet. No footsteps and no voices. Right when they let out a breath of relief and thought the coast was clear, the sound of a key opening the door made them both freeze in fear.

"Sorry to call you back here on such short notice, Sanada." came Yukimura's voice, stepping into the locker room.

"It's no problem." answered Sanada.

The hidden couple looked at each other in alarm. Oh crap crap crap. This was worse than any teacher finding them. If Yukimura found them and knew they were using the locker room for their personal pleasure, then the punishment would be a million times worse. And Sanada being here guaranteed a slap to the face.

"Hmm… I could have sworn I turned off the light when I left." said Yukimura thoughtfully. His steps approached. "How strange."

Members of the Rikkai tennis team often wondered whether Yukimura Seiichi had a sixth sense. He always had an uncanny ability to detect many things most people wouldn't even notice. Right now was one of those times when Niou could swear Yukimura just knew they were there, desperately hiding.

"Do you have the papers, Yukimura?" asked Sanada.

"Yes. They're in my locker." replied Yukimura curtly. The bluenette's voice was even closer now, much too close for comfort. He was right behind the row of lockers where Yagyuu and Niou were hidden.

"Are you coming, Yukimura? This is going to take a bit of thinking and time." said Sanada. The sound of a chair being pulled back resounded through the room.

"In a minute." said Yukimura. He sounded like he suspected something. "Sanada, doesn't something here seem strange?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sanada. At least Sanada still sounded like he was close to the entrance. "I guess it is a bit strange to be in here when it's dark outside."

"No… it's something else…"

Yagyuu shot Niou a dirty look that screamed 'This is all your fault!" Niou quietly shushed him, telling him to be quiet before they were discovered and deemed worthy to feel the wrath of Yukimura.

"Sanada, I think I hear something." said Yukimura.

Instantly, Sanada's footsteps approached. "Are you sure, Yukimura?" he asked, alarmed. "Do you think someone's here."

"I'm not sure but something's just not right here. I definitely closed the lights when I left earlier." said Yukimura.

"Don't worry, I'll go look around and see if anything is amiss. You just stay here." said Sanada.

"Be careful."

Well, we're screwed, thought Niou. Looks like they'll need to start looking for another place to spend time together after school. Sanada only took a few more steps and then he appeared in their line of vision. The vice-captain stopped upon seeing the two team members huddling behind the lockers, looking at him.

"Ah." said Sanada.

"Surprise?" said Niou.

"Good evening." said Yagyuu as if this was some formal event.

"Sanada?" called Yukimura. "Did you find something?"

Sanada regained his composure, looking at the trickster and gentleman irately. "I did." he said to Yukimura. "There are two idiot rats hidden behind the lockers."

Yukimura appeared only second later, looking down the row. Niou was trying to think of excuses. Yagyuu was once again cursing that fact that his boyfriend had dragged him here today.

"Oh, what's going on here?" asked Yukimura. His smile was sweet and sharp, ready to cut them down for breaking the rules. He already seemed to know why they were there, judging by the way his eyes looked over Niou's topless form and Yagyuu's messy hair.

"Hello. Did you have the same idea as Hiroshi and me, Yukimura?" asked Niou slyly. "You can join in if you want. Or watch. I don't really care."

Yukimura's grin became wider, promising pain. "Don't misunderstand, Niou. Not all of us are like you."

Sanada was confused. "Join in what?"

"Oh, so you already admit to being guilty of doing such vulgar things in the locker room?" said Yukimura.

Niou swore under his breath.

"What vulgar things?" asked Sanada.

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up, scowling at Niou. "I always clean up afterwards, Yukimura-kun. We meant no disrespect." said the gentleman.

Sanada was angry. "What's this all about?" he said, demanding to know.

"We were about to screw each other stupid against the lockers before you two interrupted so I was asking Yukimura if he brought you in here to do the same thing." said Niou.

First Sanada went pale as a ghost. And then his cheeks flared up into a bright red color. "T-That's-"

"Not my intention at all, Sanada. Don't let Niou's words get to you." said Yukimura smoothly. Even if he was quick to reassure his vice-captain, Sanada backed away from them. Yukimura paid it no attention and continued, "I need you two out. Sanada and I have some very important paperwork for the tournament that must be done today. We will discuss your punishments tomorrow morning."

Niou and Yagyuu said nothing more and made haste in standing up and rearranging themselves. Niou put his shirt back on and Yagyuu fixed his hair, making sure he looked appropriate enough that his mother wouldn't ask questions when he entered his house.

"Hey, captain. I thought you were doing that paperwork shit tomorrow." said Niou as he buttoned up his shirt. "You better not be lying to me. Don't do anything naughty."

Yukimura chuckled. "Of course not, Niou. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow evening which I nearly forgot about. Since there will be no time to do it tomorrow, Sanada was kind enough to come in on such a short notice and agreed to get the paperwork over with this evening instead. Don't get weird ideas in Sanada's head please."

Niou clicked his tongue. "Pity. Well, at least take advantage of your time alone with him. Good luck."

Of course Yukimura would take advantage of the time alone with Sanada. He hadn't been alone with his vice-captain since the time in the hospital. Their date may have counted, but they hadn't been in private at that time.

"Niou, you are not getting out of your punishment by cheering me on. You can rest assured that new locks will be installed by tomorrow on every window and door leading into this room." said Yukimura.

Niou huffed, walking back to his boyfriend. He walked out holding Yagyuu's hand. Yukimura waved happily at them, closing the door. Then he turned back, seeing Sanada seated on a bench to the side, shifting awkwardly.

Yukimura exhaled in exasperation. Even if it was a joke, Niou's comments didn't seem to be resting too well with Sanada. He took the official-looking papers out of his locker.

Today they had to decide on the team's order for the first three rounds of the tournament that would be beginning this weekend. There were many teams in the tournament so it would take the whole weekend to weed out the weaker strings. Then the weekend afterwards would have the semi-finals on Saturday and the Finals on Sunday. The order for those would wait until later until they actually knew who they were up against.

"Here it is." said Yukimura cheerfully. He put the papers down at the small desk in the corner. Sanada looked down, not meeting Yukimura's gaze, almost as if he were shy. Obviously Niou's comments were weighing on his mind. Yukimura gave himself a mental note to give Niou extra laps tomorrow.

Right now, nervous or not, Yukimura was only happy that they were finally alone together. He sat next to Sanada, smiling happily.

Sanada coughed, moving around in his seat again. "Shall we get started?" he said. Yukimura nodded a little too eagerly. "Now then… who should play in Singles 3?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Because we are all_ yoi'd_ by Atobe's _bigi._**

**I had to re-read the chapter where Atobe shows up at Rikkai for a match against Sanada. It's one of my favourite chapters because it's the only time Yukimura calls Sanada "Genichirou" so the fangirl in me was happy.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: The ownership of Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Sanada and Yukimura had a little bit of trouble fully agreeing on the order of the players for the tournament. But they both decided to make a bit of sacrifices in order to get at least part of what they wanted.<p>

For instance, Sanada really wanted a Singles position. Unfortunately for him, Akaya, Yukimura, Yanagi and Niou had all trained for Singles lately. Their only solid Doubles team was Jackal and Marui and they already filled up the Doubles 1 spot of all three rounds.

For the first round, Sanada agreed to play Doubles 2 with Yanagi, but only if he would be able to play Singles in the second round, against a school named Murigaoka. For this second round, both Yanagi and Sanada had their own Singles position.

"I'll play Doubles with Niou. Give Akaya the Singles 3 position. Sanada, you can be in Singles 1 for the round against Murigaoka." said Yukimura.

Sanada was surprised. Yukimura had never played Doubles before. "Are you sure? You've never tried Doubles and you are the strongest player on the team." said Sanada.

Yukimura shook his head. "Doubles are just as important as Singles. I'll learn quickly, so don't worry. You are playing Doubles in the first round, Sanada. It's only fair that I make a sacrifice as well.

For the third round, against a school named Kabuto, Sanada had not expected to receive another Singles position. To his surprise, Yukimura put the vice-captain's name in Singles 2. Niou's name went in Singles 3 and Yukimura in Singles 1.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have Akaya and Renji together?" asked Sanada. No doubt they were both excellent players, but they were also dating. They could get distracted.

"Yanagi is one of the few able to keep Akaya in line." said Yukimura. "We'll test it out. I think they would have a good combination."

"Ah, I guess so."

Even if these first three rounds of the tournament were against weaker schools, they knew better than to let down their guard. They would not allow a single loss. Everyone knew they had to perform at their best this weekend. Losing in the finals was one thing, but losing in the first three rounds was worse than death. Such a thing was unthinkable.

The real battle would begin a week later though, during the semi-finals and then the finals. Last year they had gone up against Shitenhouji in the final round. The Osaka team had some good players, but nothing Rikkai couldn't handle.

"We'll win this time." said Yukimura in a small whisper. His eyes roamed over the papers, double-checking everything they had so far.

"Of course." answered Sanada.

"The Kanto tournament is behind us now. We'll move forward from here." said Yukimura. Sanada grunted, a short noise of approval.

The room then plunged into a stifling silence when they both stopped talking. Sanada was once again reminded that they were alone together in the locker room. He swallowed thickly, recalling what Niou had said. He looked over to Yukimura, wondering if the bluenette really would try anything on him today.

No… Yukimura wouldn't do something like that; he had said so himself. Sanada had no reason to be acting so anxious. They were here for paperwork only. Yukimura was very seriously reading over the official documents and making sure they didn't miss anything.

Sanada paused, marvelling at how close Yukimura was sitting to him. Lately, Sanada had only been observing Yukimura from afar. Back at the hospital, he had never intentionally looked at Yukimura for long periods of time. But now, Sanada let himself observe his captain.

Yukimura… really was beautiful. Sanada knew it and others knew it; his beauty was often discussed and the lithe captain could be mistaken for a girl from behind. But Yukimura's features were strong and sharp and uniquely male. Sanada wondered if Yukimura's eyelashes had always been this long, covering cerulean eyes that would twinkle in mischief, burn in resolution and brighten in laughter. The dark blue hair was always perfectly in place, cradling Yukimura's face gently. And his lips... so soft-looking and pink…

Yukimura shifted, his eyes darting up and looking at Sanada, questioning. "Sanada? Are you alright?"

Sanada returned to his senses, realizing that his whole body was tilted in Yukimura's direction, pressing them even closer than they already were. His traitor reflexes darkened his cheeks to a pink hue as he realized how intensely he had been staring at Yukimura. He moved back, deciding that sitting down here was not at all a good idea.

"Sanada?" Yukimura said again when Sanada stood up, pacing aimlessly around the room.

"Sorry." said Sanada. Yukimura's gaze was confused, wondering what on earth Sanada was apologizing for. The vice-captain appeared very jumpy today. And Yukimura was pretty sure he knew why.

"Sanada, don't be bothered by Niou's words." said Yukimura.

"T-That's not-"

"I didn't bring you here for anything like _that._" said Yukimura, flushing a little himself. "I would never force myself on you if you didn't want me to."

Sanada suddenly snorted, a little laugh escaping him.

"What's so funny?" asked Yukimura.

"That's an odd thing to hear coming from you, Yukimura." said Sanada. "Especially after that date… when you suddenly kissed me and all."

"T-That's-! It was in the spur of the moment. I was so happy back then that…" Yukimura searched for an excuse.

"So making you happy means I'll get kissed?" said Sanada.

"No! I don't mean it that way. I wasn't… I didn't mean to upset you by doing it." said Yukimura. Really, he had been overcome with sudden desire at the time. He had known another chance might not come easily so he had gone ahead and claimed what he wanted.

"It's okay… I guess." Sanada mumbled. "No harm done." He said it but that didn't make them any less awkward towards each other.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, Sanada." said Yukimura. "From now on, I won't kiss you if you don't want me to. I promise on my honour as captain. Is that okay?"

"Even on dates?"

Yukimura took a deep breath before nodding. "Even on dates. I won't kiss you unless you tell me it's alright to do so."

"Okay then… thanks." said Sanada. He wasn't sure if that would really change anything or make him feel any less anxious, but at least he could see Yukimura trying hard to make him feel more comfortable.

"By the way…" Sanada began again, asking something that had been bothering him for a little while now. "Are we even supposed to be in here this late?"

Yukimura just now seemed to realize how dark it was outside. "Err… it's alright. No one has caught us here yet. If they ask, I'm sure they'll understand that it was for the sake of the Nationals." he said sheepishly, clearly saying that they were breaking the rules by being here.

Sanada laughed lightly. "Then we should go now in case we do get caught. It's getting rather late anyways. My parents will start wondering where I am."

Yukimura looked down at the stack of papers laid out before him; a mix of notes about different teams, paperwork from the school and documents for the Nationals that needed to be filled out. "Right…" he said. "I suppose I'll finish it at home tonight. As well as the plans for tomorrow's final practice before the start of the Nationals…"

It was clear to both of them that it would take quite a long time to do all that. Especially if Yukimura was working on it all alone at his house. Sanada wanted to help but they couldn't stay here either. The vice-captain had a solution and he voiced it immediately.

"You can come over to my house." said Sanada. "It's the closest to here."

Yukimura very nearly gawked at the sudden invitation.

"Oh but... that's a nice offer but won't your parents mind? It's very last minute decision." said Yukimura concernedly.

Sanada shrugged. "I never bring friends over. My mom will be happy to see that I actually talk to people at school."

Yukimura bit his lip. "I don't know… my parents might not agree… and the planning to do for tomorrow will take along time."

"It will go faster with two people." said Sanada. "Call your mother and ask."

This time, Sanada was the one who was not taking no for an answer.

* * *

><p>Dinner at the Sanada household was quite pleasant, Yukimura decided.<p>

As Sanada had said previously, his mother seemed overjoyed to know that her son actually had friends.

"He never brings friends over so I always worry about him." Sanada's mom said to Yukimura at the dinner table. Sanada stood up and helped out his mother, asking Yukimura if he wanted anything to drink.

"No, I'm fine. The food is delicious." Yukimura was quick to reassure the host family with a smile. Sanada's mother didn't let Yukimura get up to help out, telling him to sit and relax.

Sanada's father was quiet and looked very stern. He only spoke once during the entire meal and it was to ask a quick question.

"Is my son doing well on the team?" he asked in which Yukimura nodded and said that Sanada's presence was very essential to the tennis team.

After dinner was over, Yukimura drank tea at the table with Gen'emon, Sanada's grandfather. Sanada helped his mother clear the table and wash the dishes. The vice-captain worked fast, knowing there was a lot of work to plan out for tomorrow and the sooner they got it done, the better.

"I never expected you to bring that boy over, Genichirou." said his mother, handing him a dish to dry. "But I'm glad you did. You seem to be good friends and I'm happy for you."

"Ah, thanks mother." said Sanada, running the dry towel over the clean dish.

"You used to complain constantly about your captain at the beginning of the year. Then you began visiting him in the hospital everyday. Lately you've been talking about him a lot so I'm glad you are getting along better than before." she said. "He seems to be a nice boy."

"Yeah, I guess we are getting along." said Sanada, turning back and making sure Yukimura overheard nothing. The bluenette sat there sipping his tea quietly and looking around the kitchen in a somewhat giddy manner.

"Ask him to stay over for the night." said his mother.

Once the dishes were done with, Sanada asked Yukimura if he wanted to stay overnight. They had a guest bedroom and his mother offered to wash his uniform for the next day. Yukimura hastily agreed, calling his mother to let her know. Yukimura was smiling and seemed to be in a considerably good mood.

Yukimura thanked the Sanada family for the food and for letting him stay over. He then followed Sanada up the stairs of the two-story house. Sanada's house was very traditionally Japanese, complete with sliding doors and tatami mats in most rooms. The backyard even had a dojo, which was where Yukimura assumed Sanada practiced kendo.

But the one thing he was particularly excited about was seeing his vice-captain's room. Sanada padded down the second floor hall, telling Yukimura all the different rooms.

"This here is Sasuke's room. He's my nephew and stays over very often, but he's not here today. This room on the left is the washroom. It's right next to the guest bedroom, where you'll be sleeping." Sanada pointed to each door in turn before stopping at one. He opened the door and let Yukimura see the spare bedroom. It was plain with no decorations, empty shelves and one bed in the middle.

Sanada's room was the last one down the hall, past the parent's room, the older brother's room and the grandfather's room. Yukimura felt himself getting impatient, wanting to just barge down the hall and see it.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they reached the final room. The door slide open and Sanada turned on the light, inviting Yukimura in his room.

"Here's my bedroom. It's not much, but make yourself at home." he said.

Yukimura absorbed it all in. The first thing he realized was how clean and orderly it was. Yukimura couldn't imagine Sanada having a room in disarray so it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. There was the bed against the far wall as well as a small wooden desk with shelves over it. A tall wardrobe stood in the opposite corner. In the middle of the room was a low table. Sanada put his bag down next to the bed and went to sit on the ground in front of the short table, inviting Yukimura to do the same.

Instead, the bluenette's gaze roamed to something else. Yukimura found himself walking towards the left wall where papers and scrolls, small and large, decorated the wall. The space was covered in calligraphy. The elaborate kanji designs held short words on small paper, but the larger scrolls had entire quotes written on them.

Yukimura's hand leaned forward and delicately touched the closest piece on the wall. It was simple but very well-made, the design drawing out the kanji for Persistance. The one next to it was larger with the kanji for Pride on it.

"There's so many." whispered Yukimura. "So beautiful."

Sanada went to stand behind Yukimura. He scratched his head, feeling a bit honoured.

"Thanks. It's not my best work and can use improvement but I'm quite happy with how each one of them turned out." said Sanada.

"You _made_ them?" asked Yukimura, gaping at Sanada. "I didn't know you practiced calligraphy."

"I practice a lot of things." said Sanada. "Kendo, iaido, shougi, meditation… calligraphy is something I like to do once in a while. I'm not that good yet."

"I think you are very good." said Yukimura. An idea popped to his mind and he blurted it out immediately. "Can you make me one too?"

Sanada was surprised with the request. No one had ever asked him for a piece of his calligraphy before. Then again, he didn't usually show his work to others either.

"I suppose I can make you one if you really want." said Sanada. He opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a scroll of paper, brushes and a pot of black ink. "Don't expect anything fancy though." he warned. "I'm doing this fast because we need to get a move on with the planning for tomorrow's practice."

Even so, Yukimura was happy to sit down at the low table and watch Sanada spread out his supplies. The vice-captain rolled back his sleeves, being careful not to get ink stains on anything as he picked up a slim brush and lightly dipped it in the black liquid before pressing the tip to the paper.

Yukimura wondered what characters Sanada would give him. The wall already had many different types of words inked out; Passion, Dedication, Will-Power… Sanada seemed to live under the teachings of those words.

He watched Sanada begin inking. One long stroke down, slightly curved. Then a slow, careful horizontal line appeared. The next two strokes were faster, one with a wicked curve and another one lower down. Then two short flicks and a harder jut on the side completed the first character. Sanada seemed to have perfect control of the brush, making the lines thicker or slimmer where needed, running his arm up and down as he focused. He dipped his brush in for more ink then began on a second simpler character. He made one long and curving line with three short fleeting strokes around it. Yukimura held his breath as Sanada put his brush down, leaning away from his work and letting Yukimura see what was written.

_Determination. _

Yukimura nearly laughed. He could still remember his date with Sanada when the capped teen had told him "You are not selfish… just determined". Yes, Yukimura supposed those livid black characters on paper did suit him; he was a determined person. He had been determined to defeat his illness, he was determined to win the Nationals, and he was the most determined about getting Sanada to like him back.

"Do you like it?" Sanada asked after Yukimura said nothing. He was nervous for an instant, thinking that Yukimura didn't like it. Then he would really look like a fool.

"I love it." said Yukimura, breathy. His hand began reaching out for it. "It's beautiful."

Sanada pulled the paper back sharply. "Let it dry completely first. Then I'll give it to you." he went to put it on his desk, laying it out straight and perfect. He knew it wasn't his best work, not by far, but at least Yukimura was happy with it.

He would make another one for Yukimura some other day, he decided. A better, more elaborate piece.

Sanada turned back to Yukimura, his tone all-business.

"Now let's start on those papers. The documents won't fill themselves out." he said.

* * *

><p>Yukimura woke up the next morning in a daze. He blinked rapidly at the weak sun rays emerging through the window and thin curtains. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was.<p>

Right. He was in Sanada's house, in the guest bedroom.

It seemed almost like a dream that Sanada had actually invited him over last night. Last night came back to Yukimura. The two had stayed up late in Sanada's room, planning out every fine detail of the last practice as well as the practices for next week leading up to the finals. The annoying paperwork was filled out and all the documents had been read. Despite how late he had gone to bed, Yukimura felt refreshed. Looking outside, he guessed that it was about 6am, the same time he usually woke up at when he was home.

Both his tennis and school uniform were clean and folded on the bedside table. Sanada's mother must have come in while he was sleeping and left them there.

That's right… Yukimura looked down at his current clothing. He had taken a quick bath after all the hard work last night. Then Sanada had lent him a spare set of pyjamas. Yukimura's heart skipped wildly, touching the ordinary material he had on. It was too big for him and hung off his shoulder, and the pants were too long. But he was wearing Sanada's clothes. That alone was enough.

Yukimura wasn't one to be lazy in the mornings. He took his bag and clean clothes and padded off to the washroom to change and wash his face. He changed right into his tennis uniform. He didn't see the point in putting on his school one since he was going to take it off for morning practice later anyways. He was a little reluctant about taking off Sanada's clothes so soon, but at least it gave him an excuse to go visit Sanada's room.

He did just that, walking to the end of the second floor hallway and knocking on Sanada's door. No one answered and Yukimura wondered if Sanada was still sleeping. The moment he thought it, Yukimura's hand was already on the handle and opening the door quietly.

Unfortunately, looks like today was not the day Yukimura would get to see Sanada's sleeping face. Sanada's bed was empty and already made, the curtains pulled aside to let in the morning rays. The room looked the same as last night. Yukimura put the borrowed pyjamas on top of Sanada's bed. The calligraphy Sanada made him was still on the desk, laying there smooth and perfect. Yukimura touched the designs with his fingertips and then rolled up the paper into his bag since it was now his. Yukimura decided he would put it up in his room when he got home tonight. Then he'd have something to wake up to every morning.

However, Yukimura was still wondering where Sanada might have possibly gone this early in the morning. The bluenette was as silent as he could be as he walked down the stairs. His silence turned out to be unnecessary because the whole Sanada family was already up.

"Good morning." said Yukimura, walking into the kitchen. He bowed slightly to Sanada's mother, thanking her for having cleaned his clothes.

"It's no problem, dear." she said, smiling. "What would you like for breakfast? Genichirou always takes a rolled omelette with rice and tea."

"I'll take the same thing then, if it's no trouble." said Yukimura, returning the smile. "Um… where is Genichirou?" He felt slightly shy to call Sanada by his first name in front of his family, but it would avoid confusion in the Sanada household.

"Genichirou is in the dojo doing his morning kendo practices and meditation." said Sanada's mother.

"This early?" Yukimura was startled. "He's so disciplined."

Sanada's mother chuckled. "He wakes up at 4 in the morning everyday for it."

Yukimura was even more surprised to hear that. Sanada was crazy to wake up that early all the time. Plus with having such an intense daily schedule… Sanada must be either insane or devoid of fun, decided Yukimura. The bluenette walked to the sliding door that led to the backyard. Sanada's mother gave him a warning look.

"He might be meditating." she emphasized.

"I'll be quiet." Yukimura reassured her. He stepped out to the cool morning air, shutting the door behind him.

The garden in the backyard was quite beautiful in a calm and silent way. Yukimura's own garden was all plants and flowers of all types and variety. But the Sanada garden had stepping stones, a pond with koi fish and a few green plants. It was relaxing. Yukimura could imagine Sanada's grandfather coming out here and sitting down to drink tea or play shougi.

Yukimura had been amused to find out that Sanada's grandfather was old rivals with Tezuka's grandfather and that Sanada and Tezuka had known each other since they were children.

Yukimura had learned a lot of interesting things about Sanada and his family by coming here. Yukimura was happy he came. He hoped he would be able to return here sometime soon.

The captain didn't loiter around the garden for much longer. He walked in the direction of the dojo, a small wooden building in the back of the yard. Yukimura heeded Sanada's mother's warning and tried not to make noise, but it was a hard thing to do because the door was rather noisy and the floorboards squeaked under his feet as he walked in.

The dojo was a still yet austere looking place. It was one large and mostly empty room. The floors were polished wood. Kendo swords were hung up on long shelves along the otherwise empty walls.

In the middle of the room was Sanada, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his eyes closed as he breathed in and out deeply.

Yukimura didn't have must time to drool over the sight of his vice-captain wearing a white kimono with a kendo hakama over it since Sanada opened his eyes and frowned at him a second later.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." said Yukimura. His voice sounded loud in the silent room.

Sanada closed his eyes once more, taking a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds and then exhaling, long and slow.

"Unless you are participating in the meditation, I ask you to leave." said Sanada.

Yukimura understood, walking deeper in the room and sitting on the floor a few steps away from Sanada. He sat in the same crossed-legs position that Sanada was in. Yukimura hadn't really meditated before so he closed his eyes and just breathed, hoping he was doing something right.

Sanada's own breaths were long and deep in comparison. Yukimura's eyes kept on darting open to look at Sanada, to observe his deep concentration and how stunning that kimono looked on him.

Then as if Sanada could somehow sense Yukimura's stare, he opened his eyes, looking at Yukimura. Sanada's expression made him seem a little irritated. Yukimura quickly closed his eyes again and breathed.

Then, Sanada sighed.

"You're not doing it right." said Sanada. "Take deeper breaths."

Yukimura began making his breaths longer and deeper, taking in as much air and he could before releasing it.

"Hold the air in for a second; don't exhale immediately." Sanada said. "Then let the air flow out, don't push it out."

Yukimura did what Sanada said, going slower and taking his time. It was hard to do when he knew Sanada was staring at him and making his heart beat frantically.

Yukimura heard a bit of scuffling from Sanada's direction. He thought nothing of it until he felt a hand on his stomach.

Yukimura jumped, opening his eyes and seeing that Sanada was not just close to him, but actually touching him. His heart races even faster than before.

"W-What are you doing?" squeaked Yukimura. Sanada's hand stayed in place on the bluenette's stomach.

Sanada frowned yet again. "You aren't breathing right." he said.

Yukimura wondered if he had heard that properly. "Sanada, I think everyone knows how to _breathe_."

Yukimura straightened up and made a show out of showing Sanada that he could breathe air. Sanada's frown didn't disappear.

"No, you aren't doing it right." said the vice-captain again. "Look here. When you breathe, your stomach isn't moving." He pressed his other hand on Yukimura's upper chest. Yukimura skipped a beat and he was pretty sure Sanada could now feel how out his heart was racing at an alarming rate. "See here, your chest moves but it shouldn't."

Yukimura laughed someway nervously, trying show that this was not affecting him at all.

"What? So are you saying I've been breathing wrong my whole life?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada's hands left Yukimura's body and the bluenette nearly exhaled in relief.

"You breathe shallowly." said Sanada, explaining it. "Your chest is expanding instead of your stomach. For deep breathing, you'll feel your belly expand when you inhale and retract when you exhale."

"I breathe shallowly? Is that bad?" asked Yukimura.

"No. People are usually unaware of the way they breathe since it comes naturally… but if you are nervous or anxious, then it can be a cause of it." said Sanada. Yukimura swallowed, wondering if Sanada supected him.

"But I suppose we're all a little nervous lately with the tournament coming up. This can be a good relaxing exercise for you." Sanada said.

"Okay…" said Yukimura. Sanada appeared serious about this. "Can you show me how then?"

Yukimura expected a demonstration or an explanation. He received more than that when Sanada took the bluenette's hand and put it against his own well-toned stomach, pressing against the folds of the kimono.

"Like this." said Sanada. He took in a few deep breaths and Yukimura nearly forgot how to breathe himself. Sanada's stomach moved under his hand, stretching outwards and then back in a slow rhythm. "See how my chest doesn't move? You have to completely fill up your lungs. It's a stress reducing technique. Try it now."

Yukimura swallowed, knowing he was nervous and his breath was most definitely shallow now. He still tried, forcing the air deep down inside him until his stomach moved slightly forward and back. It felt unnatural and too forced. And the more Yukimura realized his hand was still pressed against Sanada's stomach, the more flustered he became.

"Are you managing it yet?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura couldn't take it anymore. His self-control couldn't handle such things this early in the morning. The bluenette stood up.

"Thanks Sanada, but I'm going to go help your mom with breakfast." said Yukimura. abruptly. And just as suddenly, he was practically sprinting down the dojo and leaving through the door.

Sanada cocked his head to the side, wondering what all that was about. Really, meditation wasn't that bad, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I'm not gonna lie: I hate meditation. D; I have no patience for it. **

**So that was Yukimura meets the family. Next up... *dramatic music* THE NATIONALSSSSS. **

**R U EXCITED? Y/Y?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: No. Same as last chapter's disclaimer. **

* * *

><p>The first round of the Nationals was an absolute joke.<p>

What Sanada wanted to know was how such a bad team managed to make it to the highest ranked middle-school tennis competition in all of Japan. It was a total disgrace how terrible the opposing team played.

They could all only hope that Murigaoka, their second round opponents would give them more of a challenge than the first round. Really, it was a bright and sunny day, there was no wind and the Hyotei chant was barely audible; it was an altogether ideal day for playing tennis.

Unfortunately, Murigaoka turned out not to be at Rikkai's level either.

In Singles 3, Akaya completely crushed his opponent in under ten minutes, not even finding the need to enter his devil mode. Sanada sighed. The entire Rikkai team looked bored, barely watching the match and scattered along the bleachers. They knew they shouldn't let their guard down but it was hard not to when the opponents were so weak. How had these awful teams even managed to make the Nationals?

Akaya returned to the stands after his match, looking more bored than before. Yukimura smiled cheerfully from the coach's bench. "Good job, Akaya." he said, encouraging even if there was no need for it. Judging by the way things were going, Sanada, Marui and Jackal would not even need to play since the round would be over in two more matches.

Next up was Niou and Yukimura in Doubles 2. Niou looked like he had just woken up from a nap, standing up and yawning, his hair sticking up even more than usual. Yagyuu gave him a small "good luck" before the trickster walked down to the playing field. Sanada also moved to take Yukimura's place on the coach's bench.

But Yukimura didn't move from his seat. The bluenette sat there, his eyes closed and his breathing a bit more laboured than normal. His previously smiling face had vanished and he almost looked like he was in pain.

Sanada noticed the change and instantly went to his captain's side, concerned. "Yukimura, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Yukimura opened his eyes just a bit, talking in a small voice.

"I feel sick." he said.

Sanada could feel his heart sinking and his face going pale, feeling somewhat afraid for Yukimura.

"I-Is it a relapse?" asked Sanada. "Do you want me to call an ambulance or contact your parents?"

Yukimura shook his head. "No… it's not that. I think I just need to rest."

Well, it was a hot day outside. Maybe Yukimura just needed water and a bit of shade. It had happened before back during Yukimura's first week out of the hospital. Even if it didn't show, Yukimura was still recovering. No one could fully recover from such a long and terrible ordeal so quickly.

"Come, I'll bring you to the infirmary." said Sanada. Yukimura tried to protest, but Sanada didn't let him. He looped an arm around the bluenette's waist. Yukimura's hands went to hold Sanada's arm. In that position, Sanada was able to help Yukimura stand up. Then he told the sick captain to lean on him like they used to do back in the hospital.

"Yagyuu, take Yukimura's place. Renji, explain the change to the umpire." said Sanada. The gentleman nodded, digging through his bag for his racket. Yanagi went to talk to the chair umpire, who was in charge of keeping score and ensuring the rules werent broken. When everything was explained and settled, Yanagi took his seat on the coach's bench in place of the captain and vice-captain.

The rest of the team all looked in Yukimura's direction, concerned.

Yukimura smiled weakly. "I'll be fine everyone. Don't worry about me. Focus on the match."

Akaya looked like he wanted to come with them to the infirmary, but Sanada's glare held him back. They all wished Yukimura a quick recovery. Yanagi was about to remind Sanada that the vice-captain also had a match later… but then he remembered that their opponents were weak and Sanada would probably not even get a chance to play anyways.

Sanada and Yukimura walked off together just as Niou and Yagyuu's match began.

Sanada was pretty sure he was panicking the most out of the two of them. He wanted to pick up Yukimura and run to the nearest hospital. But at the same time, he forced himself to walk slowly as to not jostle Yukimura too much. Damn it, who had made the infirmary so damn far anyways? Sanada ought to slap whoever was in charge.

When they were a fair distance away from the tennis field, Yukimura let out a barely audible sigh.

"I'm sorry, Sanada." Yukimura said. His head rested slightly against Sanada's shoulder.

"Don't be sorry. Just focus on feeling better." said Sanada. "It's not your fault for feeling sick."

"No… I mean… I'm sorry for worrying you over nothing." said Yukimura. He stopped walking, his voice clear as a bell. "I'm not feeling sick, Sanada. I lied."

Sanada stopped as well, looking down at Yukimura. The first thing he felt was overwhelming relief. Thank goodness... Yukimura was fine. Sanada looked closely at Yukimura, thinking about how he should have realized it sooner; Yukimura did not look as pale as he usually did when he was really sick. But after the relief was past, Sanada felt angry at being lied to.

"You-! Did you pretend you were sick just to get out of playing Doubles or... or to make me _worry_?" said Sanada, his volume level rising. "That's not funny, Yukimura! The whole team is seriously concerned about you! I was afraid you had a relapse!"

Yukimura did feel slightly guilty about that. "As I said, I'm sorry. But it was the only way." said the captain.

"The only way for what?" demanded Sanada.

"The only way for Yagyuu to play a match with Niou."

There was a pause. Then Sanada suddenly understood Yukimura's intentions. Yukimura's plan hadn't been to get out of playing a Doubles match. Rather, it was to let Yagyuu take his place. The only way a spare player could be called upon was if a regular player was sick or injured.

"Yagyuu has worked really hard while I was in the hospital and he's proven himself to be an amazing player. But despite all that, Yagyuu wasn't included in this tournament. I know how much he enjoyed playing with Niou. And I know how much Niou was disappointed to learn Yagyuu would be pulled back from the regulars. I wanted to give them at least one last match together." said Yukimura. It was the least he could do for his friends after all the burden he caused the team during the time he was sick. "Besides, you can't deny Niou and Yagyuu are far more skilled at Doubles than I'll ever be. It was also for the sake of the team and well as for my friend."

Sanada just couldn't stay angry with Yukimura for long despite how worried he had been just a minute ago.

"Just… warn me next time." said Sanada, weary. "I was seriously afraid."

Yukimura merely laughed lightly and squeezed Sanada's arm tighter, knowing he was forgiven. Sanada then realized that there was no reason for Yukimura to still be holding his arm.

"Well… I had a second reason for pretending to be sick." admitted Yukimura. "I miss all the attention you used to give me back when I was ill. At least this way, I can stay close to you." He snuggled into Sanada's arm and his head went back to their position on Sanada's shoulder.

Sanada instinctively flushed. "Stop that. It's hard to walk like this."

"Can we hold hands instead?" asked Yukimura, hopeful.

"No." Sanada said solidly. Yukimura pouted but understood. The bluenette let go of Sanada's arms, leaving the capped teen within his respectable boundaries.

Sanada looked around him, seeing some players and students passing by them and staring. The last thing Sanada needed was all of Japan's middle schools gossiping about Rikkai's famous Child of God and Emperor, saying they were apparently dating because they walked around holding hands during the Nationals. Sanada glared at the next person who stared at him and Yukimura.

"So…" said Sanada, attempting to relieve the tension between them. "Where should we go now? We can't go back to our match and since you aren't really sick, there's no point in going to the infirmary. And the third round, the quarterfinals, isn't until tomorrow."

"Right…" said Yukimura, a thoughtful expression on his face. "The team will probably go home after Yanagi's win. I'll send them a text saying that I'm feeling better and went on home before they start searching for me in the infirmary. I have a feeling Niou and Yagyuu's match won't take long. And Yanagi's match will probably be even shorter." He proceeded to take out his phone to send a message to the team, telling them he was fine and not to worry.

The two of them then wandered around the premises aimlessly for a lack of better things to do. They stood only a small distance from each other. They didn't talk but the silence was not stifling either. Sometimes their arms or hands would brush together. When Sanada didn't jump away, Yukimura began doing it more often.

The second round of the tournament was still well under way for many other teams. Yukimura and Sanada passed by other courts, seeing teams playing and students cheering for their school. They didn't stay and watch any specific match for too long, not finding one that kept their interest.

That was until they reached a tennis court that had a familiar player wearing a blue and white jersey.

"Seigaku's playing." said Sanada, nodding his head in the direction of the match.

"Oh, and it's Tezuka." said Yukimura. They both ceased walking and watched. It had been a while since they saw Tezuka play at full strength. Now that his arm was healed, the Seigaku captain was once again amongst the strongest in the league. "Who is he playing against?"

"Kite, the captain of Higa Chuu." said Sanada, recognizing the purple uniformed teen on Tezuka's opposite side. No matter how they looked at it, Tezuka was obviously stronger and winning. The rush of wind around Tezuka's form showed that he was using his ultimate technique, Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami, to increase the effects of his Tezuka zone. Perhaps Kite was a strong opponent afterall if Tezuka was actually using such high level techniques.

"Hmm… it's been a while since you've used Muga no Kyouchi techniques, Sanada." said Yukimura.

Sanada grunted in affirmation. "I don't need to copy other people's techniques or give myself an extra boost in order to win." he said. "Besides, it's not like you use it either."

Yukimura laughed. "True. Although, it sort of defeats the purpose of having the technique since we don't even use it."

They watched the match a bit longer but the results were quite obvious. Tezuka had a clear advantage. Before the game was over, Yukimura and Sanada resumed their walk, this time actually leaving the area reserved for the Nationals and roaming the along the streets of Tokyo. They passed by lines of stores and restaurants. Sanada was oddly reminded of their date and he dearly hoped Yukimura wouldn't start dragging him into a store to shop. When Yukimura made no move to enter any building, Sanada exhaled in relief and began thinking about the tournament. More specifically, about the match he had just witnessed.

A bell-like noise erupted from the bluenette's direction. Yukimura pulled out his cellphone and looked down at it for a moment, a bright smile lighting up his face as he read a text from Niou.

"We won." said Yukimura. No surprise there. "And… Yagyuu was happy to have played."

"That's good." mumbled Sanada. The vice-captain was being oddly quiet, having not spoken since watching Tezuka's match..

"What's wrong?" asked Yukimura. Wasn't Sanada happy that they won?

"I've been thinking… if we end up playing against Seigaku in either the semi-finals or the finals… I want to play against Tezuka." said Sanada.

"Oh?" said Yukimura, curious. "And why is that?"

"I never defeated him. He… he's a strong player. He defeated me in the past." said Sanada, recalling a match they had a long time ago, right before leaving elementary school. He had lost to both Yukimura and Tezuka back then.

"You might lose." Yukimura pointed out. "Not that I don't have faith in you, Sanada… I'm just thinking logically. For the sake of the team, perhaps it would be best if I take on Tezuka."

Sanada would not back down from this. "No. I want to play against Tezuka." he said. "I messed up badly back in the Kanto tournament. At least let me redeem myself in this way. I'll defeat him for sure."

Yukimura was silent for a moment. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sway Sanada from this decision. He sighed, finally nodding.

"Fine. If you think you can win, then I'll put my trust in you." said Yukimura. It was not even a guaranteed that they would face off against Seigaku. They didn't even know who they were up against in the semi-finals yet. But if it put Sanada at ease, then Yukimura was ready to trust his vice-captain with this decision.

"But in return, I need a favour from you." said Yukimura, smiling somewhat mischievously. Sanada immediately looked suspicious, thinking that Yukimura was going to ask him to do something completely embarrassing. Leave it to Yukimura to take advantage of any situation.

"That depends on what the favour is." said Sanada stiffly.

Yukimura's smirk grew wider, his eyes glittering. "If you don't agree, then I won't put you up against Tezuka. You don't have much choice, Sanada."

"Then tell me what it is!"

"Nope. You have to agree to it first."

"I'm not agreeing to something if I don't know what it is I'm agreeing to." said Sanada, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Okay. Then maybe you'll like playing doubles with Yanagi again in the finals as you watch me defeat Tezuka." said Yukimura idly.

Sanada sighed, looking weary. "You just love to blackmail me when things don't go your way, don't you?" he said. There was no way out of this. Sanada had learned the hard way during their first date that what Yukimura wanted, Yukimura got.

The bluenette beamed. "Does this mean you are agreeing to it, Sanada?"

Sanada hesitated for a few seconds before making an exasperated noise and nodding. He wondered what it was Yukimura wanted from him this badly. For one mortified second, Sanada thought Yukimura was going to ask him for a kiss or something of equal value.

"I… I want to come to your house today." said Yukimura. He looked up shyly with a hopeful gaze.

Sanada was taken aback at the request, having not expected such a simple request.

"But you were just there yesterday morning." said Sanada. What was so great about his house? There was nothing for Yukimura to do there anyways.

"Yes, but I didn't stay long! I was asleep most of the time there. Besides, we have the tournament's third round tomorrow. We can come back here together in the morning. Please?"

Sanada grumbled incoherently for a moment before saying, "I suppose it's fine. I'll just need to ask my mother. Sasuke will over at my house today so I have to make sure it's not too much for her."

Yukimura grinned widely, that happy expression Sanada loved coating his face. "Thank you!"

Together, the captain and vice-captain took the next bus that led closest to Sanada's house. The capped teen took out his rarely-used phone and called his mother, asking her if it was fine if Yukimura stayed over tonight. As expected, his mother was quick to answer yes.

"Mom says you're always welcome at our home, but she expects you to help out in the kitchen this time, especially if you are going to start becoming a regular at our house." said Sanada, smiling wryly and putting away his phone as the bus shook before turning. "She says she doesn't want a slacker in the house."

Yukimura nodded eagerly. "No problem. I always help my mom set the table and wash the dishes at home."

"Also, we need to pass by the supermarket. Mom asked me to buy a few things for tonight's dinner."

The supermarket was right in front of the bus stop when they got off the large vehicle after a rather short ride. Sanada and Yukimura proceeded to walk right into brightly lit store.

Yukimura pulled around a small shopping cart as Sanada wandered about, picking various foods off the shelves and putting them in the trolley.

They went at that pace for a while. Yukimura walked behind Sanada so that the carriage would be there when the vice-captain needed to put something in. That was until Yukimura wandered off as Sanada was debating between several bags of rice. Yukimura then returned a few seconds later, looking like a kid who had just found a hidden village of candy. The captain excitedly ran to Sanada, holding up a small box.

"Sanada! Look!" said Yukimura. He sounded like he wanted to squeal in delight.

Sanada looked away from the packages of rice on the shelf and turned to observe Yukimura.

"What?" he asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for these!" said Yukimura, far too excited for his own good. "Every other market I went to didn't have them!"

Sanada looked down at the box Yukimura was holding. He raised an eyebrow, seeing that it was just a box of granola fibre bars, the very same type he had given to Yukimura during his stay in the hospital and before his surgery.

"You told me you hated those." said Sanada.

"No! I admit I didn't like them at first… but it's an acquired taste. Like you, Sanada." said Yukimura. "I really wanted some when I left the hospital, but I could never find them anywhere."

"You could have asked me to bring you one. I have loads at my house." said Sanada. Yukimura continued looking like the happiest kid on the planet. Sanada sighed.

"Put it back where you found it, Yukimura." said the vice-captain.

Yukimura's face fell. "B-But…"

"I told you I have some at my house already. You can take as many as you want from there." said Sanada, smiling slightly. Yukimura went to put the box back and Sanada resumed looking at the different packs of rice. In the end, he went with the usual type his dad liked, putting it in the shopping cart.

The captain was back, his hands holding the cart, looking eager to move on. There was nothing else for Sanada to buy. He went behind cart, putting one hand on the handle, right on top of Yukimura's.

"Let's go." said Sanada, pushing the cart towards the cash registers. Yukimura was grinning, pushing it as well with Sanada's hand on top of his.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant<strong>

**I have to write about Sanada blushing at least one time every chapter. IT'S THE _LAW_.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Rae-chan, who puts up with my bitching about writing this story, and who has finally found the balls to begin posting her own story. Thank you! :) **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: i dont own prince of tennisu.**

* * *

><p>"But I <em>wanted<em> to go eat yakiniku!" Akaya complained loudly. "They invited us! I don't see why we couldn't go! Everyone else is going. Don't we deserve a reward for making it to the finals?"

"Akaya! We have to practice precisely because we made it to the finals!" Sanada yelled.

Yukimura nodded. "Right. Just making it to the finals is not enough. We need to win. We'll go eat yakiniku when we have our gold trophy." said the bluenette. "Have you forgotten we will be playing against Seigaku tomorrow? The very same team who beat us in the Kanto tournament and who you lose to, Akaya?"

Akaya gulped. "Y-Yeah, I know but… Seigaku was going to eat yakiniku too even though the finals are tomorrow…"

"Then Seigaku is not serious about winning. I won't permit another loss against such slackers." said Yukimura simply.

Yanagi had rented out a few courts in a private tennis club for their use that evening. Even if the semi-finals had just ended an hour ago and they all wanted to go home and rest, Yukimura found it necessary to at least have a small training period before they all went back home.

It had been a long five days between the quarterfinals and the semi-finals, in which everyone practiced long and hard everyday. The semi-finals had been much more challenging than all the previous rounds, but Rikkai still emerged victorious.

And it was now official that Rikkai would be going up against Seigaku tomorrow.

"They defeated Shitenhouji, last year's runner-ups. Seigaku is not to be taken lightly." said Yukimura. "It will be the toughest match we've had yet, but I know we can win."

They had already decided on the order of the players. Echizen, the first-year rookie who had somehow defeated Sanada would most likely be in Singles 1, since he had taken that position in the two previous rounds against Hyotei and Shitenhouji. Yukimura would therefore be in Singles 1 as well, as was his right as captain. He looked forward to teaching the brat a lesson.

Doubles 1 was easy to predict as well. Seigaku's Golden Pair was guaranteed to take that spot. It was Marui and Jackal usual place anyways. Marui and Jackal had defeated another one of Seigaku's Doubles team before, during the Kanto matches. But if Niou and Yagyuu had managed to defeat this "Golden Pair", then there was no doubt that Marui and Jackal could do it as well.

Predicting where Tezuka would be was trickier. Tezuka had been in Singles 1 against Higa Chuu, Singles 2 against Hyotei and then had a Doubles match against Shitenhouji. They had Yanagi around to help predict Tezuka's next position and according to the data master, there was a 77.2% chance of Tezuka changing his position yet again and being in Singles 3 for the finals. Therefore, Sanada's name was also put in Singles 3.

Yukimura had thought there would be a big fight between Yanagi, Akaya and Niou about who would get the last singles position. But as it turns out, both Yanagi and Akaya volunteered to be a Doubles pairing instead.

"Both Akaya and I lost in the Kanto tournament. We both want to redeem ourselves as well." said Yanagi. "Besides, there is an 83.2% chance that Fuji will be in Singles 2, which is not suitable for Akaya. I believe Niou would be the best choice for Singles 2."

Yukimura readily agreed. Yanagi and Akaya had won the last time they played as a duo and had great teamwork. It helped that Yanagi was able to keep Akaya in line at all times.

And so, just like that, the order was decided.

Practice was very short, but they all trained with a purpose, knowing exactly who their opponents were and planning out how they would defeat them.

Sanada was unleashing amazing power, calling out a technique he had been saving up for a time like this: his FuuRinKaInZanRai. It was even deadlier than its precedant, now holding unbelievable speed and power as well as making it unreadable to the opponent. Even Niou appeared to be in deep concentration in his own corner. The trickster thought back to what he knew about Fuji, Seigaku's genius. Fuji had been defeated by Shiraishi in the semi-finals. Niou knew Shiraishi's play style from last year's tournament. Soon, he was able to focus his Illusion enough to transform into a perfect copy of Shitenhouji's captain. Yukimura suggested Niou try to copy Tezuka as well, so the trickster then proceeded to work on that as well. Marui and Jackal practiced as they usually did, finding no real reason to improve their techniques since their match was already in the bag. Yukimura made sure to yell at them to practice anyways, no matter how confident they were of their victory.

Yanagi and Akaya had the last court in the opposite corner to themselves. The data master was going over statistics in his head, repeating some out loud.

"With this line-up, there is an 89.6% chance of Seigaku's Doubles 2 pairing consisting of my old friend Inui and Kaidou Kaoru, a second year famous for his boomerang snake." said Yanagi.

"Oh, I remember. It's that kid with the bandana who lost against Marui-senpai and Jackal-senpai, right?" said Akaya. "No problem. But Renji, what about that friend of yours? You lost to him last time. Will you be okay?"

Yanagi laughed lightly. Akaya was actually worried for him. He petted the younger boy on the head. "I'll be alright, Akaya. We'll crush them both as a team, alright?"

Akaya nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Don't worry, Renji. If you're in trouble again, just leave it to me. I'll kick that Inui's ass so bad he'll regret ever showing up to the Nationals!"

"Of course you will." said Yanagi. He resisted the urge to lean down and plant an affectionate kiss on Akaya's cheek. Such a display would not go unnoticed by Yukimura, who was watching them all like a hawk. Already the bluenette was eyeing them suspiciously, his eyes promising pain if they weren't practicing soon. Yanagi only smiled back at the captain. "We're just discussing data, Yukimura!" he called out. "It's important to think up strategies beforehand!"

"Strategy is no use without practice to reinforce it!" Yukimura called back sweetly before turning his head and moving on to Sanada's court.

"Captain's a bit edgy today." said Akaya.

"You can hardly blame Yukimura for being nervous. He knows tomorrow will be a tough battle for all of us. He only wants everyone to do well." said Yanagi. "That is why we should be focussing on our own opponents. Inui has a very similar play style as me. You should be used to it considering how often we have practice matches together. Kaidou Kaoru on the other hand is a completely different opponent. Even if he lost last time, do not underestimate him. Afterall, he is the next one in line to become Seigaku's captain next year. You might be seeing Kaidou-kun a lot in the future."

"Oh…" said Akaya. His face fell, his eyes looking away. "Right… next year."

"Yes, Akaya. Even if the current Nationals are important, it is also important to look a little bit ahead, especially in your case. You are the future Rikkai captain afterall. This match can be used to your advantage." said Yanagi.

Akaya frowned, looking down at his shoes. He never liked being reminded of next year and what was expected of him. All it did was remind him that all his friends and even his lover would no longer be around. They would all be in high school while Akaya was stuck in middle-school with the rest of the lame players. How could he possibly live up to the Three Demons of Rikkaidai by himself?

"Renji… about that… I don't think that's a good idea…" said Akaya, biting his lip.

"What isn't a good idea, Akaya?" asked Yanagi.

"Me being captain. I don't think I'd be a good captain…" said Akaya, a little timidly. He knew this wasn't the best time for this, but after the Nationals were over, his training to become the new captain would start. No matter if it was Yukimura who was training him, it didn't change that he wasn't confident taking up the leading position of the team anytime soon.

Yanagi was quiet for a few seconds. "And why not, Akaya?" He turned back and saw that Yukimura was now all the way on the opposite side of the large field, talking to Niou. Good, they had a bit of time.

"Because I still haven't defeated you or vice-captain Sanada or captain Yukimura!" said Akaya. "Everyone tells me I'm immature. So how can I lead a team? I'm not as smart as you, Renji. I'm not strong enough to punish people like Sanada-senpai can. And I'm not feared or respected the way Yukimura-senpai is. No one would even listen to me."

Yanagi didn't care if Yukimura spotted him. He stepped forward and locked Akaya's head in between his hands, tilting the younger's head so that Akaya could look at Yanagi's face.

"Akaya, being a good captain doesn't mean you have to copy Yukimura, Sanada or me. Every single captain in the league is different. You are you." said Yanagi. "Yes, you are a little immature, but you would be surprised to know how immature we all are. Sanada loses his temper easily and Yukimura can really be freakishly stubborn if things don't go his way. Yet, when they assume the roles of captain and vice-captain, they change knowing they have a job to fulfill. You probably don't understand yet, Akaya, but when you will be standing up there with your team looking at you for instructions, I guarantee you will not be acting childish."

Akaya looking thoughtful for a second. "I'll… gain maturity by being captain? I'll change? Oh! Is this like how Yukimura-senpai is really happy and gentle outside of the courts, but then he becomes a slave driver during practice?"

"Precisely. I'm not saying you need to assign huge amounts of laps; you'll have your own system. I know you can do it, Akaya. You may not think so yet, but you will. You already have the respect of many students. I know you will be a great captain."

That seemed to cheer Akaya up considerably. The second-year boy smiled, his chest swelling with pride. "Thanks Renji." he said. "I'm going to miss you when you go off to high school."

Yanagi smiled back. "It's not like I won't visit you. I'm sure the whole team will stop by often. Besides, it's only one year and then you can join us in high school to help us win more championships."

Yanagi didn't give a damn about the fact that they were supposed to be practicing or that Yukimura was walking back in their direction. It took no effort for Yanagi to give in and lean down, pressing his lips against Akaya's. The devil ace made a surprised noise before melting into the warmth, humming appreciatively against Yanagi's mouth.

"_YANAGI! AKAYA!_ I SEE THAT! NO MAKING-OUT DURING PRACTICE! TEN LAPS AROUND THE FIELD!" bellowed Yukimura from far away. Yanagi rolled his eyes, pushing away from his smaller lover.

"How come it's only ten laps?" asked Akaya.

"Because we don't have much time for practice today." said Yanagi. "He doesn't want us to waste too much time on laps when we should be practicing."

Akaya shrugged, taking it to mean that he can pretty much do whatever he wanted without getting punishment laps today. But then he caught Sanada's glare from the court next to theirs. It reminded Akaya that he may not get laps but he could certainly get a tarundoru!slap to the face.

'When I'm Captain, I won't be a mean slapping jerk like Sanada-senpai.' thought Akaya.

Akaya grumbled, following Yanagi as they ran their laps in a hurry before practicing for the rest of the short training time they had left.

* * *

><p>The next morning arrived quickly, bringing in the tournament finals. It was finally the day they had been training for all year. The whole team was anxious and excited. Akaya was bouncing around excitedly, asking when they could go on the field. Yukimura insisted on his captain speech before they could all leave their assigned locker room. The speech basically started with "Today, we reclaim our lost title" and ended with Niou imitating Yukimura, effectively making everyone laugh. Yukimura shook his head, looking amused as well.<p>

Sanada remained quiet in the corner, not even standing up to slap Niou for interrupting Yukimura. Yanagi took notice and asked his best friend what was wronf, but Sanada simply said that it was nothing.

When a few more minutes passed and Yukimura could no longer contain the team, he opened the door and unleashed them, letting them run all the way to the court. The finals always took place in a real stadium and a large crowd had already gathered in the stands, judging by the noise. Many people came to watch; the crowd was made up of tennis fans, friends or family of the players, and other teams who had previously been eliminated. Sanada never understood the need to make this into such a grand event, but he couldn't really do anything about it.

That was when Sanada realized that he was nearly the last one left in the locker room. He was still sitting down on the bench, unmoving. Sanada barely noticed Yukimura, but the bluenette was there, leaning against the open door and looking out to make sure the team didn't get into trouble.

"Are you ready?" asked Yukimura. He was unmoving just like Sanada, appearing more nervous now that the team wasn't around to see his face. As captain, he always put up a strong front for the team.

Sanada himself was not the type to get nervous about tennis matches. He was usually very confident in his abilities. But today he could only describe his current feelings as being those of nervousness. Afterall, he was playing against Tezuka, someone he had never defeated. The outcome of the match was not very predictable. Sanada was ready to give it his all, but he didn't know if it would be enough. He had lost to a first-year rookie previously despite his confidence, so there was always the chance of him losing once more without regaining his honour.

"Just nervous." replied Sanada briefly, showing slight weakness in front of his captain. Yukimura seemed to understand.

"Don't be." said Yukimura. "You'll do fine. You told me that back when I didn't have confidence about my surgery, and now I'm telling you the same. Don't worry. I know you can defeat Tezuka."

Sanada took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah… thanks." he said.

"I'll see you on the court then, Vice-captain Sanada." said Yukimura before walking through the open door and leaving the capped teen alone.

Sanada knew he couldn't stay here long. The finals were starting in only a few minutes and he was the first one up.

Yukimura was right. He shouldn't be worrying now. Rikkai had their captain back, the mighty Child of God. Everything would go fine. They had practiced so hard for this. They had gone so far for this moment.

Sanada remembered the time back at the hospital, with Yukimura struggling so hard just to walk, forcing his legs to move, seeing the bluenette's face contorted in pain as tears threatening to fall down his cheeks for how much it hurt. Sanada remembered the countless visits, Yukimura's smiles, the many times Yukimura had annoyed him, and how breathless he felt each time Yukimura had leaned against him for support. Yukimura was demanding as a captain, expecting only the best, but he encouraged everyone along the way. He was a caring person and despite what the team said about him being a slave-driver, no one would exchange Yukimura for anyone else in the world.

Most of all, Sanada remembers every fleeting touch of Yukimura's. He recalls how their arms brushed against each other's each time they walked side by side either to walk to his house or as they walked down the halls of the school. He remembers Yukimura's warm hand, so much warmer than back at the hospital, under his own palm as they pushed the shopping cart forward at the supermarket.

Sanada swallowed thickly, deciding on it. He thinks, no... he _swears_ to himself that if he redeems himself today… if he wins this match against Tezuka and proves to both the team and to Yukimura that he's worthy of being on the team and by their side, then...

Then he will confess his feelings to Yukimura.

"_Sanada-senpai_! Yukimura-senpai says to get your ass on the court now!" The loud voice of Akaya screaming from outside broke through Sanada's thoughts.

Sanada looked at his watch, surprised that the few minutes had passed so quickly. He took one last deep breath and grabbed his tennis bag before stepping out of the room, ready to win his match.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Am I the only one who thinks that it is an utter tragedy that Rikkai didn't attend the yakiniku party? o.o**

**And I put in Kinky pair because I've been neglecting them so badly lately. D; Sorries.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Aww you guys have all been so lovely lately! It helps me update faster. That's great also because I seriously needed all the support I could get to write this chapter. I had a hard time with it. -.-**

**Disclaimer: I am not the one who owns Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>Sanada admitted that it was neither his swiftest nor gracefulest victory, but a win is still a win. His knees throbbed, his legs were on fire, but he had done it. He had defeated Tezuka Kunimitsu. The satisfaction hummed through his blood as he sat back with his team in the stands.<p>

But as it turned out, he had very little time to fully appreciate the feeling of happiness from his win. Before he knew it, the rest of the matches had flown by; Yanagi and Kirihara emerged victorious whereas Niou, Marui and Jackal had fallen. Then he remembered that cocky Seigaku first-year coming in late right after Yukimura had stepped onto the field.

Everything after that went too fast. One second Yukimura was winning, four games ahead and having taken away the boy's senses. His victory was assured. But the next second, Echizen was up on his feet, better than ever, serving the ball so fast even the umpire hadn't seen it. Sanada could see the desperation in Yukimura's eyes, trying to focus when Echizen took point after point and quickly caught up. It was after a few more hits that the bluenette finally managed to spot and return the ball only for Echizen to hit it back with a new technique, one that actually separated the ball in half.

Sanada knew what would happen before it did, but here was nothing he could do or say to prevent it. No matter how painful it was to watch, or how loud he yelled Yukimura's name, telling his captain that he could win this, it made no difference. Yukimura had a moment of strength, as if awakened by Sanada's scream that made him leap forward, managing to return both halves of the ball. Sanada nearly exhaled in relief, but Echizen didn't let him. The first year had already jumped up and was hitting the final blow.

And that was it. Just like that, all of their hope and hard work… shattered. Yukimura was immobile as the two halves of the ball simultaneously hit both sides of the court. He then dropped to his knees, defeated.

The team was at a loss about what to say as the crowd around them cheered. No one had even considered seeing Yukimura lose… Heck, Yukimura had never lost any match ever since coming to Rikkai. The effeminate captain was supposed to have re-claimed their title by beating the brat who had humiliated them in the Kanto tournament. It wasn't that Yukimura had been weak or distracted; on the contrary, the blue-haired captain had played amazingly well. Yet… it hadn't been enough.

The two teams left the stands, joining their respective players on the field. While Seigaku tossed Echizen in the air with shouts of celebration, Rikkai slowly approached Yukimura, as if afraid of his reaction.

Sanada could see Yukimura crumbling from the sheer disbelief of it. The vice-captain could see the strained smile on Yukimura's face as he looked up at his teammates, saying he was sorry and that he had tried his best. Akaya was the only one who actually cried a bit while the rest of the team looked almost disappointed, wondering what they would do now.

The smile Yukimura gave Seigaku as he congratulated them was so forced that Sanada cringed and looked away. Yukimura said nothing more after that. The awards ceremony happened immediately after. No one dared speak to the bluenette. Sanada accepted the silver trophy in Yukimura's place, keeping a close eye on the captain. Yukimura looked ready to break down any second and every smile he gave to each person who congratulated him on making it this far was like a personal offence to him, making it even harder for the blue-haired captain to keep a smile in place.

Niou looked upset as well, quiet for once in his life as he stood in front of Yagyuu. Sanada saw the gentleman's worried gaze looking at Niou, very much like the way Sanada was currently observing Yukimura.

The Rikkai tennis team was quiet as they trotted back to their assigned changing rooms at the end of the awards ceremony. Footsteps, movements of clothes and the dripping of the showers was all that could be heard in the eerie silence. Everyone seemed to sense that Yukimura was about to snap. They all changed in a hurry and fled, all except for Yanagi and Sanada.

Yukimura was still in the showers. He had been the first one in and now he didn't seem to be leaving.

Yanagi and Sanada were dressed and ready to go. They looked at each other. No doubt it wasn't safe to leave Yukimura alone in this state. But neither of them was quite sure what to do. Maybe Yukimura wanted to support of his team, or maybe he wanted to be alone. They didn't know which it was, but it was safe to assume that letting Yukimura staying here by himself was the last thing on their minds.

"I'll look after him." said Sanada to his best friend. "You go on home. I think Akaya was a little upset too and may need you."

Yanagi nodded and left, telling him to call if ever a problem arose. The only noise left in the room emitted from the showers where the steady spray of the water as it rained down could be heard. Sanada sighed, making his way back to the large shower room, easily finding his captain.

Yukimura was standing in the middle of several water sprays. His head was tilted down, unmoving. Yukimura looked so broken at that moment, but Sanada didn't blame him. Everything he had been working so hard for, his surgery, the rehabilitation… it was all for nothing.

Sanada took off his shoes, socks and jacket. He didn't bother stripping down completely. He walked into the showers, not caring if the rest of his clothes became soaked. It was a hot day outside anyways.

The water was freezing, having lost its heat quite a while ago. Yukimura didn't look at Sanada, not acknowledging his vice-captain in any way as he entered the enormous showers. Sanada turned the water off, cautiously approaching his captain.

"Yukimura, it's not good to stay in cold water this long. You'll fall sick." said Sanada.

Yukimura's eyes were hollow. He made no movements to show he had heard Sanada. On any other day, Sanada might have slapped him, telling him to stop acting this pitiful, or lately he might even have been tempted to stop and admire Yukimura's delicate, pale and beautiful figure as he stood before him, bare to his eyes. But all Sanada could see was the angry glare of the scar on Yukimura's chest, mocking him, reminding them that despite it all, even after everything Yukimura had done to reach this point, it was all for nothing.

The vice-captain went to fetch Yukimura's towel. He walked back, wrapping the soft material around Yukimura. Yukimura was shivering, his wet hair dripping water droplets to the ground.

"Come on, let's get you changed."

Sanada dragged Yukimura back to the changing room, walking slowly. Yukimura looked numb, his face devoid of any emotion. Sanada opened Yukimura's locker, pulling out the small pile of neatly folded clothes.

He helped Yukimura get dressed, awkwardly pulling the shirt over his head, telling him to put his arms through the sleeves. He was too embarrassed to dress the lower half, so he held out the rest of the clothes to Yukimura, telling him that he was not a baby and didn't need someone to dress him. Yukimura looked at him blankly for a few seconds before slowly taking his clothes and putting them on. It took a while, but eventually Yukimura was fully dressed. However, he did not look any better.

"Do you… want to go somewhere?" asked Sanada. How else could he cheer Yukimura up? He didn't know what to do. Yukimura was acting like a zombie. He doubted he would even get a response.

That's why he was surprised when a whisper came from Yukimura's mouth.

"Doesn't matter… really, what does it matter…" said Yukimura, his voice empty. He shook his head. "It was all for nothing…"

"Win or lose, you were magnificent today, Yukimura." said Sanada. He was speaking very sincerely. Seeing Yukimura play like that for the first time since the surgery had been amazing. "It was incredible to watch you play with such focus. Your strength was amazing."

The words only served to hurt Yukimura.

"Don't… I was pathetic… I'm a loser. A miserable failure. He was only a first-year. I was ahead by so many points… yet I…" A painful expression crossed Yukimura's face. "All for nothing… I'm such a fool." He had disappointed the team and brought dishonour to Rikkai's name. He was the worst. He had gotten angry at Sanada for losing in the past, yet he went ahead and did the same thing. He wanted everyone to be angry, to shout at him and say it was his fault. He hated Sanada for being encouraging, telling him he did well as if it was okay to lose. It was not okay. It was weak.

It was said that winning was not everything… but there was even less purpose in losing. Winning gave you pride, glory and respect. Losing gave you nothing but pity and misery and only made it harder to stand back up.

Sanada shook his head. "I understand how you feel, Yukimura. But no one blames you. You have to forgive yourself and move on or else it will hurt you even more. Forgive yourself like you forgave me." he said.

"I can't."

"You can. The very fact that you were able to stand on the court today makes you a winner. You are the most inspirational, hard-working and determined person I know. We can learn from this. Isn't that what you told me about my own loss; to learn from my mistakes?"

"I never lost. _Never_." hissed Yukimura. "Yet this brat was able to defeat me so easily… How can that be? I-I…" Yukimura's voice was choked. His eyes were shiny, as if he was on the verge of crying.

Sanada took a large step forward and wrapped his arms around Yukimura's slight figure. Yukimura froze for a second, but then melted into the warmth of Sanada's embrace. His face pressed against Sanada's shoulder.

Sanada ran his hand soothingly along Yukimura's back. "It's alright, Yukimura. Things will get better." He knew the sensation too well; feeling like nothing else mattered, like he was worthless and not good enough. Yukimura trembled, small choked noises coming up from his throat. Sanada had never seen Yukimura cry before, not even before the surgery. He couldn't tell if Yukimura really was crying, or if he was still shaking and trying to hold back his sorrow. Sanada was quiet, squeezing Yukimura reassuringly, silently telling him to let it out and that everything would be okay.

Yukimura's hands gripped Sanada's shirt. The vice-captain's shirt would be wrinkled and he was still wet from the shower, but he honestly did not care. They had gone through so much only to have their dream shattered in a single match. It was so hard to climb up, yet so easy to fall down.

Sanada felt the loss as well, although not as much as Yukimura did. He had redeemed himself by defeating Tezuka, one of his long-term rivals.

Oh. That's right… He had defeated Tezuka. Sanada recalled what he had told himself earlier; that he would confess to Yukimura if he won his match. He looked down at Yukimura's navy blue hair, hesitating for a moment. He didn't want to hesitate. He had sworn it to himself that he would tell Yukimura of his feelings. If he let it off to a later date, then he might never do it. Now was the time.

Maybe it would take Yukimura's mind off this loss. Maybe it would even make him happy, thought Sanada, optimistic. He took a deep breath.

"Yukimura… you know, I really admire you a lot. You may scare the team sometimes, but they all admire you greatly as well. You didn't get this far out of luck. Everyone knows you are one of the best players in the league even after your loss today. And I know that even if you were defeated today, you will get back up."

Yukimura sniffled, his head bent downwards and away from Sanada as he rubbed at his eyes. Sanada let him, knowing that Yukimura didn't want to show such weakness in front of him.

"And I know you probably don't feel like hearing all of this from me right now, but it is true. After everything you've gone through, the team greatly respects you. Me most of all." said Sanada. "And… actually…" He swallowed thickly. "You know, I like you a lot Yukimura."

Yukimura froze upon hearing those words. Only hours previously, he would have been ecstatic to hear such things. But right now, it was the last thing he deserved to hear.

He looked up at Sanada. "Is this your idea of a joke to make me feel better?" Yukimura demanded, voice choked. His eyes were lined with red.

"I'm telling the truth, Yukimura. I like you." Sanada was firm in his words.

Yukimura was not in a position to pass the judgement about whether it was the truth or not at the moment. Sanada might just be saying it to make him feel better. He shook his head. His mind was already in a mess. He couldn't handle more.

"Stop… don't say that to me now." said Yukimura. The words were only hurting him. True or not, Yukimura didn't feel like he deserved Sanada liking him. Not after that disgraceful match. Sanada had won. Sanada deserved better.

Yukimura tried pushing away from the warm embrace, his weak arms shoving away from Sanada. The vice-captain was saddened, but knew he couldn't expect any good reactions from Yukimura now. The best thing to do was to let Yukimura cry it out and get over the shock. Sanada had no plans to let him go; he wanted to stay and show Yukimura that he would always be there to support him no matter what.

Sanada tightened his hold, not letting Yukimura leave his arms, not even when the bluenette pushed and demanded to be released. The small struggle ended when Yukimura cried out in frustration, realizing Sanada was not letting him go. His trembling hands were in fists against Sanada's chest. His shaky legs were then no longer able to support him so he slid to the ground. Sanada followed him down, carefully, until they were both sitting on the floor. Sanada rearranged their position into a more comfortable one, knowing that there was an excellent chance they might remain here for a while. Sanada's back was against lockers and Yukimura had stopped struggling, heaving and hiccupping in a cradled ball on his vice-captain.

Sanada voice no complaints, rocking Yukimura against his chest, his hands running up and down Yukimura's sides soothingly.

"You must stay strong, Yukimura. The team is still counting on you. What would Niou, Marui and Jackal say if they say you breaking down? They lost as well. They need their captain to stand tall and tell them everything is okay." said Sanada. "We've all tasted defeat this year, either here or in the Kanto tournament. All of us lost, not just you. Don't think you are alone."

Yukimura didn't know anymore. Who was he now? He once thought tennis was his identity, that he was nothing without it. He could see now that it wasn't the case. The truth is, he was nothing if he couldn't _win _at tennis. Anyone could play, but it was his constant winning streak that gave him both respect and the nickname Child of God.

Yukimura didn't know how long he sat there, curled up against Sanada, the bigger teen's warmth seeping through him and making him sigh in comfort. There was no clock in the changing room. He felt like he could fall asleep here, right on Sanada. He had wanted to be alone, to push Sanada away, but now he felt glad for the comfort. He felt like he wouldn't have remained sane without it.

A little light of happiness shone through him for the first time since his loss. He was glad that, despite his failure and his current state, Sanada had stayed. Sanada hadn't abandoned him. The vice-captain didn't hate him.

Suddenly, Yukimura spoke again, the barest of whispers against Sanada's neck.

"Thank you," said Yukimura gratefully. "For everything."

Sanada almost didn't hear it. Instead of answering, he merely gave a small grunt and a reassuring squeeze.

Then, Yukimura shifted a bit, moving so that his eyes were level with Sanada's.

Yukimura face was already so close to Sanada's, but he only leaned in closer, his eyes locking down to Sanada's lips. The vice-captain's mouth went dry, feeling Yukimura's hot breath on his face, moving closer and closer to him. He was ready to close his eyes, anticipating what would happen, but Yukimura pulled back when their mouths were only an inch apart.

"Sorry." said Yukimura. "I forgot… I promised I wouldn't…"

Before Sanada could protest, the bluenette was standing up, leaving Sanada feeling oddly cold without Yukimura body heat on top of him.

Yukimura opened his locker and took out his tennis bag, putting away the racket he had disposed on the floor earlier into it. Sanada watched him carefully, as if afraid Yukimura would sink back down and break.

Instead, Yukimura shouldered his bag and faced Sanada. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes held some life in them this time.

"I think we should go home before people start looking for us." said Yukimura. "Besides... I think we both need a lot of rest after today. Your legs still look sore."

Sanada agreed, standing up and picking up his own tennis bag. His legs were stiff from his match and hurt as he walked, but he ignored the pain. They walked out together, soon standing before the large tennis field they had been playing on earlier. It was so empty now. The stadium held only them.

Yukimura closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Sanada thought about the matches, how he had managed to win, yet lose at the same time today. They said nothing to each other, standing in mutual silence as they observed the tennis court. Things were no longer the same now.

Rikkai… had fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I know, _sadness forever_. :'(**

**Oh, there's already only 5 chapters left. I should start a countdown. Yes, I'm that excited about finishing a story. It makes me feel accomplished. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. I swear.**

* * *

><p>The Rikkai tennis team held no practice for two whole days after the National tournament. It was the longest vacation they ever had. Yukimura didn't attempt to contact anyone either, so no one even knew when he was planning on holding the next training session; it could be in a day, or in a week for all they knew.<p>

Sanada tried not to be worried about whether or not Yukimura was drowning in his self-pity at home. He had half a mind to barge down to Yukimura's house and yell at him for being lazy. Back when Sanada lost in the Kanto Finals, the stern vice-captain had immediately gone back to training even harder the day after. It had helped him get over it quickly and he was sure it would do the same for Yukimura. But… Sanada knew he couldn't just run to Yukimura's house like that. Yukimura had to overcome this himself. No matter what Sanada said to Yukimura about how much of an amazing and determined player he is, it had no meaning unless Yukimura thought that about himself as well and accepted the loss. Yukimura had to realize that it's not the end of the world just because their three-year plan was ruined.

But that didn't stop Sanada from deciding that if Yukimura was quiet for another day, then he would use his authority as vice-captain to schedule a practice before their tennis skills became slack and the team became lazy. Being this quiet after a loss showed disappointment and defeat. If they got back up quickly, it would show everyone, especially the underclassmen who were the future of Rikkai, that the team wasn't so weak as to give up easily even after having lost.

That was not to say Sanada had nothing to do at home without tennis practice to occupy him. On the contrary, Sanada had far too much to do with or without tennis. With the two days he had off, Sanada was able to catch up on the homework the teachers had given him over summer vacation. Plus he got the chance to get back in practice with much of his other hobbies. He practiced kendo with his grandfather for those two mornings. Even if the elder Sanada said nothing, he appeared happy that his grandson was showing interest in kendo once again. To Sanada's grandfather, kendo was infinitely more honourable and an altogether better sport than tennis, so he had never liked how Sanada usually went out to morning tennis practice everyday yet couldn't spend one whole morning in the dojo.

Sanada even got back to calligraphy like he had been meaning to do ever since Yukimura had come over for the first time. For a whole evening, he practiced drawing out different kanji characters, trying to decide on the perfect one for Yukimura. He tried writing _Kami no Ko_ for Yukimura's nickname, but the mixture of kanji with one hiragana letter in the middle just ended in a disaster of ugly lines so he scraped that one. He tried many words: Honor, Respect, Ambition, a lot of them being words already drawn out on Sanada's wall. But no matter what he did, none of the kanji words ever came out perfect so he scraped them all, feeling angry. To calm down, he took deep breaths and drew out a quick calligraphy for himself, one that read Patience.

When he felt up to it, he tried again, lightly dipping his brush in the black ink and standing still. What sort of calligraphy would suit Yukimura most, he wondered. Maybe he should just give Yukimura another one that read Determination, but a better and more elaborate piece this time. Sanada thought hard about Yukimura, wondering what would make him happy. The vice-captain let his mind wander and his hand move idly across the paper, tracing the black ink down in several light strokes.

It was only when his hand stopped moving that Sanada looked down at the livid black lines on his paper and realized what kanji he had written out.

_Love._

There was a pause before a loud shout of "TARUNDORU!" erupted from Sanada's bedroom. The scream could be heard all over the house, followed by a loud crashing sound as Sanada panicked and pushed his table away, managing to spill his black ink pot all over the table and carpet.

As a rather flushed Sanada cleaned up the spilled liquid moments later, realizing there was going to be a huge stain on his floor and table from now on, he decided that maybe it was a good thing if he forgot about calligraphy for a while and returned to tennis.

* * *

><p>Sanada was doing some intensive kendo training by himself the next morning, thinking about calling Yanagi and ordering a tennis practice in the afternoon. Three days without tennis practice was far too long. He had to intervene.<p>

Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he struck his heavy sword forward. Usually he had a wooden sword for when he practiced, but today he was attempting one thousand thrusts of his real, heavy kendo sword. His two hands were solidly holding the sword like he held his racket when using _Rai_ of his FuuRinKaInZanRai. Kendo was the reason for Sanada's strong grip. He swung forward once again, a strong hit slicing through the air.

_859… 860… 861…_

Each jab was strong, solid and perfect. Sanada was determined to get to four digits today. His arms hurt and burned and he was sticky with sweat under his hakama and light kimono. The only sound in the whole dojo was his grunts each time he hit the sword forward with exact precision.

It took great concentration in order not to be sidetracked, especially when his mother's voice rang out from the house.

"Genichirou, your friend is here to visit you!" she called out.

Sanada didn't flinch at that but he had barely any time to prepare himself when the door to the dojo slid open a few seconds later and a lithe figure walked in, closing the door behind him.

Sanada's eyes only shifted to his left for a second, but it was more than enough to see that it was Yukimura who had walked in. Sanada nearly missed his next sword thrust by keeping his eye on Yukimura a millisecond too long, but he straighten up on time, continuing his rhythm as if no one had walked in.

"Sorry for the interruption." said Yukimura, sitting cross legged on the floor of the dojo.

Sanada merely gave another grunt, never ceasing his movements. He was able to keep Yukimura within his sight, out of the corner of his eye. He snuck a few glances at the bluenette once he made sure he wouldn't be distracted enough that it would harm his pace.

Yukimura watched, saying nothing. The captain did look a little better then last time they had seen each other. Mostly because Yukimura was actually talking and didn't look utterly lifeless. Sanada was relieved at that. Good. Yukimura was partly over his loss… or at least, he was not dwelling on it too much. It was a good sign.

_900… 901… 902…_

Yukimura was not saying anything, looking at Sanada rather intensely. Sanada wanted to ask why Yukimura was here but he wouldn't allow himself to stop his swings now. He would not be distracted over an unexpected guest. But even so… he wished Yukimura would just say something or just stop looking at him. It was making him feel rather self conscious.

Maybe Yukimura was waiting for Sanada to finish his training. Maybe because he wanted Sanada's full attention. Perhaps the blue-haired captain had something important to say.

Oh god. What if this was about what had happened after the Nationals? Sanada's face burned at the memory, remembering how he had hugged Yukimura, pressing them together and sliding to the ground. He had thought of it as nothing at the time, but once he went home and thought back, he couldn't believe he had actually done that.

Even worse was that he had actually confessed how he felt towards Yukimura. But… Yukimura had not said anything about that yet. Maybe he had already forgotten. Sanada pushed his flush away, trying to focus on his sword swings even more. If Yukimura had something to say, than he would say it… although Sanada really hoped Yukimura would hurry up with it. He forced him mind back to his kendo training. It had now become freakishly hard to concentrate.

_956… 957… 957…_ ... Wait, didn't he already count that number? Sanada hesitated for a second, frowning. He took a second too long and his rhythm broke. Sanada saw Yukimura tilting his head to the side, as if asking why Sanada had hesitated. The vice-captain sighed, feeling himself lower his sword and stop. Well so much for reaching his goal today. With Yukimura around, he didn't seem to be able to do any of his usual exercises that required focus.

"Do you have to tell me something?" asked Sanada, looking at the bluenette wearily. He walked towards the far end wall, putting his sword back in its hilt and into its proper position. His fingers were stiff and hurt when he flexed them.

Yukimura stood up and walked forward. Sanada heard his presence, his heartbeat racing faster as the captain approached.

"It's the first time I've seen you practicing kendo. Your movements are a lot like in tennis, aren't they?" said Yukimura. He could see how Sanada's tennis was influenced by this martial art. He felt almost jealous that Sanada could take something he loves so much like kendo and bring it into his tennis.

"Ah." said Sanada.

"Kendo almost seems to suit you. Your focus and your movements are great. And…" Yukimura paused for a second before continuing. "You… you look good in a hakama." he said, almost embarrassed. "You must have been training hard even now that the Nationals are over. You never slack off even when you are at home."

"What are you here for?" asked Sanada again. It wasn't like Yukimura to say such pointless chatter. It was as if the bluenette was stalling for time.

"Ah… well, I'm not quite sure. I've been having a lot of questions running through my mind lately. Perhaps I'm just here to seek comfort." said Yukimura.

Sanada turned around to face Yukimura. The captain was smiling sadly and Sanada could see the vulnerability in those cerulean eyes. Maybe he had been wrong… maybe Yukimura did need a bit of help to overcome this, thought Sanada. He was so used to looking over Yukimura since his illness. And now seemed like another one of those times where Yukimura needed help. Why should Yukimura have to overcome this alone afterall?

Sanada sat down on the polished wooden floor. Yukimura followed him, doing the same. They sat across from each other, legs crossed.

"Have you been practicing your meditation?" asked Sanada, getting into his usual position for meditating.

Yukimura frowned. "I'm no good at it."

"It's because you give up too fast. You said you never lost before the Nationals right?" said Sanada. "I think you are a little too used to winning. Victories seem to come naturally to you. So if you aren't good at something or if you lose, do you think it's okay to never stand back up? Do you think it's okay to just give up? You can't go your whole life without losing. One day it will catch up to you like it did at the Nationals."

Even if Sanada lost in the past, the losses were his driving force, making him want to become even stronger. When he defeated Tezuka, it felt like all of his hard work had paid off. It was the same thing with Akaya. No matter how often the second-year ace was defeated by one of the Three Demons, it only made him want to work harder. But it appeared to have the opposite effect on Yukimura. Losing didn't motivate Yukimura at all.

Yukimura turned his head away, scowling. "I work hard just like all of you. I may not have lost before, but I work just as hard."

"I won't deny that. However, you only work hard on things you know you are already naturally good at. You work hard in fear of losing your place as number one. And now you are having a hard time because you lost a match and it is disrupting your entire life balance." said Sanada. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, waiting for Yukimura to reply.

Even if Yukimura went a few minutes without talking, Sanada wasn't distraught. It meant Yukimura was digesting the words, mauling them over.

"I don't know how you can observe such things about me yet still be so dense, Sanada." said Yukimura, tone mocking.

"I'm merely telling you to get over it. You'll be stronger next time. Everyone loses; you are not the only one. Taking this long to get over it… well, you aren't getting my pity."

"So strict… I suppose seeking you out for comfort is not my greatest decision." murmured Yukimura. Another pause. And then, "Sanada, can you show me that meditating thing again?"

Sanada cracked his eyes open, nodding. He explained it in the same way as before. He showed Yukimura how to breathe in deeply and slowly, letting the air reach down and fill his lungs to the maximum, expanding his stomach before releasing it just as slowly.

Sanada was patient with him, reminding Yukimura to stay still, making sure his abdomen was shifting instead of his chest. Yukimura wasn't very good at it, appearing to be a naturally shallow breather, but he didn't stop or run away like last time. The bluenette's stomach moved up and down in sync to each deep breath he took.

After a little while, Yukimura smiled. "This isn't very relaxing." he noted.

"You are simply not yet used to it." said Sanada. "Keep at it and it will come naturally, just like tennis."

Sanada observed Yukimura closely, as if looking for any signs that would show what he was thinking.

"Why do you play tennis, Sanada?" Yukimura asked suddenly.

"What?" said the vice-captain.

"What do you like about tennis? I mean, you enjoy kendo just as much. The school has a kendo club. Your family all practice it too. Why tennis and not kendo?"

Sanada paused for a second. He didn't have to think much about his answer. There was no specific reason for why anyone liked a certain hobby more than another.

"I tried it and it was fun." said Sanada simply. "I liked it. It was a sport with so many infinite possibilities and I could incorporate many other martial art styles into it. As I continued practicing it, I became attached to the sport."

"I see." said Yukimura, looking out at the swords up on the wall. "I wonder… what do I like about tennis?" He spoke to himself idly. "I like to win… and I was good at it since the beginning. But even if I lost the other day... I still don't want to quit tennis. I thought winning was the reason I continued playing it, but it seems that's not it. Perhaps I also have an attachment to tennis…"

"After playing it for so long, it would be likely."

"Ah…" Yukimura hummed, biting the inside of his cheek, thinking. "Tennis… I don't think it's all that fun. Back when I was sick, tennis caused me pain. Tennis pushed me to my limits in order to recover on time for the Nationals. No, it's not fun... it's a battle to be the best. Yet, despite all the trouble... I don't know why I can't just stop playing it… I want to keep playing and getting better. I don't know why. I don't know what's driving me forward anymore. I used to think it was winning, but it's no longer that."

Sanada nodded. "Even so, no matter what your driving force is, at least you aren't quitting. You forget that now, the underclassmen are counting on us. Akaya is counting on us. We must make sure the team is in top form for next year. Either way, I wouldn't let you stop playing. Not when the team needs you this badly."

Yukimura felt a bubble of dread within him. He had nearly forgotten about Akaya. Yukimura was supposed to be starting Akaya's training in order to form him into a good captain for the following year. Right. People were counting on him. He was so selfish to have only been concerned about himself. His friends... they must all be worried. Niou lost as well. Maybe Niou was having trouble coping with the loss. And Marui and Jackal too...

Yukimura stood up, brushing his knees free of dust. "There will be a practice this afternoon at two. Tell Yanagi to announce it to the team. I will accept no excuses of tardiness." he said, in his usual strict captain tone.

"Of course." said Sanada, feeling relief that he had been able to help Yukimura today. He watched the bluenette make his way to the door. Yukimura probably had a lot to plan for this afternoon already.

"Thank you for listening to me, Sanada." said Yukimura, opening the sliding door.

"Hn." grunted Sanada, waving him off briefly. He still wanted to get some training done before tennis practice began. He wondered if he had the time to try those thousand sword swings again. Sanada picked his sword off its shelf once more. He realized the door hadn't been shut closed yet. He wondered if Yukimura had forgotten to close it, but when he turned arond, he saw the captain still standing there in the doorway, observing him.

"What?" asked Sanada. He was not practicing with Yukimura staring at him again.

"I was wondering…" said Yukimura. "What you said after the Nationals… when you told me you liked me. Was that really the truth?"

Sanada stopped breathing. "Yes."

Yukimura's eyes softened. He stepped out the door.

"I'll see you at practice then." he said and then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**(Warning: This is going to be a long author's note, but I have something important-ish to say.) **

**Guys… I have been planning and plotting something lately, but I don't want to get in too deep without asking you readers and reviewers for your opinion first.**

**I have had the most fun writing this story out of all the stories I've written in the past. Although I have never done this before, I am asking you all this question:**

_**Would you like to have a sequel to this story?**_

**I'm asking because I want to know everyone's opinions first before jumping forward and assuming everyone wants a continuation. I already know some of you do want one. ****Now, if I do write the sequel, here's some basic information:**

**1- I wouldn't be suggesting it if I didn't have ideas/plot/whatever. I have the entire sequel more or less planned out like I always do before I start a story. So yes, I HAVE THEM PLOT BUNNIES.**

**2- The sequel would be a direct continuation to this story and following the New Prince of Tennis storyline where everyone goes to the U-17 camp… which might spoil things for those who haven't read the manga. **

**3- It would be less Rikkai-centric because of the location and how all the teams are together in the U-17 camp. Other schools will be playing a bigger part this time around.**

**4- It won't be as long as this story. The sequel would be around 20 chapters if I were to estimate it now.**

**5- (because this is apparently a big issue?) It will be T-rated. **

**I would really love to hear your opinion on it, either a yes or a no, whether you have any questions about it, or any concerns at all. I'll try to answer if I can. **

**So uh… yeah, that's it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you all think about the possibility of a sequel. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p>Losing is a bitch, thought Niou.<p>

He shifted his body, turning over on his bed like a lifeless lump in order to see Yagyuu.

The gentleman moved around Niou's room, wielding Windex in one hand and a broom in the other. Niou observed Yagyuu from his lying down position on the bed, making no move to get up. Yagyuu had been restless staying in Niou's room while doing nothing, so he had began cleaning the messy place, since he was there and all.

Yagyuu's eyes darted to Niou and back, sighing in exasperation. For the first time in a while, Yagyuu actually wished that Yukimura would schedule a tennis practice. It might get Niou to stop moping if he got out of the house for a while and got back into the habit of playing tennis. It had already been two whole days without practice, something Yagyuu had never assumed was even possible with Yukimura and Sanada in charge of the team.

Yagyuu approached the bed, prodding Niou with the handle of the broom.

"Move, I need to make your bed." said Yagyuu.

Niou groaned and twisted his head around, looking at the wall instead of Yagyuu.

"Masaharu, get up please." repeated Yagyuu.

"No." groaned Niou. "I wanna stay here."

"Please stop moping."

"Screw you."

Yagyuu sighed for the millionth time that day, sitting on the edge of the bed. The loss had hit Niou hard. The trickster had not lost in the Kanto tournament, so he hadn't felt that upset. But now, he had contributed to his team's loss and he definitely felt guilty, something Yagyuu didn't even think was possible for Niou.

Niou's feet prodded Yagyuu's thighs, pushing as if giving a half-hearted attempt to get Yagyuu off the bed.

"Masaharu, you are not the only one who lost." said Yagyuu. Honestly, Niou was acting like a child. Lying there like a dead snail was not going to change anything.

When Niou remained silent, drowning in his self pity over the fact that he had disappointed Yukimura, Yagyuu stood to the side and pulled at the covers Niou was lying on. The large blanket slid to the side, bringing the trickster with them. Niou fell to the floor in a crumpled mess along with the blanket.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" yelled Niou, rubbing his backside.

"For being a whiney baby." replied Yagyuu. He gathered up the blanket, laying it out nicely on the bed, patting it down perfectly and making sure there were no folds or wrinkles. Niou grumbled from his spot on the floor.

Yagyuu had never before seen Niou acting this way. There was some time before Yukimura's surgery where Niou had become rather quiet and worried, but never had the trickster actually been as depressed as to actually ignore Yagyuu when they were both alone in the room.

Yagyuu had never thought of himself as the type to have a raging libido. It was always Niou who put the moves on him first and Yagyuu nearly always went along with it. It was not until now that Yagyuu realized that he had always been counting on Niou to start it because there was no way in hell the respectable gentleman of Rikkaidai would actually ask his boyfriend for sex.

It was selfish. Niou was upset and all Yagyuu could think about was that they hadn't even touched or kissed since the Nationals. The bespectacled teen was disappointed in himself.

Yagyuu's eyes followed the curve of Niou's body, gazing at the pale skin of his neck, remembering the smooth texture and taste, the way his throat and collarbone were often marred with bites and nips, moving down past his well-toned chest and lower still...

Yes, he really wished Yukimura would schedule a practice now and get Niou back to normal before Yagyuu lost control and did something the trickster would tease him about for the rest of his life. Yagyuu shook his head, telling himself to focus on something else.

"Get off the floor, it's dirty." said Yagyuu, prodding at Niou with foot.

The trickster didn't move. "First you tell me to get off the bed and now you want me off the floor. Make up your mind, Yeahgyuu."

"I haven't cleaned the floor yet and I just made the bed. Go sit on the chair." said Yagyuu, grouchy as he tried not to focus too hard on Niou's exposed neck.

Niou looked up at him. "What's wrong with you? You've been crabby lately."

"Nothing's wrong." snapped Yagyuu. "I just really need you to get off the floor because I need to wash it and I don't want your clothes getting dirty because then I'll have to wash them too." Cleaning was good. Cleaning calmed him down and got his mind off the fact that he wasn't getting any from Niou.

Niou blinked up at him. Yagyuu was never cranky over nothing. The fact that Yagyuu was barely hiding how he felt showed that he was even grouchier than what he appeared to be.

Niou grinned, forgetting about his loss and how he disappointed his team for a second. Niou was ready to annoy and tease his partner out of his irritated mood. "Yeahgyuu… I told you lying is bad. If you don't tell me what's wrong, maybe I have to punish you."

Before Yagyuu could respond, hands grabbed his ankles. Yagyuu's eyes narrowed. "Masaharu, don't you dare-"

Niou tripped the gentleman before he could say anything else. Yagyuu crashed down on the floor, falling on his butt painfully as Niou held his legs, stopping him from getting back up.

Yagyuu groaned in pain, feeling his lower back and ass throbbing from the fall. "Why did you do that for?" demanded Yagyuu with a glare in Niou's direction.

Niou crawled over slowly, making Yagyuu's breath catch in his throat. The trickster moved on top of Yagyuu, pressing the gentleman's body to the floor. Yagyuu could see crumbs layered on the groundm a small layer of dust and he felt something like a cracker crumbling under his back. Yet, he didn't seem to mind the dirty floor at the moment because Niou was moving over him, looking enticingly into his eyes.

"Ah, now you stop complaining." said Niou, is breath ghosting over Yagyuu's cheek. Yagyuu shivered, feeling his traitorous body heating up. Niou just now realized that he hadn't done anything with Yagyuu since the end of the Nationals. Perhaps he ought to change that. It might get them both in a better mood. "What were you so grouchy about before?"

Yagyuu tried to return to his senses, thinking that it wasn't fair to do this when Niou was still lingering on his loss, but he couldn't stop himself. He moved his head up and pressed his mouth against Niou's lips, hungry and demanding.

Niou made a surprised sound. Hands tangled themselves in Niou's bleached white hair. The stands were rather stiff and sleek, not at all fluffy like they looked. Yagyuu kissed with fervour, his tongue prying Niou's mouth open and stealing Niou's breath. The trickster closed his eyes, humming at the rare feeling of Yagyuu initiating such a heated lip-lock.

Niou chuckled, pulling back just slightly with a sly smirk that Yagyuu wanted to wipe from his face. "Ah, is that why you were so grouchy? I never thought you'd be the type to be sexually frustrated, _Hiroshi_." he said.

Yagyuu shivered at the husky tone in which Niou said his name. He growled, shutting up his lover with another kiss. Niou got into the mood quickly. He didn't know if this was a distraction method Yagyuu had thought up, but either way, he was glad to continue kissing Yagyuu's mouth, then moving on to his jaw and neck, sucking the skin until it was bright red.

The gentleman squirmed when he felt Niou's hands running up his already heated skin, under the material of his shirt. Yagyuu was panting and arching into those calloused hands.

"You're eager today…" murmured Niou, pushing Yagyuu's shirt completely off before bathing the naked chest before him with attention. It was not everyday that Yagyuu was this willing and keen to get on with it. He brought his mouth lower, passed the collarbone, lightly kissing at brown nipples and then dipping a probing tongue into Yagyuu's navel, watching him gasp and squirm.

Looks like two days of pent-up hormones did a lot for Yagyuu, mused Niou. Perhaps it was worth it to abstain from sex for a couple of days if Yagyuu was going to act like that afterwards. Niou brought his body lower and lower down the line of Yagyuu's laid out body. They didn't have much space; Yagyuu's head was nearly bumping into the desk and Niou couldn't move too back because the bed was in the way.

Yagyuu was frantic, tearing at his own belt, far too impatient to wait for Niou to do it. His hand tugged at the leather, far rougher than usual. Niou didn't help with the accessory at all, choosing to stroke his hand over an obvious bulge on the front of Yagyuu's pants.

And then a vibrating sound echoed from Yagyuu. They both paused, listening. It was coming from Yagyuu's side pocket.

"Phone." explained Yagyuu. It meant he had a text from someone. He unbuckled his belt; he would check his phone later.

"Hmm…" hummed Niou, fishing the phone out of Yagyuu's pocket as the gentleman continued struggling to tear off his belt. Damn, these pants had far too many belt loops for their own good.

"Who messaged me?" asked Yagyuu, seeing Niou gazing at the electronic gadget.

"Yanagi." said Niou, a wicked smile on his face as he took the quivering phone and, instead of reading the message, chose to press the little device against the front of Yagyuu's pants. Yagyuu gasped, his hips buckling as he felt the cellphone's vibrations stimulating his front.

"_Don't!"_ gasped Yagyuu. Niou pressed it harder down and Yagyuu trembled as the phone shook again, shooting lightning shocks of sensation up his spine.

"It's your own fault for not turning off your phone." said Niou. He pouted when the vibration stopped, leaving Yagyuu a panting mess on the ground, flushed and his hair slightly messier than usual. He actually read the message this time, his eyes darkening. "Yukimura is ordering practice this afternoon." he said.

It was about time they had practice again… but it only brought Niou's mind back to his previous failure in the Nationals.

But then Yagyuu pressed his hips up, demanding attention.

"Masaharu, you played magnificently during the Nationals. You made your best illusions yet... no matter the result." said Yagyuu, breathless. He fisted Niou's hair, bringing the trickster back up for a kiss, one much sweeter than before. Niou felt warmer already, dreading the practice but feeling a little better about it.

"Now please, Masaharu…" whispered Yagyuu wantonly, his hands fisting Niou's loose shirt.

Niou grinned, helping Yagyuu pull the shirt up over his head. He guessed Yagyuu deserved a reward for trying to make him feel better. "Ah, sorry to have kept you waiting." he said before kissing Yagyuu again.

* * *

><p>Akaya was in disbelief over it all.<p>

He had always thought of Yukimura as the best. Yukimura was invincible, the captain of Rikkaidai, the strongest of the Three Demons, having even defeated death to play tennis. Nothing could beat the mighty Child of God.

But seeing Yukimura lose like that had been like seeing his favourite superhero defeated on the ground. He kept on expecting Yukimura to get back up, even stronger than before, or Akaya would wake up and realize that it was all a dream… but the silver medal on his desk was real. As was the fact that they hadn't had tennis practice in two days.

"When's captain gonna feel better, Renji?" asked Akaya. He was bored. Yanagi was reading on his bed and was being boring too.

"I don't know, Akaya. It was a big shock to all of us. Give Yukimura some time." said Yanagi, not even looking up from his book and being all mature and calm as usual. Akaya wondered if reading books a lot made people more mature and boring. If that was the case, then Akaya didn't want to read books at all.

"I can't believe captain lost…" said Akaya, sitting down and leaning against Yanagi.

"Nothing lasts forever, Akaya. Yukimura is only human and can't stay on the top forever. It was merely unfortunate that his reign at the top was so short. Even Ancient Rome, one o the greatest empires in history eventually fell."

"It's not fair though. Yukimura-senpai tried really hard for it." said Akaya.

"Life isn't always fair. Did you expect Seigaku to take pity on us and let Yukimura win solely because he tried hard?"

"No…"

Akaya was very restless. The lack of practice left Akaya with no way of letting out all his energy through exercise and tennis. Yanagi was more patient, knowing Yukimura was in distress over this. Maybe he should suggest to Sanada that they go visit the bluenette. Yanagi was sure Sanada's presence would comfort Yukimura.

"I'm so bored." whined Akaya.

Yanagi smiled, putting away his book. He hadn't made much progress with it lately, seeing as Akaya was very attention-seeking when he was in this state.

Yanagi supposed it was okay for today since he had something to tell his partner anyways.

"Akaya, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. It regards the way you played during the Nationals. Actually… about the way you play tennis in general." said Yanagi, his tone taking a rather serious turn.

Akaya didn't notice the seriousness. "I was awesome, wasn't I? We beat Seigaku's Doubles team so easily!" he said, grinning happily.

Yanagi's hand went around Akaya's shoulders, pressing him closer. "I won't deny that you did play well… except for one thing."

Akaya was alarmed. He hated when Yanagi criticized his game, usually for his serves or his footwork. "W-What? What did I do wrong?"

Yanagi's face was calm, his hand running a soothing line down Akaya's arm and back up, showing that he wasn't angry and that Akaya had nothing to be afraid of. But even so, it was a subject that required their attention; it was something that Yanagi regreted having not said anything beforehand.

"Akaya, I don't want you using your devil mode anymore. Not during practice and not during competitions either." said Yanagi, straight to the point.

Akaya was shocked. "But… it makes me stronger." he protested. How was he supposed to win against stronger opponents if he couldn't unleash his best abilities?

"I know it does, Akaya. But you can't rely on something like that. It may make you stronger, but it also makes you violent and uncontrollable. Did you see Inui's bandaged face? That's too much, Akaya. Tennis is not a fight or a game to injure. Tennis is a sport and we should be having fun, not bleeding all over the courts" said Yanagi. Akaya frowned, feeling guilty and not liking the way he was being reprimanded. "You are our future captain. What's going to happen if you continue to use your devil mode next year while we are not around to control you? You can't go around injuring people in order to win. Win with your skill instead."

"But I'm not strong enough with my normal skill!" said Akaya. "How will I win?"

"That's why we will train you, Akaya." said Yanagi. "You will become stronger and a worthy captain… but I need you to promise me. Promise me you will never use your devil mode again."

Akaya bit his lip, hesitating. His devil mode had helped him win several matches... but not always. He still couldn't defeat the Three Demons and he had lost in the Kanto tournament despite how badly Fuji had been injured. He did feel a pang of guilt, thinking back to how he had blinded Fuji, destroyed Tachibana's ankle and injured Inui, Yanagi's friend. That's why people outside of his team often thought of him as dangerous and violent and never tried to get close to him. He didn't have friends outside of Rikkai's tennis team like most of the others did.

And... this was Yanagi who was asking. Akaya trusted the data master.

"Okay. I promise." said Akaya, nodding in agreement. "But help me become strong enough to defeat you and Sanada-senpai and Yukimura-senpai before graduation! Then I'll become the best captain ever and crush Seigaku next year and take our revenge!"

Yanagi smiled. "That sounds good, Akaya. We'll be leaving the team in very capable hands then."

As if on cue, Yanagi's phone beeped twice, indicating he had recieved a text message. He pulled his phone out at a lightning fast pace, looking briefly at the screen, smiling yet again.

"What a coincidence." said Yanagi. "Yukimura just announced practice in a few hours."

Akaya was immediately excited, pumped up and ready to prove himself to the team. He wouldn't use his devil mode; he intended to keep his promise to Yanagi. But that would definitely not stop him from becoming the best player and captain ever in order to avenge Yukimura next year.

Akaya stood up, jumping excitedly and already packing his tennis bag. Yanagi was glad Akaya was so motivated. He hoped Akaya's attitude would help Yukimura cheer up today.

"Relax, Akaya. Practice is not for a few more hours." said Yanagi, chuckling at the younger boy's eagerness.

"But..." Akaya pouted. "I need to be prepared if I want to be number one!"

Yanagi stood from the bed and moved to Akaya's side, kissing him. Yanagi took his time about it, moving his lips in time with Akaya's clumsy ones. Akaya looked a bit dazed when they pulled back.

"You'll always be my number one, Akaya." muttered Yanagi against the younger's cheek.

Akaya beamed and ended up smiling widely for the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I hate myself for writing such cheesy crap when it's Kinky Pair time. x_x I hope you weren't expecting Alpha Pair in this chapter. *cackles***

**Well well, looks like the sequel is a go. Thank you for telling me all your excited and concerned thoughts about it! I'll work hard and make it just as interesting as its prequel. :) **

**But first, let's focus on finishing up this story. **


	38. Chapter 38

**The 300 reviews mark was breeched with the last chapter! I am so glad. Thank you everybody. I am so very happy that many are enjoying this story. I have so much fun writing it especially when I know others enjoy it so much.**

**Despite all the crazy internet things happening lately, I hope we can all relax and continue enjoying this story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS DAMMIT. **

* * *

><p>Perhaps it had been a bad idea to do such intense kendo exercises before tennis practice, thought Sanada. His arms were already sore, which was not a good thing for the first practice following the Nationals; especially since Yukimura was sure to push them all very hard to make up for the two lost days of no tennis.<p>

But Sanada sucked it up and attended practice. The whole team was there even before Sanada arrived; a never-before-seen occurrence. Akaya was already bouncing around the tennis court, far more energetic than anyone had the right to be.

"Akaya, stop that." barked Sanada. He already felt like he was getting a headache. He definitely should have re-thought that decision to do a lot of kendo before coming here.

Akaya pouted for a second before seeing Yukimura walk out of the changing rooms, his jacket draped majestically over his shoulders and the same serious captain-like expression on his face. Before Akaya even had the chance to jump to Yukimura, the bluenette was already ordering laps, shouting that if they had time to be staring at him with stupidly relieved expressions on their faces, then they had the time to be running laps.

Sanada voiced no complaints. His arms might be sore, but his legs weren't too bad. And besides, it's not like he was the type to complain about practice of all things. He began running his laps, shouting at all the underclassmen to get a move on. From now on, the underclassmen were the priority and all the regulars would be helping them train for next year. Although none of the first or second years looked too thrilled to have Sanada shouting at them, they sped up and tried their hardest. Soon, they would all be able to see who were the serious players and who weren't fit for the team.

It was once the warm-up laps were finished that Yukimura called them all over. The regulars lined up in the front with the underclassmen standing in straight rows behind them. Yukimura stood before them. Everyone's attention was drawn to the captain.

He paced forward. "You've all worked well over the course of the year." began Yukimura. "We've all had our hardships and obstacles, but by helping each other out and training hard, we have surmounted them. Although we did not emerge as winners for the third consecutive year, I believe we have all grown considerably. I don't think our efforts were in vain because we've all become stronger with this loss. The only thing we can do now is move past that point and continue advancing forward."

Yukimura's eyes roamed the row of regulars in front of him, crossing Akaya's excited eyes, Yanagi's nod and smirk, and lingering on Sanada's face for a second.

"I know I haven't been captain for very long this year." said Yukimura. Sanada had been more of a captain than him. Yukimura only had two weeks at the beginning of the year and another couple of weeks before the Nationals to be a true captain to the team. Sanada had taken over in the months in between, doing even more than was required by making sure to constantly keep Yukimura updated. "And that's why I wish to thank all of you for your hard work. All you second-years and first-years have a great team to live up to so I expect to have your best effort put into the team practices and activities from here on out."

Yukimura focussed on the regulars. But instead of scolding them, he had something far more important to say. He turned to the first in line, the data master, and said, "Yanagi, thank you for keeping everyone under control." No doubt Akaya, Niou and perhaps even Sanada had become out of control a few times while he was in the hospital and Yanagi was one of the few mature team members that could keep everything running smoothly. Yanagi nodded, accepting the thanks.

The bluenette moved on the the next person in line. "Akaya, you've grown so much this year and even achieved the State of Self Actualization. I'm counting on you to continue your growth into becoming an even better captain." said Yukimura.

Akaya beamed. "Of course, captain! Leave it to me."

Yukimura smiled, continuing down the line. "Jackal, your stamina and defence is truly impressive, as is the way you manage to look after Akaya and Marui, so thank you." Jackal scratched his head, muttering a thanks and looking a little embarrassed. "Marui, your volleys are second to none, as is the bright and cheerful atmosphere you bring to the team. You did well." said Yukimura. Marui popped a bubble with his gum, nodding happily.

The bluenette went further down the row, stopping at his friend. "Niou, your pranks may annoy some, but the team would definitely have no laughs if it weren't for you. The fact that you took your impersonation skill and used it in tennis never ceases to amaze me."

Niou gave a crooked grin. "Aww, you're embarrassing me, captain." he said before Yukimura continued to his partner.

"Yagyuu, you may have been a spare player in the Nationals, but you are just as valuable to the team. Your fast learning pace is truly admirable. If you keep on practicing, I think you will become quite a brilliant player. Thank you for joining the team." said Yukimura. Yagyuu nodded politely.

Finally, he reached the last person in line. Yukimura's breath caught when his eyes found Sanada's warm brown ones. For a second, he didn't know what to say. No words could possibly do any justice to the gratitude he felt towards Sanada. The vice-captain had taken such good care of the team, pushing them all so hard. Sanada had always visited Yukimura, encouraging him and putting up with him when he was feeling down. Sanada had lost, yet gotten back up. And he had never left Yukimura's side while doing so. Yukimura recalled every single happy, exhilarated and frustrated moment they spent together.

"Sanada…" said Yukimura, the thoughts running through his mind in a circle. He wanted to say everything at once, but his mouth couldn't find the words. Yukimura knew he couldn't stay there forever; they had practice to get to.

He faced Sanada and then bent into a perfect 90 degree angle bow, looking at the floor when he said, "Thank you for everything, Sanada."

Yukimura stayed in that position for a few more seconds before standing straight up again. He hoped Sanada had gotten the message correctly, knowing that Yukimura felt nothing but deep gratitude towards the vice-captain. One look to Sanada's face was enough to answer his question and make his stomach flutter in happiness. Sanada pulled down the rim of his cap, turning his face away, but not before Yukimura was able to see the hint of a smile on his lips.

"It's no problem, Yukimura. I was glad to do it." said Sanada. Yukimura's chest swelled with the rising giddiness within him, smiling brightly back at Sanada, so glad that even if he had loss, Sanada still liked him and still remained by his side.

And then a loud snort erupted through the air.

"Oh, just kiss already." said Niou, rolling his eyes at them.

It took three second-year students, Yanagi, Yagyuu and Jackal combined to stop Sanada from tackling Niou down and slapping him senseless. Yanagi and Jackal sighed in exasperation, holding Sanada's arms so that he couldn't hurt the trickster. Niou pranced away, laughing. Yukimura smiled, shaking his head.

He wouldn't change his team for any other.

* * *

><p>Practice went relatively well. Some first and second years were not too shabby, although nothing compared to the regulars. With the rest of the year to practice, Yukimura was determined to shape them all into better players and find the best ones for next year's team. Akaya couldn't win the Nationals by himself.<p>

Yukimura even let Akaya take charge today and decide on punishments for those who were slacking off. Akaya was ecstatic and quickly ordered a plain looking second-year to do a hundred million push-ups. But Yukimura told Akaya to choose a more realistic number and so Akaya pouted and reduced the number to fifty.

Besides the slackers and Akaya's first experience at having authority, everything ran smoothly. They practiced long and hard, until the sun was very low on the horizon. Yukimura seemed to be trying to cram the two missed days of practice into one day, but it wasn't quite working too well since they would all need to go home for supper eventually.

Sanada himself was not too keen on a long practice. His arms were past soreness and were now painful to move, let alone hold a racket. He made a mental note to himself to never do close to 2000 kendo sword thrusts before tennis practice ever again.

The practice came to a close when Yanagi told the captain that he had to be home in half an hour. Yukimura certainly had no control over the regular's parents wanting them home on time, so he couldn't argue against it. They run back to the locker rooms after picking up all the balls and nets.

The shower felt like heaven on Sanada's skin, soothing his aching limbs. He yawned, long and hard. The day had been nothing but exercise for him and he was exhausted. He didn't need to be home right away so he thought about taking a nap before heading back to his house; that way his grandfather wouldn't patronize him about being a lazy ass.

There weren't many people left in the locker room when Sanada came out of the showers. Yanagi and Akaya had left the earliest, as did Niou and Marui, saying something about getting Jackal to buy them food. Yagyuu was straightening out his tie and closing his locker as Sanada got dressed.

There were still a few second years loitering around here and there, but they knew better than to bother the mighty Emperor of Rikkai, especially when he had dark circles under his eyes and looked irritable. Sanada ignored them and made his way to one of the corners of the locker rooms, sitting down on the lumpy armchair that was next to the small wooden table.

Back in the showers, Yukimura was humming happily to himself, rinsing the soap out of his skin before closing all the water sprays. He was the last to leave so he closed the lights and locked the door as well. He hoped Sanada was still around. Sanada had not left the showers too long before he had, so the vice-captain should still be around the locker room. Yukimura got dressed in a rush and ran to the furthest row of lockers.

To Yukimura's disappointment, the area in front of Sanada's locker was empty. The vice-captain was nowhere to be seen. Yukimura felt his smile leaving his face. Damn it. He should have left the showers earlier. Sanada had already left.

The last of the second-years were leaving. Yukimura walked around the locker area and saw Yagyuu shouldering his bag; he was the last one left besides Yukimura.

The blue-haired captain patted him on the shoulder. "Good work today, Yagyuu. Keep it up." he said.

Yagyuu nodded politely as usual, looking pleased. Then he saw the key in Yukimura's hands, ready to lock up the room.

"Oh, made sure you don't lock up just yet. Sanada looks ready to stay for a while longer."

Sanada? Sanada was still here? Sanada was staying longer? "Where's Sanada?" asked the bluenette.

Yagyuu nodded towards the entrance. "He's resting on the armchair in the corner." Yagyuu shook his head, not understanding why Sanada would actually try to nap on that armchair. It was old and smelly and Yagyuu was pretty sure it hadn't been cleaned in at least 23 years. The gentleman said good-bye to Yukimura and took his leave as well.

When the door slammed shut, leaving the room in a still silence, Yukimura left the locker area and sprinted to the far corner where there were chairs, a table and an old armchair. Yukimura and Sanada had done paperwork there in the past. Now when he turned around the last row of lockers, Yukimura was greeted with the sight of his vice-captain, sinking into the armchair with his eyes closed.

Sanada looked tired. Surely only one tennis practice didn't make him this exhausted. Looks like Sanada had trained hard in kendo even after Yukimura had left that morning. But despite the exhausted look, Sanada looked so peaceful there, no frowning, scowling or yelling at anyone.

The bluenette smiled and approached Sanada's still figure. Sanada didn't move, his head lulled to the side, apparently in the mist of a nap.

It was too perfect, thought Yukimura, to have his vice-captain laid out in front of him, tempting him like this. Yukimura would be a fool not to take advantage of having his love interest this defenceless in front of him.

That's why nothing stopped Yukimura from crouching down just enough in front of Sanada, making sure not to wake or jostle him. Yukimura looked under Sanada's cap brim, making sure his eyes were still deeply closed, showing no signs of waking. When Yukimura concluded that Sanada would not be waking up soon, he put his hand on the armrest on Sanada's right, leaning closer and feeling his heart thumping wildly.

His body didn't touch the vice-captain's. Yukimura merely brought his face close to Sanada's, hearing the deep, even breathing pass through the barely open lips. Yukimura took a moment, observing the handsome face before him. He might never get to observe Sanada from this close again, seeing his strongly set jaw and raven black hair sprayed out on his forehead.

The black cap was grabbed and slowly taken off Sanada's head before being carelessly tossed to the side, ensuring that there would be no obstacle between them. Yukimura's eyes looked at Sanada's lips for a brief instant before making up his mind.

And slowly, so very slowly, Yukimura's own mouth came closer to Sanada's. He could smell the forest scent emitting from Sanada. Yukimura opened his mouth only a fraction and he could practically taste the delectable treat that was awaiting him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't kiss me unless I asked?" whispered Sanada.

Yukimura nearly jumped back but he managed to hold himself steady in his current position; his own lips only an inch away from Sanada's. The bluenette's could feel warm air tickle his face when Sanada talked. The vice-captain's eyes were just barely open, staring at Yukimura as if not at all concerned that moving his head up only a little bit would crash their lips together.

"I thought you were sleeping." answered Yukimura, smiling sweetly. He remained there, his body bending over Sanada and the armchair, arms on both armrests on either side of the vice-captain to keep himself steady.

"I was taking a short nap." said Sanada, grouchy at the rude awakening. "The next time you try and sneak up on me on me like this, make sure you don't remove my cap. Light in my eyes is not exactly the best way to wake up." The glowing fluorescent light of the locker rooms glared at him.

"That's why I'm here to make your awakening a little better." One of Yukimura's hands snaked down and found Sanada's, entwining their fingers together. "And honestly, I've been growing a little tired of all this tension between us."

"You are so impatient as to break your previous promise? Tarundoru." murmured Sanada. Yukimura's navy eyes met Sanada's. The bluenette was about to pull back, but then Sanada's other hand grabbed the back of his neck. Yukimura's eyes grew wide for a second before returning to normal, his head being kept at such close proximity by Sanada's grasp. He felt the hand moving up his neck, tangling in his semi-wet hair, stroking the wavy strands.

"I'm glad you told me the truth earlier today. When you said you liked me." whispered Yukimura. He felt dizzy. The close proximity made it so that he could practically taste Sanada on his tongue each time he inhaled. The position he was in was not very comfortable and he was tempted to just sit on Sanada's lap, but he remained standing at the bent angle, ready to remain there as long as needed.

He heard Sanada swallow nervously, a hint of a flush on his cheeks. He wondered if Sanada was feeling the same way, as if there was not enough air to breath, his heart thumping maddeningly.

"So, aren't you going to ask me?" said Yukimura, feeling his self-control slipping and fast.

"Ask you what?" said Sanada.

"Ask me to kiss you." replied Yukimura, tone breathy. They were so close, so so close. Only a couple of inches separated them. Yukimura could swear that Sanada was emitting a huge amount of heat, making him feel even hotter with each passing second. The hand in his hair stilled.

"No. I don't think I will." answered Sanada, managing to sound rather nonchalant for their current position.

Yukimura growled lightly. "Don't push my limits, Sanada."

Sanada's mouth quirked, like the way it did the few times he had teased the bluenette in the past. "I said I wouldn't ask, not that I wouldn't kiss you." he said.

Before Yukimura even had the chance to process what Sanada was saying, the hand behind his neck tightened, bringing his head lower. Sanada pushed aside his hesitation, focusing on nothing other than the fact that he had a very willing Yukimura right here before pressing his mouth against Yukimura's.

Sanada savoured it, taking in all the sensations of the kiss and ensuring he wouldn't forget anything about it this time. Yukimura's lips were so soft, warm yet scalding hot on his mouth. Those luscious lips moved, so hesitantly and then increasingly confident as Yukimura made sure Sanada would not be running away this time. It was so much more satisfying than that surprise kiss after their first date. Every movement sent a spark of electricity running through Sanada's whole being, fogging his mind with nothing but hazy desire and_ god,_ _why had he waited so long to do this?_

Sanada didn't know how a simple touch of lips could be so mind-numbing and send such a rush through him. He didn't let Yukimura pull back, nor did the bluenette even try to stop. Sanada's arms wrapped around his captain, bringing the lithe teen over Sanada until Yukimura was sitting on the taller male's lap, their mouths never parting.

Yukimura's lips were feather-light but so demanding, moving with a definite purpose and stealing Sanada every breath. Sanada opened his mouth and took in a deep breath, feeling the lack of air dizzying him. Yukimura stole the breath right back into his own mouth, pressing up against Sanada's chest.

When they pulled back, both their lips were moist, looking more red and swollen than before. Sanada's tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip, still tasting Yukimura's distinctive flavour. Yukimura's eyes followed the movement, looking dazed; very much like Sanada felt himself.

"Mm..." Yukimura hummed, laying his head on Sanada's shoulder, feeling Sanada's hands around his waist, keeping him on his lap. Yukimura was reminded of the way Sanada held him back after the Nationals. Sanada was really warm and comfortable.

"I apologize for waking you up." said Yukimura. From up close, he could also see how tired Sanada's eyes were. Without his cap, Sanada's gaze seemed to have intensified. Sanada grunted in response, saying it was no big deal.

They sat there against each other on the old armchair for a while longer. Even if it was getting late, neither felt like leaving. Sanada's arms never slackened their hold around Yukimura's frame. The bluenette in turn had his head pressed against Sanada, his hair tickling the skin around Sanada's neck. A few times, Yukimura leaned forward and planted small pecks on Sanada's neck and jaw. It was so rare to do this and not have Sanada flustered or protesting and Yukimura was going to take it for all it was worth.

"Where's my cap?" Sanada asked eventually after quite some time had passed. His voice sounded loud in the silent room.

Yukimura shrugged. "It probably fell to the floor when I took it off."

Sanada seemed suddenly alarmed at the though of his precious cap lying on the dirty floor. He shifted, ready to look for it. Yukimura proceeded to cling of Sanada like a koala to a tree.

"Yukimura, move." said Sanada.

"No, I was comfortable. Sit back down." said Yukimura. "Your cap's still going to be there later. You don't need to get it now."

"I can't let it get dirty. Move."

"That's not a good enough reason!" said Yukimura, pouting and using his weight to keep Sanada seated on the armchair. He had been so calm and relaxed in a sweet happy glow before. Leave it to Sanada to do something to ruin the mood.

"Your ass is bony and hurts my legs." said Sanada. "Is that a good enough reason?"

Yukimura scoffed, hitting Sanada's arm as if he had been insulted. "Idiot. Is your cap more important than me?" Yukimura demanded to know.

"Yes." Sanada said it with no hesitation whatsoever.

"You are so mean! Is this the type of thing you say to someone you just kissed?" said Yukimura.

Sanada shrugged again, trying to see if he could spot his cap from his sitting position. He could see a flash of black close to the foot of the armchair. "At least I'm not lying… but if it makes you feel better, it was a close match and my cap won by only a slight margin." said the vice-captain

"Nice to see I'm battling an inanimate object for your affection, Sanada." said Yukimura, sarcastic. Then, very suddenly, he leaped off of Sanada and fished the cap off the floor before Sanada even had the chance to stand up.

Yukimura smiled mischievously, holding out the cap to Sanada.

The vice-captain narrowed his eyes, suspicious as he reached for his headwear. Before Sanada could grab it, Yukimura snapped his hand back, putting the cap on his own head. It drooped to the side, a little too big for him.

"I'll be keeping your precious cap for tonight, Sanada." announced Yukimura.

Sanada rose an eyebrow. "And what's that going to accomplish?" He said that while remembering that time Yukimura had stolen his cap and kept it for days at a time. It had been most unpleasant.

"If your cap is not with you, then you won't grow closer to it. Out of sight, out of mind." explained Yukimura.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder?'" retorted Sanada.

Yukimura grinned. "Good, then I hope you'll be thinking of me tonight when we're not together." He swooped in and kissed Sanada lightly on the cheek before dashing away quickly, holding the cap to his head. He picked up his tennis bag and turned to leave, waving good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sanada."

Sanada stood there, his cheek tingling, as he watched Yukimura leave with the cap on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**AHHHHHHH You've all been so patient with the Alpha Pair. I thought I would finally give you all a reward for putting up with them (and me) for this long. **

**ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW? D; **

**It's an Alpha Pair party! Wuuuuuu~ Everyone bring your black caps and Rikkai jerseys!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA no, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Every part of Sanada's walk back home from practice was completely normal. He locked up the locker room and shut the lights before heading out to the train station. Once he was there, he waited patiently until the next crowded train showed up. When he reached the station closest to his house, he got off the train and walked the rest of the way home.<p>

All that was different was his missing cap, making his head feel breezier than usual.

Sanada walked into his house right in time for supper. He seated himself, thanking his mother for the food. His father asked if tennis practice was back on again. Sanada replied yes. His mother asked where his cap went. Sanada said he left it in the locker rooms by mistake. His younger nephew, Sasuke, was there as well and asked Sanada if he could help with his summer homework. Sanada said maybe later.

And just like any other day, once the meal was over, he helped clean up and wash the dishes. Sanada then walked right up the stairs and down the hall before entering his bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

The moment Sanada was in the privacy of his room, he leaned his back against the door, sinking to the ground as if he were boneless. He felt his whole face heating up and he just knew that his face was bright red with a prominent blush, from the bottom of his neck to the tips of his ears.

Oh god... oh crap... He had really done it this time. He had actually... done it. He had _kissed_ Yukimura.

He couldn't believe it. Part of Sanada was just absolutely mortified at what he had done with Yukimura right before leaving the locker room. They had been alone and Sanada had felt surprisingly at ease even when he woke up from his nap to find Yukimura's face very close to his. He didn't know what had come over him, but his patience had suddenly reached a limit so… he had… he had leaned in and...

The realization of his actions caught up with Sanada, filling him with embarrassment. He felt like a shy schoolgirl who had just gotten her first kiss. Even if Sanada kept telling himself that it was done and over with now, it didn't stop him from being embarrassed as hell. He had acted so stupid, telling Yukimura he wouldn't ask for a kiss and then kissing him anyways.

And what if he had done something wrong? Thinking back, Sanada thought of the kiss as nothing but pleasant. But what if Yukimura hadn't enjoyed it as much? What if he had had bad breath or wasn't a good kisser?

Okay, maybe not… Yukimura didn't run away after the kiss so Sanada couldn't have done anything too wrong. But even so, this was all so new to Sanada and he couldn't help but feel uneasy to be out of his comfort zone.

Sanada's head pushed back, pressing against the solid wood of the door. He had been so stiff during supper. Even walking home, he felt like every person he crossed knew what he had just done with Yukimura. While sitting at the diner table, Sanada had constantly looked away from his parents' stare, as if it was written on his forehead that he had kissed his captain only a while earlier.

His fingers reached up and brushed his lips in a terrible imitation of Yukimura's real mouth. Even if he was embarrassed and blushing at the thought, Sanada couldn't help but hope it would happen again. It was intoxicating and he only wanted more, to taste Yukimura's soft lips again and again. He wasn't sure what to do, what this all meant, or whether or not they were dating now… but Sanada knew he liked Yukimura and didn't want to leave his captain's side.

Sanada closed his eyes, his tongue darting out and licking at his lips. The taste of Yukimura was far gone now, but he still clung to the memory of feeling those feathery-soft and molten hot lips moving against his. Ah… he would definitely do it again if given the chance… even if it meant feeling this uneasy about it all afterwards.

A sharp knock sounded against the other side of the door, nearly making Sanada jump at the sudden noise. He stood up at lightning speed, opening his bedroom door just enough to see who was there.

"What?" he demanded.

"I would like some help with my homework now, uncle Genichirou." said the slight figure of Sasuke.

Sanada groaned, staring at the small boy with raven black hair like his own, but only a bit longer. "You have all summer to do it. How about I help you some other day?"

Sasuke frowned. "You always tell me procrastination isn't good."

"It isn't but... I'm a little… busy…"

"You are always busy. It's always either tennis or kendo with you. So unless you are masturbating in your room, then I suggest you let me in before I tell your parents that you are refusing." said Sasuke.

Sanada was slightly concerned with the fact that his six year old nephew was blackmailing him and knew big and dirty words like 'masturbation', but he didn't think too much about it. He knew he would get in trouble with his parents if he didn't help Sasuke.

Sanada opened the door, letting Sasuke come in and seat himself at the low table, spreading out his textbooks and homework everywhere. Sanada sat down as well, making sure to let out an exasperated sigh.

Sasuke looked at him expectantly, but then his eyes turned questioning as he continued staring at Sanada's face.

"Uncle Genichirou, why is your face all red? Don't tell me you really were masturba-"

"No!" said Sanada loudly. God, didn't Sasuke know better than to not say such words in the house? "Don't jump to weird conclusions."

Sasuke shrugged, opening his first textbook to the correct page. Sanada groaned yet again when he realized it was math, his least favourite subject.

"We're learning subtraction. Usually I use my fingers to count the numbers and add or minus them, but now the numbers are too big." explained Sasuke. "Like here, in question one, it says sixteen minus four. But I don't have sixteen fingers so I can't count it!" Sasuke was very serious about his dilemma, looking extremely troubled by it.

"The answer is twelve. Write it down." said Sanada.

Sasuke glared. "You're the worst tutor ever. How am I going to know how to do it on the test if you don't show me how?"

"It's your teacher's job to show you how, not mine. You asked for help and I'm giving you some." said Sanada.

Sasuke huffed. "Fine. I have a solution. Here, put your hands up." Sanada put up his hands and Sasuke put up his as well. "With the two of us combined, we have twenty fingers instead of ten." said Sasuke, looking smug. "So wait… sixteen minus four. So you can keep ten fingers up… and I'll put up umm... six… and that makes sixteen!"

"You won't be able to grow extra fingers during a test you know." noted Sanada as Sasuke counted slowly.

"Shut up. I'll figure it out later." said the bratty nephew. He slowly removed four fingers, counting the remaining ones and proudly announced that the answer was twelve.

Sanada rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that being bad in math ran within the family because Sasuke didn't seem too keen in it either. Sanada let himself relax a bit, hearing a small buzz ringing in his head as he let Sasuke count his fingers for his math homework.

"Is that your phone?" asked Sasuke suddenly.

Huh? Sanada thought the buzzing had been in his head. But listening closely, Sanada realized that it was coming from this room. More specifically, from his tennis bag. He pulled his hands back, ignoring Sasuke's complaints, and fished out his phone.

He opened it and pressed the small electronic device against his ear. "Hello?" said Sanada, answering it.

"It's me." breathed Yukimura from the other line.

Somehow, the color in Sanada's face drained in a single second, realizing that Yukimura was calling while he was in his room with his six year old nephew. And then the blood rushed right back to his face in the form of a very prominent flush. Sasuke immediately noticed, raising an eyebrow at Sanada's multicolored face.

"I'm not interrupting anything, I hope?" said Yukimura.

"No, not at all! I just uh… hold on a second, I need to re-locate." said Sanada. He pulled the phone away from his ear, pressing his hand against the speaker. He stood up, deciding that he needed an empty room to talk in.

"Hey, where are you going? You're supposed to be helping me with my homework! I can't do the math if I don't have your fingers too!" said Sasuke.

"I'll be right back, Sasuke. Just hold on a second and use your toes instead." said Sanada, darting out of his room. He practically ran to the washroom down the hall and locked himself in it.

He took a few seconds to take some deep breaths and attempt to calm his thumping heart. No doubt Sasuke would have questions later, but right now he had a more serious issue on hand.

"Sorry about that." said Sanada, pressing the phone back against his ear and attempting to sound perfectly normal like he wasn't freaking out and thinking about what had happened earlier today.

"If you are busy, I can always call later." said Yukimura.

"No… I was just helping my nephew with his homework." said Sanada. "He'll be fine. The best way to learn is to keep trying until you get it."

"Ah, I see. Well I'm sure Sasuke-kun won't give up easily, considering that he is related to you." said Yukimura, chuckling. Yukimura had met Sasuke once before when he had come over to the Sanada house after buying groceries. Sasuke had been rather clingy to Yukimura, asking a lot of questions about school, tennis, his preferences and how he had met Sanada. The vice-captain had thought of Sasuke as annoying, assuming the young boy had been pestering Yukimura as well, but the bluenette had smiled and reassured Sanada that it wasn't the case. Yukimura seemed to be much more patient with children than Sanada was.

"Yeah. So, um… why are you calling?" asked Sanada. The last and only time Yukimura had called his cellphone had been to ask him on a date. Sanada swallowed thickly, wondering if this would be something similar.

"Oh, do I need a reason to want to call? Can't I just call to check up on my vice-captain and hear his sexy voice?" cooed Yukimura.

Sanada choked on air.

"I'm only joking, Sanada." said Yukimura in his teasing tone when Sanada began coughing. The vice-captain could see himself in the mirror of the bathroom and his face was beyond red. "Actually, I'm only checking up on you to see if you are fine."

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" said Sanada quickly.

"Oh, I don't know. After what happened earlier today, I was imagining you curled up in your room, remembering what had happened and being absolutely mortified at the thought of ever facing me again." said Yukimura.

The accuracy of Yukimura's description nearly scared Sanada.

"You don't have to worry. I'm fine." said Sanada. "And you don't have to tease me either."

"Oh, but you tried to tease me this afternoon. I was merely repaying you." said Yukimura. "However, I truly do have a reason for calling you."

Yukimura sounded slightly hesitant but Sanada encouraged him, saying "What is it?" He leaned against the wall, looking at his reflection in the mirror as he talked on his cellphone.

"I know this may be slightly last minute but… would you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" asked Yukimura. Sanada imagined the bluenette biting his lip and looking hopeful.

"We have practice tomorrow." said Sanada.

"I mean after practice." Yukimura said quickly. "Maybe we can just go somewhere and eat supper. There'll be no shopping, I promise. Now that I think about it, you never came over to my house. I'm sure my mom and dad wouldn't mind having you over either. I think my little sister is dying to meet her brother's boyfriend. I told her about you." He giggled.

Sanada's face burned at the title of boyfriend. He was about to protest, but there was not much he could say. They had mutual feelings and had kissed. Plus they did go out on a date once before. He didn't exactly know what made people a couple but all those things seemed to fit the description of being in such a relationship.

"Ah, that sounds fine." said Sanada. Even if he was slightly embarrassed, he couldn't deny how the thought of spending some time with Yukimura, especially alone, made his stomach flutter.

"I'll make sure to give your cap back too."

"Please do." Sanada still felt weird without having it on his head.

Yukimura gave a small laugh, a little nervous sounding. Before Sanada could ask why, Yukimura said, "I suppose I'll let you off the line to go help Sasuke-kun now. I-I'll see you tomorrow… Genichirou."

Sanada froze for a second. Hearing his first name being spoken by Yukimura made them sound so intimate, like they really were a couple. Sure, Yukimura had said Genichirou before, but it had always been said in a teasing voice and never when they were speaking alone to each other.

"A-Ah. See you tomorrow." _Seiichi_. Sanada mouthed Yukimura's first name, but didn't dare utter it.

"Bye." said Yukimura.

"B-Bye!" said Sanada, saying it a second too late as usual, after the phone connection had been severed.

His muddled mind tried to reflect on what he had just heard but all his unhelpful brain managed to provide was the fact that he apparently had a sort of date with Yukimura tomorrow, that Yukimura was now using his first name and that the bluenette thought his voice was sexy.

The thought of having a date with Yukimura so soon was enough to make him feel anxious all over again. He had already been nervous about seeing Yukimura at practice, but now they would be spending time afterwards as well. He wondered if they would kiss… or maybe they would go somewhere to be completely alone. Yukimura did practically invite him over to his house.

Sanada took long breaths, remembering that he was supposed to be back in his room, helping his nephew with homework, despite how distracted and not up to it he felt. Sanada checked the bathroom's mirror for a second, making sure his face wasn't too red before exiting.

He walked out and was greeted with the sight of Sasuke looking right at him, staring knowingly. Sanada gulped, having a sudden bad feeling that Sasuke had eavesdropped on his phone conversation with Yukimura.

Sasuke sighed. "You don't feel up to helping me with my homework today, I assume?" he asked.

"Ah… not quite." said Sanada. He really hoped Sasuke wouldn't start telling his parents or grandfather about how strange he was acting or about his conversation with Yukimura. It would arouse unwanted questions and concerns.

"Well, we could always do homework tomorrow…" continued Sasuke.

Sanada hung his head, practically admitting to having a date right in front of his nephew. "I can't tomorrow. I'm going somewhere… with a friend." said Sanada hesitantly.

"I thought so." said Sasuke. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your date. I'm still shocked that someone actually wants to date you."

Damn it. Sasuke was way too sharp for a six year old. Sanada had a feeling he'll have to work hard at making Sasuke happy in order to keep it a secret from his parents. The last thing Sanada wanted was his mom meddling into everything like moms always had a habit of doing. Yukimura may be fine with telling his family but Sanada was not of the same mind.

"The date is with Yukimura-san, isn't it?" said Sasuke.

Sanada wasn't about to start lying and denying it all. He knew he was a terrible liar and Sasuke practically knew the truth anyways.

"So what if it is?" said Sanada, his tone challenging Sasuke to say something about it.

Sasuke shrugged as usual. "Nothing. I just thought something was weird between you two. It explains all the googly eyes and why you were suddenly bringing him over here so often."

Sanada didn't know how Sasuke could realize all that, yet be unable to subtract without using his fingers.

"But you better really help me with my homework later this week." warned Sasuke. "Or else I might just accidentally tell your mother. Then you'll have to live with her asking questions and gushing over you and Yukimura-san. She'll be excited to know that there's someone out there who can stand you and your constipated-looking face enough to date you."

"Yes yes, I'll help you some other time." said Sanada. Sasuke left and went to the guest room, although that room was practically his bedroom anyways. Sanada walked back to his own room, closing the door and hoping for no more interruptions this time.

Sanada looked up at his wall, the one filled with calligraphy. He walked forward, close enough to touch the papers. He then grabbed the bottom of one big scroll and lifted it.

Behind the large scroll was a single hidden kanji, written on an ordinary paper. It was the calligraphy he had made a few days ago. The character for _Love_ stuck out on the white paper. Sanada smiled, letting the scroll roll back down and cover it. It was one more thing he didn't want others to know about. If his family saw such a kanji on his wall, they would start asking questions too.

The last thing he needed was Sasuke and his mother getting involved with his first relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I had to babysit a seven year old two nights ago. She couldn't subtract to save her life, but she somehow knew how to use a laptop and access the internet and do a whole bunch of weird technological stuff that I don't even know how to do. This new generation is most strange.**

**Kids these days...**

**Anyways, next chapter is the last one. :O But if you all stuck with me for this long, then I hope you'll all read the sequel as well.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I really didn't want my last chapter to be late, but teachers have the tendency to assign homework right when I need to write. D; *shakes fist at them* It's like they _knew _I had an important chapter to write so they purposely gave me loads of work. Therefore, I apologize for my tardiness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Prince of Tennis. Ever.**

* * *

><p>Sanada had never taken such a long shower after tennis practice before. He made sure to scrub every inch of his skin clean, lavishing his body with huge amounts of soap. His hair was subject to extreme cleansing as he rubbed his scalp tenaciously, determined to wipe every last bit of dirt off of him. He certainly didn't want to appear dirty or smell sweaty on his date with Yukimura.<p>

He mourned at the fact that he had forgotten his toothbrush at home. The vice-captain hoped he didn't have sudden bad breath in case things became a little… _heated_ later on. He couldn't really ask one of his teammates for some mouthwash at the risk of being totally obvious. Sanada liked to be prepared, but he wasn't that desperate.

Once the water began losing its heat, Sanada deemed himself clean enough and exited the showers. He began dressing himself once he reached his locker, paying extra care to each article of clothing, smoothing out the wrinkles on his plain shirt and black pants when he found some. He had never really cared about his appearance before now, but he wanted everything to be perfect today.

Yukimura was apparently at his own locker, talking to several regulars from what the vice-captain could hear. Sanada hoped they would be done their conversation soon. He was nearly ready to leave.

"Hurry up, vice-captain! We're all waiting for you!" called out Akaya.

"Yeah, you're worse than my mom at getting ready, Sanada." said Niou.

Sanada finished buttoning up the top of his shirt, raising an eyebrow at what he heard. Why on earth were Niou and Akaya waiting for him? What were they still doing here anyways? Sanada shut his locker door and walked on to the next aisle, where Yukimura's locker was.

The whole team was there with Yukimura, staring at Sanada and looking ready to leave.

"Okay, he's done. Let's all go now." said Marui.

"Let's all go to the arcade. Is that okay with you, captain?" said Akaya.

Yukimura laughed lightly and somewhat awkwardly. His cerulean eyes met Sanada's questioning gaze. Yukimura approached the vice-captain.

"Sanada, it seems we're going to be a bit more people on our date than we had originally planned." said Yukimura, seeming tense at the thought. It had obviously not been his idea.

And then Niou came out of nowhere, wrapping his arm around Yukimura.

"Yeah, the whole team's hanging out together today. You don't mind, right?" said Niou, grinning a predator's smile that made Sanada want to slap him. Sanada was ready to bet his cap, which was still in Yukimura's possession, that Niou had been the one to decide that interrupting their date was a good idea.

Sanada frowned, slapping Niou's arm off the bluenette. "There's no way in hell _you_ are coming along. We didn't invite you." Sanada said. "Yukimura, let's go."

"My, you are starting to take charge now, Sanada." said Niou. "Pretty soon you'll be a stereotypical seme."

"A _what?_"

"You're right, Sanada. Let's go." said Yukimura, pushing Sanada forward towards the door and shooting a dark look at Niou. The trickster merely grinned and gave him the thumbs up. Yukimura rolled his eyes and continued on until they were outside.

Unfortunately, simply walking outside did nothing to discourage the rest of the team from doing the same. All the regulars followed suit and walked alongside Yukimura and Sanada. They left the school grounds, wandering aimlessly around the semi-crowded streets. Even if Yukimura had promised no shopping, Sanada still held his breath when they walked beside a clothing store, relieved when they passed it without even looking in its direction. Yukimura had slowed down when they approached the gardening store, but he had then resumed a normal pace and continued walking.

It would have been a good thing for Sanada and might even have counted as the start of a good date... except for the fact that he was surrounded by obnoxious teammates.

"But I feel like eating yakiniku! We never went to go eat some after the Nationals." said Akaya.

"That's because we lost the Nationals." said Marui. "Nah, let's go eat ramen. Jackal will pay."

"I will?" said Jackal, looking wearily in Marui's direction. "I don't think I have enough money."

"I second the yakiniku!" said Niou.

"Soba would be good…" said Yagyuu.

Sanada let out an aggravated growl. They were so noisy. His date was supposed to be quiet and sweet. Yukimura looked slightly peeved as well, but they both knew that trying to run away wouldn't do any good. The team would probably only follow them if they tried running.

"We're eating grilled fish." announced Sanada, his tone final despite Niou, Marui and Akaya's groans of protest.

"Noooo, I don't feel like eating fish! I want meat! Meat!" said Akaya, whining.

"I didn't know you liked grilled fish, Sanada-kun." said Yagyuu, pushing up his glasses.

"He doesn't." said Yanagi. "Grilled fish is Yukimura's favourite."

Sanada's face burned when Niou and Marui began laughing at him, hooting with glee. Yanagi was probably upset that he wouldn't get to eat sushi or yakiniku or something, so he was getting back at Sanada by saying embarrassing things about him.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Sanada." said Niou, still snickering.

Sanada shook in anger, his hands ready to slap someone. "S-Shut up."

Yukimura shushed the team, looking at Sanada with a half-happy and half-apologetic gaze. "Thank you, Sanada. It's very kind of you. But you don't have to do that. I'm fine with eating anything."

Marui shrugged. "Whatever, all foods are good." They had been walking towards a popular seafood restaurant anyways and were nearly there.

"I guess…" said Niou, still looking rather peeved. "I'm sure they have some meat there too."

"We're nearly there anyways so we might as well eat there." said Jackal, sighing. He had apparently been in the mood for yakiniku as well.

They continued going, only a few more minutes of walking left until they got there. Sanada sneaked a look in Yukimura's direction. At least the bluenette now had a small smile on. It made Sanada feel like he had done something right.

However, looking at the others, Sanada could only feel a little left out… or like he was doing something wrong.

Yagyuu and Niou were practically walking hip to hip. Niou's hand was in Yagyuu's back pocket. Oddly, the gentleman didn't seem to mind it one bit. Akaya in turn was clinging to Yanagi's arm, looking delighted as he did so. Sanada took another look in Yukimura's direction, his own hand now tingling for a different reason.

Sanada wasn't the type to turn cowardly halfway through something. He told himself he liked Yukimura and now they were on a date. He had to do this properly and he very much did want to, no matter if Niou was going to laugh at him again.

Sanada gathered up his courage and grabbed Yukimura's hand suddenly. The bluenette appeared startled for a second. Sanada looked away, a little embarrassed, but squeezed Yukimura's hand reassuringly. After a second, Yukimura smiled and squeezed back, almost like a silent thanks. Sanada's chest swelled in accomplishment.

They reached the restaurant. It wasn't too crowded and they got a large table to themselves in a far off corner, next to a window. Sanada let go of Yukimura's hand briefly so they could sit down. But once seated, Sanada found his hand inching back in Yukimura's direction, their fingers meeting under the table.

Yukimura showed Sanada a hidden smile as if they were sharing some deep secret that no one else knew.

The waiter appeared. He was a young man who looked annoyed at having to serve a table full of middle-schoolers. He didn't smile, probably imagining the disaster the table would be when they left, or thinking of how noisy his evening would be and how small a tip he would get. Sanada didn't blame the irritated-looking waiter; he wouldn't want to serve a tennis team either.

But even so, Yukimura showed the waiter a dazzling smile as he gave his order of grilled fish. The waiter looked stunned for a moment at the pretty and sparkling face before writing down the order. Akaya bounced up and down in his seat, dropping the salt shakers on the floor. Niou winked at the waiter and attempted to flirt only to burst out laughing when the waiter began looking scared. Marui snickered at the waiter's face. Apparently the redhead had been the one to dare Niou into it.

Just giving food orders was a huge ordeal and it took a long while before they had all told the waiter what they wanted. Sanada was sure the evening would be a disaster.

"Why don't you recommend me something? You seem like the type who would know what I like." purred Niou, winking again and causing a shudder of apparent disgust to roll through the waiter. Niou was the last one who hadn't ordered yet.

Yagyuu huffed, pulling at Niou's rattail. "He'll have the salmon." said the gentleman.

The waiter picked up their menus in a hurry and practically dashed off like he was running a marathon.

"Aww, Yeahgyuu, you know I hate salmon." said Niou, pouting.

"Well flirting with another man in front of me is rude." stated Yagyuu.

Niou laughed. "It was just a dare. Plus it was fun. Did you see the look on his face? It was priceless." he said. Yagyuu still did not look amused. "Hiroshi, you know it's just a joke. You are a million times better, smarter and sexier than all the guys in here."

Then, out of nowhere, Niou and Yagyuu began kissing at the table, tongues fully visible between their open mouths. Akaya looked away in disgust. Sanada yelled at Niou and Yagyuu to mind their table manners and go outside if they were going to start eating each other's faces off.

The waiter returned a while later with their plates. Actually eating their food managed to be an even messier affair than ordering it. Akaya and Marui were mixing five different sauces together with some ginger and other ingrediants from their plates, making a pile of the worst tasting stuff in existence. Niou began picking food off of Yagyuu's plate, hating the salmon Yagyuu had ordered for him. The gentleman tried pushing the trickster away, resulting in food flying through the air and much more landing on the floor. Yukimura was snarfing down his fish at an alarming pace, stopping to cough and drink water to actually push it down his throat. Sanada picked at his own food. It wasn't bad, but not what he usually liked to eat. There were too many spices on it.

The waiter did not stop by even once to ask them whether everything was to their liking or not. Apparently Niou had scared the waiter off permanently.

"Is your plate any good, Sanada?" asked Yukimura. He had finished his own dish, but still looked hungry. Grilled fish was apparently something the bluenette really liked.

"It's fine. I'm not much of a fish person." said Sanada. He said nothing but he would have preferred yakiniku as well.

"Next time, you'll pick the place." promised Yukimura. "Can I try some?" He pointed his chopsticks at Sanada's plate.

"Help yourself."

Yukimura leaned in and took a piece with the chopstick, putting it in his mouth and chewing. "It's good too… but mine was better." said the captain.

Together, the two of them worked on finishing Sanada's plate, not wasting a single bite of food. Yukimura leaned back on his chair when he was done, patting his stomach and saying he was full.

The team didn't seem to be calming down at all. They were mixing even more foods together now, making strange colors and inedible looking things. Sanada snapped and told them to stop wasting food. They then started arguing about who would eat the gross concoction they had made.

Then Yukimura leaned towards Sanada, a sudden action in the middle of all the noise and chaos caused by the rest of the team. The vice-captain's heart thumped when Yukimura whispered in his ear.

"Meet me in the washroom in five minutes." whispered Yukimura. Sanada nodded once in comprehension, shivering at the implications of what Yukimura had said. Only a few seconds later, Yukimura stood up and announced he was going to the washroom. The rest of the team barely even looked at him, too focused on the twitching food mixture they had made.

The five minutes Sanada had to wait felt like the longest five minutes of his life. It was an eternity of him scorning his teammates and an eternity of his mind wondering what Yukimura wanted to do in the washroom. His mind wandered in strange places, imagining them alone in the washroom... with Yukimura dragging him into a stall and kissing him... then Yukimura's lips would move lower and Sanada would have to bite his lips to stop himself from making any noise and getting caught...

Sanada shook his head, his whole body feeling hot. Tarundoru. No. Doing such things in public washrooms was just asking for trouble. He could only hope that wasn't what Yukimura was really planning. Otherwise Sanada knew he would have a hard time saying no. Stupid hormones.

Four minutes and fifty seconds had passed when a bored looking Niou vanished under the table and Yagyuu jolted in his seat. Sanada then decided that it really was time for him to go meet Yukimura.

"Washroom." Sanada muttered, getting up from his seat. Yanagi shot him a knowing look but said nothing.

The walk to the washroom seemed to be purposely long. Sanada swallowed nervously, hearing nothing but his heart thumping in his head. The men's washroom was all the way at other end of the restaurant, near the door leading to the kitchens.

Sanada slowly and hesitantly opened the door to the washroom, hoping no other clients were using it at the moment.

The brightly lit room had toilet stalls and urinals along one wall. Sinks with a long dirty mirror were along the opposite wall. But most importantly, there was not a single person in sight and every stall was empty.

"Yukimura?" Sanada called out, his voice sounding loud in the empty room.

He jumped when arms wrapped around his waist from behind. A familiar giggle resounded from behind him.

"Took you long enough." said Yukimura. Sanada could feel the bluenette's warmth seeping through his clothes and warming his skin.

"You told me five minutes." said Sanada. He hoped Yukimura's hands couldn't feel his rapidly thumping heart.

"Oh, was that only five minutes? It felt like much longer."

Sanada agreed to that. However, he was slightly concerned with the fact that they were standing in the middle of a public washroom, hugging right where anyone could walk in on them.

"Yukimura, maybe we should change our setting before we..." said Sanada.

"I'm comfortable." said Yukimura, tightening his grip.

Sanada sighed. This was exactly like the cap situation from yesterday when Yukimura had not wanted to move. Speaking of his cap, it was _still_ in Yukimura's possession.

"In a second, someone's going to walk in on you hugging me and you will be mortified. We'll see if you're comfortable then." said Sanada.

Yukimura scoffed, but understood Sanada's point. He detached himself and grabbed Sanada's arm.

"Actually, I called you here because I want to go somewhere with you, but I don't want to team to come." said Yukimura, smiling slyly.

Sanada raised an eyebrow. "You mean you want to walk out without telling them."

"Precisely."

"And the bill?"

"I left enough money on the table to cover for both our plates. Besides, Yagyuu, Jackal and Yanagi are mature enough to handle the others. They are big boys. They can take care of themselves." said Yukimura. "And you can't tell me you haven't been dying to get rid of them. Your face has been show nothing but irritation ever since we got here."

Sanada couldn't very well argue that. He left himself be dragged along, out the washroom and out of the restaurant, walking fast in case someone had spotted them. Both were relieved when no one followed them out. They would have to explain tomorrow and make it up to Yanagi for looking out for the team, but right now they were both just happy to finally have alone time together away from their team and strange food mixtures.

* * *

><p>Yukimura and Sanada had to take the train to get to their next destination. At first Sanada had no idea where Yukimura was taking him, but once he saw with station they got off at, it became very evident.<p>

They were walking in the direction of Yukimura's house.

On the way, Yukimura received several texts from Niou, demanding to know where he was and why he had abandoned them and saying something about how they threw their weird food mixture at the waiter. Yukimura just closed his phone at that point.

"I'm guessing we're heading to your house." said Sanada, breaking the silence between them.

"Good eye." said Yukimura. "Yes. I've been to your house a few times and it's only fair that I invite you over as well."

When they arrived at the familiar-looking house, Yukimura didn't walk right to the front door. Instead, he walked along the side path, one that led to the back yard. Sanada remembered walking along this very same path while Yukimura was in the hospital, at the time when he had checked up on Yukimura's garden for him.

"My parents are out on their own date today." said Yukimura. "My sister is at a friend's house to work on a project. She was sad about not getting to meet you, but she hopes you'll come back some other time too."

"I don't see why not." said Sanada. He had the image of a small girl that looked a lot like Yukimura fangirling over him. He cringed, knowing he wasn't good with neither girls nor kids.

They reached the high fence. Yukimura took out a key from his pocket and worked on the lock. He opened the door wide, letting Sanada enter.

Sanada's breath caught the moment he walked through that gate. He thought he had seen the magnificence of Yukimura's garden before, while Yukimura's mother had been occupying it. But it was nothing compared to now.

The garden was enormous. All the flowers were in full bloom, dozens of different colors and sizes all around him. Everything around him seemed to be made of plants; it was all he could see. Sanada didn't know much about flowers, but taking care of all that must take a lot of devotion and time. There seemed to be every single type of flower out there; everything from dark red roses, to tall and yellow sunflowers. The whole place seemed to glow, just like Yukimura was shining at the moment, surrounded by his pride and joy.

"Welcome to my haven." said Yukimura, looking around fondly.

Sanada was momentarily speechless. "It's… wow. Everything is so beautiful, Yukimura." It radiated with hard-work and sweat, hours spent in the scorching sun to maintain such a wide and spectacular garden.

"Thank you." said Yukimura.

They went towards the patio, a small flower-less spot that Sanada had not noticed at first. There was a wooden bench laid out, perfect for relaxing and admiring the garden in all its glory. They sat close to each other, Sanada's eyes still glued to the surroundings.

"It must take you quite some time to grow all this." said Sanada. "It's a shame…"

Yukimura's head perked up, his knee brushing Sanada's. "A shame?"

Sanada nodded. "It's a shame it's not everlasting. It must take ages to grow, yet it doesn't last." Sanada himself did not have much patience for such art forms. Flowers wilted and died, rendering all the effort pointless and wasted. Sanada preferred painting out calligraphy as it was something solid that could last forever.

"Yes… they are beautiful… and soon winter will come and my garden will be empty again." said Yukimura, admitting that Sanada was right to some degree. "But every spring has a new beginning. Some flowers will sprout again and some won't come back. Every year, I get the chance to grow a different garden, one even better than the last, with some familiar faces and some new ones. That's what I like about it. Even if the flowers wilt, they'll bloom again after going through a harsh winter. The strongest flowers will emerge more beautiful than ever."

"Ah... beautiful." was all Sanada said before angling his face downwards and planting a chaste kiss to Yukimura's barely open mouth, giving in to his urges. Yukimura smelled just like his garden and tasted like sweet nectar with a hint of fish, probably from the supper they just had.

Yukimura's eyes were closed when Sanada pulled back. He blinked. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For making such a beautiful garden." replied Sanada. "You did well. You helped each individual flower bloom despite the harsh path they faced."

"I'm flattered." Yukimura said, his voice husky as he brought their heads close together again. "I was glad earlier today… when you held my hand. It made me very happy." he muttered, every word brushing his lips against Sanada's mouth.

"I only did it because I felt like it." said Sanada, indulging himself in another lip-lock.

"Mm…" Yukimura hummed contently, His arms finding their way around Sanada's neck, holding him there.

It was getting dark outside, the sun lowering into a sunset in the distance and emerging them in orange light. The colors of the garden seemed to shift and change before their very eyes.

"We'll be starting high school soon." said Yukimura.

"Ah…" said Sanada. Studying for high school entrance exams will be their priority once summer vacation is over. "We'll have to study hard… and maintain our good position if we want Rikkai's high school division to accept us."

"With Yanagi and Yagyuu around to help, I don't think it will be an issue." said Yukimura. "High school will be a new beginning for us as well. Not just in academics, but in tennis too." His eyes were bright. "Will you follow me forward and aim for the top in the high school division?"

"Of course." said Sanada. There was absolutely no question about it. "Not just me. The whole team will take the high school team by storm next year."

Yukimura expected nothing less. His head settled down on Sanada's shoulder and his eyes found the patch of lilies, next to the daisies. He would have to weed them tomorrow. Yukimura made a mental note to himself. Weed the plants. Then take over the high school tennis team. It sounded like a great plan.

Sanada spent time in peaceful silence observing the bluenette beside him. Yukimura seemed to fit in the garden, like he belonged and was part of it; a rare little flower hidden among all the colors.

"You know, every flower has its own meaning, Sanada." said Yukimura, breaking the taller male out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Sanada knew that red roses meant love, but that was it.

"Yes. Remember the cactus you gave me while I was in the hospital?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada nodded, remembering it too well. He hadn't liked Yukimura at all back then. Now, he couldn't imagine feeling any sort of hatred towards the lithe figure leaning against him. Especially not when Yukimura was making such delightful movements of lips against his throat.

"Cacti mean endurance." muttered Yukimura. "It's quite fitting since it is a plant that lasts for a very long time. I think it suits you too, Sanada. If you were a plant, you'd be a cactus."

"I am not a cactus." said Sanada, grumbling.

Yukimura sat back and looked at him in a rather observant manner. "Hmm… maybe not a cactus. But I certainly don't think you'd be a flower either. You'd be some big tree. Or maybe a root?"

Apparently being a root was an upgrade from being a cactus.

"What would I be, Sanada?" asked Yukimura, looking eager to hear an answer.

Sanada shrugged. "A flower."

"What kind?"

"I don't know…" said Sanada. Yukimura was pretty and fitted well with the garden, therefore he was a flower and that was the vice-captain's logic. Sanada knew nothing about the types of flowers out there.

Yukimura chuckled. "Well… all this to say that I still love my cactus. It's kept me company for so long. Even in the hospital, it kept reminding me that I had to keep holding on and endure."

Sanada said nothing. No need to mention that the cactus had originally been both a 'get well soon' gift as well as meaning 'I hate your guts'. Yukimura could just be happy not knowing about that and never finding out.

"You know, Sanada… I wouldn't have said this before… but I am glad I had that sickness. It might have been hell and painful, but it changed me and made me realize what really was important. I think it strengthened me... well, strengthened me mentally at least." said Yukimura. "Plus…" His hands stroked down Sanada's arm. "If that illness hadn't happened, we'd still be going at each other's throats." He kissed Sanada's throat for special emphasis.

"Ah… that's true."

"Maybe we would have won the Nationals if I hadn't been sick… or maybe we would have lost anyways. But either way, I'm glad for all that's happened." said Yukimura. Sanada gave his own rare smile, agreeing.

They sat there in the peaceful silence of the garden. The weather was just perfect, only mildy warm but not stiflingly so. The sun was low, not beating down on them like during tennis practice or blinding their eyes. It was a gentle, soothing light that was just enough. The sweet flowery scent of the garden wrapped around them like a veil, making it all seem like a dream.

Yukimura was content, snuggling closer to Sanada's side and Sanada was happy to let him. His arm wrapped around Yukimura's shoulders in a warm embrace as they sat in the center of Yukimura's haven. Yukimura sighed happily, wanting to stay right there and remain in this perfect moment forever.

"By the way, where's my cap?" asked Sanada.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! FIN!<strong>

**Thank you everyone who read this story. I admire your patience. o_o So to all the readers, new and old, thank you super very much for all the great feedback you gave me that made it so much fun to write and inspired me to finish this.**

**And yes, since I did have such fun writing it, the sequel is next up and I hope it will be just as fantastic to write and to read.**

**The sequel, _'Foes within Friends' _will start sometime next week so be on the lookout!**

**Once again, thank you all from the bottom of my heart and I would lovelovelove any last comments or overall reviews/criticisms/letdowns/questions/suggestions for what you want to happen in the sequel. Give me all your thoughts! **


End file.
